Tormenta de Fuego
by nicky-rousseau
Summary: "Cuando el fuego devore todo a su paso y el cuarto planeta se encuentre en tinieblas, solo la tormenta logrará apaciguarlo, y el elegido nos guiará a todos hacia un nuevo mundo" Romance Hetero
1. Chapter 1

**Tormenta de fuego.**

**Introducción.**

Seis largos años habían pasado desde que la batalla con Sailor Galaxia dio lugar. Seis largos años desde que ellas se habían sacrificado nuevamente para que Tokio de Cristal fuese una realidad y no una mera utopía de lo que lo habría sido.

En seis años algunas cosas cambiaron y otras no tanto, pero definitivamente ellas ya no eran aquellas niñas que alguna vez lo sacrificaron todo. Seis años pasaron desde que los generales así como Diamante y Zafiro volvieron a la vida con la ayuda del poderoso cristal de plata y la unión de los poderes de las Sailors, ya no dominados por el mal que alguna vez corrompió su corazón, sino como personas buenas que si bien recordaban su pasado, algunos de ellos prefirieron no repetirlo y se alejaron. En cuanto a Kunzite , él fue el único que decidió quedarse a hacer vida en Tokio, por su parte Neflyte te reencontró con Naru y se fueron a vivir juntos a Osaka, por su parte Jedite y Zoycise se fueron a vivir a Kyoto, por lo que no se les veía muy frecuentemente. Por su parte, los dos hermanos Black, Zafiro y Diamante decidieron quedarse en Tokio a hacer una nueva vida siguiendo el camino del bien.

Serena y Darien llevaban casados 4 años, y ella, aun sin saberlo, esperaba un bebe, su primer bebe, la pequeña dama, tan anhelada por todos. Darien se convirtió en un excelente doctor avocado a su trabajo, no pasaba mucho tiempo con su esposa, pero era de esperarse sus responsabilidades eran muchas, mas aun que aspiraba a ser jefes de residentes de cardiología, puesto no fácil de conseguir, pero sí que le convenía tanto económicamente para su familia, como en experiencia ganada. Serena por su lado se dedico a ser una devota ama de casa, cuidado de su hogar, de su esposo llenándolo de amor.

En cuanto a las chicas, ya no se veían mucho, Mina logró su anhelado sueño de ser cantante, era muy reconocida en Tokio, pero aun no fuera de él. Ello le demandaba mucho trabajo, trabajo duro, estaba consiguiéndolo, faltaba tan poco. A su lado su caballero en armadura brillante, o tal vez debería decir Armani brillante, Kuncite, él volvió a elegir a Minako y ella a él, su pasión era incontrolable, se adoraban, se admiraban y por sobre todo se respetaban. Él era su manager ahora, quien mejor que él para velar por los intereses de la hermosa rubia

Amy estudiaba medicina, era una de las mejores alumnas, ayudante de sus profesores y había comenzado sus prácticas en el hospital donde Darien y Motoki trabajaban, ella quería dedicarse a la neurocirugía por lo que no compartía horas de prácticas con los dos muchachos.

Comenzó una relación algo sorpresiva para el resto, con Diamante Black, quien ahora en su vida terrenal distaba mucho de ser un intelectual como Amy, ya que el apuesto peliplateado había logrado entrar en el mundo de la actuación, logrando ser reconocido como uno de los hombres más apuestos a nivel mundial. Sin duda sus tatuaje de dragón que adornaba su pecho era lo que lo hacía más sexy a los ojos de las fanáticas, las cuales sin duda hacían rabiar a la intelectual Amy Mizuno. Ambos tenían dos años viviendo juntos, en los cuales habían estado compartiendo cosas increíbles, ella siendo la pensante y él.. bueno él el impulsivo, el que le arrebato ese primer beso dentro de uno de los camerinos.

En cuanto a los Three light, tres años después de que habían partido a su planeta, Kinmokuu, Seiya había regresado de vuelta a la tierra, esta vez sin sus hermanos, pues su princesa, la princesa Kakyuu le había dicho que tenía una misión importante en la tierra, que sería de gran trascendencia para la humanidad.

Rei Hino, por su parte, se había convertido en una modelo prestigiosa, de alta costura, dejando un poco de lado su función de miko, si bien su corazón y alma nunca dejarían de serlo opto por una vida completamente diferente. Su abuelo seguía en el Templo acompañado de una "amiga" según él, una mujer mayor, pero hermosa que compartía la misma religión y que también era una Miko, Risa, el mismo nombre de la madre de Rei, las vueltas de la vida.

Rei no pasaba mucho tiempo en Japón pero cuando lo hacía vivía junto con Makoto en su gran piso en una de las avenidas principales. Ellas eran muy unidas, vivían juntas cuando la pelinegra estaba en Japón, se contaban todo, se regañaban cuando la otra estaba equivocándose, después de la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia habían descubierto que tenían más cosas en común de las que se podían ver a simple vista.

Makoto consiguió abrir un prestigioso restaurante que ella misma atendía y a la vez tenía un exitoso programa de cocina, que según las estadísticas lo veían mas hombres que mujeres, es que Mako era hermosa y siempre usaba vestiditos un tanto reveladores, pero así era ella, sincera, natural, fresca y a la vez salvaje, impulsiva, apasionada como una tormenta, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien especial, aunque a la vista de todos ella solo coqueteaba con Motoki y Zafiro al mismo tiempo, para Rei Hino esto no pasaba desapercibido, aunque ella sabia quien era el verdadero dueño del corazón de su amiga.

.En cuanto a la relación de amistad que tenia Mako con Motoki, ambos se mostraban muy amigos, aunque son de esas amistades con ciertos privilegios, pero el orgullo de ambos no los dejaba avanzar, situación que traía preocupada a Rei. Si como esto no fuera poco, estaba Zafiro, que después de haber regresado a la vida había puesto sus ojos en la hermosa ex sailor del trueno, a la que no se cansaba de lanzarle indirectas sobre sus sentimientos dia y noche, sin duda Makoto estaba en una encrucijada, pues también sentía una gran atracción por el apuesto chico de ojos azules. Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse cuando el tomo un trabajo a tiempo completo en el restaurante de Mako, pero que podía hacer ella. Nadie mejor que Zafiro para hacerse cargo de la administración del restaurante, que era la parte que ella odiaba hacer.

Una noche nada especial, Luna mando a llamar a todas las chicas, era urgente algo había ocurrido, ella y Artemis convivían juntos en Japón en su forma humana, ambos tenían una tienda de antigüedades que atraían a curiosos y expertos en el tema.

Todas llegaron rápidamente, todas a excepción de Rei, ella se encontraba en Nueva York, a Mako le fue imposible ubicarla, ella estaba desfilando y si no era así con su novio Tyler Black, mejor conocido como "Fénix" en el mundo de las carreras. Rei comenzó una relación algo tormentosa con el rebelde sin causa que corría profesionalmente con su motocicleta en el mismo equipo que Haruka. Nadie sabía de esta relación a excepción de Mako, su confidente de verdad.

Se encontraban Luna, Artemis, Serena, Darien Chiba, Minako junto con Kuncite, Amy que llego casi ultima con Diamante que no dejaba de abrazarla posesivamente, Seiya kou, Setsuna y Hotaru, que al dia siguiente partirían a Inglaterra donde vivirían de ahora en adelante. Mako junto con Zafiro, situación incomoda de verdad para ella que hacia momentos atrás estaba besándose desenfrenadamente con Motoki en su auto.

Todos se asombraron de ver a Haruka y Michiru, ya que ambas viajan demasiado y por coincidencia estaban ahí esa noche.

Estaban expectantes, no sabían que podía pasar, por la mente de las seshi pasaron las batallas, el dolor, todo lo que les costo llegar hasta donde estaban y definitivamente no querían perderlo, no ahora, no en el momento que todas eran felices.

Por fin Artemis tomo la palabra, nervioso y titubeante:

- Pedimos a ustedes que vengan… bueno que se acerquen, porque algo paso… algo.- Artemis daba vuelta sobre sus dichos, crispando los nervios de mas de uno, cuando Luna tomo la palabra.

Decidida, segura, con voz autoritaria, definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

- No estamos seguros que es lo que puede ocurrir, solo puedo decirles que hoy llego una entrega extraña a la casa de antigüedades , algo que nos sorprendió.- terminaba su frase con la vista perdida en la nada, como recordando lo que ocurrió- En la mañana estaba haciendo la limpieza cuando…

_FLASH BACK_

_Luna estaba limpiando, cuando la campana de la puerta anuncia a un visitante, rápidamente la mujer de largo cabello azulado que se encontraba en el fondo de la tienda se acerca para recibirlo. Era un hombre joven muy alto, de tez mestiza, cabello negro, ojos color rojizo, vestía de negro. Luna se asusto un poco, nunca lo había visto, aunque las personas que concurrían a su tienda solían ser extrañas había algo con respecto a él, algo… familiar, extrañamente familiar._

_- ¿Puedo ayudarlo joven?- al fin pregunta ella, no consiguiendo respuesta alguna, él solo la miraba fijo, luego de unos minutos en silencio sin moverse, el misterioso muchacho extiende sus manos dando a Luna un paquete, era una caja envuelta en papel rojo metálico._

_Luna vaciló antes de tomarlo, no sabia si recibirlo o no._

_- No tenga miedo señora, si usted es Luna, esto es suyo, DEBE tenerlo- expresa el joven sin siquiera gesticular su rostro, mirándola fijamente. Luna titubeo pero al fin extendió sus brazos para tomar la caja roja, que no era muy grande, ni pesada, era… muy liviana… como si estuviese vacía._

_- Gracias Señora y que tenga buenos días… - dijo el joven dándose la vuelta, antes de llegar a la puerta, voltea para mirarla, y casi como un susurro dice. - es justo como la recuerdo.– Luna quedó estatica "es justo como la recuerdo"… pero de donde, donde había visto a ese muchacho, le parecía tan familiar, su rostro, su expresión seria. Cuando al fin reacciono el joven había desaparecido, salió hasta la calle a buscarlo pero no pudo encontrarlo, se perdió entre la multitud._

_Fin del Flash Back._

- Y que había en la caja gatita?, o solo era un pretexto para verme.- Ese comentario tan coqueto no podría ser de otro más que de Seiya Kou, luego de su decepción amorosa con Serena, se había convertido en todo un mujeriego, coqueteando con todas y a todo momento, Artemis lo miró de mala manera. Por suerte Haruka tomo la palabra.

- ¿Estaba vacía Luna? Dinos que pasó, por favor. Y ya no la interrumpas Kou, de verdad eres molesto.- Finalizo con un tono casi amenazador. No era un secreto que ellos no se llevaban bien, que nunca se quisieron, que Haruka tenía un recelo protector y especial por su Princesa y los suyos, jamás termino de confiar en aquellos tres muchachos de otro planeta.

Luna se había quedado callada, pensante, como si tuviera miedo de lo que fuera a revelar. Fue entonces cuando Artemis se acerco al medio de la sala, saco lo que pareciera una piedra, roja y negra. Lo colocó en el suelo, miro a todos con un semblante extraño. – Es esto lo que era, un mensaje.

Una imagen comenzó a proyectarse desde la gema. Lo que mostraba era terrible, un Tokio devastado, no quedaba nada, imágenes de otras partes del mundo en iguales condiciones, los lideres de otras potencias pidiendo clemencia, noticias mostrando a centenares de personas muertas, sangre, desolación, tristeza, hambre, guerras. Luego aparece un muchacho, un tanto familiar para todos, extrañamente muy familiar para uno de ellos.

El muchacho era joven, no tendría más que 20 años, piel blanca, cabello negro largo atado, sus ojos… sus ojos amatista, profundos, llenos de dolor. – En su era actual tres meses después de que vean esto, una terrible amenaza atacara. Esa amenaza se alimenta de la vida de los planetas y los seres que habitan en ella. Mi existencia peligra, deben ser cautos y revelar cuanto antes la identidad del Fénix, háganlo por el futuro de todos, por favor.- El joven comenzó a llorar, no quería hacerlo quería mostrarse fuerte, pero el dolor fue más.- Deben enfrentarlo y destruirlo, la fuerza del cuarto planeta no será suficiente, solo el amor y la fraternidad nos salvará a todos.

Hizo una pausa como pensando si debería decir algo mas, sus lagrimas caían como cascadas por su rostro, al fin abrió su boca y sin pensarlo dejo salir las palabras.-Padre por favor no te rindas, no te rindas padre- Diciendo esto la imagen desaparece.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, ¿qué demonios había sido eso? Era real, o ¿algún fanático por el Apocalipsis les jugaba una sucia y pesada broma?, el joven parecía desesperado de verdad, las imágenes conmocionaron a los presentes. Además la piedra era tan extraña, nunca antes vieron algo así. Nadie decía nada, hasta que Seiya comenzó a reír a grandes carcajadas ante la mirada de todo

- ¡ Por el Gran Kami!- Seiya no paraba de reír ante la mirada atónita de todos.- Me van a decir que le creen. Seguro que el chico quiere ser actor, o director y bueno sabia que Luna nos conoce, por favor… Phoenix que nombre tan estúpido.

Seiya estaba asustado, asustado porque ese joven le recordaba mucho a alguien, algo en su pecho le dijo que lo conocía, pero no podía admitirlo, ni aceptarlo. No iba a renunciar a su vida por pelear… nunca más.

- Cállate imbécil- Haruka cruzo toda la habitación y lo tomo por su camisa enfrentando sus rostros- Eres un idiota, que no se toma nada en serio, no sé como tu Princesa pudo encomendarte una misión. Maldito seas Kou. Rápidamente Diamante y Zafiro se tuvieron que acercar a ellos para separarlos, pues parecían estar a punto de pelearse.

- Haruka por favor, no hagas esto ahora- sentencia Michiru mirándolo fijamente.

- No entiendo nada de esto, todo parecía tan real…- agrega Amy hablando consigo misma.

Todos estaban absortos en sus pensamientos, cuando Setsuna, que parecía no prestar atención comenzó a hablar.

-La leyenda del Phoenix… he oído de ella, solo que no estoy segura…– Posa su mirada sobre Luna. – Tú también deberías conocerla Luna, después de todo ya nos hemos enfrentado a ella antes, al menos eso creo.

Todos las miran expectantes, Setsuna se debatía confusa, como tratando de recordar, solo que no podía.

- Si me disculpan yo podría hablarles de eso-. Interrumpió Kuncite atrayendo toda la atención.- Mi madre me lo contaba siempre antes de dormir. Era mi cuento favorito.- Soltó su mano de la de Minako, y se acerco hacia uno de los grandes ventanales de la sala, desde allí se podía apreciar una hermosa vista de la capital, con sus luces, la gente atolondrada, los autos, el ruido.

-Mi madre siempre me hablaba de una leyenda, pero ella insistía que era una historia real, solo que cuando pasa de boca en boca tiende a convertirse en leyenda, cada uno agregando lo que les parece conveniente. Sin embargo ella lo contaba tal cual era, puesto que lo vio con sus propios ojos. – Se quedó callado unos segundos para proseguir- Phoenix es una criatura ex corpórea, una diosa, como su nombre lo dice Phoenix renacía de sus cenizas, es por ello que es imposible matarla, tampoco es posible determinar su edad, su existencia es eterna. Su poder es el fuego, vive en el fuego, ella es fuego. Fenix necesita de un cuerpo para poder manifestarse, toma el cuerpo de mujeres, todas ellas hermosas, fuertes, difíciles de domar, como ella. Cuando encuentra un huésped ella se alimenta de su energía, de su dolor, de su sufrimiento, haciéndolas explorar hasta en lo más profundo de su ser. Una vez que Phoenix lo logra, comienzo su danza…-

- ¿Danza?, ¿ baila?, explícate mejor Kun- Interrumpe Zafiro no pudiendo dilucidar lo que su amigo dice.

- No es una danza realmente, solo que eso parece, en el cielo con el fuego a su alrededor, comienza a alimentarse.- Kun proseguía, sin saber cómo explicarse realmente, era difícil, su mama siempre lo hacía tan bien… sonrió al recordarla, que bueno sería tenerla a su lado en estos momentos.

- Creo entender lo que Kuncite dice- Setsuna se acerca a él- Fenix es una criatura que se alimenta de la energía vital de los planetas.

-No puede ser!- Mako al fin reacciona.- Si este mensaje nos llego es por algo, debemos acabar con ella antes que destruya al mundo como lo conocemos, debe haber alguna manera.- En sus ojos ya la energía chispeante del trueno se hacía presente.- No tenemos nuestros poderes, no podemos transformarnos, debemos pensar en algo.

- No hay manera de matarla, al menos no conozco una.- Sentencia Kuncite, Minako se acerca a él y se abrazan, ella, como siempre, apoyando a su amor hasta el final.

- Si, la hay…. – la mujer de cabello verde y largo toma la palabra.- Solo que no se si esa es la parte que es leyenda… "Cuando el fuego devore todo a su paso y el cuarto planeta se encuentre en tinieblas, solo la tormenta logrará apaciguarlo, y el elegido nos guiará a todos hacia un nuevo mundo"- Termina diciendo Setsuna.

- ¿Qué significara eso?- no entiendo nada. Haruka parecía enojarse con ella misma, apretando sus puños, de nuevo deberían pelear, de nuevo.

Todos comenzaron a hablar y gritar interrumpiéndose unos a otros, todos excepto Serena. No sabía porque pero ese nombre le sonaba tan familiar, le causa miedo y respeto. Darien la noto callada y la abraza dándole una sonrisa, pero no como las de antes, hacía tiempo que no la miraba como antes.

Y definitivamente nunca la miró como la miraba a ella… a Rei Hino.

_Flash Back_

_Era el día de su boda con el amor de su vida… Darien, con el que compartió todo, su vida pasada y esta. Se miraba nerviosa frente al espejo, qué le depararía la vida de casada, ja! Su madre le dio consejos, sus amigas también, pero ella sabía en su corazón que todo sería diferente, su experiencia sería diferente._

_Sus amigas estaban presentes, sus cuatro amigas eran sus damas de honor. Todo combinaba magníficamente, ella llevaba un vestido blanco inmaculado, muy parecido al que usaba en su vida pasaba, con una cola larga, bordada con flores en beige. Su cabello lo llevaba atado completamente en un peinado recogido, con flores blancas que lo adornaban, dejando caer suaves rizos sobre su espalda y rostro. Sus bellas damas de honor llevaban un vestido color champagne ceñido al cuerpo de raso, tan largo que tapaba sus pies y con un pequeño buche en el escote, de breteles muy finos y ramos de rosas blancas y jazmines._

_- Te ves hermosa Sere, de verdad.- Decía Mako mientras arreglaba su larga cola._

_- Eres toda una princesa amiga, estas hermosa, realmente hermosa.- Le decía Rei mientras le acariciaba su mejilla, realmente Rei estaba feliz por ella, porque la adoraba, porque aprendieron a quererse y a tolerarse, porque eran muy contrarias, porque eran como hermanas. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar sentirse triste, tan triste porque el único hombre que había amado se casaría con otra, que no era cualquier chica, sino una de sus mejores amigas._

_Mina ya había empezado a llorar desde que Serena se terminó de poner el vestido_

_- Estas hermosa.- Decía la rubia entre lagrimas._

_- Ya Mina es un día hermoso deja de ponerte así.- Reprende Amy con toda su dulzura.- Vamos Minako que hay que salir._

_- ¡No puede ser se me corrió el maquillaje!- de repente alza su rostro y se pone muy seria, las chicas se quedaron mirándola, no sabían que pasaba por la cabeza de su rubia amiga hasta que por fin hablo.- Debo estar hermosa seguro que hay periodistas que me están esperando, Serena no salgas todavía, debo maquillarme- Todas se cayeron literalmente de espalda… Mina le pedía a la novia que espere en el día de su boda._

_Cuando al fin estuvieron listas, comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo, todo era soñado, ella estaba entrando a la iglesia del brazo de su querido padre, sus seres queridos estaban ahí, hasta los Three lighs se habían hecho un rato para ir, a excepción de Seiya, claro. Y ahí lo vio, a su amado Tuxedo Mask, a Endimyon, a su amor, parado junto a Motoki. Ambos de Traje, impecables._

_Solo que algo había en su mirada, mostraba devoción, como si estuviese hipnotizado, pero no mirándola a ella, sino a la chica que estaba caminando delante hacia el altar, Rei._

_Por un segundo pensó en detener todo, en irse corriendo y nunca más regresar, pero después de todo ellos estaban destinados. Si bien sabía que Rei había amado a Darien, pero la sacerdotisa jamás se interpuso entre ellos, todo lo contrario, siempre se mostro feliz por los dos. No era Rei la que le preocupaba, pues sabía que aunque la sacerdotisa aun amaba al apuesto hombre de ojos azules jamás se interpondría entre ellos, sino esa mirada que su futuro esposo le brindaba a la pelinegra, que sentía que ya había visto antes, en el milenio de plata, sí, Darien ya miraba así a Rei cuando era el príncipe Endymion, y Mars no era Rei Hino, sino la Princesa de Marte._

_Todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando Darien la tomo del brazo y la ceremonia comenzó, este debía ser el día más feliz de su vida y así sería._

_Fin del flash Back_

- Serena, ¿estás bien?- Darien la notó preocupada- sé que todo esto resulta preocupante, pero va a estar todo bien, estas pálida Serena- dijo mientras tomaba su mano, que estaba muy fría.

- Sí, si mi amor, no es nada solo quiero ir a descansar, ya tuvimos mucho por hoy. ¿No lo creen ustedes?.- decía mientras miraba al grupo.

- Sí, creo que es hora de irnos a descansar todos, mañana será otro día- Sentenció por fin Amy, tomando la mano de Diamante entre la suya.- ¿Vamos amor?-

- Sí… si vamos.- Respondió el chico peliplateado que empezó a caminar tomando de la mano a su novia.

- Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir.- Dijo Setsuna mirando a Hotaru que vivía con ella.- Bien faltan tres meses para que suceda lo que supuestamente dice el joven del video, no hay que ser paranoicos, pero cualquier cosa hay que estar en contacto.

- Me parece bien Setsuna, no se preocupen las mantendremos informadas.- Artemis tomó la palabra.- De todas formas hay mucha investigación que hacer, por favor Mako no dejes de comunicarte con Rei-. Dijo mientras miraba a una preocupada Makoto. La hermosa castaña no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy preocupada por su amiga Rei, sentía una angustia inexplicable en el pecho, cuestión que no paso desapercibida por Zafiro quien la miraba de reojo.

-¿Mako me escuchaste?- Cuestiono Artemis que miro preocupado a la chica de ojos verdes.

- Sí, si lo hice Artemis, no te preocupes la llamaré, de todas maneras ella debe estar por volver de su gira, al menos eso me dijo Tyler cuando hable con el.- Respondió la joven haciendo alusión al novio de Rei.

- ¿Tyler?- Pregunta confundida Minako- ¡Así que Rei anda de revolcón y no me dijo nada!- Mina comienza a hacer uso de su voz chillona y su cara de pervertida más conocida- ¡Lo sabía, se le nota que anda muy activa sexualmente, por su mirada y todo, además su piel está muy bonita!- Exclama elevando su puño.

- ¿Que tiene que ver su piel amor?- Kunzite aun no descifraba por completo a su loca novia.- ¡No me digas que crees en eso que dicen que el semen te ayuda a mejorar el cutis!

Todos se sonrojaron, no era momento para hablar de eso y menos de Rei, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaban algunas risitas provenientes de Haruka y Michiru que se miraban con complicidad.

- Bueno al menos yo la veo hermosa, hasta tengo un lindo poster en mi habitación con ella en ropa interior- Dijo Seiya mirando a Minako- Te creo Mina, deberías intentarlo también.

Kunzise se sentía bastante apenado, toda esta gente le parecía cada vez más loca, empezando por su adorada Diosa Venus

- Bueno creo que mejor nos vamos amor ya es tarde.- Apenado el joven de larga cabellera plateada que tomo de la mano a la rubia y camino con ella a la salida.

Más atrás venían Serena y Darien. Chiba estaba realmente molesto con los comentarios que se habían hecho sobre Rei, como podría ser que ella este con otro, no le gustaba para nada, mucho menos que Seiya haya confesado que tenía fotografías suyas. Claro que él también tenía, compraba todas las revistas donde Rei salía, pero estaban ocultas de la vista de todos, especialmente de su esposa.

Todos se despidieron y prometieron estar en contacto.

Calles de Tokio

Mako estaba pensativa, no omitió palabra alguna en el viaje de regreso a su casa. Serena y Darien se ofrecieron a llevarla, gracias a Kami, puesto que no hubiese sido bueno volver con Zafiro. Últimamente ella se sentía confundida respecto a sus sentimientos, por un lado le parecía muy atractivo Zafiro Black y le encantaba escuchar sus palabras dulces, pero por otro lado, también Motoki le parecía muy apuesto, sus besos y sus caricias le hacían enloquecer, aunque este último no la tomaba muy en serio.

-Makoto, ya estas a salvo.- Exclamo la rubia volteando a ver a su amiga que se encontraba en el asiento trasero.

La joven de ojos verdes iba pensativa hasta que se dio cuenta de que Serena le estaba hablando.

-Oh, muchas gracias Serena, a ti también Darien.- Responde la chica castaña bajándose del auto.

-¿Te sientes mal Mako?- Cuestiona la rubia que baja el vidrio al ver a su amiga comportarse de extraña manera.

Makoto sonríe para tranquilizar a su amiga.

-Para nada Serena, es solo que estoy un poco cansada, y mañana tengo que estar temprano en el estudio para grabar el capítulo de mañana.- Término diciendo Makoto que había recordado que como cada día tenía que ir a grabar su programa de cocina que por cierto tenía muy buen raiting.

Después de que la chica castaña abrió la puerta de su auto, decidida a dormir para ordenar sus pensamientos observo unas maletas en la sala que la sorprendieron. Fue entonces que se le vino a la mente su querida amiga.

-¿Rei está aquí?- Se cuestiono la chica a si misma sorprendida de que su amiga llegara sin avisar.

De pronto se escucho el ruido de la puerta del baño de la cual salió una chica pelinegra vestida con su pijama.

-Soy yo amiga, o ¿esperabas a alguien más? Cuestiona la chica de cabello negro sin poder sonreír con malicia haciendo referencia a Motoki o Zafiro.

**Nueva York 2 meses atrás…**

La Gran Manzana lucía espléndida. Como siempre lo era, los grandes carteles luminosos, los altos rascacielos, su gente tan especial. "No hay lugar como Manhattan" alguna vez alguien le dijo, y no se equivocaba.

Era la ciudad de las oportunidades, la cuidad que no duerme, la ciudad que sentía devoción por ella.

Una hermosa mujer alta, delgada, de largo cabello negro, y grandes ojos amatista caminaba por un pasillo, atestado de periodistas, todos se pisoteaban tratando de conseguir alguna declaración de la joven. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas casi enceguecían a la muchacha.

Se le hacía imposible avanzar puesto que los mismos paparazis no la dejaban hacerlo. La razón de tanto alboroto era ella, la joven y fabulosa súper modelo Rei Hino, o al menos así se referían a la chica. ¿Quién lo diría? Solo hace unos años atrás era un don nadie. Una simple muchacha de ciudad, con el sueño de convertirse en una dedicada sacerdotisa, cierto que había querido ser cantante, pero solo eran sueños de una chiquilla idealista, la fama no era para ella. Pero se equivocó.

La fama llamó a su puerta, como si se tratara de la trama de alguna comedia romántica, un cazatalentos la vio caminando por las calles de Tokio y fue ahí cuando exigió saber quién era ella…

**Notas Finales:**

**Bien, aquí mi amiga Nick Rivers y yo, Mademoiselle Rousseau, tenemos el primer capítulo de esta historia que espero sea de su agrado. Habrá un poco de fantasía y peleas, las cuales espero poder manejar bien, ya que este no es mi terreno, regularmente lo mío es el romance y el lemon. Pero afortunadamente tendré la ayuda de mi amiga Nick que será mi respaldo en esas escenas de acción que tanto trabajo me cuesta escribir. Cabe aclarar que tanto Rei como Mako son las protagonistas de esta historia en igual proporción, y que el hecho de que en el buscador aparezca Rei como chapter A y Makoto como chapter B fue hecho así respetando el orden de aparición que tuvieron en la serie original**

**Ahora bien en cuanto al novio de Rei, Tyler Black, mejor conocido como Fénix, el es personificado por Ikki, caballero Fénix de bronce de Saint Seiya, solo que decidimos darle un nombre extranjero, claro dejándole como sobrenombre Fénix, para que se sobreentienda que él es.**

**Bien, ahora los dejo con las notas aclaratorias de mi amiga Nick Rivers, que debo aclarar es quien tuvo la idea original de crear este fanfic que al comentármelo me pareció genial, y al invitarme a participar como colaboradora, gustosa acepte.**

**Los que me conocen ya sabrán que lo mío es el Romance y el Lemon, asi que si sería raro que a mí se me ocurriera escribir algo tan fantasioso como lo que ella ha creado.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**

**Hola a todos! Me parece mentira al fin poder darle vida a este proyecto que viene en mi mente hace ya tanto tiempo, junto con**** la ayuda de mi querida Madeimoselle Rousseau que al comentarle esta historia no tardó en tener ideas geniales!**

**Debo decir que l****a idea nació de una noche de insomnio en el que me puse a pensar que me gustaría ver de SM, dejando un poco de lado el toque niñerezco que tiene la serie de por sí. Hace mucho tenia al villano en mente, un villano que no sea facil de vencer, que de verdad toqué fibras sensibles y así nació Fenix. Desde el primer momento la historia fue pensada para Rei Hino y Makoto Kino **

**De por sí Rei es mi personaje preferido, pero además su perfil de mujer autosuficiente y femme fatal me dio lo que necesito para que sea una de las protagonistas. Por otro lado Makoto, a mi entender, es la más cercana a Rei, ambas comparten historias de vidas tristes, no teniendo una infancia feliz, y no exitosas en el amor. Mako es fuerte, decidida, impulsiva y hermosa, eso dio que la elija com****o otra protagonista, no hay coprotagonistas ellas son las que interpretaran esta peculiar historia de aventura, amistad y romance**

**Espero disfruten**

**Nick Rivers***

g


	2. Chapter 2 La memoria Inquieta

**La Memoria Inquieta.**

_**Nueva York 2 meses atrás.**_

_La Gran Manzana lucía espléndida. Como siempre lo era, los grandes carteles luminosos, los altos rascacielos, su gente tan especial. __"__No hay lugar como Manhattan__"__ alguna vez alguien le dijo, y no se equivocaba._

_Era la ciudad de las oportunidades, la cuidad que no duerme, la ciudad que sentía devoción por ella. _

_Una hermosa mujer alta, delgada, de largo cabello negro, y grandes ojos amatista caminaba por un pasillo, atestado de periodistas, todos se pisoteaban tratando de conseguir alguna declaración de la joven. Los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas casi enceguecían a la muchacha._

_Se le hacía imposible avanzar puesto que los mismos paparazzis no la dejaban hacerlo. La razón de tanto alboroto era __**ella**__, la joven y fabulosa súper modelo Rei Hino, o al menos así se referían a la chica. ¿Quién lo diría? Solo hace unos años atrás era un don nadie. Una simple muchacha de ciudad, con el sueño de convertirse en una dedicada sacerdotisa, cierto que había querido ser cantante, pero solo eran sueños de una chiquilla idealista, la fama no era para ella. Pero se equivocó. _

_La fama llamó a su puerta, como si se tratara de la trama de alguna comedia romántica, un cazatalentos la vio caminando por las calles de Tokio y fue ahí cuando exigió saber quién era ella_

_Después de avanzar entre la multitud que se aglomeraba con la esperanza de obtener un autógrafo, un saludo o mínimo una mirada de la hermosa modelo que había desbancado en popularidad a varias de las famosas brasileñas que eran la imagen de Victoria's Secret, finalmente la popular modelo japonesa llega hasta su camerino donde al fin entra, para tener un rato para ella misma en ese cuarto donde luce un alargado espejo con varios focos arriba iluminándolo._

_La hermosa chica se deja caer en la silla frente al espejo y observa su imagen, en los últimos días había tenido algunos problemas y se sentía más sola que nunca, cierto que estaba rodeada de sus guardaespaldas, su manager y el sequito de maquinistas y fotógrafos, pero eso no llenaba aquel vacío, no podría desahogar sus penas sin tener la duda que al siguiente día venderían sus confesiones a la revista que pagara más. Sin duda solo podía confiar en alguien, y ese alguien era su amiga, la hermana que su corazón eligió: Makoto Kino._

_Después de conocerse por algunos años, luego de haber vivido juntas batallas inimaginables contra enemigos poderosos, se habían dado cuenta que ambas tenían muchas cosas en común, más de las que a simple vista se pueden ver, la vida había sido muy dura con ellas, digamos que no las trató con gentileza. Ambas se criaron en una infancia vacía, donde la idea de una familia apenas hacía eco en sus corazones. Ellas estaban solas para afrontar lo que viniera, se juraron formar la familia que jamás tuvieron, pero eso no resultó tampoco. La búsqueda de un amor solo les trajo sufrimiento y decepciones. Parecía que estaban condenadas desde el principio, pero cuando creyeron todo perdido, se encontraron ellas._

_Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, Princesa de Marte, tercer Sailor en formar el equipo y Makoto Kino, Sailor Júpiter, Princesa de Júpiter, cuarta sailor en unirse a las Scout se encontraron. _

_-Mako, te necesito.- Término diciendo bañada en lágrimas la hermosa modelo que al parecer la estaba pasando mal con Tyler, que una vez más se había ido sin avisarle._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto después de asimilar que su amiga a regresado a Japón pega un grito de alegría y ambas chicas se abrazan con fuerza, tenían casi un año de no verse y aunque frecuentemente hablaban por teléfono o se encontraban por el msn no era lo mismo que estar en persona, contarse sus problemas, sus más oscuros secretos y sus más grandes pecados.

-¡Rei, que bueno que estas aquí te extrañe tanto!.- Exclama la chica pelicastaña olvidando sus problemas amorosos con Motoki y Zafiro.

-Y yo a ti tonta, disculpa por no avisar. La verdad esto no fue planeado, pero pedí unos meses de vacaciones para estar en Japón.- Dice la sacerdotisa.

La hermosa chica ojiverde se queda viendo a su amiga, como quien sabe lo que la otra persona trae dentro y mueve la cabeza negativamente.

-Tú traes algo más. No volviste porque si.- Deduce Makoto.- Estas triste, tienes un problemas…¿verdad?.

-Sí, pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso.- Dice la sacerdotisa.- ¡Estoy tan feliz de estar de nuevo en Japón, de estar en casa! Que la verdad no quiero hablar de cosas tristes. Mejor dime tu…¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?.

-Nada novedoso.- Responde la ojiverde dejándose caer en un sillón, mientras Rei se recuesta en otro.- Amy está viviendo con Diamante y pues Mina desquiciando a Kunzite con sus locuras.- Termina diciendo la chica tratando de omitir mencionar a Serena y Darien.

-No tienes porque evitar hablar de Darien y Serena, en verdad ya no me duele.- Dice secamente la sacerdotisa.- Pero, mejor dime …¿Cómo van las cosas con Zafiro y Motoki?- Cuestiona la sacerdotisa.- Mejor aun, cuéntame otra vez como terminaste enredándote con Motoki.

La hermosa pelicastaña se sonroja recordando aquel suceso, donde la amistad de ella con el rubio medico sobrepaso los limites para convertirse en algo más que amistad, pero en algo menos que en noviazgo.

-Ya te lo conté Rei…¿Para qué quieres que lo repita?.-

-No, no es mismo que me lo cuentes por teléfono.- Mueve negativamente la cabeza la sacerdotisa.- Me gusta más el chisme en persona.

La hermosa pelicastaña sonríe a la vez que sus mejillas se ruborizan para empezar a narrar aquel día cuando entre uno de sus tantos encuentros con Motoki, ambos sobrepasaron los límites de la amistad desinteresada.

-Eran de madrugada, los empleados del restaurante ya se habían ido, ese día Zafiro no había acudido a trabajar, así que le pedí a Motoki que me acompañara a cerrar el restaurante…

_8 meses atrás…_

_Era la 1:00 de la madrugada en Tokio, hacia una hora que los últimos empleados se habían retirado no sin antes dejar todo pulcramente limpio para el siguiente dia, por lo que Makoto se encontraba acompañada de Motoki, ambos sentados en una de las mesas mientras comían helado de chocolate que Makoto había servido en dos tazones._

_Regularmente era Zafiro quien se quedaba con ella hasta la hora de cierre, pero ese dia no había asistido, pues había caído enfermo de fiebre y se encontraba en casa reposando._

_Makoto que comía el delicioso helado, gimió al sentir el delicioso sabor del chocolate en su paladar, como toda una chef que era, también sabia apreciar los buenos sabores. Fue entonces que dejo la cuchara en el tazón, pues sintió como el muchacho rubio se le quedo viendo, con esa mirada que la hacía estremecerse, como si pudiera penetrar en su alma y conocer sus sentimientos más profundos. De pronto se sintió apenada cuando miro a Motoki sonreír…¿Por qué sonreía sin dejar de verla?. Se pregunto ella en silencio, acaso había visto en sus ojos lo que ella sentía por él._

_-¿Qué me vez?…¿De qué te ríes?.- Cuestiono nerviosa Makoto mientras enredaba uno de sus dedos en un mecho castaño de su cabello, el cual llevaba suelto en esa ocasión._

_Motoki siguió observándola en silencio y dejo de comer, hacía dos años que Reika había desaparecido en África y aquella mujer, Makoto Kino, entro en su vida ofreciéndole su amistad y consuelo, cada día le fue tomando cariño a Mako, un cariño especial, que pronto confundió su corazón, pues lo único que sabía era que había rabiado cuando Tamahome, el ex novio de la chica, apareció solo para utilizarla, acostarse con ella y después dejarla, quiso ir a buscarlo y ponerlo en su lugar, pero el tipo había aparecido dejando a una desconsolada Makoto. _

_Hacía tiempo que había empezado a notar también, como la chica sentía un cariño especial por Zafiro Black, lo cual por alguna razón que el desconocía lo irritaba. ¿Estaría enamorado de ella? Se pregunto algunas veces, pero se lo negó así mismo. Desde que Reika había desaparecido y dada por muerta se había jurado no volver a enamorarse, no volver a sufrir por un amor, lo último que quería era sentirse atado por un sentimiento._

_Makoto parpadeo entonces y se ruborizo cuando sintió los dedos del muchacho rubio acariciar su mejilla. Sintió como toda la sangre se acumulaba en su rostro, mientras su corazón latía desesperado con aquel contacto._

_-Tenias helado en la mejilla…tan solo te estaba limpiando.- Dijo el muchacho rubio a la vez que alejaba sus dedos del rostro de la chica y llevaba el dedo pulgar a su boca._

_Por un momento los dos se quedan mirándose a los ojos en silencio, mientras Makoto sentía como se le acelera el pulso. Sintió la mirada de Motoki y como este de un momento a otro llevo de nuevo su mano a la mejilla de ella acariciándola._

_-¿Tengo más helado en la cara?.- Cuestiono Makoto sintiendo como un intenso calor recorría su cuerpo al sentir que Motoki se acercaba a ella._

_-No.- Respondió Motoki mirando como hipnotizado el hermoso rostro de la chica, pensando como antes no se había fijado en ella.- Pero tenias ganas de acariciarte, eres muy linda.- Dijo casi sin pensar el chico._

_Makoto se levantó bruscamente evitando la mirada de Motoki y todo contacto con él, sabía que dentro del corazón de aquel hombre aun estaba el recuerdo de Reika, aquella mujer con la que se iba a casar y trágicamente desapareció en África. Por supuesto ella había estado ahí para consolarlo pero para su desgracia había terminado involucrando también sus sentimientos. Cierto que desde que lo conoció sintió atracción por el, pero tener tanto contacto con el después de que Reika desapareció, hizo que esa atracción se convirtiera en algo mas que ella podría decir que era amor. Pero tampoco podía asegurar que era amor, ya que por Zafiro Black también sentía algo especial._

_-Lo siento…¿Te moleste?.- Cuestiono Motoki al ver como la chica al levantarse lo miraba como asustada._

_-No…es solo que…- Makoto no pudo terminar de hablar, pues entonces se le doblo uno de los tacones al tropezar con la silla de la cual se había levantado, lo cual la hizo caer al piso pegando un grito de dolor._

_El joven rubio entonces olvido lo que acaba de suceder entre ellos dos y alarmado por la chica se agacho a un lado de ella preocupado por el hecho de pensar que se hubiera lastimado._

_-¿Estas bien Mako?…¿Te duele algo?.- Cuestionaba a la chica._

_Makoto se sentó en el piso, mas sonrojada por el hecho de que Motoki la hubiera tocado, que adolorida por el fuerte golpe que se había dado al caer._

_-Si.- Respondió Makoto, pero al tratar de levantarse sintió un dolor en el tobillo que la hizo gritar.- ¡Duele mucho!._

_Motoki levanto a la chica en brazos y la sentó en una de las sillas del restaurante para después agacharse, quitarle las zapatillas y comenzar a sobarle el tobillo de la chica, justo en el área donde se había lastimado, mientras oía como los quejidos de la chica iban desapareciendo._

_-¿Te sientes mejor?.- La cuestiono aun sin dejar de masajear el tobillo de la joven._

_-Ohh Si.- Respondió la chica dejando escapar un gemido de placer, lo cual hizo que se excitara. Si gemía por el solo hecho de que le tocara los tobillos, se imagino que entonces Makoto en la cama seria una mujer sensual y muy ardiente._

_Lentamente, las manos de Motoki fueron dejando de prestar atención al tobillo de la chica hasta ir subiendo por su hermosa y bien formada pierna, acariciando con sumo cuidado su pantorrilla, sus rodillas, hasta que finalmente poso cada una de sus manos en los muslos de la chica subiéndole el vestido para después comenzar a besarla en la entrepierna._

_-¡ahh Motoki ahhh!.- Gemía la chica al sentir los labios de aquel hombre que con el simple hecho de verla ya la excitaba. No sabía si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía, suponía que él no la amaba, que quizá solo se había dejado llevar por el deseo, a final de cuentas por muy enamorado que estuviera de la desaparecida Reika, era un hombre, y los hombres rara vez pueden reprimir sus instintos sexuales._

_En un arrebato de impulsividad, dejándose llevar por el deseo, Motoki dejo de besar los muslos de la chica y la tomo por la cintura para sentarla en una de las amplias mesas, atrayéndola a su cuerpo con un fuerte abrazo. Lentamente Motoki se acerco al rostro de la chica hasta tenerlo muy cercas, ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus cuerpos sudados a través de la ropa y el latir del corazón desesperado._

_-Motoki.- Balbuceo la chica acariciando impulsivamente el rostro de su amigo, sintiendo como él le levantaba el vestido y le acariciaba los muslos._

_El muchacho rubio, por toda respuesta llevo una de sus manos a la cabellera de la chica y atrajo el rostro de ella hacia el suyo besándola impulsiva, desesperada y salvajemente, saboreando su aliento y el sabor de su saliva dulce y acido que tanto había deseado probar._

_Makoto que estaba ansiosa, se dejo arrastrar por el deseo y enredo sus brazos alrededor de él saboreando de aquel beso que tanto había deseado, ahogando sus gemidos cuando una de las manos de él se deslizo por el escote de su vestido acariciando uno de sus senos. La chica se inclinó hacia atrás deseando sentir el cuerpo de Motoki sobre el suyo, deseando sentir sus caricias y que esa noche la hiciera suya. No sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero por el momento quería disfrutar, ya después tendría tiempo de darse de golpes, pero de un momento a otro, cuando ella se recostó en la mesa y Motoki se acomodo entre sus piernas besándola, un servilletero de vidrio que adornaba la amplia mesa cayó al piso haciéndolo resonar y que ambos se separan rápidamente, los dos avergonzados, apenados sin saber que decirse. Jamás se habían besado, no habían pasado de un abrazo de amigos y unos minutos antes habían estado a punto de tener sexo desenfrenado en la mesa del restaurante._

_Ambos se separaron bruscamente, respirando agitadamente, mientras Makoto se bajaba de nuevo el vestido y se ponía en pie._

_-Creo que tendré que reponerte el servilletero.- Sugirió Motoki acercándose a recoger los pedazos de cristal y las servilletas para tratar de romper aquel incomodo silencio._

_-No te preocupes, tengo muchos de repuesto.- Respondió Makoto apenada.- Me voy a casa, nos vemos luego._

_Motoki se le quedo viendo y fue entonces que recordó que la chica no traía auto y que había llegado hasta ahí con él._

_-Creo que olvidaste que yo te traje hasta aquí, hoy no trajiste tu auto.- Le recordó Motoki._

_Así, ambos salieron a la calle en silencio contemplando la oscuridad de la noche y hablando sobre cualquier tontería como el caluroso clima que hacia allá afuera._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-¡Tonta, tonta, lo hubieras metido en tu cama!.- Exclamaba Rei burlándose de su amiga.

-¿Y tú crees que no me moría de ganas?…Por supuesto que me quede ganosa y aun lo estoy.- Dijo Makoto confesando que aun entre ellos no había pasado nada.- Si nos hemos besado, nos hemos tocado un poco, pero nada más. No quiero ser su pañito de lágrimas o que si me meto en su cama me valla a llamar Reika.- Termino diciendo Makoto con tristeza.

-Creo que eres tu quien se la pasa pensando en Reika.- Dice Rei.- Ya supéralo Makoto, tal vez eres tú la que crea una barrera para que entre Motoki y tu pueda haber algo mas, eres tú la quien vive pensando en el pasado.

-Ellos se iban a casar, era su prometida, su novia de muchos años, un amor así no se olvida.- Responde Makoto con tristeza.- Además no sé lo que siento por él sea algo mas atracción. También por Zafiro siento algo especial, es tan lindo, tan tierno, romántico, cariño, me encanta cuando me escribe poemas, me regala chocolates o rosas. Es que cada uno tiene lo suyo.

Rei mueve negativamente la cabeza como reprobando la actitud de su amiga.

-Analiza tu actitud Mako, tal vez tu comportamiento sea lo que hace que tu verdadero amor se intimide ante ti.- Aconseja la sacerdotisa.- Yo sé bien cuál de los dos es el dueño de tu corazón.

-¿Lo sabes tú y no yo?…Pues ya estuvieras diciéndomelo.

-No, no te lo diré, tienes que encontrar la respuesta dentro de ti, yo se a cual de los dos amas. Pero no te lo diré.

Makoto se levanta del sillón resignada, pues sabe que Rei es terca y que aunque se empeñe en sacarle las palabras no responderá a sus preguntas, así que sin decir nada toma el teléfono inalámbrico de su casa y se lo ofrece a la sacerdotisa.

-Bien, aquí tienes el teléfono, háblale a Tyler para que sepa que llegaste bien. Después preparo algo para cenar y me cuentas eso que…- La chica de ojos verdes no termina de hablar, pues Rei le arrebata el teléfono y lo deja a un lado.

-Precisamente el problema es Tyler, por eso no quería hablar de mi.- Dijo la sacerdotisa con tristeza.

-Ya me lo imaginaba…¿Qué te hizo ese tipo?… Si te hizo llorar le perderé el respeto.-

-Se fue, como siempre se larga sin avisarme…

_2 meses atrás…_

_Habían pasado algunos días desde que Tyler se había ido de Manhattan sin siquiera despedirse de Rei, dejándole dicho con el portero del edificio de apartamentos, que se iría a Europa pero que pronto volvería._

_Rei acaba de llegar a lujoso apartamento después de una sesión de fotos para la revista Vogue donde aparecería en la portada, al entrar a su cuarto __miro con tristeza la amplia habitación que tantas veces fue testigo del amor que ella y Tyler se profesaban. Él siempre fue un hombre difícil, pero sin embargo ella lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Sabía que iba a irse, que huiría, él tiene un alma libre y rebelde que ella no tenía intenciones de enjaular. Posó sus ojos sobre la almohada de Tyler, la tomó para abrazarla y llorar, como siempre lo hacía, pero algo llamo poderosamente su atención, una carta de póker estaba bajo ella, la volteó para verla. Sonrió para sí y dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus bellos ojos y el llanto le golpeara el pecho, era la Reina de Corazones. Rei entendió su mensaje, ella era la reina de su corazón._

_-¿Qué clase de novio eres para largarte sin despedirte?- Cuestiono Rei mirando un portarretrato a un lado de su buró donde lucia una fotografía de ella y Tyler arriba de la moto del chico._

_La sacerdotisa tomó el portarretrato y entonces lo lanzo con fuerza hasta que se pudo oír como el vidrio que cubría la fotografía se rompía en pedazos al chocar contra el piso._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Bien, ya te conté, no quiero pensar en cosas triste.- Dijo la sacerdotisa.- ¡Muévete Makoto, prepara algo rico que tengo hambre!- Termino diciendo la chica pelinegra más animada.

-¡Que mandona!.- Respondió Makoto fingiendo molestia.

**Algunas horas después…**

Habían pasado ya algunas horas desde que Rei había llegado, Makoto había preparado un Teriyaki delicioso para cenar y después cada una fue a su habitación a descansar.

Makoto se encontraba en cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, le preocupara saber que un nuevo enemigo estuviera cerca y se sentía impotente al saber que ya no tenia los poderes para transformarse en Sailor Júpiter y pelear por la paz de su querido planeta, aunque cierto era que al igual que ella, ninguna de las sailors podían ya transformarse. Era muy cierto también que Luna y Artemis le habían pedido contactar a Rei, pero miro a su amiga tan cansada y tan triste que quiso esperar al menos hasta el día siguiente para contarle aquel nuevo problema, al menos su amiga esta noche podría dormir tranquila.

De pronto, en el silencio de su habitación, escucho un ruido que la hizo sobresaltarse, pero al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que era su celular, enseguida tomo el teléfono lanzando una maldición imaginando que sería su manager o el diseñador del vestuario que utilizaba cada día que iba a grabar su programa de cocina.

-¡A quién demonios se le ocurre mandar mensajes a esta hora!.- Gruño la chica, pero al abrir su celular y darse cuenta que era un mensaje de Zafiro su mal genio desapareció y suspiro al leer aquellas tiernas palabras.

"_Buenas noches lindura, disculpa si te despierto, pero estas horas sin verte me han parecido eternas, he tratado de dormir, pero cada que cierro los ojos veo tu belleza tierna y penetrante aun en mis sueños."_

-¡Oh Zafiro!.- Exclama la chica ojiverde entre suspiros llevándose el celular hasta colocarlo en su pecho, justo donde se encuentra su corazón.- ¡Mi dulce y tierno Zafiro!.

_Cinco meses atrás…._

_Eran alrededor de las 12:00 p.m. del medio dia, Makoto había terminado de grabar su programa para el siguiente dia y llego al restaurante con el mismo atuendo que había usado para la grabación del programa, una sexy minifalda negra y una blusa holgada en color rojo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. No era el tipo de ropa que ella gustara usar antes, de hecho ella amaba la ropa cómoda, jeans y camisetas, pero desde que la habían invitado a formar parte de ese programa donde requerían de una mujer hermosa que tuviera talento para la cocina le habían cambiado totalmente la imagen por una de mujer más sexy. Llevaba el cabello amarrado en su típica coleta, pero ese día su diseñador se había empeñado en plancharle el cabello antes de amarrarlo, con lo que ella amaba su cabello ondulado._

_Al entrar al restaurante camino observando a algunos comensales que ya estaban degustando de los platillos del "Mako Garden", su hermoso restaurante el cual estaba decorado muy al estilo de ella, con jardineras que adornaban por aquí y por allá y arreglos florales, las paredes pintadas en tonos verdosos y cafés. Observaba como los meseros caminaban de un lado a otro cargando las charolas con comida y al cajero tomando asiento en la caja, le pareció extraño no ver ahí y continuo buscándolo con la vista hasta llegar a la oficina del restaurante, al abrir la puerta ahí lo encontró, sentado frente al escritorio trabajando en la computadora. Agradecía al Gran Kami tenerlo por contador y administrador, esa era precisamente la parte que ella aborrecía, y se sentía tranquila de tener el apoyo del atractivo joven._

_-Hola Zaf.- Saludo la chica llamando al muchacho de manera cariñosa parada en la entrada._

_Zafiro inmediatamente se levantó y sonrío a la hermosa chica que había entrado, con la cual compartía mucho tiempo y agradables momentos. No sabía con seguridad cuando fue la primera vez que la vio, no estaba seguro si la vio realmente alguna vez. No podía recordar si en algún momento le habló, pero escuchar su voz fue lo que le devolvió la sonrisa a su rostro. Si alguien alguna vez le hubiera dicho en el pasado que él, el Príncipe Zafiro Black, llevando la contabilidad de un restaurante se hubiera reído, pero jamás fue tan feliz como en este momento. Diariamente contaba los segundos para que fueran las cuatro de la tarde y la puerta se abriera dejando entrar a la mujer a la que le debía su nueva vida, digna y próspera, a esa hora Makoto Kino hacia presencia en su Restaurante, para trabajar a la par del muchacho, sin importar cuán famosa era gracias a su programa el cual llevaba por nombre "Mako's Delice"._

_-Hola Mako.- Respondió el chico mirando embelesado a aquella mujer que al parecer nunca había visto o mas bien no le había prestado atención cuando su mente estaba corrompida por el mal._

_Makoto observo como Zafiro se levantó y caminó hacia ella llevando un libro en mano, inmediatamente puso cara de frustración pues lo primero que le vino a la mente es que el chico le hablaría sobre impuestos o papeleo relacionado con el restaurante._

_-Zafiro confío en ti, sabes que no me gusta saber de trámites ni papeleo, para eso eres el contador.- Suplica la chica._

_-¿Dije que fuera a hablarte de contabilidad?.- Cuestiono el chico haciendo una pausa.- Te compre este regalo, se que ansiabas tener este libro.- Dijo el chico entregándole a la joven un libro empastado donde se miraba la fotografía de un hermoso paisaje en algún bosque y arriba relucía el titulo "Walk to remember"._

_La chica tomo el libro emocionada entre sus manos, amaba profundamente leer novelas románticas y había estado buscando ese libro por todas partes sin éxito._

_-¡Zafiro muchas gracias!…No se cómo agradecértelo, sabes que moría por tener este libro, ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.- Agradecida la chica._

_-Con tu hermosa sonrisa ya me lo agradeces.- Respondió Zafiro._

_La hermosa chica de ojos verdes abrazo al chico con fuerza el cual le correspondió el abrazo, estaba tan emocionada que impulsivamente trato de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero un ladeo de la cara del muchacho hizo que lo besara en la comisura de los labios accidentalmente._

_-Yo…lo siento Zafiro.- Respondió apenada, aunque no podía negar que aquel beso, a pesar de haber sido solo una caricia fugaz le había gustado._

_-No te disculpes, fue solo un accidente.- Dijo el hombre.- Aunque debo reconocer que me agrado ese pequeño accidente. Tienes unos labios muy suaves._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto suspiro una vez más recordando aquella ocasión y cada uno de los detalles que el apuesto chico tenía para con ella y así poco a poco la venció el sueño hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones de la mansión, la hermosa chica de cabello negro daba vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, había pensado en ir al cuarto de Makoto para platicar con ella, pero pensó que quizá estaba ya dormida y no quería despertarla. La imagen de aquel hombre atormentaba su mente, siempre supo que Tyler era un hombre difícil pero lo dolía recordarlo, recordar aquella primera vez que lo vio frente a ella

_2 años atrás…_

_Rei desfilaba arriba de la tarima luciendo la mejor creación del diseñador italiano "Luigi Pompozi" mirando hacia el publico pero sin prestar atención a nadie en especial, a final de cuentas todos eran desconocidos para ella que aplaudían y la vitoreaban a cada uno de sus sensuales movimientos._

_Al terminar el desfile y posarse en medio de las demás modelos, siendo ella la mas destaca y ovacionada de la noche, observo entre el público a un apuesto chico de cabello y ojos color azul, cuerpo atlético, el cual lucia una camisa negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo marcando cada uno de sus músculos y pudo distinguir en la piel del hombre algunos tatuajes. Sintió como aquel hombre la miraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, pero ella que no se intimidaba ante nadie le sostuvo la mirada, si es que acaso el hombre la estuviera viendo ella. Pensó que quizá era parte de su imaginación, a cada uno de sus lados posaban cinco hermosas modelos más, tres brasileñas, dos americanas, 4 francesas y una colombiana, siendo ella Rei Hino, la única de origen asiático._

_Inmediatamente, después de que se apagaron las luces y se bajaron las cortinas camino hacia su camerino olvidándose por completo de aquel desconocido que se encontraba entre la multitud. Entro a su amplio camerino hasta donde la acompañaron sus hombres de seguridad, pero a los pocos minutos escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta y fue a abrir pensando que quizá sería Luigi Pompozi, el afeminado diseñador para felicitarla y alabarla como solía hacerlo después de cada desfile, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró frente a ella con aquel hombre apuesto de cabellera azul y cuerpo atlético lleno de tatuajes por aquí y por allá._

_-¡Retírese de aquí!.- Ordeno Rei en un correcto ingles entre fascinada por el atractivo masculino de aquel hombre, pero también un poco asustada de que pudiera ser algún fanático obsesivo que quisiera dañarla._

_La hermosa sacerdotisa al ver que el hombre no respondía, un poco atemorizada trato de cerrar la puerta, pero la fuerza que opuso el hombre termino venciéndola, el cual finalmente entro al camerino poniendo seguro a la puerta._

_-¿Quién se cree usted para entrar a mi camerino así como si nada?…¿Quién lo dejo pasar?… ¡ aseguro que si no se larga ahora mismo voy a gritar y los hombres de seguridad vendrán corriendo para sacarlo a patadas!…Nadie puede accesar hasta aquí así nada mas.- Gritaba la chica sin reconocer al famoso motociclista americano, Tyler Black, mejor conocido en el mundo de las carreras como Fenix._

_-¡Pero qué atrevida eres nena!…Soy Tyler Black, no finjas que no me conoces, todo mundo sabe quien soy.- Alardeaba el apuesto hombre mientras echaba un vistazo entre el guardarropa que se encontraba el camerino._

_-¡Y a mí qué demonios me importa cómo te llames, lárgate ahora mismo!.- Ordeno la sacerdotisa rabiosa de que alguien tuviera tanto descaro.- ¿Quieres un autógrafo?…Te lo doy y enseguida te largas.- Dijo la chica mientras tomaba del tocador una pluma y arrancaba una hoja de una pequeña libreta que tenia al lado. Jamás había lidiado con un fan tan atrevido y obstinado como aquel._

_De pronto sintió como el hombre la rodeaba por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos olfateando el olor de su cabello negro. El hombre la hizo girar para quedar de frente a él a lo cual ella no opuso resistencia._

_-¡Y yo para que quiero tu firma!.- Se burló el hombre que no deseaba precisamente un autógrafo.- Yo te quiero a ti… - Término diciendo Tyler mientras enredaba su mano en la cabellera de ella hasta acercarla a su rostro y robarle un beso que se torno, salvaje y pasional._

_Sin duda Rei Hino ya había besado a muchos hombres, el primero sin duda Darien, aquel por el que abandono su país para tratar de olvidarlo, Nicholas a quien alguna vez beso deseando poder amarlo, y a Jedite después de que volviera a la vida al igual que los otros generales, aunque aquel beso tampoco había causado emoción alguna en ella._

_Pero este hombre tan rudo, sexy y salvaje la hizo vibrar con aquel primer beso, que más que un beso parecía que la devoraba ansiosamente saboreándola, introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella._

_Sin embargo, ella era Rei Hino, no era una cualquiera no, y no caería ante los encantos de un tipo guapo que se sentía el centro del universo, así que dispuesta a no dejarse dominar por las hormonas le propino un fuerte rodillazo en la entrepierna logrando que el tipo la soltara adolorido, mientras ella corría a abrir la puerta._

_-¡Largo, largo de aquí y no vuelva a tocarme!.- Molesta Rei._

_El sexy y atrevido joven camino hacia la salida y ya que había pasado el dolor soltó una carcajada._

_-Te aseguro que me volverás a ver Rei, y voy a conquistar tu corazón.- Término diciendo el chico mientras le lanzaba un beso desde lejos._

_-¡Igualado, no me llames por mi nombre!.- Grito la sacerdotisa para después dar un fuerte portazo y ponerle seguro a la puerta. Finalmente cuando se encontraba sola recordó a aquel tipo, sin duda algo había provocado en ella pues no pudo evitar sonreír y tocarse los labios. Después de Darien ningún hombre había provocado tanta emoción en ella._

_Fin del Flash Back…_

-Tyler, mi Fénix.- Murmuro la chica entre lagrimas acostada en su cama.

Últimamente no dormía nada bien, los únicos momentos de paz era cuando Tyler estaba a su lado, pero sin él las cosas no eran fáciles, como nunca lo fueron.

Se levantó bruscamente, arrojando las caras sabanas de satén negras que una importante empresa de indumentaria le regaló, resbalaba en ellas, las odiaba, pero aun así las usaba. Salió de su cuarto con solo el diminuto camisón color dorado que llevaba. Suerte que solo vivía junto a Makoto sino mataría de un infarto a alguno. Llegó a la gran sala que solo estaba iluminada por las luces provenientes de la avenida. Se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero amplio, dejando hundir su pequeño cuerpo. Su hermosa mirada amatista estaba perdida en la inmensidad de la sala, dejando su mente en blanco, tratando de que nada la afecte, pero eso no le era posible. Un pequeño velón color violeta llamo su atención, si había algo que amaba era ver la flama de una vela danzar. Porque el fuego danza, el fuego hipnotiza y atrapa, calienta y destruye, el fuego es vida. Tomó una caja de cerillos que estaba dentro de un pequeño pocillo color verde del otro lado de la mesa, prendió el fósforo no sin antes mirarlo con devoción, esta vez definitivamente algo la atrapaba más. Se dispuso a prender la mecha de la vela, sin embargo antes de poder reaccionar la llama del cerillo creció considerablemente envolviendo su mano, iluminando el lugar entero.

Lejos de asustarse Rei se quedó estática al ver su delicada y blanca extremidad envuelta en llamas, poco a poco el fuego desapareció y el cerillo se consumió. La habitación quedó nuevamente a oscuras iluminada solo por las luces de la calle. La chica sacudió su cabeza y ensimismada se dirigió a su habitación para recostarse. _Tú eres fuego, _le pareció que el viento susurraba mientras ella lentamente se quedaba dormida.

Pero de pronto un fuerte grito proveniente de la habitación de Makoto la hizo despertar y salir de la cama corriendo.

-¡Mako ábreme!.- Gritaba la chica mientras tocaba la puerta desesperadamente. Finalmente a falta de respuesta abrió aun sin permiso y se quedo asustada por lo que vio…

_O – o – o – o _

**N/A: Hola a todos/as! Antes que nada queríamos aclararles que en el capítulo anterior hubo un pequeño error que salvaremos. Aclaramos que cuando nos referimos a Tyler hablaremos de Fénix y usaremos Phoenix para referirnos al villano de la historia.**

**Espero nos dejen saber que piensan hasta ahora, sugerencias y críticas! Les adelanto que el misterio es lo que prevalecerá en esta historia, gracias a Dios que tengo a Madeimoselle Rousseau, porque yo pecó de impaciente!**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron su review, a los que agregaron a favoritos esta historia apostando por ella y a los que solo pasan sin dejar comentario!**

**Kinsei: déjame decirte que no es prematura confianza, ya debemos tenerla! Despues de todo los amigos de mis amigas son mis amigos! (eso era una canción de Fey no?) en fin! te mando muchos saludos argentinos!**

**Nick Rivers* ++Romancero Gitano++**

**N/A: Hola, aquí Mademoiselle Rousseau, bien espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, ya saben que quejas y sugerencias son muy bien aceptadas por mí y por mi compañera y amiga Nicky.**

**Si quizá, verán que este capítulo no tuvo nada de acción y si estuvo un poco romanticón con algunos intentos de lemon mal logrado, pero bueno Nicky y yo quisimos que antes de que otra cosa suceda echar un vistazo para ver cómo ha sido la vida de nuestras protagonistas.**

**Les prometemos más misterios para el próximo capítulo y bajarle un poco al romance y las escenas candentes (de verdad hare el sacrificio hahaha) aclarándoles que a pesar de que Rei y Mako son las protagonistas, no dejaremos de lado a las otras chicas, Serena, Mina, Amy y las outer, ya que ellas, principalmente el resto de las inner vienen a ser las coprotagonistas de la historia.**

**Saludos a todos nuestros lectores y gracias por leernos, especialmente a aquellos que nos dejaron su comentario sobre el primer capítulo:**

**Las Mars-Fans, dentro de las que tenemos a Leonor de Eboli y Clarissa003, así como a Rei-Videl que nos agregó a favoritos.**

**Las Mako-Fans, dentro de las que hemos recibido comentarios de Ellie-Kino, Zhatura y MarinaQuino.**

**Por supuesto también gracias a los demás lectores que no siendo aun Mars-Fans o Mako-Fans se han dado tiempo y espacio para leer esta historia, especialmente a ti mi amigo Mario, Kinsei o Steel, como gustes que te diga, siempre es un gusto tener a un Sere-Fan que lee una historia sin importar que Serena no sea la protagonista. Como te habrás dado cuenta, si lees el perfil del equipo Nicky-Rousseau, ambas detestamos a Serena, pero prometemos reivindicarla en este fic, ya que me he dado el gusto de hacerla villana, matarla y hasta hacerla fantasma en mis historias que he escrito individualmente.**

**Queridas lectoras y lectores, recen por que Mademoiselle y Nicky resistan no desquitarse con Serena en el fic (de verdad será un reto para las dos no hacerla pedazos).**

**Gracias de nuevo.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cuando actuar y Cuando esperar

**Cuando actuar y cuando esperar**

Rei que había abierto la puerta del cuarto de Makoto, preocupada por que algo malo le hubiera pasado después de escuchar aquellos gritos provenientes de su habitación, se quedó atónita al observar a su amiga gritando, mientras el sudor recorría el rostro de la chica castaña a la vez que esta agitaba los brazos como si tratara de protegerse de algo o de alguien. Inmediatamente la sacerdotisa se acercó a su amiga y la estrujo de los hombros para hacerla volver en sí.

-¡Mako, Mako aquí estoy!... ¿Qué te sucede?- Alarmada la joven de cabello negro.

Makoto parecía haberse tranquilizado después de que Rei se acercara a ella aunque aún respiraba agitada y en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor de quien se enfrente a algo desconocido.

-Tuve una pesadilla.- Dijo Makoto con voz temblorosa mientras se llevaba la mano al vientre.- No estoy herida…¡No estoy herida!

Rei observo a su amiga como quien no entendiera nada, preguntándose que sucedía con Makoto. Después de todo tener pesadillas es algo normal, nada del otro mundo, y ahí estaba Makoto asustada cual niña pequeña que ha creído ver un fantasma.

-¡Por supuesto que no estas herida!...Estas en tu casa y estas bien.- La tranquilizo la sacerdotisa.- ¿Qué es lo que soñaste?

Makoto se quedó pensativa y después le sonrió a su amiga evitando verla a los ojos, era su primer día en Japón y no quería alarmarla.

-Tonterías Rei, nada importante.

-¿Estas segura?- Cuestiono insistente la sacerdotisa.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Quieres algún te o tranquilizante?... La verdad aun te veo agitada.

-Solo necesito dormir Rei, no te preocupes, últimamente he estado estresada con el trabajo, con el programa.- Respondió la chica ojiverde.

Rei observo como su amiga se recostó en la cama cubriéndose con la cobija y le sonrió antes de apagar el foco y salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya.

Después de que Rei había salido de la habitación, Makoto se sentó en su cama y encendió una pequeña lámpara que tenía a un lado. Nunca antes se había sentido aterrada después de despertar de una pesadilla, pero esa no había sido una pesadilla cualquiera no. Era algo que parecía muy real, la estaban atacando, pudo sentir el dolor en su vientre, como si una espada filosa cubierta de obscuro fuego penetrara su vientre lastimándola, hiriéndola, quemándola. Se llevó la mano de nuevo al vientre y sintió una punzada, un pequeño dolor donde había sido herida en su pesadilla.

-Esa pesadilla… no fue normal.- Se dijo así misma aun sintiendo como el corazón se le agolpaba en el pecho.- ¿Acaso será posible que…?...No, eso sería terrible, tiene que haber sido solo una mala pesadilla, un mal sueño.

Sabía que esa noche no podría dormir, así que abrió el cajón de su buro y saco el libro que aún no terminaba de leer, aquel que le había regalado Zafiro: "Walk to Remember". Apenas había abierto el libro justo donde el separador indicaba que se había quedado leyendo la última vez, cuando escucho un ruido en la habitación que hizo que inmediatamente saltara de la cama poniéndose en guardia y aventando el libro a un lado.

Respiro agitada unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta de que era su celular el que timbraba, por alguna extraña razón tenía miedo contestarlo, se le venían a la mente aquellas películas de terror donde al contestarlo te dicen que algo sobrenatural esta por suceder.

Con manos temblorosas llevo la mano a aquel aparato y lo contesto llevándoselo al oído.

-¿Diga?- Contesto pensando a quien se le ocurriría llamar a esas horas.- ¿Diga?...Bueno.- Insistió la chica por el teléfono al no escuchar respuesta.

De pronto comenzó a escuchar la respiración de alguien del otro lado de la línea, la cual cada vez se escuchaba con más fuerza.

-¡No este jugando, no tengo tiempo para tonterías!.- Grito la chica asustada.

_-¿Estabas soñando conmigo?...Porque yo contigo si.- Escucho una voz macabra y desconocida del otro lado de la línea.- ¡Y como lo disfrute Makoto Kino!_

La hermosa pelicastaña sintió como un escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, quería gritar, pero escucho una sonrisa macabra del otro lado de la línea que la hizo quedarse muda sin poder emitir ni un grito, sintiendo como alguien la observaba.

_-¡Apuesto a que llevas puesta esa sexy pijama de encaje en color negro!_

-¡Déjeme tranquila no voy a soportar que…- La chica no pudo terminar de hablar, pues entonces se vio interrumpida.

_-¡Tranquila Mako!...- Se escuchó la voz de Motoki del otro lado de la línea que se carcajea de haber atemorizado a la chica.- ¿De verdad te asuste preciosa?_

-¡Motoki, eres un idiota!...¿Porque me haces esto?

_-Perdón preciosa.- Se carcajeaba Motoki.- Estaba aburrido en el hospital, me toco hacer guardia y estaba muriendo de sueño…Pero no te mentí cuando dije que estaba soñando contigo, se me estaban cerrando los ojos y eras tú quien estaba en mi mente.- Termino diciendo el chico del otro lado de la línea con un tono de voz que no se sabía si estaba cargado de ternura o lujuria._

Makoto que en otras circunstancias hubiera reído de los comentarios de Motoki o le hubiera seguido su juego, tenía aun en mente aquella pesadilla que la asustaba.

-¿Cómo me soñaste?- Pregunto con voz temblorosa

Makoto escucho la risa de Motoki del otro lado de la línea hasta que este respondió:

_-Eres una picara Mako…¿De verdad quieres saber cómo te soñé?.- Cuestiono Motoki recordando aquel sueño que empezaba a ponerse bastante húmedo._

-¡Motoki!.- Soltó la chica una carcajada, que finalmente ante aquel comentario que parecía subir de tono por parte de Motoki, logro que se olvidara de su pesadilla, quedándose hablando en la línea telefónica por casi una hora, hasta que Motoki le aviso que había llegado un herido que debía ser atendido.

Sin duda haber escuchado la voz del rubio médico, aunque sea por teléfono, había sido un alivio para sus sentidos, pues se olvidó de la pesadilla y se acurruco en la cama, cansada y con sueño, hasta que se quedó profundamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Tres días después.**

Durante los próximos tres días, Makoto se olvidó de sus pesadillas, y las cinco amigas que no se habían visto por un largo tiempo finalmente pudieron reunirse al siguiente día.

Makoto había platicado ya con Rei acerca del nuevo enemigo, que al parecer era bastante peligroso y letal, lo cual tenía alarmada a la sacerdotisa, dentro de todo parecía que sus poderes de Miko no estaban funcionando bien, se preguntaba qué tan poderoso era el nuevo enemigo que ella no lo pudo predecir, haciéndole presentir que un poderoso enemigo se acercaba, lo cual no la tenía menos alarmada que al resto de las chicas.

Así, se reunieron nuevamente en la casa donde Luna y Artemis vivían, hicieron un gran círculo en la sala y tomaron asiento sobre el suelo de madera oscura. La extraña gema estaba en el centro, vieron el mensaje tantas veces como sus ojos se los permitió. Rei no salía de su asombro, ella no había tenido tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido, aunque tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. El joven del mensaje le despertaba sentimientos encontrados, sentía una gran impotencia al ver al pobre muchacho tan desesperado, a la vez le daba ternura por su corta edad y un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad nació en ella, como en todos.

Detenidamente los presentes trataban de fijar su atención en detalles, nunca se sabe cuál puede ser importante.

-"La destrucción es total… no sé qué será esta criatura pero devastó todo a su paso"- dijo Haruka apretando sus puños, la entera situación le daba impotencia, sabía que sin sus poderes de Sailor esto no sería nada fácil.

-"¿Dónde se encontrará el muchacho del mensaje?"- interrogó Mina. –"Parece un cuarto oscuro"-

-"No.."- interrumpe Rei –"No está en un lugar cerrado, es simplemente que todo está en tinieblas"- El silencio inundo el lugar, nunca sintieron tanto miedo e inseguridad como esta vez. Podría ser porque no tenían sus poderes o porque realmente esta vez sí debían temer.

-"¿Se fijaron que hay secuencias en otras partes del mundo? Lugares determinados"- dijo Amy tomando la palabra. –"Al comienzo, cuando muestra los edificios en llamas al fondo de la imagen puede verse la Estatua de la Libertad, eso es Nueva York"-

-"Sí, también puede verse Budapest"- Acotó Michiru, reconocería esa ciudad donde sea, centenares de veces realizó conciertos allí.

-"Alemania… el muro de Berlín, bueno donde estaba el muro"- Dijo Mako titubeando, su mirada se dirigió instintivamente a Luna, buscando respuestas, exigiéndolas. El resto permanecía en silencio, algunos pensando en lo dicho por el muchacho, otros, como Seiya, deseando que todo sea una broma de mal gusto. El joven de largo cabello negro tenía la mirada perdida, la situación lo inquietaba más de la cuenta. Deseo tener a sus hermanos junto a él, si no fuera por la amistad que Motoki le brindaba tan sinceramente, después de aquella vez que se encontraron en un bar, ambos ebrios y compartiendo el dolor que causaba estar enamorado, Seiya de una mujer casada y Motoki de una mujer dada por muerta, no hubiese dudado en flaquear en su misión y regresar junto a su princesa.

-"Japón… la Torre de Tokio, o lo que queda de ella"- dijo Luna con un hilo de voz.

Serena permanecía algo apartada de todos, un sentimiento en su pecho la golpeaba, un sentimiento de culpa. Por su lado, Darien Chiba, no podía estar más feliz de volver a ver a la pelinegra, estaba más hermosa que nunca, la amaba aún más que antes. La verdad era que poco le importaba la situación, solo quería sentir los labios de la sacerdotisa sobre los suyos, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

-"Atacará en diferentes ciudades"- rompió el silencio por fin Artemis –"el problema es donde aparecerá primero"-

-"Separémonos"- sentenció Haruka, definitivamente la más decidida de todos los presentes – "Cubramos territorio, vayamos a estas ciudades y si algo extraño aparece daremos aviso a los demás"-

-"Haruka es peligroso, ni siquiera sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos"- Diamante extendió un manto de calma. –

-"No. Haruka tiene razón, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada"- dijo Amy muy convencida llamando la atención de todos, en especial de su novio. Diamante moriría si algo le ocurriese a ella, la amaba más que a su vida, no podía siquiera contemplar la idea de estar sin ella.

-"¿Cómo nos enfrentaremos a eso? Primero debemos idear un plan para vencerlo"- Acotó Zafiro al fin después de meditar bastante si participar o no. Aunque su vida de maldad quedó en el pasado, aun sentía que no le correspondía entrometerse, después de todo él dañó a las Sailor en el pasado. Volteó su mirada hacia la única persona capaz de aportar algo. –"Kun… Kuncite" – lo llamó-" ¿qué haremos?"- El único de los presentes que conocía algo acerca de esta criatura llamada Phoenix era él, sin embargo su madre jamás le contó el final de la historia, no sabía cómo vencer a semejante monstruo. Setsuna por su lado aportó todo lo que sabía, pero ella ahora estaba en Londres junto a Hotaru, dependía de él dar respuestas.

-"Lo único que sé es que debemos estar atentos a cualquier indicio extraño, primero debemos saber dónde se hará presente, estoy de acuerdo con Haruka en separarnos, si nos quedamos todos en un lugar y esta criatura aparece en otro, tal vez dejaremos pasar mucho tiempo, es indispensable para poder enfrentarnos a ella. Debemos atacar antes de que reúna todas sus fuerzas"- finalizó atrayendo a Minako fuertemente contra su pecho.

-"¿A qué te refieres con indicios?"- interrogó Darien.

-"No lo sé, pero creo que nos daremos cuenta, nada pasará desapercibido, Phoenix se hará notar"- sentenció Kuncite.

-Bien, entonces…¿Cómo nos dividiremos?.- Cuestiono Minako decidida.

-Yo tengo unas escenas que grabar para mi próxima película en Nueva York, así que no me molestaría si yo y Amy nos vamos para allá.- Propuso Diamante.

-¡Muero de ganas por ir a Alemania, al menos ver el muro de Berlín antes de que desaparezca!.- Exclamo la rubia llena de felicidad mientras todos la miraban con seriedad.

-¡Mina, nunca cambiaras, estos viajes no serán para divertirnos!- Reprendió Makoto suavemente.

-Bueno, pero un poco de diversión no vendría mal.- Apenada la rubia.

-Bien, solo quedan Haruka, Michiru, Rei y Mako por decidir a donde se irán.- Dijo Luna con Seriedad.- Debemos tomar en cuenta que Serena está embarazada, esperando a la pequeña dama y tenemos que velar por la seguridad de ambas, es necesario que al menos dos del equipo se queden en Japón a cuidarla y dado que todas han perdido sus poderes como inner, propongo que sean Mako y Rei quienes se queden en Japón.

-¡Claro!.- Exclamo Amy.- Excelente idea, después de todo ellas dos son las únicas que tienen armas de defensa sin tener que transformarse, Rei con sus dones de Miko y Mako con sus habilidades para las artes marciales.

-Cierto Amy.- Respondió Artemis.- A decir verdad las habilidades de ellas no son nada comparadas con los poderes que tenían al transformarse en Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter, pero al menos son las que tienen más armas de defensa aun como humanas normales.

Finalmente pactaron estar en contacto y no bajar la guardia. Así Amy y Diamante se dirigieron a Nueva York, el peli plateado tenía que cumplir con unas obligaciones cinematográficas, así que aprovecharían el viaje. Por su lado, Haruka y su inseparable amor Michiru se destinaron a Budapest ciudad que conocían como la palma de su mano.

Mina y Kuncite decidieron ir a Alemania, después de todo hacía mucho que querían viajar.

Serena debía permanecer en Japón por su reciente embarazo, Rei y Mako debían quedarse junto a ella y proteger a la pequeña dama. Ya que la pelinegra contaba con sus poderes sintoístas y la castaña tenía conocimientos en artes marciales, que aunque las habilidades que poseían como humanas sobre las demás, no eran nada comparadas con los poderes que podrían tener si aún pudieran transformarse en Sailors. Darien no iba a dejar a su esposa, aunque en realidad él no iba a dejar a Rei. Zafiro también decidió quedarse, y así acompañar a Makoto. Más personas tenían que permanecer en Japón, puesto que no podían perder de vista a Serena, a ella y al futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Seiya, en cambio, no pensaba moverse de Japón solo porque no quería, estaba preparando una gira mundial y no podía atreverse a dejar el país.

Lentamente, todos empiezan a abandonar la casa de Luna, hasta que al final solamente quedan Rei, Makoto, Serena, Zafiro, Seiya y Darien, con los dueños de la casa, Luna y Artemis.

La hermosa sacerdotisa siente como Darien la mira con insistencia, y sintiéndose algo abrumada e incómoda se levanta de su asiento.

-Luna, deje mi bolso en tu cuarto…¿Puedo pasar a recogerlo?.- Pide la sacerdotisa con seriedad.

-Adelante Rei, sabes que no tienes que pedir permiso.

Rei voltea a ver a Makoto, pues la mira impaciente por irse.

-Vuelvo rápido Makoto, no te desesperes.

-No te preocupes yo espero.- Responde la chica pelicastaña.

Todos los presentes, miran incomodos y sintiendo pena por Serena, ya que los ojos de Darien se pierden hasta donde le alcanza la vista, siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de la sacerdotisa.

-Luna, pasare al baño.- Se levanto Darien ansioso.

-¡Darien espera!.- Habla Serena en tono suplicante sabiendo que su marido no va precisamente al baño.

Algunos minutos después, Rei se encontraba en la recamara de Luna y Artemis, tomo su bolso antes de salir, estaba muy sacudida por todo lo ocurrido, lo que más la asustaba era que ella no tuvo sueños premonitorios, jamás sintió que algo estuviera mal y sin embargo, lo estaba.

-"¿Podemos hablar?"- escuchó un voz grave y profunda acercándose a ella y colocando una mano en su espalda. La hermosa pelinegra giró lentamente, ya sabía de quien se trataba.

-"Hola… Darien"- respondió siendo cautelosa.

-"Rei…"- dijo con la mirada perdida -" estas más hermosa que antes, no sabes cómo te extrañamos por aquí"- hizo una notoria pausa, sabía que si se dejaba llevar podría herirla, pero sin embargo, espero demasiado para tenerla frente a él- "… como yo te extrañé"- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, no iba a negarlo Darien fue muy importante en su vida, hubiese dado lo que no tenía para poder sentir sus labios una vez más, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya. Rei ni siquiera se movió, quedó viéndolo fijamente.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Japón?"- interrogó el chico perdido en su mirada amatista.

-"El necesario"- dijo la muchacha. –"Debo irme, Makoto me espera y a ti también de seguro te espera alguien"- Rei lo esquivó delicadamente y comenzó a salir de la habitación, pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca no se lo permitió. Darien la giró nuevamente para quedar en frente suyo y sin aviso alguno besarla. Ese beso estaba lleno de amor, de añoranza, de necesidad. Enredó una de sus fuertes manos en el largo y sedoso cabello negro de la chica intensificando el beso. Ella nuevamente no hizo nada, la tomó por sorpresa, sentía a su corazón inquieto, una mezcla de deseo y culpa. Poco a poco se separaron para tomar aire.

-"Te necesito, perdóname Rei, perdóname mi vida por todo lo que he hecho"- susurraba el joven médico con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sabía muy bien cuanto la había lastimado, cuanto se había lastimado él mismo, esa mujer frente a él lo era todo, hasta que se enteró que sería padre.

-"Darien, déjame… por favor"- la voz de Rei era suplicante, la había lastimado otra vez, con esa actitud le había roto el corazón como tantas incontables veces. –"Ya pasó mucho tiempo, ya todo terminó, nuestra historia juntos estuvo condenada desde el primer momento. Desde ese maldito día que te fijaste en mí, desde el día que me enamoré de ti"- la voz de Rei se quebraba. Aunque otros hombres pasaron por su vida, él siempre sería Darien Chiba, el muchacho de pantalones de mezclilla, remera negra ajustada y saco verde que la pasaba a buscar a la salida del instituto para llevarla del brazo a pasear, a comprarle un helado y deleitarse con la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la chica. Para ver su hermoso caminar que lo volvía loco, escuchar su voz que lo envolvía, para que lo mire con esos ojos amatistas que lo embrujaron desde el primer día. Todo resultaba muy doloroso. Darien cedió en su agarre, tenía que dejarla ir. Ya era demasiado complicado, de seguro ella también tendría a alguien esperándola para besarle y hacerle el amor, solo que ni se atrevía a preguntar, de lo contrario los celos arderían en su pecho y la desesperación lo haría enloquecer.

-"Nunca dejé de amarte… y nunca lo haré Rei Hino, te amo tanto que duele"- dijo al mismo tiempo que se alejaba dando un paso hacia atrás. La pelinegra giró para salir del cuarto, sentía como las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos, este encuentro era una charla pendiente sin lugar a dudas, pero no resultó como ella lo había imaginado. Antes de salir por la puerta miró sobre su hombro para verlo por última vez de _esa_ manera.

-"Te amé tanto que hasta te olvide Darien Chiba"- dijo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras sí dejando solo al joven. Todo fue su culpa desde un comienzo, él lo sabía, solo que no estaba listo para perderla aún, a ella y a su amor que jamás debieron alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Makoto acababa de despedirse de los presentes y camino hacia la salida para esperar a Rei, miro a Zafiro entretenido platicando con Artemis de trivialidades que no quiso molestarlo. Sintió unos pasos tras ella, y se sonrojo al pensar que seguramente era Zafiro quien la seguía, lentamente se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Seiya Kou.

-¡Seiya!.- Exclamo sorprendida, un poco avergonzada y sonrojada por haber pensado que probablemente era Zafiro.

Makoto sintió como Seiya la miraba de arriba hacia abajo como examinándola, llevaba puesta una minifalda negra, blusa sin tirantes ceñida en su cintura color café, y zapatillas negras. Sabía que era común que los hombres se le quedaran viendo como idiotas por su manera tan provocativa de vestir, pero pudo percibir que Seiya la miraba diferente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Últimamente me he convertido en un mujeriego de lo peor.- Dijo Seiya a la joven pelicastaña deleitándose la vista ante su belleza.- No me gustaría casarme, creo que el matrimonio no se hizo para mí, pero seguro si algún día me casara o haría con una mujer como tú, hermosa, buena cocinera y muy sexy.

La joven de ojos verdes se sonrojo ante aquel comentario, era común que en su medio de trabajo los hombres la alagaran, pero jamás Seiya le había hablado así, como era posible que Seiya siendo amigo de Motoki desde hace poco tiempo pensara de ella así. Bueno, aunque Motoki no era novio de ella, ni siquiera estaba segura de que el rubio medico estuviera interesado en ella de otra manera que no fuera para besarla y toquetearla.

Makoto abrió la boca, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, apareció Zafiro que al parecer estaba molesto pues carraspeo haciendo que Seiya volteara y mirándolo con furia.

-¿Coqueteando con Makoto?...No seas ridículo Kou y deja de hacerte el galán, Makoto merece a un hombre que la vea por la maravillosa mujer que es y no como un pedazo de carne.

Seiya soltó una carcajada llena de cinismo y burla.

-Solo dije que Makoto es hermosa…¿Acaso ahora no puedo decir lo que pienso Black?.

-Pues espero que sean solo tus palabras Kou.- Molesto Zafiro.- No te quiero ver cercas de Makoto.

-¡Tranquilo amigo, tranquilo!.- Hablo Seiya con cinismo.- Mejor apúrate, no vaya a ser que otro se te adelante.

Zafiro iba a salir corriendo tras Seiya, al parecer aquel comentario lo había enfadado, pero entonces Makoto lo detuvo del brazo.

-¡No peleen por favor!...¡Ignóralo solo fue un comentario!.- Dijo Makoto con voz suplicante.

-Solo porque tú me lo pides lindura, sabes que a ti no te puedo negar nada.- Respondió Zafiro mientras la tomaba de los hombros acariciándole los brazos.

Makoto sonrió ante el comentario de aquel hombre, sin duda Zafiro era todo lo que una mujer podía pedir, guapo, tierno, cariñoso, dulce, romántico, sabía tratarla como a una dama y darle su lugar. Ambos sentían una conexión especial, pues conocían muchas cosas sobre ellos que nadie más sabia, como el hecho de que ella era la reencarnación de la Princesa de Júpiter y el, un hombre que estuvo corrompido por el mal en el pasado, el Príncipe Zafiro.

La joven pelicastaña impulsivamente llevo sus delicadas manos al rostro de aquel hombre y el la tomo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Zafiro llevo su rostro hacia el cabello de ella, olfateándolo, deleitándose ante el olor a jazmines que desprendía su cabello, después poso sus labios en la frente de ella dándole un beso casto. Ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los hermosos ojos azules de él, sintió su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, sus labios cada vez mas cercas, cuando escucho la voz de alguien que la hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí Mako…- La pelinegra había salido molesta después de haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras y algo mas con Darien, que no se di cuenta que había llegado en mal momento, hasta que estaba ahí.

Rápidamente Makoto y Zafiro se separaron el uno del otro, agitados, con sus rostros pasando por toda las gamas de rojos existentes, mientras Rei evitaba dejar salir una carcajada.

-Creo que llegue en mal momento…¿Cierto?.- Cuestiono la sacerdotisa

-Pues…a decir verdad…- Makoto tartamudeaba, no es que le pusiera nerviosa su amiga no, de ella podía hablar con todo, el que la ponía así era Zafiro.

-Mako y Yo hablábamos sobre los pendientes del restaurante…Sobre el ultimo inventario.- Respondió Zafiro.- Bien chicas, buenas noches. Te veo mañana en el restaurante Mako.- Se despidió de ambas, pero dedicándole sus miradas a la pelicastaña.

-¿Motoki o Zafiro?...¿Zafiro o Motoki?.- Cuestiono con sarcasmo la sacerdotisa.- Respóndeme Mako.

-¿Qué paso entre tú y Darien dentro del cuarto?.- Respondió Makoto con otra cuestión.- Esa es mi contestación a tu pregunta.

Ambas subieron el automóvil verde de Makoto, mientras en el transcurso para llegar rumbo a casa se ponían al tanto de lo ocurrió con cada una después de haberse terminado la reunión.

**Algunos días después.**

**Budapest, Hungría, sábado 14 de septiembre.**

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde la última reunión donde todos habían acordado irse a distintas ciudades del mundo donde podrían ocurrir las primeras apariciones de Phoenix pudiendo causar catástrofes.

Las dos hermosas mujeres descendieron del avión que las llevo a destino, a la ciudad que habían visitado incontables veces y a la cual adoraban.

-"Hay algo muy extraño en el aire, algo se avecina"- dijo Michiru entrecerrando sus ojos.

-"El aire… es caliente, parece el mismísimo infierno"- sentenció Haruka apretando sus puños, sentía ira, pero más que nada estaba aterrada.

**Londres, Inglaterra, domingo 15 de septiembre.**

Una hermosa y alta mujer de cabello largo verdoso se encontraba caminando por un amplio y desértico pasaje rodeado de arboles y vegetación. La niña de cabello negro saltaba animadamente a pocos metros delante de ella jugando son una linda muñeca de trapo curiosamente parecida a ella.

-"Hotaru no corras…"- los sentidos de Setsuna se pusieron alerta al instante cuando un ruido extraño llamó su atención, ambas dirigieron automáticamente la mirada hacia el cielo, centenares de pájaros volaban en dirección al oeste, el cielo se cubrió totalmente quedando en penumbras, jamás había visto algo así. De repente divisó a los animales en los árboles, todos ellos estaban alterados y corrían. Tomó a Hotaru de un tirón y la atrajo hacia ella, ambas cayeron de rodillas en el piso abrazándose. Sea lo que sea que ocurría, no era bueno.

**Berlín, Alemania, lunes 16 de septiembre.**

-"¡AYYY que emoción que hermoso es esto! Y cuántas tiendas de ropa hay… vamos, vamos"- decía una hermosa joven rubia mientras tiraba del brazo a un hombre de gran altura y cabello largo plateado.

-"Ya voy amor, ya voy"- decía mientras reía enternecido, de pronto se detuvo haciendo que la chica cese en su agarre.

-"¿Qué ocurre Kun?"- preguntó asustada.

-"No lo sé"- respondió a la vez que miraba hacia el cielo. –"¿Sientes eso Mina?"- preguntó llamándola por su nombre, cosa que jamás hacia, salvo cuando se ponía realmente serio.

-"No… no sé de qué.."- no pudo continuar la frase ya que en pleno cielo azul comenzaron a aparecer relámpagos, pero de un color negro intenso, y se desdibujaban en rojo.

-"Ya está en la Tierra, la maldita nos está saludando"- dijo Kuncite apretando la mano de su novia en la suya.

**Bahía de Nueva York, Estados Unidos, Martes 17 de septiembre.**

La hermosa chica de cabello peliazul rabiaba en silencio, mientras miraba como su novio se separaba unos minutos de ella para firmar unos autógrafos de dos chicas, que nada más verlo corrieron hacia donde se encontraba el, suplicando por una firma y una foto con el.

-De nada lindas, que tengan buena día.- Se despidió amablemente el apuesto hombre peliplateado dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-¡Parece que disfrutas mucho del contacto con tus fans!.- Sarcástica y molesta la chica de cabello azulado.

El muchacho peli plateado sonrió, le parecía gracioso que su novia se pusiera celosa de las fans, se acerco a ella y le paso una mano por la cintura mientras caminaba a su ritmo.

-¡Mi amor no te enojes!...¡Sabes que la única dueña del corazón del dragón eres tú, Amy Minzuno!.- Hablo el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndole alusión al título de la película que se estaba rodando donde por supuesto él era el protagonista.

Amy Mizuno sonrió ante el comentario de Diamante, que curioso, el no era su tipo de hombre ideal, estaba muy lejos de ser un Einstein, pero aun así lo amaba, con sus locuras y sus atrevimientos.

De pronto la chica volteo hacia las Isla de la libertada, la cual rodeaba la tan famosa estatua de la libertad y se astuto al ver como las olas del mar se levantaban en alto cubriendo por unos segundos la estatua.

-¡Gran Kami, que horror, las olas están cubriendo la estatua de la libertad!.- Asustada Amy Mizuno.

-¡No puede ser, esa maldita Phoenix ya está dando muestras de su poder!...¡Tenemos que comunicarnos con los demás!

**Tokio, Japón, Miércoles 18 de Septiembre.**

Rei y Makoto habían decidido ir de compras al centro comercial Jubangai e invitar a Serena. Cierto que la pelinegra se sentía incomoda por el trato y las miradas que Darien le había dedicado en aquella reunión, pero a pesar de todo, cada una de ellas seguían siendo amigas, así que juntas se encontraban recorriendo tienda tras tienda, mirando ropa sexy por aquí y por allá, y por supuesto ropa de maternidad para la pequeña dama que en unos meses seguro ya nacería.

-¡Este vestido es hermoso!.- Emocionada la chica pelicastaña que toma un vestido en color blanco.- Chicas voy al vestidor a probarme esto, ahora vengo.

Serena y Rei miraron como Makoto corrió hacia el vestidor emocionada, como niña que ha encontrado un juguete hermoso entre todos los que se encuentran en una tienda.

Rei no sabía que decir, le incomodaba estar a solas con Serena, cierto que le tenía aprecio a la rubia, pero se sentía incomoda y mal consigo misma por lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Darien en la reunión, a pesar de que ella lo había evitado y le dejó en claro que no deseaba que pasara nada entre ellos.

-Rei, aprovechando que Mako no está ahorita.- Titubea la rubia.- Me gustaría hablar contigo a solas, antes de que ella regrese del vestidor.

-Dime.- Asiente la sacerdotisa con nerviosismo.

-Se que ayer, cuando fuiste al cuarto de Luna por tu bolsa…Darien te siguió.- Hablo Serena evitando ver a la sacerdotisa a los ojos.- El dijo que iba al baño, pero sé que no es cierto.

-Serena yo…- Trataba de excusarse Rei.

-Amiga, yo te quiero mucho.- Con sinceridad Serena.- Pero, sabes que Darien es el padre de la hija que espero, bueno, no sé porque te estoy diciendo esto, me estoy comportando como una mujer inmadura y celosa, pero me dan celos ver a Darien cerca de ti.

-Si lo dices porque en el pasado, antes de que se descubriera que tú eras la reencarnación de la princesa de la Luna, Darien y yo éramos novios, no te preocupes por eso.- Seria la sacerdotisa.- Te quiero tanto, como a cada una de las chicas y jamás intentaría algo con tu marido, no estoy interesada en el.- Termino diciendo Rei con tristeza.

Serena no sabía si creerle o no, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Rei era sincera, su amistad era tan leal que no se interpondría entre ella y Darien, no solo por el futuro ya predestinado, sino porque así era Rei Hino, leal a sus amigas, y lo haría más por el cariño a ella que por la obligación de cumplir con lo impuesto por el futuro.

-Perdóname Rei.- Balbuceo Serena con arrepentimiento en su voz, sintiéndose mal consigo misma, por saber que al haberse casado con Darien, separo a dos personas que se amaban, una de sus mejores amigas y al hombre que amaba.- Creo que no he sido buena amiga, y hasta cierto punto muy egoísta.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte tonta, mejor pon una sonrisa, que pronto nacerá tu bebe, tu adorada Rini, y ella merece tener una madre feliz y radiante, hermosa.- Sonrió la pelinegra.

Makoto iba saliendo del vestidor, con aquel vestido en mano, cuando miro a sus amigas abrazadas.

-¿Me perdí de algo?.- Cuestiono la chica de ojos verdes.

-No es nada Mako, solo que me da gusto que Serena espere a su primer hijo, o más bien debo decir hija, la primera sobrina del equipo.- Sonrió Rei.

Después de que Makoto pasara a pagar a la caja registradora, las tres chicas salieron de aquella elegante boutique, mirando los aparadores de las demás tiendas, caminando mientras observaban a la gente que entraba y salía cargada con bolsas.

-Deberíamos entrar a esa tienda, venden solo ropa para bebes.- Sugirió Makoto.- Podríamos buscar ropa para cuando nazca Rini.

Segundos después, las tres chicas se encontraban dentro de la tienda, Serena aun tenía poco de embarazo, pues el vientre no era notorio, por los alrededores había mujeres embarazadas y algunas otras con sus bebes dentro de carriolas o portabebés. Las tres chicas se detuvieron observando zapatitos de recién nacido, estaban tan entretenidas, Makoto y Rei que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Serena se aparto de su lado.

-Serena, mira estos zapatitos son…-Makoto se quedo callada al ver que a su lado no estaba la rubia.- ¿Dónde está Serena?.- Cuestiono asustada.

-¡Serena!.- Asustada la sacerdotisa que presentía que algo sucedería.- ¡Tenemos que buscara, démonos prisa, puede estar en el segundo piso de la tienda!.

Makoto y Rei corrieron asustadas hacia las escaleras, pero antes de que las chicas pudieran subir, notaron como todo a su alrededor se comenzó a tambalear, el sistema de electricidad se fue y los sistemas de computo de las cajas registradoras dejaron de funcionar.

-¡Esta temblando, esto es un terremoto!.- Asustada Makoto.

-¡Esto es…obra de Phoenix!.- Hablo Rei.

El suelo y todo a su alrededor comenzó a moverse de manera más rápida y violenta, haciendo que las dos chicas cayeran al suelo sin poderse sostener, la gente dentro de la tienda corría asustada de un lado a otro en búsqueda de la salida.

-¡Esto es un terremoto, tenemos que salir de aquí!...¡Es el fin del mundo!.- Gritaba la gente asustada.

De pronto Rei y Makoto vieron que Serena venia corriendo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para bajar.

-¡Serena no corras puede ser peligroso!.- Grito la sacerdotisa que intentaba sostenerse y subir arriba, cuando observaron como Serena en su desesperación por bajar, fue empujada por una de las personas que también corrían para tomar las escaleras empujándola con fuerza, haciéndola que rodara por las escaleras.

-¡Serena!.- Gritaron Makoto y Rei asustadas, al ver como se abrían grietas en la tierra y las paredes se cuarteaban mientras Serena rodaba hasta caer al piso dejando escapar un grito de dolor….

o – o – o – o

**N/A: Hola cHicos y cHicas!**

**Espero les haya sido agradable este capitulo, en el cual tratamos de enfocarnos más en Phoenix y ya no tanto en el romance. Pero eso si, ni crean que nos olvidamos de eso, muero por escribir un lemon, Pero al parecer aun no es tiempo HahaHa. Muchas gracias por apoyarnos.**

**Atte.**

**Madeimoselle Rousseau**

**N/A: Holaaaa a todos, no hay mucho que agregar espero hayan disfrutado, aun faltan muchas sorpresas por develarse… muchísimas… besos y abrazos chicas/os…**

**Muuaaa Nick Rivers**


	4. Chapter 4 Tu cuerpo mi adicción

**Tu cuerpo mi adicción.**

**Centro Comercial Jubangai.**

Ambas chicas se abrieron paso entre la multitud histérica para llegar a su amiga. El trayecto en que tardaron en bajar las escaleras les pareció eterno, poco a poco los temblores se detuvieron, dejando grandes daños y muchas personas heridas.

Serena se movía con dificultad y tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre, sus bellos ojos azules estaban empañados a causa de las lágrimas. Al llegar junto a ella Makoto fue la primera en socorrerla, verificando que no estuviera perdiendo sangre. Rei se arrodilló tomando la cabeza de la rubia e intentando mantenerla despierta.

-Serena, linda… ¿me escuchas?- preguntaba la pelinegra intentando mantener la calma.

-Rei no dejes de hablarle, no puede desmayarse, ¿me entendiste?- habló Mako en tono serio atrayendo la atención de la sacerdotisa, gracias al gran Kami que mantenía la calma aun en estas circunstancias. La chica de largo cabello negro asintió y se dirigió nuevamente a Serena.

-Escúchame Serena, debes intentar enfocarte en mí…-

Mientras tanto Makoto pedía ayuda, pero al parecer había mucha gente que necesitaba atención médica.

-Rei… mi bebe… por favor… chicas…- Serena apenas podía formular frases.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda, una maldita ambulancia!- gritó desesperada la ojiverde atrayendo la atención de varios presentes. Un hombre poco mayor de 60 años, calvo y muy bajito se acercó a ellas.

-Soy médico, déjeme verla- dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia Serena.

-Está embarazada… nuestra amiga está embarazada- dijo Rei tratando de contener las lágrimas, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido era una verdadera pesadilla.

-La llevaremos al hospital, estará bien- sentenció el hombre mientras los paramédicos se acercaban con la camilla.

Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta, ambas chicas se quedaron a un lado dejando a los profesionales trabajar, un sentimiento de culpa e impotencia las invadió, se suponía que ellas debían cuidar de Serena, pero lo ocurrido excedió todos sus estándares, no estaban preparadas, no lo vieron venir.

**Departamento de Makoto algunas horas después…**

Después de haber presenciado aquel terremoto que duro unos segundos, el cual pareció eterno y causo tanto pánico en Tokio, las chicas, Rei y Makoto habían llegado a casa tras haber pasado gran parte del día en el hospital con Serena. La rubia si bien, se encontraba estable, pero tenía que quedarse en observaciones por lo que se les pidió que se retiraran.

Rei se encontraba sentada en el sofá, cuando Makoto llego cargando una charola donde traía una jarra con te de limón, dos vasos, y dos platos con Yakisoba que acababa de preparar. Inmediatamente la joven de ojos verdes acomodo todo en una mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, y ambas se sentaron en el suelo frente a la mesita para degustar aquel delicioso platillo de agradable sabor.

-Te quedo delicioso.- Dijo Rei con seriedad.

-Como todo lo que hago.- Respondió Makoto soltando una risita.

-Presumida.- Dijo Rei con una risita, para después volver a poner aquel semblante de preocupación.

Makoto se imaginó que seguramente su amiga estaría preocupada por Serena y trato de tranquilizarla.

-Amiga, no estés preocupada, Serena está estable, el medico dijo que estará bien.- Dijo la pelicastaña.

-Lo se.- Respondió Rei.- No es eso lo que me preocupa.

-¿Qué es entonces?- Cuestiono Makoto dejando a un lado los palillos.

-Makoto, amiga…estoy preocupada por el nuevo enemigo, hace tiempo que mis poderes de Miko me están fallando, estoy perdiendo mis poderes.- Confeso Rei.- No he podido predecir nada, estoy perdida, es difícil saber cómo actuara Phoenix así.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?... ¿Estas segura?...No has tenido ningún sueño, nada.- Sorprendida Makoto.

-La verdad no.- Preocupada la sacerdotisa.- Hace días fui a visitar al abuelo y él se di cuenta solo al verme.

_Flash Back._

_El anciano que fungía como sacerdote del templo Hikawa se encontraba dando órdenes a las chicas que entrenaban en el templo como Mikos, mientras Risa, su nueva esposa, una mujer entrada en edad al igual que el barría las hojas que caían de los árboles._

_Rei sonrió para sus adentros al subir las escalinatas y recordar los hermosos momentos que vivió ahí, antes de ser famosa, los momentos de su niñez, y más tarde de su adolescencia, cuando solía reunirse ahí con sus amigas._

_-Abuelo.- Saludo la chica acercándose al anciano el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos._

_-¡Rei, mi querida nieta, te he extrañado tanto!_

_De pronto, ambos se separaron pues escucharon una voz conocida detrás de ellos._

_-¿Pero cómo Rei aquí?... Pero niña, si te has puesto más linda que antes.- Feliz Risa de ver a la nieta de su marido._

_-Risa, un gusto verte.- Saludo Rei abrazando a la mujer._

_-Bien Rei, más tarde te veo, tengo que supervisar a las chicas que entrenan como Miko, aún les falta preparación para llegar a tu nivel._

_Rei sonrió, y de nuevo se abrazó a su abuelo feliz de verlo, cuando se separó un poco de él, miro hacia el cielo y vio a Phobos y Deimos revoloteando a los alrededores del templo._

_-¡Phobos, Deimos ya estoy aquí!...¿Me extrañaron?- Miro Rei con alegría a aquellos cuervos que sabía la reconocían aunque dejara pasar mucho tiempo sin verlos._

_Solo escuchar la voz de la sacerdotisa, ambos cuervos echaron a volar velozmente alejándose de ella, como si no la reconocieran, como si ella nunca hubiera estado presente._

_Rei observo hacia el horizonte y se extrañó de que aquellos cuervos que habían sido sus mascotas desde la infancia le hubieran rehuido de esa manera, ya antes había estado ausente de Tokio por largos periodos de tiempo, pero sus cuervos la reconocían siempre, ahora al parecer era diferente._

_El abuelo de Rei, que siempre se mostraba gracioso y haciendo bromas, se quedó serio mirando a su nieta._

_-¿Qué te sucede Rei?...No eres la misma de antes…Puedo sentir algo extraño…Estas perdiendo tus poderes de Miko…¿Cierto?_

_La sacerdotisa se sobresaltó ante el comentario de su abuelo y agacho la mirada._

_-Entonces es verdad…estoy perdiendo habilidad.- Confeso la sacerdotisa.-¡Pero te juro abuelo que aún lejos jamás he dejado de entrarme como Miko, no entiendo lo que sucede!._

_El hombre puso un hombro sobre su nieta y la miro a los ojos._

_-Rei, nieta querida, no sé porque está sucediendo esto contigo…Solo sé que si es así, grandes problemas se avecinan. Cuídate.- Respondió el hombre._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Makoto se quedó seria ante la confesión de su amiga y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No sé mucho sobre el entrenamiento de una miko, no soy tan devota.- Hablo Makoto.- Pero si es extraño. No es normal que esto le suceda a una Miko.

-Claro que no lo es.- Respondió la sacerdotisa.- Pero bueno amiga, basta de hablar de eso, mejor vete a arreglarte, recuerda que tienes una cita con Motoki.- Cambio de tema la chica para calmar la tensión en el ambiente.

Makoto sonrió y dejo de lado el plato.

-¡Tienes razón!.- Llena de felicidad.- Pero si necesitas que me quede contigo puedo hablarle a Motoki y decirle que nos veamos después.

-¡Nada de eso señorita, vallase a arreglar!.- Respondió Rei con tono autoritario.- Y lleva condones por si hay acción en la cama.

-¡Rei!.- Exclamo Makoto que se sonrojo ante el comentario.

-No te hagas de la inocente, con esos toqueteos tan intensos que han sucedido entre tú y el, no creo que falte mucho para que terminen en la cama.- Rio la sacerdotisa.

**Tienda de Antigüedades Luna.**

Luna se encontraba dentro de la tienda de antigüedades, limpiando unas lámparas de petróleo que le habían llegado entre otras antigüedades.

De pronto escucho el sonido producido por la puerta al abrirse, y dejo las cosas a un lado pensando que sería algún cliente interesado en adquirir alguna mercancía, pero volvió a retomar su trabajo cuando miro que era su marido, Artemis y agacho la mirada ignorándolo.

-¿Sigues molesta por la charla que tuvimos ayer Luna?- Cuestiono el hombre de cabello plateado sin obtener respuesta de la mujer.- Luna odio que me dejes hablando solo.- Insistió Artemis subiendo su tono de voz.

Luna, molesta por la insistencia de su marido dejo aquella lámpara a un lado y lo miro molesta.

-¡Ya sabes mi respuesta no y no!- Tajante Luna.- ¡Hay cosas del pasado que no son necesaria y por lo tanto no tienen que saberse, no son de gran trascendencia!

-¡Pero Luna, independientemente de que sean trascendente o no tu sabes que ellas tenían derecho a saberlo!.- Molesto Artemis.- Tú y yo sabemos que Mako y Rei tienen derecho a saber que en el milenio de plata…

-¡Calla, no lo vuelvas siquiera a mencionar!.- Grito Luna mirándolo con furia.

-¿Por qué no?... ¿Acaso las chicas son para ti menos que guardianas?...No solo me refiero a Makoto y Rei.- Hablo Artemis.- Ellas son personas, son seres humanos, y tú sabes que si lo supieran no nos lo perdonarían, menos Rei y Mako que son a las que más les concierne.

-¿Qué quieres que haga Artemis?- Lo encaro Luna.- ¡Que valla y les revele esa parte de su pasado que quise ocultarles!... Sabes que el milenio de plata fue derrotado en gran parte por culpa de Sailor Mars y Sailor Júpiter, porque no cumplían con su deber.

-Luna, es absurdo lo que dices, tú sabes que ellas dos eran las mejores guerreras, mucho más poderosas que las outer a la hora de luchar su poder es…-

-¡De qué sirve el poder si no lo sabrán utilizar!...¿Quieres que Júpiter vuelva a ser la líder de las sailors tanto de inners como de las outers?.- Molesta Luna.- Sabes que en el pasado la princesa de Júpiter no hizo buen papel, por eso fue mejor designar a dos líderes, la Princesa Venus de las inner y la Princesa de Plutón de las outer. Sabes que Sailor Júpiter no sirvió como líder entonces ni servirá ahora, menos si se entera de lo demás. De Mars mejor ni hablamos no sirvió ni tampoco servirá en esta era.

-¡Pero Luna yo pienso que…!.-

-Pero nada.- Molesta Luna.- Ese detalle de su vida pasada no tienen que saberlo. Lo único que debe de importarles es proteger a Serena, que es la princesa de la Luna.

**Apartamento de Motoki**

Makoto salió del elevador y se dirigió al apartamento 235 donde vivía Motoki, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre, pero antes de hacerlo saco su espejo de bolsillo para cerciorarse de que lucía perfecta. Había optado por ponerse un vestido en color gris, que le llegaba a media pierna se pegaba reveladoramente marcando sus bien formadas curvas, sin tirantes en la parte de arriba y con un escote en forma de corazón que dejaba a la vista el inicio de sus pechos abultados. Llevaba puesto un cinto ancho en color rosado con una rosa en el centro que ceñía su delgada cintura y zapatillas en color también rosa, que hacían juego con sus ya usuales aretes en forma de rosa que siempre usaba. Su peinado era sencillo, había optado por plancharse el cabello y agarrarlo en una coleta baja de lado a la altura de la nuca, dejando que su cabello callera a un lado de uno de sus hombros desnudos.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta que se abrió y se sonrojo al ver a Motoki, quien apareció semidesnudo de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, vistiendo solamente un pantalón negro, mientras llevaba el cabello húmedo, como si acabara de salir de la ducha, el cual la miraba sonriendo mientras ella guardaba discretamente el espejo dentro de su bolso también en color grisáceo.

-Hola Motoki.- Saludo al hombre rubio.

Motoki se quedó en silencio, contemplando unos segundos a la chica, sintiendo como debajo de su pantalón su miembro se endurecía al ver a la chica con aquel revelador vestido, haciendo que ideas muy pecaminosas pasaran por su mente, pero de pronto reacciono.

-¡Hola Makoto, te vez preciosa!.- Dijo Motoki quedándose como hipnotizado al ver a la chica.- Entra, eres bienvenida.

Makoto, que si bien ya había tenido algunos encuentros bastante húmedos con Motoki, sin llegar a tener sexo completamente, se había vestido de manera muy provocativa ese día. No estaba segura si lo amaba, porque también sentía algo especial por Zafiro, pero si algo sabia era que Motoki le atraía mucho y que deseaba ir más allá de los besos, las caricias subidas de tono y las charlas telefónicas que últimamente eran muy candentes.

-¿Preparaste ya la cena?.- Cuestiono Makoto sintiendo un calor recorrer su cuerpo mientras fijaba sus ojos en cualquier objeto dentro del apartamento, pero sin poner atención a ninguno en especial.

-No.- Respondió Motoki que había quedado de prepárale algo de cenar aquella noche, con el motivo de tener una charla amistosa, anqué ambos sabían que eso llegaría a algo más que una charla común y corriente.- Pero creo que ahora se me antoja cenar otra cosa.- Le dijo con un tono de voz que sonaba algo malicioso haciendo que la chica volteara y lo mirara de reojo.

Makoto sonrió y se acercó a él, e impulsivamente llevo su dedo índice hacia el pecho del muchacho, acariciando su tórax desnudo, pasando por las líneas que se formaban entre sus músculos, contemplando su cuerpo bien formado que pocas veces había apreciado.

-¡Quizá para ti es normal ver un cuerpo desnudo, pero te recuerdo que yo no soy médico!.- Dijo Makoto que detuvo sus manos justo donde se iniciaba el cierre del s pantalón del hombre rubio.

Motoki la tomo de las manos y la acorralo en la pared poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, tocando su cintura a través de su vestido, acercando su rostro al cuello de ella para deleitarse con el olor de su cuerpo, el delicioso olor a jazmines que desprendía su cabello que lo enloquecía y lo abrumaba todos los sentidos.

-Acostumbrado a ver cuerpos sí, pero no a ver un cuerpo hermoso todos los días.- Hablo el.-¿Me permitirías devorar el postre antes de preparar la cena?- Cuestiono Motoki acariciándole el cuello con la punta de su lengua, logrando arrancarle un suspiro a la chica.

-Mmm.- Gimió Makoto con los ojos cerrados.- Inténtalo…

**Departamento de Makoto y Rei**

El alto hombre de cabello azulado y musculoso cuerpo lleno de tatuajes, se detuvo en la puerta antes de tocar, por su mente pasan rápidamente los recuerdos de su relación con la ya reconocida Modelo Rei Hino.

Titubeo un momento antes de tocar la puerta, no sabría que decirle cuando la viera, lo único que sabía era que estaba molesto. Le desagradaba que se hubiera ido de Manhattan sin siquiera avisarle, pero más que nada se sentía molesto consigo mismo por sentirse atado a una mujer.

Antes de conocerla, él era simplemente Jonathan Tyler St Allerdyce, un chico solitario, jamás encontró su lugar de pertenencia, ese que uno vuelve para refugiarse. Su padre siempre desaprobó la vida que llevaba, siendo para éste una gran decepción, ya que su hijo no estudio Derecho, ni Economía sino que dedico su vida a la velocidad, a las motocicletas, a malgastarla. Su madre, por otro lado, lo apoyó secretamente desde ese día cuando Tyler, como a él le gustaba que lo llamaran, cumplió siete años y dijo que él recorrería el mundo en dos ruedas, lamentablemente su madre murió seis años después dejando a su único hijo a cargo del estricto Sr. Joseph St Allerdyce, respetable jurisconsulto.

Recibió una excelente educación en los más prestigiosos colegios, aprendió otros idiomas con gran entusiasmo para poder ponerlos en práctica cuando recorriese el mundo, ese mundo tan vasto, tan misterioso y que él descubriría. Cambió su apellido a Black, el apellido de soltera de su madre, lo único verdadero en su vida.

No tardó en unirse a un equipo profesional de corredores, después de todo "temerario" era su segundo nombre, no pasó mucho para que lo apoden "Fénix", el que resurge de las cenizas, el mejor corredor de todos los tiempos.

Si le preguntaran apenas tiene presente su primera riña en el colegio, tiene recuerdos difusos de su primer beso, su primera experiencia sexual, en el momento en que terminó de cubrir su espalda de tatuajes. Ya no llevaba la cuenta de con cuantas mujeres había dormido, no tenía idea las veces que despertó con resaca en algún cuarto de hotel barato. Pero si había algo que su mente y su corazón jamás olvidarían, la primera vez que la vio… Era una diosa, temía que fuese una ilusión, sin embargo ella estaba ahí, con su largo cabello negro cayendo de costado sobre su hombro derecho, con esos ojos tan peculiares color amatista que lo hipnotizaron, ella debía ser suya, ella conocería a Tyler Black.

Después de pensarlo mucho y de darle vueltas a su pasado, toco la puerta, le diría lo primero que se le ocurriera.

Mientras tanto, dentro del departamento, la joven modelo se encontraba sentada frente al gran espejo que adornaba su cuarto peinándose el largo cabello como siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba inquieta. Los sucesos ocurridos en las últimas horas no dejaban de golpear su mente. Se paró de repente, y se alejó unos pasos para poder ver enteramente su desnudo cuerpo en el reflejo.

Traía su cabello suelto, bucles y ondas se formaban en todo su largo haciéndola ver hermosa, angelical y a la vez muy sensual. El negro de su pelo contrastaba a la perfección con su blanco rostro. Con detenimiento observó cada detalle de su cara, sus ojos de intenso color amatista, sus largas pestañas, su perfecta y fina nariz, los labios en forma de corazón naturalmente rojizos, su largo cuello. Llevó una de sus finas y blancas manos hacia él, veía su reflejo todos los días y a cada momento, pero hacia mucho que no se observaba y sorpresivamente ella no lucía diferente, pero no se sentía la misma. Cubrió su cuerpo con un fino camisón de seda y encaje negro, bastante corto, con escote profundo en el busto y la espalda. Los tirantes eran de encaje y caían sobre sus hombros. Pequeños moños de finas cintas de raso adornaban el costado del vestido levantando un poco la tela, haciendo un efecto de desnivel, dejando la parte de frente y de tras un poco más larga que la de los costados.

Creyó oír que golpeaban a su puerta, pero prestando atención no volvió a escuchar ningún ruido más que el del tránsito insoportable de la avenida. Se acercó al gran ventanal de la sala ensimismada, últimamente su mente no se detenía un segundo, lo único que hacía era pensar y pensar, nada en particular, pero no podía parar. Un fuerte ruido la sacó de su profunda hipnosis, era la puerta. Se acercó a ella y sin siquiera preguntar abrió, creyó que podía ser Makoto, olvidando que ésta hoy cenaría con el joven médico y de seguro no vendría a dormir.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían…

**Apartamento de Motoki.**

El hombre rubio, con los ojos cerrados busco los labios de ellas, besándola, devorándola con pasión y desenfreno, succionando su lengua, a la vez que la tomaba de la cintura y ella le pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello dejándose llevar por aquel delicioso beso que cada vez se tornaba más abrumador.

Makoto sintió como Motoki caminaba con ella en brazos hasta llegar al sofá más cercano donde la recostó y con ansiedad comenzó a meter sus manos por debajo de su vestido acariciando sus muslos a la vez que deslizaba su lengua dentro de su boca besándola, devorándola, haciéndola enloquecer y olvidarse de todo por completo.

-Mmm.- Jadeaba ella mientras tomaba el rostro del joven entre sus manos para profundizar más en el beso.

Cuando se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, ambos se miraron jadeando, respirando dificultosamente, mientras sentían como el sudor empezaba a bañar sus cuerpos. Motoki llevo su mano hacia el cabello de la chica y de un solo movimiento le arranco el lazo color rosa con que amarraba su cabello, haciendo que este callera como una cortina alrededor de ella.

-¡Mako, oh Mako!.- Suspiro.- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adictiva?.- Dijo, mientras con sus labios le besaba el cuello mordisqueándoselo con ansiedad, como si fuera un hambriento frente al más delicioso de los manjares a la vez que le jalaba los cabellos al enredar sus dedos en los mechones castaños.

Makoto ansiosa por sentirlo también, dejo caer sus zapatillas en el piso y rodeo la cintura del hombre con sus piernas haciendo fricción contra el miembro del chico rubio aun con todo y la estorbosa ropa de ambos. Si bien ella no era virgen, pero tampoco había tenido sexo con Motoki y quería sentirlo, después de aquellos encuentros acalorados con él, deseaba que la tomara por completo y la llevara al más delicioso de los éxtasis. Si con solo acariciarla la hacía vibrar, no quería ni imaginarse que sería sentirlo dentro de ella.

Sintió de pronto, como Motoki llevaba una de sus manos hacia la parte de arriba de su vestido, deslizándola por debajo del escote de su vestido, acariciando uno de sus senos mientras apretujaba su pezón.

-¡Oh Motoki!.- Reprimió ella un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta?...Porque a mí me encantan tus senos, ansió saborearlos.- Le susurró al oído haciéndola sonrojar mientras le retorcía el pezón.- Me agrada que no te hayas puesto sostén.

-¡Si, hazlo no te detengas!.- Gimió ella.

Motoki le arranco el cinturón que ceñía su cintura y le bajo el vestido hasta las caderas, besando la piel de uno de sus senos, mientras le acariciaba las cintura con ambas manos, haciéndola gritar y gemir de placer. De pronto, el teléfono comenzó a timbrar, ambos lo ignoraron, pero el sonido de este insistió una y otra vez, haciendo que Motoki se levantara de mala gana contestando el teléfono.

-Bueno.- Respondió mal humorado llevándose el teléfono al oído.- Oh Señor Benjiro… ¿Cómo está?...

Makoto se sentó en el sofá, desilusionada de que aquel encuentro acalorado hubiera terminado así, más que todo le molestaba el hecho de recordar que Benjiro pudiera ser el padre de Reika Nishimura, ya que ese era el nombre del padre de la novia de Motoki desaparecida y dada por muerta dos años atrás.

Se levantó del sofá, acomodándose de nuevo el vestido, mientras con sus manos trataba de aplacar su cabello alborotado y con paso sigiloso siguió a Motoki que se había metido a su habitación a hablar por teléfono.

-Cierto señor Benjiro, no olvido que en dos días será el aniversario de la muerte de Reika.- Hablo Motoki con seriedad en su voz, quien después de tanto haberle llorado a la desaparecida, parecía haberse ya resignado.- Por supuesto que estaré ahí, no faltare a la ceremonia.

La joven pelicastaña escucho aquello y sintió un dolor en el corazón, sabía que eran tonterías, que el hecho de que Motoki acudiera a una ceremonia en memoria de Reika podría ser por cumplir con el protocolo frente a los padres de la difunta, pero no podía evitar sentirse mal. No quiso escuchar más aquella conversación telefónica, le dolía, así que se alejó de la habitación, llegando de nuevo hacia la sala, donde miro un estante lleno de libros, con la finalidad de distraerse y hacer que esos sentimientos desaparecieran de su corazón, tomo un libro al azar entre sus manos, pero al sacarlo, se dio cuenta que varios papeles de diferentes texturas y colores cayeron al piso, inmediatamente se inclinó para levantarlos, y se dio cuenta que no eran nada más y nada menos que fotografías de Reika y Andrew juntos, de la chica sola, y alguna que otra carta de amor de ella. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así tomo una de las fotos donde el rostro de la chica lucia verdaderamente hermoso y giro la fotografía para leer la dedicatoria.

"_Mi querido Motoki:_

_Te mando esta foto con cariño, para que me recuerdes y tengas presente que no te olvido y siempre pienso en ti. En unos meses regresare a Japón y podremos casarnos._

_Tu prometida que te ama y no te olvida:_

_Reika Nishimura."_

Makoto sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y dejo el libro en el estante, con las fotografías encima de este. Sintiéndose humillada, utilizada, si antes deseaba que Motoki poseyera su cuerpo, ahora ya no lo quería. Miles de preguntas pasaban por sus mente mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas y como una niña se sentó en el piso llorando sin saber porque.

Motoki nunca le dijo que sintiera algo por ella que no fuera solo el cariño que se le tiene a una amiga y porque no, un poco de atracción surgida con los años…¿Por qué entonces lloraba?. Sin duda el había amado profundamente a Reika, y seguro seguía amando su recuerdo.

¿Qué diferencias había entre ella y Reika?. Pensó en silencio. La respuesta era más que obvia pero no por eso menos cruel. Reika había sido el amor de su vida, ella, Makoto Kino, solo era una amiga, una amiga con la cual había rebasado la línea de una amistad sana entre un hombre y una mujer.

¿Qué la deseara? Probablemente sí, para tenerla en la cama y satisfacer sus deseos masculinos, más no para amarla y adorarla como lo hizo con Reika…

**Departamento de Makoto y Rei**

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó con desprecio en su voz

-Esa misma pregunta debería hacerte yo a ti- respondió el apuesto joven del otro lado. Rei se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, pero este no se lo permitió, empujando la puerta de madera oscura hacia dentro entrando al departamento.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede Tyler?- gritó la sacerdotisa. Siempre era igual, el motociclista regresaba y ellos peleaban como si fueran enemigos mortales.

-¿Qué demonios me sucede a mi?- el muchacho acercó su a rostro al de la chica tomándola de ambas muñecas con fuerza llevándolas a su espalda. –Te fuiste de Nueva York sin dejar rastro, ¿qué haces en Japón?- interrogó amenazante, Rei lejos de asustarse mantenía su mirada desafiándolo, siempre desafiándolo.

-Te largaste sin siquiera despedirte, ¿qué esperabas, un telegrama?, ni siquiera sabía dónde estabas- decía mientras intentaba zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Viniste detrás del imbécil ese?- Tyler siempre fue un hombre celoso con todo lo que consideraba suyo, pero con Rei todo se intensificaba, no era el hecho que otros hombres la miraran, ese era su trabajo y no tenia problema con aquello, era el hecho de que ella mirara de la misma forma que hacía con él a otro.

-No, no vine detrás de nadie… yo no persigo a nadie Black- respondió la sacerdotisa con altanería en su voz, él peli azul lo sabía, Rei Hino no persigue a nadie, el mundo la persigue a ella rogándole atención.

-¿Lo viste?... ya sabes a él- obviamente se refería a Darien Chiba, hombre por el cual tuvieron incontables peleas y por supuesto las mas desesperadas reconciliaciones.

-Sí…- respondió prepotente

-¿Lo besaste?- apoyó su frente sobre la de la chica acortando aún más el espacio entre ellos.

-Sí…- su voz se apagaba, sabía que estaba lastimando a Tyler, pero también quería hacerlo.

-¿Dormiste con él?- los azules ojos del muchacho se entrecerraron.

-¡No… no Tyler, no dormí con él maldita seas infeliz!- gritó con furia en sus ojos amatistas haciéndolos arder, el muchacho la arrinconó contra la pared apoyando su cuerpo contra el de la chica. Ella estaba enojada pero tenerlo así de cerca la hacía excitarse, Tyler Black era una droga mortal y ella era adicta a él.

-Te odio… eres un maldito- susurró la pelinegra sintiendo como sus rodillas se aflojaban. –Vete…- le dijo, aunque su cuerpo gritaba que se quedara y la hiciera suya.

-No… nunca me iré, siempre estaré en tu vida Hino- respondió para luego atrapar los rojos labios de la chica en un ardiente beso que los consumía de deseos. Por más que la pelinegra intentara resistirse su cuerpo sucumbió ante su tacto, otra vez.

-Me lastimas… me lastimas tanto- dijo ella de manera lastimosa cerrando sus ojos entre besos y mordiscos, de repente los besos se detuvieron, también el agarre cedió. La joven se sorprendió y trato de buscar la mirada del muchacho, pero este la evitó.

-¿Qué haces?- interrogó la sacerdotisa.

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte… nunca…- dijo el muchacho suavemente dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-¿Y qué harás huiras otra vez? Eres un maldito cobarde Tyler, un cobarde y poco hombre- gritó Rei sintiendo las lágrimas caer de sus ojos, el muchacho nunca volteo. La ira quemaba en el pecho a la chica y sin importarle que estuviese casi desnuda salió del departamento que compartía con Makoto y siguió Tyler, éste ya estaba subiendo a su camioneta Toyota Hilux SW4 último modelo negra, esa que habían ido a comprar junto a Rei.

-Voltea maldito- dijo mientras lo tomaba violentamente de su brazo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres de mi Rei? - de un tirón la metió dentro de la camioneta bruscamente…

**Apartamento de Motoki.**

El hombre rubio salió entonces de la habitación, dejando el teléfono sobre la mesa, cuando miro a Makoto sentada en el piso llorando, preocupado se acercó a la chica sentándose a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede Makoto?... ¿Estás bien?- Cuestiono Motoki.

La joven seguía sin responder, por lo que el joven llevo sus manos hacia los hombros de ella e intento abrazarla, pero sintió de pronto como ella lo aparto con brusquedad.

-¡Suéltame no me toques!.- Le grito mientras se paraba del piso.

Makoto camino hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir, pero de pronto sintió como Motoki la tomo con fuerza del brazo, dispuesto a no dejarla ir.

-¡No te dejare ir así!... ¡Estás muy mal!... Dime que te sucede, no me asustes Mako.

Makoto se dio la vuelta quedando frente a él y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano mientras dejaba salir una carcajada llena de amargura.

-¿Me preguntas que me sucede Motoki?...¿Acaso eres imbécil?- Lo miro la chica con rabia.- ¡Tu, tu eres el culpable de todo, de mi desgracia y mi desdicha!.- Le grito mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

El hombre rubio trato de acercarse a la chica para tranquilizarse. Se preguntaba que le había hecho para que lo mirar con tanto odio.

-¡Mako por favor, explícame porque no entiendo nada!

-¡No te acerques y no me toques!... ¡No finjas que te importa lo que yo siento porque no es así!.-

-Mako, tu eres mi amiga, claro que me importas, siempre has estado conmigo y yo…-

-¡Claro, soy tu amiga!.- Se hecho a reír ella recalcando aquella última palabra.- ¡Pero los amigos no hieren, no lastiman como lo haces tú conmigo!...¡No finjas que te importa lo que yo siento porque sabes que no es así, tu solo me utilizas a tu antojo!...

-Mako.- Pronuncio Motoki el nombre de la chica.

-¡No quiero volverte a ver, quédate viviendo en tu maldito pasado, viviendo de recuerdos!.- Respondió la chica para después bajar corriendo del apartamento.

Motoki trato de salir del apartamento para darle alcance, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba semidesnudo de la parte de arriba de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué le sucede?.- Se cuestionó así mismo preocupado, cuando entonces sus ojos se posaron en el sofá, donde aprecio aquel lazo en color rosa que la chica llevaba en su cabello y las zapatillas tiradas a un lado.

Camino entonces hasta el sillón y tomo aquel lazo llevándolo a su nariz, mientras cerraba los ojos para poder recrear la imagen de Makoto al oler el delicioso aroma de la chica que estaba impregnado en él.

-Mako.- Pronuncio el nombre de la chica con dulzura mientras suspiraba al recordarla una y otra vez.

Sus ojos, entonces se posaron sobre el librero que tenía enfrente, y noto uno de los libros fuera de su lugar con algunos papeles encima. Se levantó y camino hasta aquel mueble, se le hacía raro, regularmente tenía ese librero en orden y tenía mucho tiempo sin tocar aquellos libros. Cuando se acercó, tomo una de las fotografías y recordó que hace mas año y medio, justo cuando habían pasado 6 meses de la desaparición de Reika había decidido esconder todo en un lugar de su casa donde no estuviera viendo aquello todos los días.

En aquel momento había sido doloroso para el estar viendo las fotos y los recuerdos de la mujer que tanto había amado y que fue dada por muerta, tampoco haba tenido el valor de tirarlas o devolvérselas a los padres de la chica, así que recordó como las había escondido en ese libro, hasta que tiempo después se olvidó por completo de que existían y de donde las tenía. Fue entonces que se le vino a la mente Makoto y su cambio drástico de humor. Dejo las fotografías de nuevo encima del libre y se sentó en el sofá.

_-¿Sera posible que…?.- Se cuestionó a si mismo.- No, Mako no puede estar celosa. Cierto, le atraigo, pero igual le coquetea al idiota de Zafiro Si sintiera algo más por mí no andaría coqueteando con ese imbécil ni con nadie más.- Pensó para sí mismo…_

**Fuera del Departamento de Makoto y Rei.**

-¿Me preguntas que quiero de ti imbécil?...¡Poco hombre!.- Lloraba la sacerdotisa.- ¿Cómo es posible que desaparezcas de mi vida y de un día para otro aparezcas reclamándome que fui yo la que te abandonó?.

-¡Rei, tu sabes que yo soy así, no puedo estar en un solo lugar, yo soy un hombre libre que no soporta las ataduras!.- Le dijo tratando de conservar la calma.

-Eso es lo que soy para ti, tan solo una atadura.- Dijo Rei en voz baja.- ¡Pues entonces lárgate, lárgate y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vida!.- Le grito Rei dándole de puñetazos en el pecho.

Tyler la dejo golpearlo una y otra vez, hasta que se canso y la tomo de ambos brazos con fuerza recargándola contra el vidrio de la puerta, mirándola a los ojos, a aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas que hace tiempo lo habían hipnotizado.

-¡Claro, seguro quieres que me largue para revolcarte con tu amante, con Darien Chiba!...¿Es eso verdad?.-

-¡Darien está casado con mi amiga imbécil jamás le haría eso a una amiga!.-

-¿Lo cual quiere decir que si Darien no fuera esposo de tu amiga nada te detendría para ser su amante?.- Cuestiono él rabioso.- ¡Dime, contéstame maldita sea!.- Le gritaba mientras la sacerdotisa solo lloraba.

-¡Si, si eso es lo que quieres escuchar, pues si, te diré lo que quieres, si seria amante de Darien si no fuera por Serena!.-

-¡No, no y no, tu eres mía y de nadie más!- Le grito con tono posesivo para después acercarse a los labios rojos de la joven y comenzar a besarla y morderla con ansiedad, reclamando lo que él sabía era suyo.

Rei, que al principio trato de resistirse a los besos de Tyler empujándolo, finalmente cedió y se dejo llevar metiéndole los brazos por debajo de la camisa, ansiosa por sentir la piel de su cuerpo rozar la de ella, desesperada por sentirlo tan suyo, porque la hiciera suya una vez más. El hombre de cabello azulado levanto los brazos ayudando a la chica y después de despojarse de la camisa la aventó hacia el asiento delantero del auto.

-¡Tu eres mía Rei, mía y de nadie más!.- Le susurró al oído jadeante cuando se separo de los labios de la chica, se encontraba con el pecho descubierto debido a la ansiedad de Rei, y tan ansioso como ella, llevó sus labios al cuello de la joven, besándola, mordiéndola salvajemente mientras tiraba de sus cabellos negros y Rei respondía encajándole las uñas en la espalda dejándole su marca y haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por la espalda del joven, que lejos de molestarse parecía disfrutarlo.

-¡Oh, eres un salvaje!.- Gimió Rei jadeando, no podía negar que dentro de todo le excitaba aquel salvajismo casi animal de su novio, que la mordiera, que la tirara de los cabellos.

Sintió las manos del peli azul bajar a sus muslos acariciándolos, acariciándole su sexo por encima de las pantis, haciéndola gritar de placer, pronto los labios de aquel hombre se detuvieron al llegar al nacimiento de su sexo, y como un hambriento que no puede esperar más llevo sus manos a la prenda de la chica y con ansiedad se la jalo rompiéndola por entre en medio, dejando al descubierto sus senos y parte de su plano abdomen.

-¿Eres mía?- Cuestiono Tyler mientras le ahuecaba los senos entre sus manos acariciándoselos, sintiendo como los erectos pezones de la chica ardían.

Rei, por tanto, aunque disfrutaba, orgullosa como era no le contesto, efectivamente en su interior ella ya era de él, pero no le daría el gusto de escuchar lo que quería.

-Vamos a ver si no.- Gruño Tyler, y ansioso llevo sus labios a uno de los senos de la joven besándolo, mordiéndolo, haciéndola gritar de placer.

Las ventanas de auto se encontraban empañadas, Rei disfrutaba sentir los dientes de aquel hombre sobre sus senos, su lengua húmeda y caliente que le hacía cosquillas en su pezón y le nublaba los sentidos, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la entrepierna. Rei, que también era salvaje a la hora de amar, llevo sus manos a la cabellera del chico enredando sus dedos en el, jalando sus azulados cabellos, mientras levantaba un poco sus caderas para sentir la erección de aquel hombre

-¡John mmm!.- Gemía ella pronunciando el primer nombre del famoso corredor que solo ella conocía además de su familia, sintiendo el calor entre sus entrepiernas.- ¡Hazme tuya, quiero sentirte, quiero sentirte Fénix!.- Jadeaba la pelinegra.

El hombre por toda respuesta termino de arrancar lo que quedaba del blusón que cubría el cuerpo de Rei, para después despojarle las pantis con ansiedad. Pronto se saco el pantalón con todo y bóxer haciéndolos a un lado, quedando ambos desnudos.

-¡Cógeme!.- Grito la pelinegra que se quedo sin aliento al observar el miembro erecto del joven, que seguro estaba tan ansioso.

Rei sintió que el momento llegaba, que Tyler entraría dentro de ella, pero lejos de eso, Tyler le abrió las piernas y coloco su boca en la intimidad de la chica saboreándola, acariciándole el clítoris con su lengua húmeda, sintiendo la excitación de la joven. Cierto que ansiaba estar dentro de ella, pero antes quería escucharla gemir, hacerla gritar, que ella le pidiera a gritos entrar dentro de ella.

-¡Maldito, cógeme imbécil!.- Grito Rei que se irguió un poco arañando los hombros del chico con rabia y ansiedad.- Mmmm.- Jadeaba la sacerdotisa dentro del auto.

El hombre, sintiendo que el clímax se encontraba cerca se inclino un poco y jalo las piernas de la joven enredándolas alrededor de su cintura, haciendo fricción de su miembro contra la entrada del sexo de ella, llevándola a la locura. Se inclino y comenzó a besarla de nuevo en los labios mordiéndola haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por su labio inferior.

Rei por su parte, bajo sus manos hasta el miembro de él, ansiosa lo tomo entre sus manos y ella misma introdujo la punta del pene en la entrada de su sexo. Tyler, entonces no pudo soportar más y la empujo recostándola en el auto deslizando su miembro dentro de ella, embistiéndola con ansiedad, saliendo y entrando dentro del cuerpo de la sacerdotisa una y otra vez, mientras la besaba ardientemente, deslizando su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, sintiendo el sudor de sus cuerpos mezclarse.

-¡Te amo!.- Le susurro jadeante en un momento que se separo un poco de sus labios.- ¡Te amo Rei Hino!

Rei se quedo sin habla al escuchar aquello, hacia mucho que no escuchaba eso de los labios de Tyler, adoraba que le dijera que la amaba, pero eso solo ocurría cuando estaban en la cama.

Tyler siguió embistiéndola con mayor rapidez, una y otra vez, sintiendo los músculos apretados de ella, besándola, llevando sus manos desde la cintura de ella hasta sus senos, apretujándoselos. De pronto la joven sintió como su vientre se tensaba y cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gemido, pronto sintió como aquel hombre se derramaba dentro de ella, y aun abrumada e inundada por aquel placer que recorría todo su cuerpo, su mente alcanzo a registrar los gritos y gemidos que salían de la garganta de Tyler.

Segundos después, Tyler se dejo caer sobre el pecho de la joven, llevando sus brazos hacia la cintura de ella. Los dos tenían mucho que decir, pero se quedaron en silencio, contemplando la oscuridad de la noche.

**Siguiente día.**

El cuarto era amplio y acogedor, todo lo contrario a lo que uno se imagina cuando piensa en un hospital. De por sí el área de maternidad es mucho más agradable que cualquier otro sitio.

Las paredes color rosa pastel trasmitían tranquilidad y ayudaba a relajarse a todo quien se encontrase en el cuarto. Cortinas de color beige adornaban la única ventana que daba hacia el pulmón interno del edificio. Tanto las sabanas como las almohadas eran blancas y tenían pequeños bordados en el mismo color. El cubrecama color rosa hacia juego con el florero ubicado junto a la cama, que contenía jazmines chinos.

La joven rubia se encontraba recostada en la cama de una plaza y media, su mirada era ahora tranquila, puesto que sabía que su bebe estaba bien, junto a ella y tomando su mano sin siquiera soltarla un segundo estaba un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, sentado en una confortable silla.

Ambos jóvenes estaban algo nerviosos, pues recibieron la noticia que gracias al nuevo ecógrafo podrían ya conocer el sexo de su bebe, aunque esto no era necesario ya lo sabían, pero también podían ver su rostro, sus manitos y sus pequeños pies y eso sí los entusiasmaba. La tecnología 4 D permitía esto y ellos no lo desaprovecharían.

Llamaron a su puerta y la enferma ingreso trayendo el aparato junto a otras dos mujeres, detrás pudieron ver una cara familiar, era Motoki quien haría la ecografía, si era cierto que no era su especialidad, pero sabía utilizar el aparato ya que cuando se formo un equipo médico especial para casos importantes cada uno aportaba sus conocimientos pero no quitaba poder aprender otros, además que Motoki era muy amigo de Darien.

-Hola amigos míos, ¿Cómo te sientes Serena?- preguntó el joven médico estrechando la mano de Darien y mirando tiernamente a la rubia.

-Bien Motoki, algo ansiosa a decir verdad…- contestó mirando a su esposo de reojo, éste le contesto con una amplia sonrisa. Si había algo en el mundo que a Darien lo hiciera feliz era este bebe.

-Bien comenzaremos entonces.- Motoki tomo asiento frente al ecógrafo, las enfermeras prepararon a la mama y tan pronto como el joven médico apoyo el transductor sobre el ya abultado, aunque no tan notorio vientre las imágenes salieron en el computador.

-Bueno les presento a su bebe chicos… - dijo Motoki con una amplia sonrisa que por supuesto los jóvenes padres imitaron. Era tan pequeño y tan hermoso a la vez, se podía ver su carita que tapaba con sus pequeños puños.

-¿Ya saben el sexo?- interrogó el rubio.

-Sí, niña…-respondió Serena segura de lo dicho.

-Mmmh – Motoki hizo una pausa que atrajo la atención de ambos jóvenes- Lamento decirte que deberás cambiar la ropita rosa por la de color azul, están esperando un hermoso y saludable niño- Tanto Darien como Serena no sabían que decir, esto no podía ser, ellos debían esperar a Rini.

-No puede ser Motoki… hay un error..- dijo Darien con seguridad.

-No lo hay amigo, ves...- dijo mientras señalo en la pantalla – ese es un varoncito.

-Un niño… - musito Serena casi sin poder creerlo, el mensaje vino a su mente, todo estaba cambiando. Giró su mirada para encontrarse con la de Darien, ambos sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

**N/A: Hola, aquí chicas y chicos, aquí tenemos yo y mi querida amiga Nicky un episodio más de "Tormenta de Fuego"...¿Qué les pareció?...Bueno, esperemos que les haya gustado. Serena rodando por las escaleras como lo disfrute (tu también Nicky no te hagas tu también odias a Serena). Mi intento de Lemon frustrado con Mako y el de Rei completado...¡Oh gosh gracias!...Gracias a Nicky por decirme que ya era tiempo, por habérmelo aprobado, espero que les guste hahaha, bueno a Nicky si le gustaron. Sobre la revelación del pasado de que Sailor Júpiter era la líder de las senshis, Mars Fans no se molesten please, no lo decidí yo porque fuera mi favorita, fue decisión de las dos mía y de Nick y ya después verán porque. Que si bien, platicando con Leonor de Éboli un día le comentaba quien era la que me gustaba para líder y esa no es Mako (si es mi favorita pero no la veo como la líder). Así que no se molesten, poco a poco irán descubriendo más cosas del pasado.**

**Por último, tengo que decirles que esta historia "Tormenta de Fuego", es idea original de mi amiga y colaboradora Nick, ella es quien ideo el nuevo enemigo, los desastres en el mundo, las futuras peleas, que son la base de esta historia, que me haya invitado a participar con ella aportando mis ideas es otra cosa. Porque si hay algo que tengo que reconocer, es que la idea es de ella y sin ella yo quizá jamás hubiera escrito una historia con peleas y sangre, como que no es lo mío, me encanta adoro el género pero no es mi fuerte, así que honor a quien honor merece.**

Si bien se que tal vez a mi me conocen más por escribir algunas historias para este fandom, pero Nick también escribe y es muy buena, pueden comprobarlo leyendo su historia titulada "Lo que dejamos atrás", es del fandom de Saint Seiya, pero es muy buena, mucho drama, mucho amor, y mucho sexo hahaha, con Ikki de protagonista.

Ahora si me retiro, Atte Mademoiselle Rousseau.

**Hola Nick Rivers reportándose! Ayy luego de todas las flores que me tiró mi amiga entro sonrojada y a paso seguro jajaja.**

**Bueno saben que no soy muy extensa en mis notas, y casi todo lo dijo ya Made, si puedo decirles que habrá muchas sorpresas, problemas y enredos, lo más importante que debo decirles y ténganlo en mente "nada es lo que parece".**

**Mando afectuosos saludos a todos aquellos que se dan su tiempito para leer nuestra historia que con mucho cariño y dedicación pasamos horas planeando cada capítulo, cada escena, cada detalle para que ustedes disfruten…**

**Adios!**

**Nick Rivers…**


	5. Chapter 5 Tu verdad Mi verdad

**Tu verdad, Mi verdad.**

El hermoso cuarto donde permanecía internada la muchacha de coletas estaba sumido en silencio. La noticia los sacudió, tendrían un niño, ninguno de los dos salía de su asombro no podían hablar ni tampoco pensar sólo estaban presentes en cuerpo.

-Ey… muchachos ¿están bien?- interrogó Motoki preocupado. –No es tan malo, luego buscarán tener una niña y ya… además la ropa se puede cambiar…- agregó sonriendo, sabía que muchas parejas se decepcionaran al conocer el sexo de su bebe cuando era otro al deseado, pero jamás creyó que Darien y Serena fueran una de ellas.

-Chicos… yo…- Motoki fue interrumpido por Darien quien alzó la mano en señal de estar bien.

-Gracias amigo, de verdad- dijo al tiempo que sonreía mientras apretaba suavemente el hombro de su esposa para despertarla de su ensoñamiento y en señal de apoyo. Serena dibujó una falsa sonrisa para dedicársela al joven médico y así poder estar a solas con Darien.

-Bueno felicitaciones entonces…- Motoki no salió muy convencido del cuarto, pero si comprendió que necesitaban hablar y él era un estorbo. Cerró con cuidado la puerta de madera oscura dejando a solas a su amigo y colega junto a su esposa.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba solo se miraban buscando respuestas en el otro, que lógicamente no obtendrían, solo una persona podía ayudarlos.

-Llama a Luna Darien, hazlo ya…- las palabras se ahogaban en la garganta de la joven rubia. El joven de profundos ojos azules tomó torpemente su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó el número.

**Casa de Antiguedades Luna.**

Luna colgó sin poder creer lo que Darien le comunicaba, sumado al hecho de que todos se habían reportado con ella informándole que sucesos extraños estaban sucediendo casi al mismo tiempo en diferentes puntos de la Tierra. Artemis se mantenía del otro lado de la habitación donde la mujer de largo cabello negro estaba sentada.

-Artemis… no sé qué ocurre…- su voz era casi imperceptible.

-Todo se derrumba Luna… las mentiras también- sentenció el hombre dándole la espalda, amaba a esa mujer, pero no podía permitir que su egoísmo afectara a todos.

-No mentí… seleccioné las partes de la verdad que son oportunas…-

-¿Oportunas? Creo que la muerte de las senshis no son oportunas- golpeó la puerta tras de sí dejando a la mujer sola mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

**Algunos años atrás, en el milenio de plata…**

_El oscuro firmamento era iluminado por el rojo resplandor que emanaba la tierra, grandes grietas se abrían a lo largo y a lo ancho del suelo dejando que el calor contenido en el interior sea liberado, habiendo caído Urano nadie podía contener los temblores._

_Las aguas estaban agitadas y todo vida en ella se había extinto, la senshi guardiana del mar Neptuno no resistió pereciendo también, el aire era denso apenas se podía respirar, el calor era sofocante y tóxico. Los pocos que quedaban en pie intentaban buscar algún sobreviviente bajo las ruinas, el denso humo sumado al polvillo levantado por los derrumbes limitaba la visibilidad, solo podían guiarse por los gritos desgarradores, los pedidos de ayuda desesperados y la esperanza de poder rescatar a alguien con vida. _

_Los guardias reales y las tropas no fueron suficientes teniendo que pelear también ellas, cayendo una a una, la estrategia de Mercurio fracasó haciendo que la fila defensora del Este fuera fácilmente doblegada muriendo ella en el último intento por detener a la gran amenaza. La campaña a cargo de Saturno había sufrido grandes bajas no pudiendo llegar a destino aún donde Venus esperaba refuerzos junto al General del Norte. _

_Ya casi no quedaban hombres para luchar en el campo de batalla, los arqueros ya no tenían flechas, las municiones se agotaban dejando indefensos a todos. El cansancio, el hambre y la falta de atención médica repercutían en el estado de ánimo de las tropas. Los refuerzos de Kinmoku que esperaban estaban retrasados, el comandante Star Maker comunicó que les llevaría más tiempo de lo esperado arribar puesto que la contaminación del aire repercutía en los motores de las naves. _

_En el Gran Castillo, símbolo de paz y poder, una hermosa mujer corría por los amplias galerías de mármol ubicadas en lo más alto de la imponente construcción, su vestido vaporoso se abría a causa de la brisa caliente que la golpeaba, en las afuera del gran palacio podía verse llamas que consumían lo poco que quedaba de pie del Milenio de Plata. Un sentimiento de desesperación y angustia no la dejaba respirar llevando su mano hacia su pecho, su largo cabello rubio estaba revuelto, su peinado arruinado. Todo sucedió muy rápido tomando por sorpresa a todos, creyeron tener controlada a la criatura y sin embargo ésta se había vuelto más fuerte, parecía imposible de derrotar. Debía encontrar a su príncipe y huir, debían escapar puesto que ya no quedaba esperanza para el reinado._

_Entre el humo y el caliente viento pudo ver la figura de un hombre a lo lejos en uno de los balcones, se acercó desesperada pero el parecía no verla, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca notó que no estaba solo, se detuvo abruptamente quedando detrás de uno de los grandes pilares adornados con oro y plata. _

_-Por favor, huyamos juntos, es nuestra oportunidad…- dijo él_

_-No me pidas eso Endymion, sabes que no es lo correcto y en mi estado se me hace imposible- respondió la voz de una mujer a la que ella conocía._

_-No puedo perderte, no aceptaré el futuro que quieren imponerme. Tenemos personas de nuestro lado, al diablo con el Milenio de Plata yo defenderé el amor que siento por ti… por ti y nadie más-_

_-No sigas… no hagas esto, no puedes- sentenció la mujer_

_-Mi amor por ti es más fuerte que la muerte, te amare por toda la eternidad, te amo esta vida y te amaré en todas las demás-_

_La joven rubia se llevó una mano a su boca para ahogar su llanto, el príncipe Endymion era su prometido, destinado desde el inicio de los tiempos, él y ella, la Princesa de la Luna, estaban predestinados. _

_-Ni en esta ni en otra vida… jamás- murmuró la joven rubia mientras lágrimas de dolor quemaban sus mejillas._

**Época actual.**

**Hotel Von Lizz.**

La resolana matutina entraba por entre las hendijas del gran ventanal de la suite presidencial del Hotel Von Lizz cinco estrellas ubicado en la avenida principal de Tokio. El hombre de rasgos duros y profundos ojos azules ya había despertado hacia algunas horas, por otro lado la mujer a su lado de largo cabello negro seguía en los brazos de Morfeo. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella y al instante esta se suavizó, si había algo en el mundo que lo hiciera dejar de ser un maldito patán infeliz era la chica que estaba a su lado, Rei Hino, la única capaz de ser casi tanto o más perspicaz que él mismo.

_Flash Back_

_Para Tyler todo se volvió en cámara lenta mientras la chica caminaba hacia él. Llevaba su largo cabello negro suelto moviéndose al compás del viento de manera que la hacía verse como una diosa, el vestido negro de escote profundo, que le llegaba poco más abajo de su gloria. Estaba totalmente hipnotizado, la mirada amatista se posó en sus ojos no dejando de verlo en ningún momento. Él esquivaba por escasos segundos sus ojos para luego volver a enfrentarla y ella seguía viéndolo fijamente._

_Todo hombre volteo a verla, porque ella no pasaba desapercibida, jamás podría alguien no notarla. _

_Quedaron frente a frente, él sabía que su boca estaba abierta y parecía un idiota, pero no podía creer lo hermosa que era, ya había sentido sus labios, se habían cruzado un par de veces más, pero esta vez fue diferente, ella logró enloquecerlo. Rei lo esquivó graciosamente y siguió caminando mientras él la seguía con la mirada._

_-¿Cómo está tu rodilla?- le preguntó, cierto se había caído hace unos días porque el tacón de su zapato se rompió en un ensayó y lastimó su rodilla en la caída, él lo recordaba._

_-Sobreviviré, gracias por preocuparte- respondió la pelinegra girando para fijar su mirada amatista nuevamente en él._

_-Gracias a ti por el cigarrillo, a pesar de que lo había dejado- dijo el apuesto muchacho de manera graciosa, en realidad jamás lo dejó, pero lo intentaba y el hecho de que ella le consiguiera uno el otro día, a pesar que ella no fumaba, lo salvó por completo. Rei se giró nuevamente para seguir su camino._

_-Oye- la llamó, esta solo se dispuso en mirar sobre su hombro. – ¿Saldrías conmigo alguna vez?- preguntó embelesado._

_-Puede ser, ¿cómo se llamaba tu novia de nuevo?- preguntó divertida._

_-Ruth…- contesto de manera mecánica sin siquiera pensarlo, no quiso decirlo, quedo desconcertado como un verdadero imbécil. –Después de esto ya no tendré novia, sal conmigo… por favor-_

_-¿Me estas rogando Black?- dijo mientras mordía provocativamente su labio inferior. _

_-Si…- contestó embobado._

_-Veremos entonces- y comenzó a alejarse con paso sensual, ya cuando estuvo unos metros de distancia alzo su voz –"¿Disfrutaste de la vista?"-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Rotó para quedar de lado mirándola y tomó la fina sábana de satén que cubría el hermoso cuerpo de la chica, si no fuera imposible él aseguraría que éste lo tallaron los dioses y ella era una Deidad Divina enviada a la tierra para volver loco a los mortales. La fina tela rozó la perfecta piel deslizándose hasta al suelo dejando al descubierto su desnudez. No pudo evitar recorrerla con su mirada deteniéndose en sus senos, su plano abdomen, sin duda ese era su lugar favorito, apoyó el dedo índice apenas tocándola sobre su ombligo y comenzó a hacer figuras, jugando con el roce.

-A mí también me gustan las estrellas…- oyó la dulce voz somnolienta de la pelinegra.

-Hola preciosa, no sabes lo hermosa que te ves…- dijo al tiempo que descendía para besar el abdomen de la chica haciendo que esta sintiera cosquillas por el contacto sonriendo ampliamente.

-Tyler… no hagas eso-

-¿Te dije alguna vez que hechas fuego nena?- levantó su mirada azul para clavarla en los hermosos ojos amatistas. –Te extrañé tanto…- sintió la mano de Rei acariciando sus cabellos, enredando los dedos entre sus mechones azules.

-¿Crees en el destino John?- interrogó dulcemente, solo lo llamaba así cuando quería decir algo serio, esto le hizo correr un frio por su espina, desde que llegó a Tokio lo único que deseaba es que a la sacerdotisa no se le ocurriera tener una de esas charlas donde él solo se queda callado mientras ella habla incansablemente sobre lo irresponsable que él es. Ante la falta de respuesta agregó –Sobre que todo en nuestras vidas ya fue escrito desde el momento en que nacimos-

Tyler dudó unos segundos la verdad no se consideraba a él mismo una persona profunda, sinceramente odiaba pensar demasiado porque esto lo llevaba a darse cuenta de lo mal que hacia todo, de lo mal que le hacía a Rei. Conociéndola no dejaría de preguntar.

-No, no creo en eso nena y si alguien superior hubiese escrito sobre mi vida créeme que no le simpatizo para nada- El silencio inundó el cuarto, la pelinegra no dejó de acariciar al muchacho que solo reposó su cabeza sobre ella.

-Pero no debo de ser del todo malo- agregó levantándose su rostro hacia ella –Ya que tú estás en él…-

Rei no pudo evitar sonreír, Tyler era difícil, bastante distante y frio, pero cuando compartían esos momentos de intimidad él era lo más dulce y tierno que podía imaginar. Lo tomó del rostro atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo apasionadamente, él se coloco entre sus largas y torneadas piernas haciendo que rodee su cintura con ellas. La hermosa chica gimió dentro de su boca haciéndolo enloquecer, con sus fuertes manos recorrió los blancos muslos de la sacerdotisa, pasando por su pequeña cintura hasta llegar a los grandes y redondos senos que adoraba.

Su miembro erecto rozaba contra la húmeda intimidad de la chica, estiró su brazo para buscar los condones que estaban en la mesa de noche no pudiendo encontrarlos.

-Mierda… déjame pedirlos por teléfono- besó intensamente a la chica para salir de su agarre, pero antes de poder incorporarse sintió como las hermosas manos de Rei apresaron su espalda haciendo que el peliazul vuelva a caer sobre ella.

-¿Qué pasa linda?- ella solo lo miraba y como siempre ocurría, él no podía descifrarla, tal vez le saldría con que ya no tenía ganas de hacer el amor, pero eso era imposible viniendo de su Diosa de Fuego.

-Johnny…- ahí estaba otra vez su nombre, el que solo utilizaba para decir algo serio, pero debía admitir que de la manera en que lo pronunciaba lo volvía loco –Yo estaba pensando… hace dos años que salimos…- calló abruptamente dubitativa, lo que sea que quería decirle le estaba constando trabajo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el miedo lo invadió tal vez quería terminar, Rei lo dejaría cansada de sus tonterías, cansada de su falta de compromiso. La chica sacudió su cabeza negativamente sonriendo.

-Nada, ve pídelos…- Tyler le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos para luego incorporarse y tomar el teléfono. Mientras éste pedía servicio de habitación la chica llevó su rostro hacia la ventana pensativa, estuvo a punto de proponerle, decirle que quería formar una familia con él, que ella quería ser la madre de sus hijos, pero eso sería demasiado para un hombre como Fénix.

-¿Tyler?- lo llamó

-Dime preciosa…- respondió mientras se acostaba a su lado besando su cuello.

-Estaba pensando en quedarme en Japón… definitivamente- al terminar de decir esto los besos cesaron.

-¿Aquí?- interrogó sin demostrar emoción alguna.

-Sí- volteó para mirarlo – Y quiero que te quedes conmigo…- Tyler no contestó solo la beso en los labios y comenzó a acariciarla, la verdad era que él la amaba aunque jamás pudo decírselo sino era cuando tenían sexo, pero conocía perfectamente su esencia sabía que tarde o temprano arruinaría todo, por el momento le haría el amor, le haría olvidar al mundo y luego… luego vería que hacer.

**Calles de Tokio, algunas horas después…**

El cielo se encontraba obscurecido, mientras la luna que antes iluminaba la ciudad se opacaba cada vez más y una a una las estrellas del firmamento se iban apagando.

Los edificios de la ciudad de Tokio se derrumbaban, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el resonar de los automóviles que en su desesperación de huir chocaban unos contra otros, mientras la gente corría asustada tratando de protegerse debido a los bruscos movimientos que causaba aquel terremoto y a las grietas que se abrían.

La hermosa mujer pelicastaña, la poderosa sailor de trueno, ahora con su transformación de Eternal Sailor Júpiter miraba horrorizada a aquel ser alado envuelto en llamas que le arrojaba llamaradas de fuego cubiertos por un haz de luz negruzca y con solo soplar la hacía volar por los aires. Había salido de compras aquel día que no acudió al restaurante, pero tan pronto como empezó a ocurrir aquel desastre, habiendo entrado en pánico por saber que no podía transformarse, que carecía de poderes, no supo en qué momento lo había logrado.

-¡Es todo lo que puedes hacer Sailor Júpiter!- Se burló Phoenix que con su brillo y resplandor encandilaba la vista de la sailor del trueno.- ¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu de lucha?... ¿Esquivar es lo único que sabes hacer?- Pregunto irónica mientras le lanzaba una llamarada de fuego obscuro directo en el abdomen, haciendo que la sailor de cabello castaño se estrellara contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

-¡Detente…por favor!.- Suplicaba Sailor Júpiter doblándose de dolor por aquel impacto, mientras algunas de algunas heridas en sus piernas, brazos y rostro corrían hilos de sangre a la vez que unas rasgaduras adornaran su deteriorado uniforme de eternal Sailor Júpiter.

-¡Me encanta verte suplicando como un rata, implorando clemencia!.- Soltó una horrible carcajada aquel ser rodeado de una luz cegadora.- ¡Me encanta!.

Sailor Júpiter, reuniendo el poco valor y fuerzas que le quedaban desenvaino la espada y con dificultad se levantó del piso, apoyándose con la espada que había encajado sobre la tierra.

-¡La poderosa y legendaria espada de Júpiter!.- Rio Phoenix.- ¿Qué harás con eso estúpida?...¡Sabes que no me podrás matar porque te falta valor para hacerlo!...¡No podrás prologarlos, no podrás hacerlo y así acabare con todo este planeta, con toda la galaxia y con tu insignificante vida!.

Phoenix, aquel malvado ser dejo escapar una llamarada de fuego obscuro haciendo que Sailor Júpiter saliera volando por los aires, lastimándola, logrando que la legendaria espada del planeta de los truenos se soltara de su mano, hasta estrellarse en el suelo agrietado.

-¡Los matare a todos, me la llevare conmigo y también al elegido, no podrás evitarlo!.- Soltó una carcajada aquel ser lleno de luz y de una llamarada de fuego obscurecido hizo que un grueso árbol aun plantado en la tierra se desprendiera con todo y raíces saliendo volando por los aires, quemándolo, para a los pocos segundos estrellarse contra el piso haciendo que una grieta más se abriera en la tierra.

-¡No me daré por vencida!.- Dijo la princesa de Júpiter con dificultad.- ¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!.- Grito la princesa castaña dirigiendo su ataque al enemigo, pero para su sorpresa solo escucho la horrible carcajada de aquel ser.

-¡Se te olvida que en esta vida tengo también poderes de trueno!.- Respondió aquel ser cono otro ataque similar a la princesa de Júpiter, un trueno rodeado de una luz obscura que se impactó contra el cuerpo de la pelicastaña, haciendo que esta se doblara de dolor.

-¿Cómo es…posible?- Se preguntó Makoto a sí misma, en todas las vidas pasadas jamás se había sabido que Phoenix tuviera poderes de trueno.

-¡No olvides que también cuento con tus poderes y habilidades, conozco tus movimientos Princesita!.- Rio Phoenix.- ¡En esta vida soy más poderosa que en las demás, tengo mis poderes, pero también tengo poderes propios de la realeza de Júpiter!.

-¡No, por favor detente!.- Suplico la princesa de ojos verdes con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡No por favor!.

-¡Makoto, Mako-chan, despierta!.- Estrujaba Rei Hino a su amiga, quien al parecer había estado teniendo una pesadilla y había escuchado sus gritos hasta la cocina.

La hermosa mujer abrió sus ojos verdes y al ver a su amiga sentada a un lado de ella comenzó a llorar como niña pequeña después de haber soñado con un monstruo y se abrazó a su amiga.

-¡Tranquila Mako, todo está bien!.- Trataba de tranquilizarla Rei Hino mientras la abrazaba.- Makoto, solo tuviste una pesadilla, no llores.

-¡Serena, tenemos que hablarle a Serena, puede estar en peligro!.- Asustada Makoto.

-Mako, tranquila, acabo de hablar por teléfono con ella hace 5 minutos, ella está bien, está en su casa, tiene que guardar reposo después de la caída que tuvo, pero está bien.- Dijo Rei.- Me comento que tiene algo que decirnos, pero al parecer no es nada grave.

La joven de ojos verdes volteo a ver su reloj colgado en la pared el cual marcaba que eran las 11:00 a.m. por un momento pensó en saltar de la cama para ir a grabar su programa, pero entonces recordó que ese día no se transmitía por la televisión y por tanto no tenía que ir a las locaciones a grabar.

-¿Por qué estas durmiendo aquí?...¿A qué horas llegaste?.- Cuestiono Rei.- Pensé que habías dormido con Motoki.- Sonrió con picardía la sacerdotisa.

-No, a decir verdad, no pasó nada.- Confeso Makoto con tristeza.- Y ya no deseo que pase. Pero no me preguntes más, no quiero hablar de eso, no por ahora….¿Qué hiciste anoche, te aburriste mucho?.

La hermosa mujer de cabello negro sonrió recordando su noche de pasión la noche anterior, el regreso de su amado Tyler, y con ello el regreso de la felicidad a su vida.

-¡Tyler vino a buscarme!.- Hablo llena de felicidad mientras empezaba a contarle los hechos sucedidos a su amiga.

**Restaurante Mako Garden.**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en la ciudad de Tokio, pintando el cielo de un hermoso color rojizo a lo lejos, el aire fresco corría moviendo los mechones castaños de la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes que sentada en una de las fuentes que adornaban a las afueras del restaurante lloraba en silencio aprovechando aquel día lluvioso que la mojaba y hacia que sus lágrimas pasaran desapercibidas.

Miro una pareja que salía del restaurante, un hombre alto y apuesto que pasaba su brazo por el talle de la hermosa mujer, mientras esta llevaba un ramo de rosas en una de sus manos y el hombre le besaba las mejillas mientras le decía palabras cariñosas.

Recordó entonces su mala suerte en el amor, su primer novio, aquel que le rompió el corazón, el hombre apuesto de cabello azulado cuyo nombre era Tamahome, aquel que siendo adolescente la termino y que tiempo después, cuando ya era famosa gracias a su programa televisivo apareció en su vida, enamorándola de nuevo, conquistándola con palabras de amor y convirtiéndose en el hombre que tomara su virginidad para después dejarla una vez más como si nada. Por su mente pasaron todos los hombres con los que alguna vez falsamente se ilusiono hasta que sus pensamientos se detuvieron en Motoki, recurando que él, bueno, al igual que los demás era una falsa ilusión. Cierto que después de tantos toqueteos entre ella y Motoki llego a pensar que el medico rubio sintiera algo por ella, pero después de haber visto aquellas fotografías de su ex novia muerta en su departamento comprobó algo que le había dolido: Motoki no la amaba, a lo mucho sentía atracción sexual por ella, o necesidad de tener sexo y saciar sus necesidades masculinas.

-¿Por qué nadie me puede amar?- Se preguntó en silencio mientras las lágrimas y las gotas de lluvia mojaban su rostro.

Cierto que desde que había iniciado aquel programa televisivo, que había alcanzado la fama sin ser actriz, modelo, ni cantante, sino una excelente cocinera con un programa exitoso, que vestía de manera provocativa gracias a las sugerencias de su manager, había logrado que más hombres fijaran su atención en ella, pretendientes, admiradores, muchos no le gustaban, otros la miraban con deseo, pero ella tenía ganas de amar y ser amada, de que la trataran como a una dama y que no se acercaran a ella solo por ser famosa, o pensando que era una mujer come hombres, cierto que esa era la imagen que daba en el programa, pero estaba muy lejos de su realidad.

De pronto sintió una mano fuerte sobre su hombre y una rosa en tono rosado frente a sus ojos. Apresurada paso el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y volteo para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de Zafiro Black.

-¡Hola Zafiro!-Exclamo tratando de sonar tranquila al verlo, sonriéndole mientras tomaba la rosa que este le daba.- Muchas gracias, las rosas son hermosas, mis preferidas.- Sonrió ella.

-Son hermosas, pero tu belleza opaca cualquier flor que este a tu lado.- Hablo galantemente el hombre.- ¿Se puede saber porque una dama tan hermosa llora en esta tarde lluviosa?- Cuestiono mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Yo…no estoy llorando.- Tartamudeo ella.- Bueno…la lluvia mojo mi cara.

-Lloras por el imbécil de Furuhata… ¿verdad?- Cuestiono Zafiro, que aunque la amaba, conocía los sentimientos de la joven, o al menos creía conocerlos.

Makoto no supo que responder, sintió un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de sus ojos. El apuesto hombre de cabello azulado se acercó a ella abrazándola, mientras con sus manos acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la joven.

-Ningún hombre se merece tus lagrimas Mako.- Le dijo mientras ella sollozaba.- Ni Tamahome, ni ese médico, ni ninguno hombre, tu mereces a alguien que te amé de verdad, que te valore por la gran mujer que eres.

La mujer, pese a su tristeza, sintió como su rostro se sonrojaba, su corazón latiendo desesperado y que su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de aquel apuesto hombre y el delicioso aroma masculino de este. Si bien sentía algo por Motoki Furuhata, pero también sentía algo por Zafiro Black y de entre los dos, su corazón le decía que era este último quien quizá sentía algo por ella, algo que fuera más que sexo.

Cierto que con Motoki no había tenido sexo, pero muchas veces había estado a punto de ello, por el contrario Zafiro Black era el romanticismo encarnado en un hombre, tierno, detallista, le regalaba rosas y la manera en que le hablaba sonaba poética.

-¿Sientes algo por mi Zafiro?- Cuestiono cuando se separó un poco del hombre.

-Desde hace mucho estoy enamorado de ti Makoto Kino.- Confeso el hombre.- Si no te lo he dicho nunca no es por falta de valor, bueno a decir verdad me pareces inalcanzable, hermosa, linda, romántica, cualquier hombre sería feliz de tener por novia.- Continuo hablando el hombre.- Tu físico es hermoso, tienes un cuerpo de diosa, facciones finas y delicadas dignas de compararse con una hermosa muñeca y dos hermosos ojos que parecen dos esmeraldas, pero aún más hermoso que todo eso es tu interior, tu alma, tu espíritu.

Makoto sintió estremecerse al escuchar aquellas palabras, por un momento olvido al rubio médico y dejándose llevar por el momento llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Zafiro Black y se acercó a él besándolo en los labios, disfrutando de aquel delicioso beso.

Al mismo tiempo, el hombre rubio que había estacionado su auto en el área exclusiva para los comensales del restaurante, llego hasta la entrada del "Mako Garden" con un hermoso ramo de rosas en color rosado, sabía que eran las favoritas de Makoto, o al menos eso creía.

Hacían días que Makoto no contestaba a sus llamadas ni a sus mensajes, así que había decidido ir a verla, pero al llegar y mirar aquella escena romántica sintió algo extraño dentro de él, molestia, rabia, desilusión, tristeza. Mirara a Makoto, su amiga, aquella mujer que había estado con el cuándo más lo había necesitado fue un duro golpe para él y sin decir nada se alejó del lugar dejando caer en el piso aquel ramo de rosas, con las ilusiones rotas y guardándose las palabras que le diría.

-¡No Makoto!.- Hablo Zafiro mientras separaba a la joven, terminando con aquel beso, algo que no fue difícil para el.- Por favor no me hagas esto.

-¿No te gusto?- Cuestiono Makoto preocupada.- ¿No me dijiste que me amabas hace unos minutos?

-Makoto, te amo, te amo como jamás creí que se pudiera amar a alguien, me haces sentir lo que jamás había sentido.- Respondió el.- Por supuesto que me ha gustado mucho. Pero tú, bueno yo sé que tú no tienes definidos tus sentimientos…-

-Pero Zafiro…-

-No me interrumpas Mako.- Hablo el.-Aclara lo que sientes, si es a mí a quien amas dichoso te esperare, pero si tu corazón le pertenece a otro, entonces yo lo aceptare y te deseare la mayor felicidad del mundo. Ahora ve a casa, necesitas descansar, yo me encargare de cerrar el restaurante.

El hombre se levantó y camino hacia el restaurante, Makoto sonrió mirando como la lluvia había cesado dejando un poco de humedad en el ambiente. Quizá aún seguía confundida, pero no quería pensar más, tan solo quería llegar a casa, tomar un baño en el jacuzzi con espuma y esencia de rosas, así que se levantó y camino hacia la salida del restaurante donde miro un hermoso ramo de rosas en color rosado tiradas en el piso.

-¡Que hermosas flores!-Exclamo mientras se agachaba para levantarlas.

Lentamente se levantó con el ramo en mano y noto que en este venia una pequeña tarjetita en medio, cierto que sabía que era de mala educación leer lo que no iba dedicado a ella, pero la curiosidad fue mayor.

"Sé que no soy bueno para decir cosas hermosas, pero simplemente quiero decirte que te amo y me gustaría saber si sientes lo mismo…Si abría una posibilidad de que me aceptaras en tu corazón."

Makoto sonrió al leer aquellas hermosas palabras, si bien no iban dirigidas a ella, pero le ilusiono pensar que algún día alguien tuviera un detalle así con ella.

-Ojala alguien sintiera algo tan lindo por mi.- Dijo mientras caminaba con la rosa que Zafiro le había regalado y con aquel ramo de rosas al auto.- Ojala que ese alguien pudiera ser…bueno Motoki es un caso perdido.- Se dijo con desilusión.

**Okada's Bar.**

El hombre rubio se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar mientras degustaba del sabor de la cerveza fría no sabía cuántas llevaba, pero no eran muchas, al menos aún estaba consciente de sus actos. Los hombres a su alrededor, acompañados entre amigos miraban por televisión una pelea de box a la que él no prestaba atención.

Años atrás hubiera acudido con Darien y sus amigos universitarios, ahora todos médicos, pero la mayoría estaban casados y Darien entraba dentro de ese grupo.

-Muy mal ejemplo Doctor Furuhata.- Escucho una voz a un lado de él que le pareció conocida.-

-¡Seiya, hola Seiya!.- Exclamo tratando de fingir un poco de alegría de ver a su amigo.

Curioso era el destino, justo en aquel bar había sido donde tuvo un mayor acercamiento con Seiya, era por el tiempo que Reika había sido declarada muerta y el sufría aquella agonía, mientras el pelinegro cantante sufría por la rubia de coletas de nombre Serena.

-Al menos deberías esconderte doctor.- Bromeo Seiya con su típico buen humor.- ¿No te daría vergüenza que te vieran tus pacientes?- ¡Qué clase de medico eres que no predicas con el ejemplo!.

-Solo hoy Seiya, solo por hoy.- Respondió sin mucho ánimo, mientras Seiya ordenaba al mesero una cerveza helada.

-Al menos me hubieras invitado a tomar contigo.- Siguió hablando el pelinegro.

Motoki parecía tener los pensamientos en otra parte, pues no se reía de las bromas de su amigo, ni tampoco le contestaba nada. Sus ojos estaban en dirección hacia el televisor frente a él, aunque realmente no estaba poniendo atención, hasta que miro un anuncio televisivo del programa "Mako delices" que lo hizo abrir la boca. Makoto anunciando una edición especial de su programa, mientras salía frente a las playas de Tokio beach vestida con un hermoso y sexy bikini revelador en color verde, mientras su cabello ondulado estaba suelto cayéndole a los lados.

"_Y este próximo viernes no te pierdas el programa especial en las hermosas playas de Tokio beach donde te enseñare a preparar los más deliciosos platillos a base de mariscos"._

-Ahora veo, tu problema tiene nombre y forma de mujer.- Sonrió Seiya con picardía.- Y su nombre es Makoto Kino.

El hombre rubio sonrió con tristeza.

-Fui a búscala al restaurante y la mire besándose con Zafiro.- Dijo desilusionado.- No me quedo de otras más que retirarme.

-¡Imbécil, idiota, tonto!.- Le dijo Seiya haciendo que muchos voltearan a verlo, sintiéndose avergonzado.- Bueno, como serás imbécil Motoki, lo que debiste hacer es entrar y parártele enfrente, darle un puñetazo a Black y decirle a Makoto que la amas, luchar por ella hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Los vi besándose.- Le volvió a repetir Motoki.

-¿Y?- Dijo Seiya.- Cierto, puede sentir atracción por el, es guapo, se dirige demasiado cursi hacia ella, pero también Makoto siente algo por ti y si no te aplicas otro más inteligente te la ganara.

Motoki giro su vista y se quedó viendo fijamente a Seiya mientras analizaba sus palabras.

-¡No me mires así, mejor actúa con inteligencia!.- Hablo Seiya.- Haz lo que les gusta a las mujeres que los hombres hagan, regálale rosas, dile que la amas, ten detalles con ella, de vez en cuando llévale chocolates, háblale por teléfono, para decirle palabras románticas no de lujuria, sorpréndela.- Aconsejo Seiya.- ¿Pensabas que con besarla y manosearla dentro de tu apartamento es suficiente?...Ella puede creer que solo la quieres para…-

-¡Tu como sabes lo que ha pasado entre Mako y yo!.- Sorprendido Motoki, que con nadie había comentado aquellos encuentros acalorados entre él y la pelicastaña.

.No hace falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta.- Rio Seiya.- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que fui a buscarte a tu apartamento para que me prestaras tus juegos de play station 3?...Bien, pues ese día con solo ver sus caras fue suficiente…

_1 mes atrás._

_El hombre rubio se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mientras la hermosa pelicastaña se encontraba sentada a su lado partiendo una rebanada del delicioso pastel de piña colada que se encontraba en la mesita de centro de la sala, sirvió la rebanada en un plato y con un tenedor corto un poco para llevarlo a la boca del joven._

_-Esta receta es nueva.- Sonrio ella.- Me gustaría que fueras el primero en probarla y darle el visto bueno._

_Motoki abrio la boca aceptando el trozo de pastel que Makoto le ofrecia con el tenedor y lo degusto saboreándolo._

_-¡Esta delicioso Makoto!.- La felicito el.- Tienes manos de hada, todo lo que preparas es riquísimo…seguro se venderá en el restaurante._

_-En realidad la idea no la invente para que formara parte del menú del restaurante.- Sonrió ella sonrojada.- La invente pensando en ti, quería prepárate algo nuevo, algo con delicioso sabor que te gustara mucho a ti._

_Andrew sonrió ante el comentario de la joven e instintivamente llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de la muchacha._

_-Pues me halagas, todo lo que preparas me gusta.- Respondió el acariciándole el rostro.- Aunque hay algo que me parece aún más delicioso que todo lo que preparas.- Hablo mientras fijaba su vista en los labios rosados de la joven._

_-¡Oh Motoki!.- Suspiro ella, hasta que sintió los labios del hombre rubio entre los suyos, acariciándole la lengua con la suya._

_Motoki abrazo a la joven por el talle y la acerco hacia él, para después subir una de sus manos hasta la cabellera de la joven y quitarle el lazo con que ataba su cabello, dejando que este callera alrededor de su cuerpo. Después llevado por su instinto animal le beso las mejillas mordisqueándoselas hasta llegar al cuello donde la empezó a besar y mordisquear._

_-¡Motoki ábreme estas sordo!.- Escucho la voz de Seiya desde afuera._

_El hombre rubio se separó un poco de la joven castaña sonriéndole y se levantó para abrir la puerta, mientras la chica se acomodaba el cabello._

_-¡Estuve tocando la puerta una y otra vez Motoki!.- Hablo Seiya.- ¿Acaso eres sordo?_

_Seiya poso su vista en Makoto, que lucía sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado, pero fue hasta que vio una marca rojiza en el cuello de la joven que se dio cuenta que llego en mal momento._

_-Seiya, hola.- Saludo Motoki con desgano._

_-Bueno, creo que mejor nos vemos luego.- Se despidió Seiya.- Otro día que estés menos ocupado vengo…_

_Fin del Flash back._

-Sin duda llegue en mal momento.- Rio Seiya.- Me basto con ver a Makoto despeinada y con ciertas marcas en el cuello.- Pero bueno, ya dejando de lado la diversión Motoki, yo sé que a ti te gusta mucho y…-

-No me gusta.- Respondió Motoki.- Más que eso, me trae loco, de cabeza, la amo es maravillosa, pero también es muy coqueta con otros más y con el imbécil de Black…-

-Es soltera.- Dijo Seiya.- Si, quizá le puede atraer al igual que tú le atraes, pero tienes que aplicarte, haz lo que les gusta a las mujeres, regálale rosas, acércate a ella, dile lo que sientes, demuéstrales que no solo estas interesando en su cuerpo, que te gusta como es ella, que la admiras, que amas lo que hace, demuéstraselo con palabras, así como me dices a mí que la amas díselo a ella.

-No, yo ya sufrí mucho con la muerte de Reika.- Recordó Andrew.- No quiero volver a sufrir, no quiero enamorarme, pero ya lo estoy….¿Pero si ella no siente lo mismo?

Seiya puso cara de desesperación y miro al hombre rubio con molestia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Motoki Furuhata?... ¿Acaso que ella venga y te pida ser su novio?...¿Que te diga que le gustas?... ¿una invitación?.- Molesto Seiya.- La pobre de Makoto seguro se sintió terrible cuando dices que encontró las fotos de Reika, según me contaste y todavía piensas que no siente algo por ti…¿En verdad eres tonto?. Mira, si no quieres verle la cara a Zafiro Black, entonces ve a su casa, búscala cuando sabes que está ahí y habla con ella, pero llega comportándote con seriedad, tratándola con delicadeza, controlando las ganas de llevártela a la cama, demuéstrale que te interesa para mucho más que eso. Después de que ella ha sido tan linda y detallista contigo no puedes esperar que ella de el siguiente pasó.

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras, el hombre rubio sonrió.

-Gracias Seiya.- Dijo Motoki.- Pero… ¿Por qué vienes tu a darme estos consejo?...No lo entiendo, tu siempre dices que no te interesa tener novia, eso que me dices es algo que tu ni siquiera harías, conquistar a una mujer con rosas y palabras románticas.

-¿Eres tú el que está enamorado de Makoto o yo?.- Cuestiono Seiya con ironía.- Yo ya sufrí con Serena, me di cuenta que enamorarse no vale de nada, pocas veces se es correspondido, y si puedo tener chicas sin compromiso pues mucho mejor. Ahora tú que eres el que quiere a Makoto para algo más que una noche de pasión, deberás de comportarte tal como te digo, dejar que tu corazón hable por ti antes de que otro se te adelante.

Motoki llamo al mesero y pidió otra cerveza para después seguir la charla con el pelinegro.

-Deberías de buscarte una novia.-Aconsejo Motoki.- Tienes muchas fans y eres muy conocido en el medio artístico.

-No me atraen las niñatas que solo se fijan en mí porque soy famoso.- Respondió Seiya.- No para algo en serio, pero si es para pasar una noche agradable sí.

-Bien, entonces deberías de buscarte una novia entre las chicas.- Dijo Motoki pensativo.- Serena definitivamente no, ella ya está casada y con uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Mejor ni hablar de Serena, es chica de Darien.- Respondió Seiya.

-Amy tampoco, es novia de Diamante Black, el hermano del odioso de Zafiro, Setsuna demasiado grande y seria para ti, Hotaru demasiado niña eso sonaría a pederasta, Haruka y Michiru ni hablar sus gustos son diferentes, Mina es de Kunzite, Makoto, bueno mi Mako hermosa aun no es mi novia pero seguiré tu consejo, Rei.- Continuo hablando Motoki.- ¡Rei es la única disponible!.

-Olvídalo, es hermosa, preciosa, pero tiene un carácter terrible, es muy temperamental.- Dijo Seiya.- Además es chica de Darien también…¡No más chicas de Darien no por favor!.

-Pues no es chica de Darien, el ya está casado con Serena.- Dijo Motoki.- Y Rei y Mako son las únicas disponibles, pero Mako será mía, así que tú te quedas con Rei.

"_Y la pareja más sonada en el mundo del espectáculo de este mes, sin duda el tórrido romance entre el motociclista americano Tyler Black y la modelo japonesa que ha desbancado a las brasileñas más populares, su nombre, ya todos lo saben Rei Hino."_

Los dos hombres sentados en la barra voltean hacia la televisión, donde para variar acababan de mencionar a la famosa modelo que aparecía en televisión con un hermoso y sexy vestido negro tomada de la mano de aquel hombre lleno de tatuajes caminando por las calles de Nueva York.

-Olvídalo Seiya.- Dijo Motoki con Seriedad.- Pensé que te quedaba disponible Rei Hino, pero ya no te queda nada, no hay opciones para ti, al menos no de entre ellas.

- No me preocupa, no quiero saber de "chicas de Darien".- Respondió Seiya.- Aunque no negare que Rei es hermosa. Pero bueno, tu mejor dedícate a conquistar a Makoto en vez de buscarme novia, no valla ser que otro más inteligente de apellido Black se te adelante.

-¡Eso nunca!.- Respondió Motoki.

**Departamento de Makoto y Rei.**

La noche cayó extinguiendo los últimos rayos de sol que se asomaban en el horizonte, la luna creciente iluminaba el firmamento junto a la aparición de las primeras estrellas. Dentro del departamento perteneciente a las dos senshis, todo era calmo, Makoto estaba preparando la cena, como de costumbre mientras que Rei permanecía en su habitación hundida en el sillón con sus rodillas próximas al pecho. La mirada de la joven sacerdotisa estaba perdida, sus ojos amatistas abiertos de par en par perdidos en la nada.

La ojiverde la había llamado desde la cocina un par de veces sin obtener respuesta por lo que creyó que su amiga se había dormido, optó por ir a buscarla entonces, golpeó la puerta delicadamente sin obtener respuesta por lo que decidió entrar. El cuarto estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de varias velas colocadas alrededor de la cama y haciendo un camino hasta el baño y hasta el sofá donde se encontraba su amiga. El silencio reinaba en aquél lugar.

-Rei… ¿Estás bien?- interrogó Makoto acercándose y apoyando su delicada mano en el hombro de su amiga. La pelinegra no le respondía. –Mírame Rei- la peli castaña se puso delante de la chica buscando sus ojos, pero no tenían el mismo brillo amatista de siempre, estaban oscurecidos, eran…. Negros.

Makoto no pudo evitar asustarse sacudiendo violentamente a su amiga sacándola de su ensoñamiento.

-¿Qué pasa Makoto?- preguntó molesta, sus ojos eran amatistas nuevamente.

-Vamos a cenar…- respondió entre asustada y confundida…

**N/A: Hola a todos/as! Aquí una nueva entrega, cada vez las cosas se complican más ni hablar de las vidas de las chicas.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por pasar y a los que dejan algún comentario. Leonor que alegría que te haya gustado Ikki para Rei, tu opinión es sumamente importante ara nosotras. **

**Nick Rivers.**

**N/A: Hola, aquí reportándose también Mlle. Rousseau como siempre, gracias a Leonor de Eboli, Clarissa y Dayanne (my brazilian friend) por su apoyo en el anterior capitulo, esperemos este de el ancho de sus expectativas. Sobre el sueño de Makoto, que se supone tiene un poco de acción, espero cumpla un poco con sus expectativas, se trataba de escribir un sueño corto, pero igual para mi fue catastrófico (no soy buena escribiendo peleas ni batallas lo acepto, asi que si van a lanzar tomatazos a esa escena no castiguen a mi Nickypedia que ella es inocente, a ella si que le quedo genial lo del milenio de plata).**

**Gracias.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 El pasado siempre vuelve

**El Pasado Siempre Vuelve**

_Flamea como una llama y no es fuego, arde como la fiebre, pero se enfría en la muerte… es tu sangre…_

**Dos meses antes de la invasión.**

**Milenio de plata**

_Los primeros rayos de sol asomaban en el horizonte, el color anaranjado se mezclaba con el rojizo dando un espectáculo a la vista de todo aquél que lo contemplara. La mujer de largo cabello negro se encontraba sentada en la mecedora, donde permaneció toda la noche. Ya no caían lágrimas por sus bellos ojos amatistas, ya no tenía, lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar, llorar por el triste destino que le tocó._

_Hacía apenas algunas horas que la habían convocado al salón real, donde la Princesa de la Luna la esperaba junto a la Reina Serenity para comunicarle algo de suma importancia. _

_**Recinto real, noche anterior.**_

_-Princesa de Marte no es necesario que te arrodilles, por favor levántate- Serenity se caracterizaba por ser algo arrogante, en especial con ella._

_-Mando a llamarme Señora- a pesar de la actitud de la Reina, Marte era una verdadera dama, porque una verdadera dama se nace, jamás se hace. _

_-Sí, y es para hacerte una propuesta que de seguro no podrás declinar- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie alejándose del trono adornado con Diamantes y otras piedras preciosas. –Sabemos de tu devoción hacia al templo, tu cuidado y dedicación, de todas las sacerdotisas eres la más cercana a lo Divino-_

_-Gracias Señora- respondió cortésmente._

_-Iré al grano, quiero que te hagas cargo del templo, nombrarte Sacerdotisa Suprema…- La joven de cabellos negros no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, cierto que era un título extremadamente importante, incluso superaba su condición de Princesa, hasta poniéndola sobre la Reina Serenity en grado de poder, pero eso también conllevaba sacrificios, sacrificios que no sabría si podría cumplir._

_-Señora… yo, es un halago de verdad…- las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta, y por primera vez no supo que decir._

_-Lo sé, pero nadie mejor, por eso mañana se realizará la iniciación y claro, se te tomará el voto de castidad frente a todos. – la última palabra la remarcó notablemente. Marte no supo que decir, por ello hizo una reverencia protocolar y se retiró del recinto._

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

_-Princesa…- oyó que la llamaban. No quiso voltear, sabía que se trataba de Jedite, su general, su amor, al hombre al cuál había engañado con otro._

_-Mi querido Jedite….- saludó sin voltear._

_-Hoy será la ceremonia, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? Nunca lo consultaste conmigo, soy tu prometido…- fue interrumpido por la imponente voz de la Princesa._

_-Nunca oficializamos aquello, además… debe ser así, todo tiene un por qué, todo lo tiene…- trató de auto convencerse aunque sabía que le sería imposible sostener aquel voto, no con aquél hombre cerca._

_Fuera de la habitación la Princesa de la Luna esperaba a que el General se despidiera y así poder hablar con la futura Sacerdotisa Suprema._

_-Con esto te alejarás de Endymion para siempre, lo harás… - se dijo así misma mientras esbozaba una fría sonrisa. _

**Época actual, casa antigüedades de Luna **

El sol estaba ocultándose en el firmamento, haciendo que el sol adquiriera tonos rojizos y naranjas, Luna y Artemis habían cerrado la tienda de antigüedades temprano, pues la reunión era de suma importancia, sobre todo después de lo que Serena les había hecho saber, tenían que estar preparados.

Todos se encontraban ya en el jardín, donde Luna había dispuesto sillas cómodas alrededor de la mesa de redonda, la joven rubia se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas tomando la mano de su marido que se encontraba a un lado de ella. Zafiro acababa de llegar hace un momento, y Artemis caminaba desesperado de un lado a otro esperando a que llegaran las únicas tres personas que faltaban: Rei, Makoto y Seiya, aunque este último se notaba muy desinteresado, era inútil pensar en el.

-¿Qué se creen Makoto y Rei?- Molesta Luna que salió al jardín.- Hace media hora que ya deberían estar aquí.

-Tranquilízate Luna, ya llegaran.- Dijo Artemis.- ¿Te dijo algo en el restaurante Zafiro?

-No me menciono nada.- Respondió el apuesto hombre de ojos azules.- Este día se fue temprano del restaurante, no me dijo nada, creo que tenía que ir a una entrevista que le iban a hacer para una revista importante, tu sabes, por lo del programa de cocina.

La rubia de coletas se sentía nerviosa, era así cada que había una reunión, odiaba las reuniones, aunque esta era por su causa, el hecho de comentarles a todos que en vez de esperar un bebe varón en lugar de esperar a Rini había causado pánico entre todos, más que nada debido al nuevo enemigo que se avecinaba.

Saber que de nuevo iba a estar ahí la hacía sentirse nerviosa, insegura, no es que la odiara, de hecho la quería, la apreciaba tanto como a Makoto, Mina o Amy, pero sabia el efecto que ella causaba en su marido, siempre lo supo, que fingiera no darse cuenta era otra cosa.

_Flash Back…_

_Habían pasado dos meses desde que la hermosa rubia se había casado con su amado, aquel hombre por el que sentía profundo amor desde épocas pasadas, aquel que siempre había estado en su corazón._

_La hermosa rubia dentro de sí, sospechaba que dentro del corazón de su marido había otra, ella creía saber quién era, pero se rehusaba a creerlo. Era fácil pensar que si no la amara no se hubiera casado con ella._

_Después de terminar los quehaceres domésticos, se dirigió al hospital donde trabajaba su marido, sabía que esa era su hora de descanso._

_-¡Hola mi amor!- Hablo la rubia cariñosamente con su típica voz chillona._

_El hombre de cabello negro pareció asustarse al ver a la hermosa rubia frente a él, y rápido cerro uno de los cajones del escritorio, como tratando de ocultar algo, lo cual no paso desapercibido por Serena._

_-¿Por qué te pones así?- Pregunto la hermosa chica de coletas._

_-Hola Serena.- Hablo tan secamente como de costumbre.- Yo… perdón… estaba revisando unos expedientes… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Solo vine a verte.- Respondió la rubia con tristeza.- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo Darien?._

_-Dime.- Dijo Darien sin voltear siquiera a verla mientras acomodaba unos papeles en su escritorio, quería dejar todo listo para cuando terminara su hora de descanso y tuviera que recibir al siguiente paciente._

_-¿Me amas?- Titubeo la rubia._

_Darien levanto su vista mirando a su esposa, no se esperaba que le preguntara eso y tampoco sabía que responderle, sentía aprecio por Serena, pero jamás se había puesto a pensar siquiera cual era la razón por la que se había casado con ella._

_-Serena.- Balbuceo con miedo de hablar, no quería ser hipócrita, pero tampoco quería lastimarla.- Yo…-_

_De pronto la puerta del consultorio se abrió interrumpiendo aquel momento, presentándose ante ellos Motoki, quien también era medico y trabajaba en el mismo hospital. Tan solo verlo, Darien se sintió aliviado._

_-¡Darien, sé que es hora de descanso pero se ha presentado una emergencia!.- Agitado el hombre rubio.- Tenemos que ir a atender un parto, es una mujer con complicaciones del corazón, el obstetra que estaba a cargo de atenderlo ha tenido un percance y tienes que suplirlo._

_Darien sin decir mas, salió corriendo de la habitación, despidiéndose de Serena con un movimiento de manos._

_-¡Nos vemos en casa Serena, luego hablamos!.- Se despidió sin siquiera verla a los ojos, corriendo hacia donde su deber de medico lo llamaba._

_Serena se sintió entristecida ante la actitud de su marido, con quien hacía poco había contraído nupcias, pensaba que después del matrimonio todo cambiaria entre ellos, que Darien quizá se comportaría mas cariñoso, pero nada había cambiado, al contrario, cada día lo sentía más distante. Sabía que no le era infiel, al menos no de manera física, pues jamás se ausentaba a casa, del trabajo se iba directo a su hogar, los días de descanso los pasaba con ella, pero su mente parecía estar siempre en otra parte._

_Llena de curiosidad camino hacia el escritorio abriendo el cajón donde cuando ella llego el había guardado aparentemente un expediente clínico, pero al abrirlo se encontró con una revista, al tomarla noto que había un lápiz entremedio y la abrió._

_-De nuevo ella, siempre ha sido ella.- Murmuro con voz llorosa al ver el hermoso rostro de Rei Hino, así como sus fotografías de cuerpo completo después de que se le hiciera una entrevista sobre su carrera como modelo._

_Llena de rabia arranco las páginas dedicadas a la entrevista de la hermosa modelo japonesa, a quien ella muy bien conocía desde hace años, para después guardar de nuevo la revista en el escritorio, tal y como estaba, llevándose las hojas que había arrancado antes de salir del consultorio._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Disculpen que hayamos llegado tarde, pero había mucho tráfico.- Se disculpo la hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que entro rápidamente a la casa hasta llegar al jardín, seguida de Rei.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo Rei Hino a todos, logrando captar la atención de Darien, que solo escucharla soltó la mano de Serena y volteo a verla, como si se le iluminaran los ojos.

-Bien, veo que ya estamos todos completos.- Dijo molesta Luna al notar la manera en que Darien miraba a Rei, aquello no era conveniente, así que le ofreció los asientos más alejados a las recién llegadas.- Tenemos muchas cosas importantes de que hablar, y sobre todo recordarles cuál es su misión.- Miro a Rei y Makoto como si les reprochara algo.- ¿La tienen presente verdad?

-Por supuesto Luna, jamás la olvidamos.- Respondió a la defensiva la ojiverde ante la pregunta de Luna.

-Aun falta Seiya.- Comento Zafiro que se sentó a un lado de Makoto.- Creo que deberíamos esperarlo.

-Ya le he hablado.- Dijo Artemis.- Sabes que desde que regreso a la Tierra no es el mismo, anda muy desinteresado, ha cambiado mucho, sinceramente no creo que venga.

-No tiene caso esperar a Seiya.- Dijo Makoto.- El no muestra interés en nada, y no podemos esperar a que él se digne a venir para idear algo, por lo pronto sabemos que no tenemos nuestros poderes, estos quedaron relegados por desgracia, ahora lo preocupante es enfrentarnos a un nuevo enemigo el cual parece ser más poderoso que cualquier otro, y parecería que conociera cada uno de nuestros pasos, ataca mucho antes de que siquiera pensemos en algo.

Zafiro se quedo mirando embobado a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, embelesado no solo por su belleza física, sino por su determinación.

-Hablas como toda una líder Makoto.- Dijo Zafiro.- Creo que realmente estas supliendo muy bien el papel de Mina.

Luna palideció ante aquel comentario del joven de cabello oscuro azulado.

-¡Aquí la única líder es Minako, siempre ha sido ella y nadie lo será!.- Molesta Luna.- Serena es la líder de todas, después de ella la única que es líder es Sailor Venus, solo ella.

-Solo era un comentario Luna.- Hablo Zafiro.- Nunca hable de que cambiaran a Sailor Júpiter por Sailor Venus.- Desconcertado Zafiro.

**Berlín, Alemania.**

Al mismo tiempo, en la ciudad de Berlín, era de mañana, a pesar de que el clima era frio siempre, el sol se encontraba iluminando la ciudad.

La hermosa rubia, ataviada con un pantalón de mezclilla y un abrigo negro titiritaba de frio, mientras el hombre de largo cabello platinado caminaba detrás de ella cargando varias bolsas, si algo odiaba él era ir de compras, pero por su adorada "diosa Venus" como él la llamaba cariñosamente era capaz de eso y más.

Después de que Minako abriera la puerta del departamento, ambos entraron hasta llegar a la alcoba, Kunzite dejo las bolsas en el piso, mientras la rubia se metía dentro de las cobijas.

-Ven aquí mi amor.- Hablo la hermosa rubia con tono divertido y picaresco.

Kunzite sonrió acercándose a la cama para después meterse debajo de las cobijas y abrazar tiernamente a su amada, mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Berlín es un lugar muy frio.- Dijo la rubia.- Pero a tu lado me siento mejor.

El hombre peli plateado recostó a la hermosa jovencita sobre la cama para después besarle los labios tiernamente.

-Te amo tanto mi adorada diosa Venus.- Le susurro al oído con ternura.- No sé cómo pude estar cegado por la maldad de Beryl…¿sabes?... Recuerdo que en la época del milenio de plata, cuando me impusieron a una prometida al principio me moleste, lo maravilloso fue que me enamore, la primera vez que te vi en el palacio de la Luna, nunca me paso por la mente que tú fueras la princesa de Venus, mi prometida.

La hermosa rubia, que pocos recuerdos tenia de su pasado, sonrió al recordar una anécdota en especial.

-Yo recuerdo que me ponía celosa de que pasaras tanto tiempo con Makoto.- Hizo ella un puchero.- Pensaba que te gustaba ella.

-Makoto es muy bonita.- Dijo el hombre logrando que la rubia se sobresaltara.- Pero nadie más hermosa que mi adorada diosa Venus.- Le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- Yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Makoto porque me asignaron entrenarla con el manejo de la espada… no recuerdo porque… pero Luna y Artemis hacían hincapié en que era importante que ella aprendiera muy bien el manejo de…"la legendaria espada de Júpiter".- Termino diciendo el hombre que hasta entonces no había recordado aquella arma especial que solo era otorgada a los herederos al trono de Júpiter.

_Flash Back._

_Alejados de los jardines del majestuoso palacio del reino Lunar, en el lugar especial donde se entrenaban a las sailor guerreras, encargadas de la protección de sus respectivos planetas así como de la princesa del Reino de la Luna, en un amplio salón de paredes blancas de mármol, piso color gris oscuro, algo resbaladizo, donde no había ningún adorno ni mueble que estorbara, la hermosa peli castaña que vestía un traje negro adherido al cuerpo, con armadura de protección en su pecho, piernas y ante brazos, se defendía de los ataques de su contrincante con espada en mano._

_Era poderoso, hábil en el manejo de la espada, por algo era el espadachín oficial del a guardia del príncipe Endymion de la Tierra, haciendo que la hermosa castaña torpemente pudiera atacarlo y esquivar sus ataques._

_-Aun te falta mucho por aprender, princesa de Júpiter.- Grito el hombre de cabello platinado, mientras con un hábil movimiento, choco su espada contra la de la joven, haciendo que esta saliera volando del a mano de la princesa para estrellarse fuertemente en el piso.- Si no puedes manejar una espada común y corriente no veo como puedas manejar la "Legendaria espada de Júpiter", así jamás podrás hacerlo, la espada no te aceptara como su heredera.- Dijo apuntando con su espada al corazón de la chica, no pensaba lastimarla, solo hacerle saber que estaba derrotada y que aun le faltaba mucho por aprender._

_La hermosa princesa del planeta de los truenos, a pesar de traer armadura en el pecho se sobresalto y cayo sentada al piso, para después levantarse rabiosa._

_-¡No soy débil, no soy débil, no me trates como si fuera una chiquilla torpe!.- Rabiosa la ojiverde._

_-Jamás dije que fueras torpe, eres muy fuerte, diría que una excelente guerrera, tus poderes son increíbles, pero eres la única heredera de Júpiter y es importante que domines una espada común para poder manejar la legendaria espada de Júpiter.- Hablo el hombre platinado._

_La hermosa pelicastaña tomo su espada que se encontraba tirada en suelo, mirando fijamente a su oponente._

_-Gracias maestro.- Respondió mirándolo a los ojos.- Continuemos, quiero ser una digna heredera de Júpiter, que mi pueblo se sienta orgullosa de mi._

_Fin del Flash Back._

La rubia sonrió recordando sobre como deseaba ser ella quien fuera entrenada por su amado Kunzite, deseando muchas veces estar en el lugar de la Princesa de Júpiter.

-Mako siempre fue una buena amiga, yo la quería mucho en aquella época, y aun le tengo mucho cariño, como a cada una de las chicas.- Sonrió la hermosa rubia.- No tengo muchos recuerdos del milenio de plata que no sean los momentos que pasaba a tu lado, pero hay algo que si recuerdo, mi madre de esa época, siempre fue buena con Makoto, decía que era una lástima que sobre una persona valiente, hermosa y llena de bondad como la princesa de Júpiter hubiera caído una maldición.

-Maldición…¿Qué maldición?.- Pregunto Kunzite, que pese a que era él quien tenía recuerdos más claros sobre el pasado, no recordaba nada sobre alguna maldición.

-Yo tampoco lo sé.- Respondió Minako.- La única maldición que se me ocurre fue que fue murió derrotada en el milenio de plata, pero bueno, todos morimos derrotados por metalia, no solo Makoto.

El hombre de largo cabello platinado se acomodo entre las piernas de su amada, besándole el cuello, escuchando los gemidos que dejaba escapar la hermosa mujer de su boca, mientras al poco tiempo la ropa de ambos iba cayendo desordenadamente en el piso de la habitación, haciendo que las caricias amorosas que se dedicaban el uno al otro los hiciera entrar en calor.

**Tokio, Japón. Casa de antigüedades Luna**

-Aquí hay muchas cosas extrañas.- Se paró de su silla la hermosa pelinegra caminando en círculos, logrando captar la atención de todos.- Todos esperábamos desde tiempo atrás la llegada de Tokio de Cristal, el nacimiento de la pequeña dama de Rini… si ella vino del futuro es porque debe de nacer pero…¿Por qué jamás mencionó que tuviera un hermano?...Siempre decía que ella era la única hija de la Neo Reina Serena y el Rey Endymion.

-Otro detalles importante, que no sabemos si tenga relación con todo lo que está sucediendo, con lo que sucede con Serena.- Hablo Makoto.- Es el hecho de que ella esté esperando un hijo varón, y si nos ponemos a pensar un poco en el video que vimos aquí la ultima vez, el chico del video dice algo asi como "papá no te des por vencido".

Tan solo escuchar lo que Makoto había dicho, la hermosa rubia llena de pánico se llevo su mano al vientre, temía por aquel ser que se estaba formando dentro de ella, al cual ya amaba con todo su corazón, sin importar que fuera un varón y no una mujercita, como ella había estado esperando, su corazón de madre la hacía sentir cerca el peligro, no quería pensar que su hijo pudiera salir afectado con todo esto.

-El muchacho del video…me parece tan familiar.- Hablo Darien casi para sí mismo, pensando en el muchacho que había visto en el video y al mismo tiempo en su bebe.

**Milenio de Plata**

_En el majestuoso Reino de la Luna, sede de la comunidad planetaria, en los terrenos alejados al palacio Lunar y a los jardín, en el lugar donde se entrenaba a las sailor guerreras para hacerlas despertar y pulir su poder de senshis, Luna y Artemis, así como el resto de las princesas miraban , acompañadas de la altiva Reina Serenity, observaban detenidamente los movimientos, así como los ataques tanto ofensivos de las princesas de Júpiter y Marte, que tras haber estado esperando su turno, finalmente habían pasado enfrente, en el área señalada a batirse en duro combate._

_Sus rostros se miraban sudorosos y se les veía agitadas, las dos se miraban la una a la otra con detenimiento, como tratando de leer el movimiento que haría la otra, no que fueran enemigas no, por el contrario, se podría decir que eran las mejor amigas, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, cosa que no agradaba mucho a la Reina Serenity ni a los consejeros de la soberana, Artemis y sobre todo a Luna._

_-¡Eres muy fuerte Júpiter, digna heredera de tu planeta, pero te demostrare que en el campo de batalla puedo ser tan buena como tú!.- Habla jadeando la pelinegra.- ¡Fuego de Marte enciéndete!.- Lanzo la princesa Mars el ataque a su oponente._

_La hermosa princesa del planeta del trueno y las flores, tan solo ver la flama poderosa con que su oponente la atacaba, se puso en guardia lanzando su más poderoso ataque a la vista de todos._

_-¡Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!.- Lanza la senshi del trueno su ataque ofensivo a su oponente, mientras los presentes observan a ambas princesas sin quitarles la vista._

_Aquella lucha estaba siendo demasiado pareja, cierto que a todas las guerreras les faltaba aun mucho por aprender para poder alcanzar el nivel de senshi, aunque ya se les llamaba así, era su deber esforzarse como las princesas y herederas al trono de sus respectivos planetas que eran._

_-¡Esto es increíble, los herederos de Júpiter siempre han sido los mejores en el campo de batalla, pero la princesa de Marte es increíble, puedo decir que esta a la altura de la heredera de Júpiter, que debo admitir ha sido de las mejores guerreras de su planeta a lo largo de la historia!.- Dijo Artemis mirando aquella lucha entre ambas, donde ya solo se podía ver el fuego y el trueno entremezclarse.-¡Esta princesa de Marte tiene la fortaleza espiritual de los de Júpiter, y la princesa de Júpiter tiene el espíritu aguerrido de los herederos de Marte!... ¡Fuego y trueno, que combinación de poder!_

_-Esto…no puede ser.- Balbucea Luna.- Esa combinación de poderes… son las mejores guerreras de sus respectivos planetas, las mejores que han tenido Júpiter y Marte.- Termino diciendo Luna sin pensarlo, al ver como ambas chicas se herían la una a la otra, pero sin rendirse, sin darse por vencida.- ¿Qué opina usted majestad?.- Pregunto a la hermosa reina peli plata que parecía molesta, en su semblante se podía ver que aquello no le agradaba nada._

_-¡No, esto no puede ser!.- Exclamo la Reina Serenity molesta.- ¡Basta, alto!.- Grito fúrica deseando no ver lo que sus ojos presenciaban.- ¡Dije que se detengan!.- Lanzo un ataque furiosa en medio del campo de entrenamiento haciendo que las dos princesas cesaran sus ataques._

**Época actual**

Darien necesitaba alejarse de todos un poco, dejándolos en el patio trasero salió hacia la calle, sentía que la opresión en el pecho que sintió constantemente en los últimos 8 años en este día realmente no lo dejaba respirar, la primera vez que lo sintió fue cuando conoció a aquella joven sacerdotisa, pisando su cabeza por error.

-Aquí estás…- escuchó una dulce voz tras él, volteó lentamente para encontrarse con una hermosa joven de largo cabello negro, su sueño hecho realidad en mujer.

-Hola… necesitaba mi momento…- trató de excusarse, ella caminó hasta quedar a su lado, tomando asiento en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

-Todos lo necesitamos Darien, más que nunca en estos momentos…- la joven tenía la mirada clavada en el sueño de madera, hipnotizada con las grietas que esta tenía naturalmente. Sintió que el hombre de profundos ojos azules imitó su acción y tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Crees en el destino Rei?- preguntó mirando en dirección al suelo también, la pelinegra no pudo evitar sonreír puesto que esa misma pregunta se la hizo a su Fénix intentando entablar una conversación seria, sin duda Chiba y ella se parecían.

-Sabes que sí…-

-Entonces, deberíamos de estar juntos, tú y yo… pues es nuestro destino…-dirigió una mirada afligida y suplicante a la chica que no pudo hacer lo mismo.

-Estamos destinados y también condenados Darien.-fue la respuesta que él no quería oír. –Tendrás un hijo con Serena, creí que eso era suficiente para ti.-

-Amo a mi hijo, pero nada cambiará el hecho de que salimos perdiendo, nos burlaron Rei…- con su mano izquierda peinó su cabello hacia atrás, como siempre hacía cuando algo lo saturaba. -¿Recuerdas algo de nuestra vida anterior?- interrogó mirándola de reojo, sintió como la pregunta la incomodó, haciéndola remover en su asiento puesto que sí había recordado, solo una vez…

_Flash Back_

_6 años atrás_

_La habitación estaba iluminada por el agradable calor proveniente del hogar a leña ubicado frente a ellos, la acogedora cabaña de madera decorada estilo canadiense propiciaba el mejor lugar para una joven pareja. Los suaves gemidos inundaban el cuarto. La hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro envolvía con sus largas y torneadas piernas al hombre que entraba y salía de ella de manera suave. Llevó una de sus manos hacia el rubio cabello de su amante, mientras él intensificaba los movimientos._

_-Mmhh…- la pelinegra esbozó una mueca de dolor que fue captado por el joven de inmediato, deteniéndose en sus movimientos._

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?- interrogó preocupado clavando su intensa mirada azul en ella, sabía que era la primera vez de aquella sacerdotisa y en todo momento trató de contener las envestidas para no lastimarla, pero se había dejado llevar._

_-Estoy bien… no te detengas Jedite- respondió suavemente mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Desde que él volvió a la vida intentaron recuperar aquello, sintiéndose extraños pero de manera agradable. El hecho de darle su virginidad sonaba natural, aunque sabían que no tenían una relación oficial y que él pronto partiría sin rumbo determinado. De todas maneras no podía ser más perfecto, él era dulce y amable con ella, haciéndola sentir especial. _

_El hombre seguía moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella delicadamente haciéndola disfrutar de cada momento, no dejando de acariciar su rostro, besar sus labios para hacerla sentir querida y sobre todo cuidada. Fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la viga que cruzaba el techo de la cabaña y como si se tratara de una película secuencias de su vida pasada fueron exhibidas ante ella. Su cuerpo se tensó instintivamente poniendo sus sentidos alerta._

_Primero una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes que jugaba con ella haciendo caras graciosas, unas niñas corriendo por un inmenso campo verde lleno de flores de colores, el atardecer anaranjado y rojizo de su planeta natal, Jedite a su lado en algún baile, la Reina Serenity y su fría mirada, Endymion envainando su espada. Un beso intenso, que sentía prohibido con un hombre vestido diferente._

_Esto no pasó desapercibido para su amante que enseguida tomó el rostro de la chica besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios._

_-Tranquila Rei, tranquila, se supone que suceda…- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla, puesto que sabía lo que le había ocurrido y cómo la sacudiría después. Seguido a esto sus ojos amatistas se llenaron de lágrimas un sentimiento de angustia la invadió aferrándose a Jedite y llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. El hombre rubio solo correspondió su abrazo y acarició su espalda, él la entendía y no la juzgaba._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-¿Rei?- la llamó sacándola de su ensoñamiento.

-Sí… sí recordé ciertas secuencias, pero nada claro, solo imágenes.- respondió sin sostenerle la mirada.

-¿Te acordaste de nosotros Rei?- interrogó acercando su rostro al de la chica. La verdad era que ella recordaba a un hombre que la estaba besando, pero no sabía si era él, estaba segura que no era Jedite, entonces ¿Quién?

-Solo te recordé peleando con tu espada Darien… nada más…- su respuesta fue sincera, pero lo lastimó, puesto que él sí recordó momentos junto a ella, confusos, pero estaban juntos en fin. -¿Darien?- lo llamó mirándolo fijamente.-Entiendes que se terminó ¿verdad?-

-¿Amas a ese americano?- devolvió la pregunta mirándola duramente.

-Sí Darien, sí lo amo…- la respuesta le rompió el corazón, pero esa era la verdad y no podía juzgarla. –Es hora de que me vaya, y felicitaciones Darien, tendrás un hermoso varón…- finalizó incorporándose y caminando lejos de él, dejándolo solo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sí tendría un hijo y eso valía la pena cualquier cosa.

**Algunas horas después…**

El joven de largo cabello oscuro llegó 3 horas después al lugar donde se suponía debía reunirse con sus ex colegas de batallas, pero no tuvo ningún contratiempo, sólo no se le antojó ir, hasta que luego claro se arrepintió. Acomodó sus gafas negras y su gorra que le servía de camuflaje, puesto que si alguien lo reconocía tendría un sequito de adolescentes hormonales tras él.

Entró con cuidado en la tienda de antigüedades, deseando que alguien más se hubiese demorado, en estos momentos era cuando extrañaba a Minako, la loca rubia del grupo que siempre llegaba tarde a todos lados y con ella él nunca era el último. Notó que nadie salió a recibirlo, por lo que optó por dirigirse sigilosamente hacia el cuarto ubicado en la parte de atrás. Tuvo que contener un grito cuando esa horrible máscara de origen vaya a saber uno qué lo golpeó en la cabeza, ese lugar una trampa mortal para un ladrón, era difícil parar desapercibido.

Al fin llegó a la puerta donde oyó la voz inconfundible de Luna y para variar, estaba alterada, rodó sus ojos y apenas giró el picaporte, por la pequeña abertura pudo ver a Artemis y a Luna solos, ya no había nadie más, estaba en la disyuntiva si anunciarse o ser educado y no interrumpir la discusión de la pareja. Luego de meditarlo optó por lo último pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta, oyó a Luna hablar.

-Debemos mantener a Seiya lejos de Serena…- dijo Luna con malestar en su voz, Seiya no pudo evitar detenerse en seco.-Él no me preocupa, pero no debemos dejarles el camino libre a Darien y a Rei, no hasta que la pequeña dama nazca…- se explicó.

-Luna dejemos de interferir, dejemos que las cosas fluyan…- intentaba tranquilizar las aguas Artemis.

-No, no dejaré que Darien deje a Serena, no permitiré que elija de nuevo a Rei…- Los ojos del cantante se abrieron de par en par, si bien no le interesaba lo que ocurriera con Darien y mucho menos con Serena, el tono de Luna dirigido hacia la Scout de Fuego no le agradó.

-Bastante la relación que desarrollaron Rei y Makoto…- sentenció Luna con voz dura.

-No puedes separarlas, nunca pudiste…- finalizó Artemis. El joven de intensos ojos azules se quedó pensativo tras la puerta, pero reaccionó cuando escuchó los pasos del hombre de cabello plateado dirigirse hacia él.

Artemis abrió la puerta y salió molesto sin darse cuenta de que el menor de los Kou se encontraba escondido tras unos estantes. Seiya decidió que no se alejaría, que esto de alguna manera le incumbía y no dejaría solas ni a Makoto ni a Rei.

**Milenio de Plata, hora 00**

_La imponente criatura se mostraba en todo su esplendor entre tanta oscuridad. El fuego cubría totalmente el cuerpo que había elegido para poseer, enormes alas de fuego salían de su espalda, su mirada oscura, profunda, ausente haría temblar hasta al más valiente caballero._

_-Han osado a molestarme, ¿quiénes se creen ustedes, simples mortales para estorbarme en mi danza?- exclamó en voz profunda haciendo que retumbe por doquier._

_-¿Quién eres, o más bien qué eres?- preguntó asustado, después de todo era un chiquillo._

_-¿Quién soy? Eso depende, me han puesto infinidad de nombres, el Espíritu de la Destrucción, El Ave de fuego, pero prefiero que me llamen Phoenix.-_

_-¿De dónde vienes?- interrogó tratando de ocultar su miedo. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, sus manos le sudaban, estaba en estado de alerta._

_-Nací en el mismo instante que el universo, mi origen es desconocido, soy tan antigua como el tiempo, y tan despiadada como él- La criatura de fuego se retorció violenta, haciendo que el niño enfrente de ella callera al suelo en su intento por huir. –Ahora dime, dime donde está el elegido- exigió, el sonido de la sangre fluir a través del cuerpo del simple mortal que se encontraba delante de ella era música para sus oídos, podía oler su miedo y no había nada que la regocijara mas. _

_El muchacho no supo qué hacer ni que decir, puesto que no comprendía nada, debió haber escuchado a su abuela cuando le dijo que no se aleje demasiado esa tarde._

_-No… no sé de qué me habla…- el miedo le impedía hablar y lo había paralizado. El ser de fuego caminó hacia él calmo. –Por favor… no me lastime…- rogaba el muchacho de ojos cafés, pero la mano de la criatura envolvió su cuello apretándolo, el niño sintió un gran dolor, no podía respirar y luego… oscuridad, sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo Phoenix rompió el cuello de aquel muchachito lanzándolo lejos, ni siquiera servía de alimento, no era nada para ella. _

**N/A: Hola a todos/as! Antes que nada queremos agradecerles por sus bellos comentarios! Nos dan aliento para seguir adelante con esta loca idea. Bueno en este capítulo intentamos a nuestra manera explicar un poco en paralelo lo que ocurría y ocurre, y personalmente buscarle una justificación al porqué del voto de castidad de mi querida Mars! Solo una idea, pero la nuestra al fin!**

**Espero disfruten muchísimo.**

**Nick Rivers**

**N/A: Hola a todos, gracias por apoyarnos en cada capítulo, este día creo que me he quedado sin palabras, pero espero el capítulo sea del agrado de todos ustedes.**

**Buen fin de semana.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 En la Guerra y en el Amor

**En la Guerra y en el Amor todo se vale**

_Quema como el hielo, y cuanto más frío es, más quema…_

**Milenio de plata, cuatro meses después de la invasión**

_-¡Marte… Marte!- llamaba desesperada una mujer de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos verdes mientras buscaba con la mirada a la Princesa cuyo nombre repetía incansablemente._

_-Aquí Júpiter…- la suave voz de la princesa de Fuego la hizo voltear violentamente para encontrarla en un rincón arrodillada, al parecer había estado orando, aunque todo estaba perdido ya la Sacerdotisa no perdía la esperanza._

_-Vámonos…- gritó.-La criatura no fue derrotada… debemos irnos Marte- bajó su voz al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia la mujer de largo cabello negro. – Sé que estás asustada, pero más que nunca debes luchar por seguir con vida… más que nunca- le dijo._

_Marte solo la miró fijamente y asintió, con la ayuda de Júpiter se puso de pie fue ahí cuando notó el corte en el ante brazo de la Princesa del Trueno._

_-¿Júpiter?- la llamó asustada._

_-No te preocupes por nada, jamás te dejaré, nuestra conexión va más allá de todo Mars… y no me dejaré vencer- contestó convencida, sabía que debía luchar y la verdad no podía prometerle que regresaría, pero al menos debía convencerla para sacarla de allí._

_-Yo debería luchar… ambas deberíamos…- dijo Marte con culpa en su voz, pero fue interrumpida por la ojiverde que colocó suavemente una mano en su hombro._

_-No puedes pensar así, tienes que ver más allá ahora, más que nunca. El destino te bendijo y vas a luchar por ello- La princesa del Fuego solo asintió, sabía que lo que la hermosa mujer jupiteriana le decía era cierto. _

**Época actual**

Motoki caminaba entre las lapidas del panteón, cargando una caja de cartón en sus brazos, mirando de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente llego a la tumba que ya tantas veces había visitado, pero a la cual tenía ya casi un año sin ir.

-Buenos días señor Nishimura.- Se dirigió al hombre que se encontraba parado frente a la tumba.

-¡Hola Motoki!... ¿Cómo has estado?... Pensé que a estas alturas habías olvidado el aniversario de la muerte de Reika.- Dijo el señor Nishimura.

-Claro que no se me olvida.- Respondió Motoki.- Además usted me hablo hace días para recordármelo… aunque de igual manera no lo olvidaría.

-¿Sabes Motoki?... Siempre le dije a Reika que no me gustaba esa profesión que escogió, nunca me gusto la arqueología para ella… y ya ves, parece que los padres nunca nos equivocamos, fue por ese motivo que ahora mi hija ya no está con nosotros.- Hablo el hombre con tristeza.- Mi Reika, mi única hija… ahora está muerta.

-Lo siento.- Respondió Motoki aun con la caja entre sus brazos.

-Seguro si ella estuviera viva en estos momentos ustedes ya estarían casados… ¿cierto?.- Cuestión el hombre.

-Por supuesto señor Nishimura.- Respondió Motoki con seriedad.

-Bien Motoki, te dejo aun tengo cosas que hacer.- Se despidió el hombre.

-¡Espere señor Nishimura!.- Lo hizo detenerse Motoki.- Se que quizá no es el momento, pero creo que es mejor que usted conserve esto.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Cuestiono el hombre intrigado.

-Son cosas de Reika, fotografías, cartas… no quise tirarlas ni mucho menos quemarlas, pero creo que es hora de que yo me desprenda esto para poder continuar con mi vida… No me lo tome a mal.

El hombre de cabello castaño sonrió con tristeza, tomando la caja entre sus brazos.

-Lo entiendo Motoki, eres joven, tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida.- Dijo antes de alejarse del lugar.

Después de que el señor Nishimura se alejara, Motoki se arrodillo frente a la lapida de su ex novia, dejando una rosa blanca sobre esta.

-Reika… donde quiera que estés, espero me comprendas.- Hablo tocando el mármol de la lapida.- Te ame mucho, mi amor por ti fue sincero… pero ahora en mi corazón ya hay alguien más.

Terminando de decir aquellas palabras se levanto, caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la salida del cementerio, para después subir a su auto donde miro una foto en el tablero de Makoto Kino, donde la joven estaba sentada en la banca de un parque rodeado de arboles, vistiendo un hermoso vestido verde de tirantes y su cabello suelto cayéndole a los lados, adornándolo con una rosa en color rosado.

**Londres, Inglaterra**

La lujosa habitación de hotel ubicado a tan solo unas pocas cuadras de la avenida principal de Londres permanecía en silencio, solo se escuchaba el chasquido de la leña ardiendo en la chimenea, el lugar estaba solo alumbrado por la suave luz de la lámpara estilo grecorromano junto al imponente sillón color crema de flores en tonos rosados y grandes bordes de madera trabajada, la mujer que se encontraba descansando allí sostenía un libro de gran cantidad de hojas, acomodó sus lentes alargados de borde negro sobre su nariz y pasó la página con concentración.

Hacía poco que había hecho dormir a la pequeña niña de cabello negro, la verdad era que la salud de Hotaru la tenía muy preocupada los estudios que realizaban los médicos no daban con un diagnostico certero y la niña se veía notoriamente desmejorada. Por su mente pasó el hecho de que Hotaru estuviera muy conectada con el planeta que habitaban y los varios sucesos acontecidos desde hace un tiempo hasta ahora la podían estar afectando, sea lo que sea Setsuna no podía sentirse más angustiada e impotente. Oyó unos pasos tras ella, cortos y rápidos.

-Creí haber dicho que debías dormir- dijo cerrando su libro y levantando la vista para encontrarse con la pequeña pelinegra caminando junto a ella para después tomar asiento y acurrucarse entre los brazos de la bella mujer.

-No podía, cada vez que cierro mis ojos imágenes aparecen Setsu- respondió agotada la niña.

-¿Imágenes? ¿Qué clase de imágenes hermosa?- interrogó preocupada la peliverde.

-Las de siempre, el palacio lunar, nosotras… bueno-se quedó callada un momento pensativa.- las que éramos nosotras, pero esta vez me angustié mucho, recordé a Rei, a la Princesa de Marte en realidad, llevaba una hermosa túnica blanca con un cinturón dorado, como un vestido de Diosa Griega y era el centro de atención- explicó, Setsuna le sonrió maternalmente.

-¿Y por qué debía angustiarte eso Hotaru?-

-Porque ella estaba muy triste, sus ojos estaban apagados, sin brillo, como cuando Serena se casó con Darien, ¿recuerdas?- Setsuna asintió lentamente, le sorprendía lo observadora que podía ser la pequeña Hotaru y como recordaba detalles que otros olvidaban casi al instante, acarició suavemente el blanco rostro de la niña.-Como tu mirada Setsu, tú también estabas muy triste- soltó haciendo estremecer a la peliverde.

-Duérmete hermosa, junto a mi podrás dormir bien- se quedó largo rato acariciándola, poco a poco sintió que la respiración de Hotaru se estabilizaba y supo que había caído en un profundo sueño, sin embargo ella era ahora la que no podía dormir, Setsuna recordaba aquel acontecimiento, y esa túnica era la vestimenta que usaban las sumas sacerdotisas del Templo, ella estuvo presente cuando se le tomó el juramento a la joven Princesa.

_Flash Back_

_El juramento se tomaba en el Salón Sagrado ubicado en la parte más alejada del palacio, el lugar era inmenso los blancos pisos brillaban, las paredes blancas, también tenían guardas de oro al igual que las grandes arañas que iluminaban el lugar. En el centro del salón se encontraba un trono adornado con oro, plata y piedras preciosas, rubíes y diamantes en todos sus bordes, el confortable asiento relleno de plumas de pavos reales estaba recubierto con terciopelo rojo sangre, hacia ambos costados del trono principal se encontraban ubicados 5 tronos más pequeños de cada lado decorados bellamente con piedras preciosas varias y asientos de terciopelo dorado. _

_A un lado del trono principal se encontraba la Reina Serenity sosteniendo el Cofre del Destino enteramente de oro donde contenía la tiara Sagrada recubierta de rubíes. Junto a ella, su hija la Princesa Serena y como no podía ser de otra forma, su prometido el Príncipe Endymion._

_Claro que tal evento habían acudido cada una de las Princesas de los planetas de sistema solar, como así la Princesa del planeta amigo Kinmoku, junto a sus comandantes, como así los cuatro generales del ejército real. La elección de la Sacerdotisa Suprema ocurría cada 150 años siendo la joven elegido extremadamente especial. Las demás sacerdotisas del Templo esperaban con ansias la llegada de la Princesa de Marte, mientras comenzaban con el ritual de iniciación quemando incienso de vainilla y jazmín, roseando pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas por todo el lugar, las arpistas tocaban una suave melodía y la paz reinaba en aquél recinto._

_De repente las puertas se abrieron dejando ingresar a la mujer más esperada, la hermosa chica de largo cabello negro lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, sus labios rojos la hacían ver irresistible a los ojos de los hombres presentes, siendo aquél sentimiento indebido. Una larga túnica blanca cubría su cuerpo el escote era profundo tanto en su pecho como en su espalda, un cinturón color dorado estaba atado a su cintura dejando caer la cuerda por el costado de su cuerpo, la túnica tenía un corte significante desde el inicio de sus piernas dejándolas al descubierto, su paso era lento, pero seguro, su mirada estaba dirigida al frente evitando cruzarse con la de cualquiera._

_La Princesa de Plutón nunca olvidaría ese momento, porque jamás sintió tanta pena por la suerte de alguien, y nunca podría sacar de su mente la mirada angustiada y desesperante del prometido de la Princesa Lunar._

_El hombre de vestimenta extraña dejó de respirar al instante que ella entró al recinto, no sabía quién era, pero sin duda se lamentaba que una mujer tan hermosa estuviera atado a un destino tan vacio. _

_Fin del flash Back_

Setsuna se incorporó suavemente levantando a Hotaru en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación, era hora de descansar.

**Tokio, Japón departamento de Rei y Makoto**

El muchacho de caballo azulado se removió incómodo en la gran cama al sentir algo de frio sobre su cuerpo desnudo, abrió con pereza sus ojos color cielo dirigiendo su vista a la hermosa chica de largos cabellos negros envuelta en las sábanas color blancas, como era de costumbre ella tiraba de las mantas adueñándose de ellas y tratar de quitárselas sería despertarla, por lo que optó por levantarse suavemente y tomar una ducha. Se puso de pie y busco su ropa interior y pantalones, Rei vivía junto a su amiga, Makoto y su trasero desnudo sin duda no era una buena tarjeta de presentación, si bien había hablado centenares de veces con la mejor amiga de la pelinegra por teléfono o incluso en video conferencia pudiéndose ver sus rostros jamás la había visto en persona y no tenía intenciones de pasar un momento tan incómodo.

La hermosa sacerdotisa despertó sintiendo un vacío en la cama, pasó su brazo sobre el lugar donde hasta hace momentos antes se encontraba Tyler, aún su lugar en la cama estaba tibio, escuchó entonces el ruido de la ducha y sonrió ampliamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz, y definitivamente su vida sexual era lo que más emocionada la traía. Optó por levantarse y preparar algo para comer, no tenía idea que hora serian, pero sin duda no era temprano, se colocó su vestido blanco estilo camisola ajustado hasta su cintura y luego con una caía suelta que le llegaba justo arriba de sus rodillas, peinó su largo cabello haciendo una cola caída que puso de costado cayendo por su hombro, suerte que en el baño de Makoto tenía uno de sus tantos cepillos de dientes y otros elementos de aseo personal.

Tyler salió de la ducha renovado ni bien abrió un poco la puerta para dejar escapar el vapor llegó hasta él el dulce aroma a café y wafles, su hermosa diosa siempre lo sorprendía. Comenzó a vestirse para salir a su encuentro.

Rei tarareaba una pegadiza canción que había escuchado en casi todas las emisoras y a todo momento al tiempo que preparaba la mesa para dos, claro que la tarea se le complicaba ya que la cocina era terreno inexplorado para ella, ese lugar de la casa pertenecía a Mako y la pelinegra se encontraba visiblemente desorientada no pudiendo encontrar en los primeros 4 intentos los platos, tazas, y demás utensilios.

-Ay Mako, siempre cambiando todo de lugar- se quejó divertida. Un llamado a su puerta captó su atención parecía un golpe suave y luego le siguió otro más insistente.

Afuera del hogar de las chicas se encontraban dos bien parecidos muchachos intercambiando palabras.

-Seiya ¿por qué demonios golpeaste así? Parece que quieres apagar un incendio- comentó entre molesto y avergonzado el guapo rubio que se sentía apenado muchas veces por la conducta de su amigo.

-No quiero apagar nada, pero necesito ir al baño y con todo lo que tomé…. Bueno sí podría apagar un incendio pequeño, tú me entiendes- dijo riendo, al menos su comentario le arrancó una sonrisa al joven médico que se sentía algo nervioso, necesitaba hablar con su bella Makoto de manera urgente.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a la joven sacerdotisa del otro lado, los chicos sonrieron estúpidamente ya que no sabían que decir.

-Hola Motoki, hola Seiya- saludó Rei.-¿Cómo están? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó curiosa la chica.

-Hola Rei verás…-comenzó a balbucear Motoki sin lograr componer frase alguna, el muchacho de cabello oscuro rodó sus ojos en señal de cansancio y tomó la palabra.

-Hola Rei, estamos buscando a Makoto, bueno Motoki la busca yo solo vine como apoyo moral.- explicó el cantante.

-Mako no está, creo que se fue al Restaurante- tranquila la sacerdotisa, el joven médico suspiró frustrado la idea era verla y soltar todo lo que tenía pensado decirle la espera lo estaba matando.-¿Quieren pasar y esperarla?- interrogó la chica más por educación que por gusto.

-No Rei, gracias…- respondió Motoki dándose la vuelta, pero su amigo no se movía de la puerta.-Vamos Kou-

-No- respondió directamente para luego mirar a Rei de manera suplicante.- ¿Me dejas usar tu baño por favor?- la pelinegra sonrió divertida, sin duda ese muchacho era todo un caso. Los invitó a pasar a ambos, el hombre rubio tomó asiento en la sala mientras que Seiya se dirigía al baño el cual estaba vacío.

El motociclista se encontraba buscando una sudadera limpia en la habitación de la pelinegra cuando escuchó voces provenientes de la sala. Asomó su cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar.

-El hospital está terrible, te juro que necesito relajarme-

-Lo entiendo siempre trabajas tanto estás tenso…-

-Sí, por eso necesitaba venir aquí ahora- lógicamente Tyler interpretó esta charla de la peor manera. Salió molesto hacia la sala para encontrar al joven rubio sentado con una taza de café en sus manos y a su novia sentada frente a él. La mirada de pocos amigos del peliazul intimidó a Motoki, en realidad intimidaría a cualquiera.

-Hola...- saludó tímidamente el joven médico dejando su taza de café sobre la pequeña mesa y alzando una mano tímidamente.

-Ey- respondió de mala manera, el solo escuchar "hospital" pensó en Chiba ese hombre por el cual Rei sufrió tanto.

-Tyler- tomó la palabra Rei que ya conocía a la perfección al hombre.- él es Motoki, es amigo de Makoto, Motoki él es Tyler Black.-

-Sí sé quién eres- dijo el pelirubio sonriendo- miro televisión a veces- si bien intentaba ser simpático Black no lo era.

-Ay, ya está este baño es mejor que el del hospital- la mirada asesina del Fénix se trasladó al joven Kou.

-Hola amigo- saludó Seiya con su encanto natural extendiendo su mano para estrecharla.-Mi nombre es Seiya Kou- el peliazul suspiró y estrechó su mano de poca gana.

-Hola-

-Tú debes ser Tyler, que gusto conocerte no siempre se tiene a un temerario enfrente- la simpatía de Seiya sin duda crispaba los nervios de Tyler haciéndolo sentir desconfiado. El peliazul gruñó y se retiró hacia la cocina donde tomó una cerveza y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta sin quitar la mirada de encima de aquellos dos hombres que le caían pésimos.

-Motoki es médico, él me ha atendido en varias ocasiones en mis chequeos- trató de romper el hielo la sacerdotisa.-Y Seiya, bueno él es cantante, sí lo conoces- el pelinegro sonrió educadamente mientras que el corredor ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Claro, sus canciones animan desfiles de orgullo gay - en tono burlesco soltó Black.

-Veo que estás muy familiarizado con la comunidad, bien por ti Black- remató Seiya con sonrisa irónica haciendo callar a Tyler, no imaginó que el joven le hiciera frente.

Mientras tanto frente a la gran puerta de madera un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se debatía si tocar o no, desde la última charla que mantuvo con la chica su mente no dejó de pensar en aquello. Al fin optó por tocar, dentro de la casa Rei se incorporó de un respingo cuando oyó la puerta, lo único que deseaba era que se trate de Makoto, y puntualmente enfatizo "sin Zafiro". Al abrir la puerta su alma cayó al suelo, Darien Chiba se encontraba frente a ella.

-Hola Rei- saludó cordial aunque con urgencia-Necesita...- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica le cerró la puerta en la cara golpeándole la nariz, el dolor punzante lo hizo lanzar un quejido lastimoso. Mientras tanto la chica se acercaba al grupo de hombres en la sala.

-¿Qué fue eso Rei?- interrogó Motoki.

-Eso, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-

-Al ruido ese, parecía no sé algo- respondió el rubio con cara de confusión.

-Ah eso, el ruido- la chica tomó asiento y notó como las miradas expectantes de los hombres buscaban una respuesta.-Eso fue un gato, un gato muy inoportuno- tomó un sorbo de café intentando esconder su desesperación, si Tyler veía al muchacho ahí la amenaza de Phoenix no sería el mayor de sus problemas.

Darien dejó de sobarse la nariz y dejando su sorpresa a un lado volvió a tocar con insistencia. Dentro de la casa la sacerdotisa intentaba que tales golpes pasen desapercibidos hablando un poco alto.

-Y bien chicos- gritó prácticamente- ¿Qué opinan del calentamiento global?- Tyler no pudo evitar mirarla con sospecha mientras que tanto Motoki como Seiya levantaban una ceja confundidos. El peliazul oyó de nuevo el golpe de la puerta y esta vez se apresuró él a abrir, la chica intentó detenerlo en el camino, pero para su suerte tropezó haciendo que Tyler le pisara accidentalmente la cabeza al tiempo que la puerta se abría de par en par.

-Bueno eso no es nuevo…- murmuró Darien.

-¿Puedo ayudarte amigo?- interrogó el Fénix con su malgenio característico.

-Eh…- el pelinegro se había quedado sin habla, había reconocido a aquel hombre, era el novio de Rei y comprendió enseguida la actitud de la pelinegra. Debía inventar algo urgente, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-Darien, hola amigo- saludó el joven rubio sacudiendo su mano agitadamente, el pelinegro empalideció mientras que el ceño del motociclista se marcaba más, la única esperanza es que él no era el único Darien en Japón, así que al menos podría inventar algo.

-Chiba, ¿tu aquí?- eso era antes que Seiya lo llamara con su apellido, sin más Tyler lo golpeó duro en su cara haciendo que Darien trastabille y lleve inmediatamente su mano hacia la comisura de su boca donde un hilo de sangre corría.

-¿Qué demonios te sucede?- cuestionó visiblemente molesto el médico, pero antes de poder incorporarse Tyler se le fue encima, seguido de él salió Rei muy molesta pidiendo a gritos que se calmen, pero era más que obvio que el peliazul esperaba esto desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y no iba a detenerse.

-¡Seiya ayúdame a separarlos!- eufórico Motoki, pero su amigo ni siquiera se inmutó.-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Le están dando una golpiza a Chiba…- dijo como hipnotizado.

-Lo sé, por eso ayúdame a separarlos.

-¿Bromeas? Es mi sueño hecho realidad- el chico rubio cayó literalmente de espaldas.

-Madura por Dios Seiya Kou- dijo llevándose una mano a su frente mientras tanto Darien y Tyler se revolcaban en la calle propiciándose una gran golpiza, mientras Rei gritaba histérica.

-Piénsalo de esta manera, ¿qué tal si el psicópata novio de Rei Hino estuviese golpeando a Zafiro "Cariñito con Makoto" Black?- dijo marcando las comillas con sus dedos. El joven rubio se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

-Buen punto yo me voy Seiya- Seiya salió al exterior del departamento a disfrutar de la pelea en vivo mientras que Motoki se retiró no tenía caso ni hablarle, debía encontrar a Makoto. Rei notó la sigilosa huida del chico tomándolo por el brazo y haciéndolo voltear.

-Regresa a las 9 de la noche, ella estará aquí y yo no- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras Motoki le sonreía por aquel gesto.

Los dos hombres, rodaban en el piso, golpeándose el uno al otro, mientras la hermosa pelinegra rabiaba, lo que menos le gustaba era un escándalo afuera de su casa y que hicieran caso omiso de lo que ella decía.

-¡Vamos pégale, dale duro a Chiba!.- Gritaba Seiya que disfrutaba de la pelea entre los dos hombres.- ¿Qué se siente que peleen por ti Rei?- Preguntó, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que la chica se había metido en el interior del departamento, para en pocos segundos salir con un balde lleno de agua.

-¡Largo de mi casa!.- Gruño la hermosa sacerdotisa lanzando el agua hacia donde se encontraban Darien y Tyler, que al sentirse mojados, se separaron bruscamente titiritando de frio.- ¡A ver si así aprenden a comportarse como hombres y no como dos niños!.- Rabiosa Rei.

-¡No era necesario que hicieras eso Rei, el agua esta helada!.- Titiritaba Tyler de frio.

-¡Rei, yo tengo que hablar contigo, tenemos una plática pendiente!.- Suplico Darien que también titiritaba de frio.

-¡No tengo ganas de hablar con ninguno de los dos, largo, o de lo contrario volveré a hacerlo!- Grito la sacerdotisa, que tomo otro balde que se encontraba en el piso haciendo que los dos hombres huyeran despavoridos.

-¡Que aguafiestas eres Rei Hino, apenas que me estaba divirtiendo!.- Se quejo Seiya.- ¿Acaso no te divierte ver a dos hombres peleándose por ti?.- Le cuestiono.

La hermosa chica de ojos amatistas respiro conteniendo la rabia, pero mirando con ojos amenazadores a Seiya.

-¡Vuelve a abrir la boca para decir una estupidez y serás el siguiente al que bañe!.- Lo amenazo con balde en mano.

-¡Tranquila Rei, tranquila!.- Sonrió Seiya.- Pensándolo bien, creo que nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir de aquí… ¿Verdad Motoki?.- Hablo el pelinegro.- ¿Motoki?... ¿Dónde demonios esta Motoki?.- Pregunto Seiya volteando a todos lados.- Yo llegue aquí con él, veníamos a buscar a Makoto para que hable con ella.

-Motoki se fue desde que le dije que no estaba Makoto, el te dijo que ya se iba pero tú te quedaste como tonto viendo como esos dos se golpeaban.- Hablo Rei con molestia en su voz.- Además, si Motoki venía a buscar a Makoto, ¿Qué demonios tienes que hacer tu pegado con él?... ¡No sabías que quedas como el mal tercio!.

-¡No, no no Rei Hino, estas muy equivocada!.- Se defendió Seiya.- Ya he dicho que no vengo de mal tercio, vine a darle apoyo moral a Motoki, pero ya veo que ser buen amigo de nada sirve… ¡Ingrato, si yo vine con él en su auto!... ¿Piensa que voy a regresar caminando hasta mi casa?... ¡Ahora para darle una lección me cambiare al bando de Zafiro Black, ahora apoyare a Zafiro para que sea él quien se quede con el corazón de Mako!.

-¡Deja de decir tantas estupideces!.- Gruño Rei.- ¿Por qué mejor no te consigues una novia Seiya?... Creo que necesitas una mujer para dejar de querer arreglarle la vida amorosa a Motoki.

-¡No, claro que no, yo no necesito a una sola mujer!...Me gusta más tener a la que quiero para el momento, así me dejo de dramas como Motoki que se la pasa suspirando como tonto por tu amiga.- Hablo graciosamente Seiya.- ¿Y tu porque siempre andas enojada?... Ahora que lo pienso siempre andas de mal humor.

-¡Que te importa!.- Le respondió Rei cerrándole la puerta del departamento.

-¡Uy, que mal carácter!.- Dijo Seiya.- Bueno, tendré que irme en taxi.-

**Algunas horas después…**

La hermosa pelicastaña, que vestía una minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa en color café, se encontraba en la amplia cocina, puso su pastel sobre la barra donde lo decoraba magistralmente con duraznos, piñas, fresas, kiwis y cerezas.

-¡Que rico pastel Mako-chan!.- Exclamo la hermosa sacerdotisa que salió de su habitación vestida con un pantalón negro que se le ceñia al cuerpo y una blusa de mangas caídas en color rojo.- Tu pastel se ve exquisito, espero que cuando vuelva me tengas guardada una rebanada.

Makoto levanto la vista, mirando lo hermosa que lucía su amiga, con el brillo que se le miraba en los ojos hoy saldría con su agente, al parecer había un nuevo negocio que lo traía entusiasmado y daría un gran giro a la carrera de Rei.

-Te ves hermosa Rei, que afortunada eres, debes de sentirte feliz de tener a Tyler.- Hablo Makoto con tristeza en su voz.- Aunque sea un rebelde y a veces no tan cariñoso, se nota que te ama, no solo él, también Darien te ama… y muchos hombres quisieran estar contigo.

La pelinegra camino hasta su amiga poniéndole un brazo sobre su hombro.

-Tu también eres bella amiga.- Le dijo la sacerdotisa.- Tienes a dos hombres muriendo de amor por ti, y muchos pretendientes que te acosan, eres la cocinera más sexy de la televisión.

Makoto sonrió con tristeza.

-Un hombre que muere de amor por mi y otro que muere de ganas de tener sexo.- Hablo pensando respectivamente en Zafiro y Motoki.

-Amiga, te invitaría a salir conmigo y con mi agente Joe.- Sonrió la sacerdotisa.- Pero no lo hare… porque quizá en algunos momentos tu príncipe azul llame a la puerta.- Dijo Rei antes de salir y despedirse.

Después de que Rei hubiera salido, Makoto tomo el control de la televisión para ver algún programa mientras terminaba de decorar su hermoso pastel, necesitaba ver algo para así relajarse.

-¡Que le guarde una rebanada!.- Hablo para si misma Makoto.- Como si alguien viniera a visitarme, alguien a quien darle esto.- Recordando que la receta del pastel de piña colada la había inventado especialmente para Motoki.

Tomo de nuevo el control de la televisión en la mano, buscando algo interesante que ver, pero no había nada, hasta que se detuvo en un programa llamado "problemas del corazón", el cual era conducido por tres hermosas jóvenes reconocidas en el medio del espectáculo, no pensaba ponerse a ver ese programa, pero de pronto escucho algo que le llego al alma y la hizo derramas algunas lagrimas:

"_Si __después__ de un tiempo de estarse besando, de estarte tocando, de estar teniendo sexo contigo, si no te habla de amor es porque no te ama…!No seas ilusa amiga, no te enamores de alguien así, ese hombre no te ama!_

-¡Motoki idiota, estúpido!.- Murmuro sintiendo como la voz se le quebraba, apagando la televisión para después aventar el control al piso, sintiendo las lágrimas quemando sus mejillas a la vez que dejaba de lado el hermoso pastel en forma de corazón.

Escucho de pronto el timbre de la puerta y antes de abrir se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¡Ya voy Rei!.- Grito molesta desde adentro antes de llegar a abrir la puerta.- ¡De seguro olvidaste las llaves de… ¡Mo… Motoki!.- Se quedo sorprendida al ver que no era su amiga quien había llamado a la puerta.

-¿Pastel de piña colada?.- Dijo el hombre rubio que sintió el olor del exquisito pastel llegarle hasta la nariz.- ¿Cocinabas para alguien o intuiste que vendría?.

-¡Ninguna de las dos cosas Motoki!.- Trato de guardar la calma la pelicastaña, no quería demostrarle lo que sentía, quería comportarse como si aquel hombre le fuera indiferente.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.- Sonrió ella forzadamente, recordaba que desde la última vez que se habían visto ya había pasado una semana y con su actitud solo le había demostrado estar celosa de la difunta Reika Nishimura.

El hombre rubio, sin esperar a que se le diera permiso se abrió paso entrando dentro del hermoso departamento, decorado muy al estilo de Makoto, había estado un sinnúmero de veces, a solas con la chica, viendo la televisión, acompañándola a comer, y de un tiempo a la fecha, habían terminado besándose varias veces en el sofá frente al televisor, sin preguntarse nada, jamás tocaban el tema.

-Mako… ¿Qué sucede contigo?.- Le pregunto Motoki mientras le acariciaba una de sus mejillas sonrosadas.- ¿Qué te hice?... Desde hace una semana, cuando te invite a comer a mi departamento, te he estado enviando mensajes y nunca me los respondes, te marco a tu celular y no contestas, vengo a buscarte al departamento y nunca estas.- Hablo desesperado Motoki.-

-Lo siento, he estado muy ocupada, con el programa, con el restaurante… ¡Con todo!.- Se aparto Makoto de su lado rápidamente, sentía que aquella caricia en sus mejillas la podría hacer caer de nuevo en los brazos de Motoki, y esta vez sin poder detenerse.- _¡No seas estúpida Makoto, no te ama, solo quiere sexo a la larga solo __serás__ tu quien salga lastimada, tienes que ponerle un alto!.- Se regaño en silencio __así__ misma._

-Mako… yo quería hablar contigo… sobre… bueno es que yo.- Tartamudeaba Motoki, no sabía por dónde empezar, el no era nervioso, pero lo que tenía que decir lo hacía ponerse así.- Mako… ¿Me amas?.- Pregunto casi sin pensar en lo que decía.

-¡Que!.- Exclamo Makoto sorprendida.

_-¡Como soy imbécil ya estoy haciendo las cosas mal de nuevo!.- __Pensó__ para si mismo Motoki.- _No Mako, perdón, no te ponga así lo que yo quiero decir… bueno, en realidad si quisiera saber si sientes algo por mi…-

Makoto respiro profundamente cerrando los ojos, para después exhalar y abrir sus ojos una vez más.

-¿Quieres hablar del tema incomodo que hemos estado evadiendo?.- Pregunto Makoto.- Bien, veo que tu no eres quien va a tocar el tema, y aunque es incómodo tanto para ti como para mi, creo que es hora de que pongamos las cosas clara…Motoki, eres un gran amigo y…- La joven hizo pausa para proseguir.-… Sinceramente creo que lo mejor sería terminar con ese jueguito de "me besas, te toco y me tocas", no sé en qué momento rebasamos la línea de una amistad sana, pero por el bien de ambos creo que sería mejor dejar las cosas así, no me gustaría que un jueguito así terminara con nuestra amistad.

-Eso quiere decir que…tu….¿Solo me vez como un amigo, solo como un amigo?.- Pregunto el sintiéndose desilusionado.

-De la misma manera que tú me quieres a mi.- Dijo ella.- Porque me queda claro que tu solo me quieres como a una amiga.

Aquellas palabras de la pelicastaña, sin duda fueron un duro golpe para el muchacho rubio, que si bien por su orgullo quería ocultar la desilusión que sentía, no podía evitar sentir que so corazón se rompía en pedazos.

-Es por Zafiro Black… ¿Verdad?.- Cuestiono Motoki.- Lo entiendo… ¿pero porque tenias que fijarte en el Makoto?... ¡Porque con el idiota de Zafiro!.- Le habló subiendo el tono de su voz.

-¿Con que derecho me cuestionas sobre mi vida?.- Molesta la pelicastaña.- ¿Acaso alguna vez yo te he reclamado que sigas obsesionada con el fantasma de Reika Nishimura?... ¡Que a cada momento la tengas presente!... ¡Yo he tolerado que cada que me has besado y acariciado estés pensando como un estúpido en ella, he soportado verte obsesionado con un fantasma!

Motoki se acerco a la joven poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de ella, buscándole los ojos con la mirada, mientras ella reclamaba una y otra vez sin callarse.

-¡Makoto eso no es cierto!.- La hizo callar.- Cada que te estoy besando, cada que toco tu piel es a ti a quien veo, no pienso en nadie que no seas tu.

-¡Claro, que fácil es decirlo, no me mientas Motoki, no soy estúpida, se que vives pensando en Reika, yo vi las fotos, yo las vi, las tenias guardadas en medio de un libro, tienes comunicación con los padres de Reika, sigues pensando en ella y todos los domingos vas sin falta al panteón a dejarle un ramo de flores!.- Reclamo Makoto a gritos, mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes.- ¡Ya estoy harta de todo esto, estoy harta de Reika, de su sombra, se que esta muerta pero…!.

-¿Estas celosa de una mujer muerta?... ¡Por favor Makoto!... ¿Cómo puedes tener tanto resentimiento contra alguien que ya no está aquí?... ¿Sabes que te estás comportando como una mujer celosa?

Makoto se separo bruscamente del joven rubio, mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba las lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos.

-¡Por favor Motoki, vete!.- Hablo ella como si diera una orden, mientras lloraba en silencio.- No me lo tomes a mal pero… no quiero verte… me hace mal estar cerca de ti.

El joven rubio se acerco a la hermosa pelicastaña, acariciándoles una mejilla, para después estrecharla entre sus brazos.

-Mako.- Hablo con voz baja, mientras con una de una de sus manos tomaba el rostro de la joven para mirarla a los ojos.- Yo ya olvide a Reika, la quise mucho, pero ella es ahora parte de mi pasado… las fotos… yo no recordaba que estaban ahí, meses después de que ella fue dada por muerta las guarde en ese libro, el cual ha estado intacto por más de un año y medio…

-Pues supongo que te alegra haberlas encontrado… ¿verdad?.- Cuestiono ella, pero el hombre rubio le puso un dedo sobre los labios haciéndola callar.

-Mako, entiende que Reika ya no es parte de mi vida, si la ame mucho, pero ya paso… y tu sabes muy bien que desde hace mucho tiempo deje de ir al panteón cada domingo… ¿Acaso no recuerdas que desde hace casi un año todos los domingos los he pasado contigo?... Bueno no todos, alguno que otro he tenido que quedarme a hacer guardia en el hospital.

Makoto se quedo escuchando en silencio las palabras del joven rubio, en efecto, recordando que en efecto casi todos los domingos los pasaba con ella, ya sea que ella lo invitara a comer a su casa, o que el la invitara a salir a algún lado. Nunca habían hablado de tener una relación, pero seguro era que se la pasaban bien juntos.

-Motoki.- Balbuceo ella sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

El joven rubio se acerco a la chica, estrechándola entre sus brazos, para después con una mano tomarla de la barbilla.

-Yo no puedo mas con esto Makoto.- Hablo el hombre rubio mirándola a los ojos.- Te amo, te amo tanto que siento que cuando te veo el corazón se me sale del pecho, tanto que con solo escuchar el dulce sonido de tu voz siento que se me eriza la piel… ¿Qué acaso eres tan ciega para no darte cuenta de que estoy loco de amor por ti y que me muero de celos cada vez que el idiota de Zafiro te ve?.

-¡No confundas deseo sexual con amor Motoki!.- La joven se rehusaba a creer lo que el chico le decía.- ¡No quiero volver a ilusionarme una vez más en vano, como paso con Tamahome, como ahora me sucede…contigo!

-Y te juro que esto no es una ilusión Makoto, yo no soy tu estúpido sempai, ese imbécil de Tamahome que solo te busco para…para eso.- Dijo tomándole una mano para ponerla sobre su pecho.- ¿Sientes el latido de mi corazón?... Así late cada vez que te tengo cerca, cada vez que percibo el olor de tu cabello o toco tu piel, te amo Mako… y nada me gustaría mas en este mundo que fueras mi novia, mía y de nadie más.

-¿Tu novia?... Eso suena tan lindo.- Susurro Makoto con las mejillas sonrojadas, hasta que sintió los labios de Motoki posarse sobre los suyos, besándola apasionada y tiernamente en los labios, mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Te amo Makoto!.- Susurro él cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.- ¿Quieres ser mi novia?.

-Por supuesto que si Motoki.- Sonrió ella acariciándole la mejilla al joven, sintiéndose feliz de estar entre sus brazos.- Yo también te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo.- Termino diciendo ella para después volver a besarlo.

Algunas horas después, en la mesa de centro del lujoso departamento de Makoto, se encontraba un pastel el cual ya había sido partido, algunos rollos de sushi sobre unos platos y la salsa de soja.

-Cocinas riquísimo Mako, gracias.- Susurro Motoki en voz baja, que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, mientras su hermosa novia se encontraba acostada, posando su cabeza encima de las piernas de él.

-Que bueno que te gusto.- Sonrió la hermosa chica, sintiendo como su amado le delineaba el rostro con sus dedos, pasando desde los ojos, el puente de la nariz, hasta detenerse en sus labios.- Todo lo prepare con mucho cariño para ti… ¿Sabes Motoki?... Siempre quise tener un novio que me amara mucho, alguien a quien prepararle mi comida… bueno, creo que todo esto suena un poco cursi.- Se sonrojo Makoto.

El hombre rubio sonrió y se agacho besando los labios de su novia, levantándola para sentarla en sus piernas.

-Te amo.- Le susurro al oído, tomándola del talle.- Y también me encanta tu comida, siempre quise tener una novia linda, dulce y tierna que además supiera cocinar.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose en silencio, abrazándose, de pronto la falda de la joven se levanto un poco, dejando a la vista de Motoki las bien formadas piernas de la chica, sintió ganas de tumbarla en el sillón y hacerle el amor, pero no quería llevar las cosas tan rápido, quería seguir el consejo de Seiya, demostrarle que la amaba y que la quería para algo más que sexo.

_-Motoki, tranquilo.- __Pensó__ para __sí__ mismo estrechando a la chica entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos para no mirarle las piernas.- Tengo que demostrarle que la amo, que no todo es sexo.- Luchaba contra sus __pensamientos__ lujuriosos, sintiendo como su miembro se ponía erecto debajo de su __pantalón__, con el solo sentir los besos de la chica._

-Mako, preciosa, voy a lavarte los trastes.- La separo el joven un poco de su lado.- Has preparada comida deliciosa para mi, creo que lo justo es ayudarte a limpiar.

-¡Oh, no, quédate aquí conmigo!.- Suplico Makoto.- Yo puedo lavar después, quédate aquí sentado, conmigo.- Lo beso la joven, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.- _¡Vamos, quédate conmigo y hazme el amor, que esperas!.- Quiso decirle Makoto, pero quería que el tomara la iniciativa y se quedo callada, sintiendo los besos de __él__ sobre sus labios y como la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia __él__._

**Milenio de Plata, **

_Las princesas de __Júpiter__ y Marte, ambas con su traje de transformación de Sailor Senshis, eran conducidas por los guardias selenitas a las mazmorras que se encontraban debajo del palacio del reino de la Luna._

_Al mando, caminando en frente iba Luna con llave en mano, que se detuvo hasta llegar a una de las celdas, la cual __abrió__._

_-¡Entren!.- Les hablo fuertemente a las princesas, las cuales entraron llevando las manos atadas a los grilletes._

_Las dos hermosas princesas, entraron en silencio, con su traje de sailor senshi __rasgados__, mirándose la una a la otra, sintiendo como Luna, la consejera de la Reina Serenity las miraba despectivamente._

_-¿Sabe usted que lo que hizo estuvo mal Princesa de __Júpiter__?.- Cuestiono a la pelicastaña.- ¡Eso no es lo que una sailor senshi haría, menos usted que es la líder!_

_-Lo siento, pero lo __volvería__ a hacer.- __Respondió la jupiteriana__ mirando a los ojos a la mujer de cabello azulado._

_-¡Insolente, por su culpa la princesa Serena esta herida!.- Grito Luna, golpeándola en el rostro con un __látigo__ a la hermosa princesa de ojos verdes._

_Júpiter__ apretó los dientes sintiendo la sangre escurrir de su mejilla, pero evitando gritar de dolor, no le gustaba quejarse, se __sabía__ fuerte, poderosa y no le gustaba mostrar debilidad._

_-¡No tienes porque golpearla Luna, eso es injusto, no __vuelvas__ a tocarla…_

_-¡Usted __cállese__, princesa insolente, que su comportamiento __también__ ha dejado mucho que desear!.- La golpeo Luna __también__ en el rostro.- ¡__Hínquense__ las dos!._

_Las dos princesas parecían resistirse, logrando que Luna se molestara __más__._

_-¡Que se hinquen!.- Gruño la mujer._

_Sin __más__ que decir, las dos princesas no tuvieron __más__ remedio que hincarse frente a la mujer, consejera de la Reina Serenity, la cual las miraba, caminando alrededor de ellas._

_-¡Princesa Mars, que sea la __última vez que discute__ con la princesa Serena o que me vuelva a levantar la voz!.- Molesta Luna.- ¡__Quizá__ le pase por alto sus desplantes conmigo, pero entienda que la Princesa Serena __está__ muy por encima de usted y de la princesa __Júpiter__._

_Mars __miro con rabia a aquella mujer que se gozaba en humillarlas, quería golpearla, pero estaba atada de manos._

_-¡Y usted Princesa __Júpiter__, tenga presente que lo que hizo en el entrenamiento de hoy estuvo terriblemente mal!.- La jalo Luna de los cabellos.- ¡Recuerde que antes de proteger la vida de Mars o la misma suya es __más__ importante la vida de la princesa Serena!.- Gruño la mujer antes de salir de la celda cerrándola, dejando a las jóvenes dentro y atadas de manos._

_-¡Estoy harta de todo esto!.- Gruño la princesa de __Júpiter__.- ¿Quién dice que la vida de la princesa Serena es __más__ valiosa que la nuestra?..._

_-Gracias.- Susurro la pelinegra en voz baja._

_-No tienes nada que agradecerme.- Hablo la chica pelicastaña.- Ahora por mi culpa tu __también__tendrás__ que pasar dos días aquí encerrada y sin comer._

_-Claro que tengo que agradecerte algo, durante este entrenamiento, yo estaba distraída, el ataque de Artemis en el entrenamiento iba dirigido hacia __mí__, y tu me empujaste a tiempo para evitar que y__o saliera lastimada.- Hablo Marte__- __Aunque a__hora la que esta herida es la Princesa Serena, ella estaba detrás de __mí__._

**N/A: Hola a todos, aquí les hacemos una entrega más de este capítulo, como siempre esperamos les agrade, saben que recibimos sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias de buen agrado. Como ven Mako ya anda estrenando novio en el fic, aparentemente ya escogió a uno, Pero eso no significa que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas, aun falta ver cómo reacciona Zafiro y ver que dice el corazón de ella al respecto.**

**Saludos**

**Madeimoselle Rousseau.**

**Hola gente aquí Nick Rivers, bueno los invitamos a dejar comentarios no sean tímidos, vamos…. (Conozco donde viven algunos)**

**Ya dejando la broma psicótica de lado quería aclarar dos cosas, la primera acerca del ritual de iniciación de la Princesa de Marte como sacerdotisa es puro invento así que no traten de buscar explicación a todo y lo segundo…. Bueno en la escena de Rei y los cuatro reyes (como les llamo yo) intenté ser graciosa así que díganme que tal, por suerte llego Made y su balde de agua para rescatarme! Sin más dejen comentarios.**

**Nick Rivers**

_. _


	8. Chapter 8 Despertar

**Capitulo 8: "Despertar".**

"_Y la danza ha comenzado."_

Despues de haber terminado de grabar una sesión mas de su programa, Makoto se había dirigido rápidamente hacia el restaurante. Zafiro por cuestiones de causa mayor, un proyecto que tenia en mente se había ausentado de la ciudad desde hace una semana, mismo tiempo que la hermosa pelicastaña llevaba de novia con Motoki.

Se sentó en la cómoda silla giratoria, sobre el escritorio encendiendo la lap top que era de uso exclusivo del restaurante, pero que Zafiro por ser el contador usaba en mayor medida que ella, puesto si algo odiaba Makoto era precisamente la administración.

Al encender la laptop, miro como fondo de pantalla una fotografía donde ella y Zafiro aparecían juntos, cenando en el restaurante, se quedo viendo embelesada la fotografía mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro sin siquiera percatarse de ello. Sentía gran estima por el joven de cabello azulado y además de todo era apuesto y cariñoso con ella, pero su corazón ya había elegido a Motoki, y estaba feliz de saber que el le correspondía.

-¿Cómo le diré esto a Zafiro?.- Se pregunto así misma echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Despues de todo le dolía saber que tendría que decirle lo que había entre ella y Motoki, aunque eso implicara lastimarlo.

Escucho de pronto que alguien llamaba a la puerta que la hizo salir de su ensoñamiento.

-Adelante.- Dijo, para después ver parada en la puerta a una de las meseras del restaurante.

-Señorita Makoto, viene a buscarla Motoki Furuhata, su novio.- Aviso la mesera como desconcertada. Si algo se rumoraba entre los empleados del restaurante es que sino había un romance entre la dueña del Mako Garden y el contador, poco faltaba para que este se diera.

Solo escuchar el nombre de su amado, Makoto sonrío para si misma, dando la orden de que lo dejaran entrar.

-¡Hola preciosa, te extrañe tanto!.- Dijo el joven rubio encaminándose cariñosamente a su novia.

La joven miro de reojo la pantalla de la lap top, y rápidamente la cerro de golpe, lo que menos quería era que Motoki viera aquella foto y se molestara con ella.

-Hola mi amor.- Respondió nerviosa.

Motoki cerro la puerta de la oficina con seguro y camino con decisión hasta la silla giratoria donde se encontraba su amada, para después agacharse y besarla tiernamente en los labios.

-¿Estas cansada?.- Le preguntó despues parándose detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada ella sobándole la nunca y los hombros, mientras ella levantaba su rostro para mirarlo.- Supongo el programa y el restaurante deben tenerte un poco agobiada … ¿verdad mi Mako preciosa?.- Le pregunto besándole los parpados.

-Si…- Respondió ella mas tranquila, a la vez que se levantaba de la silla.- Pero si tengo a mi medico de cabecera a domicilio el estrés se me desaparece.- Le dijo besándole los labios a su amado, mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio del joven.

Despues de que se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, Motoki le sonrío a su amada acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Te amo.- Le susurro al oído.- Ahora que recuerdo… mañana tengo una junta en el hospital, pero se me olvido preguntar a que hora era.- Dijo Motoki preocupado.- Bueno dijo el director del hospital que nos enviaría un email a todo el personal medico para recordarnos la hora… ¿Me dejarías revisar mi correo electrónico?.- Pregunto el joven rubio sentándose en la silla giratoria antes de que su amada pudiera responderle algo…

**Nueva York, Estados Unidos.**

**Silvercup studios.**

Dentro de uno de los camerinos del "Silvercup studios", la mujer de rasgos asiáticos y cabello azulado se encontraba sentada frente a su computadora portátil estudiando un tema relacionado con oncología.

Cierto que se encontraba de vacaciones, razón por la que pudo haberse ido a Nueva York, razón que era importante para saber donde atacaría Phoenix y de paso también para acompañar a su novio, aquel guapo platinado cuyo nombre era Diamante, pero que en el mundo del espectáculo era conocido simplemente como Dante.

A pesar de todo, la misión o el estar con su amado no impedían que ella siguiera poniendo duro empeño en sus estudios, ya faltaba poco para que terminara la carrera en medicina y estaba pensando que especialidad elegir. Desde que era pequeña nunca dejaba de estudiar, aun en los vernos siempre estaba inscrita en algún curso, y ese no era la excepción, había optado por adelantar una de las materias del plan de estudios vía internet. Asignatura a la que le dedicaba todo su tiempo y empeño durante las horas de rodaje de diamante en las locaciones.

Algunas veces miraba las filmaciones que hacia Diamante, pero prefería no hacerlo, porque o terminaba asustada por las escenas riesgosas que su novio realizaba, debido a que el no quería que nadie doblara sus escenas, o moría de celos cuando tenia que hacer una escena amorosa o un poco erótica con su co estrella, pero bueno, sabia que "Corazón de dragón" era el proyecto mas importante de su novio y no pensaba hacerle un berrinche de celos, puesto que a pesar de todo, sabia que en su corazón ella era la única mujer. Cierto que era una extraña combinación, el era el atrevido, el espontáneo, el impulsivo, y ella la chica dulce, tierna y pensante, pero aun con sus diferencias se amaban y no tenia nada que temer.

Escucho de pronto que la puerta del camerino se abrió, y giro su vista para mirar a Diamante que venia con aquel pantalón negro y el pecho descubierto dejando a la vista aquel tatuaje en forma de dragón que cubría todo su pecho, donde la cola del dragón se perdía por debajo de sus pantalones.

-Hola mi amor.- Se acerco el joven peliplateado a su novia besándola en la mejilla para después dejarse caer pesadamente en una silla.

-¿Cansado?.- Sonrío Amy dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo.

-Un poco.- Dijo el joven.- Pero bueno… Hylari ha tenido un accidente en el tobillo, así que por tres días las grabaciones entre ella y yo estarán suspendidas… y podremos tomar vacaciones.- Sonrío el joven. Narrando el accidente de su co estrella.-

La joven de cabello azulado se quedo pensativa, mirando a la nada.

-¿Te preocupa algo?.

-Phoenix.- Balbuceo Amy con preocupación.- Es que todo es tan extraño… Serena esperando un niño… ¿Cómo es posible?... Todo es tan extraño… Ella se aprovecha del alma de mujeres que han sufrido mucho, que derramado muchas lagrimas, llenas de dolor… pero parece como si Phoenix calculara nuestros movimientos… es impredecible saber donde tacara.

-En verdad si que es extraño.- Respondió el joven peliplata sentándose en el piso que le parecía mas cómodo.- Cuando era parte de Black Moon, cuando mi mente estaba corrompida por el mal… bueno tu sabes que nuestro objetivo era Rini y ella estaba en el futuro no era un mero invento.

-Lo se.- Respondió la peliazul, que de pronto volteo a ver de reojo a su novio.- Diamante.- Se bajo ella de su silla sentándose en el piso al lado del joven.

-Dime.

-Antes de morir… tu amabas a Serena, tu la amabas.- Recordó la peliazul.- ¿Qué sentiste cuando volviste a la vida y… bueno de saber que ella estaba con Darien?.

-Tienes razón, es extraño, pero no sentí nada.- Dijo con sinceridad Diamante.- Fue de ti de quien me enamore, la intelectual Amy Mizuno.- La jalo de la mano para que se acostar en el piso a un lado de el.-

-Y yo te amo a ti.- Sonrío la joven.- Aunque debo de decirte que no eres el príncipe azul con el que yo soñé.- Dijo la joven con malicia mientras con sus dedos delineaba el tatuaje de dragón en el pecho de su amado.

-¿A no?.- Sonrío Diamante.- ¿Tan feo soy o que era lo que querías en un hombre?-

-Eres guapísimo.- Respondió Amy besándole los labios mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello platinado.- Pero nunca fueron mi tipo los chicos guapos, pensé que terminaría con un chico de gran coeficiente intelectual, tal vez un medico o un ingeniero en sistemas computacionales, pero nunca con un…-

-Con un chico lleno de tatuajes y actor.- Completo la frase el muchacho.- Que para colmo de males fue parte de Black Moon, un enemigo de los cuales en un pasado combatiste con la poderosa Sailor Mercury… ¿Verdad?.

-Pero aun así soy feliz, mas que si estuviera con otro hombre, soy feliz con nuestras diferencias.

-Que bueno, me alegra saberlo, porque si te digo algo, tu si eres mi tipo.- Termino diciendo el joven para después besarle los labios mientras la recostaba en el piso, acomodándose encima de ella.

**Tokio, Japón.**

**Mako's Garden.**

Motoki abrió la lap top, mirando como esta tardaba en iniciar sesión, Makoto sintiéndose nerviosa, presintiendo que tendría un gran problema con Motoki a causa de esa foto, sin mas cerro la lap top dejando desconcertado a su novio.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede Makoto?... ¿Por qué no me dejas usar tu lap top?.- Cuestiono el desconcertado.-

Makoto sin responderle nada, movió la lap top hacia una esquina del escritorio, sentándose encima del mueble, para después inclinarse y tirar de la camisa de su novio que se encontraba sentado en la silla besándolo apasionadamente, mordisqueándole los labios.

-¡Pasa que te amo, te amo, este momento es solo nuestro!.- Susurro la joven mirándolo a los ojos, después de que se separaran un poco por la falta de aire, mientras ambos estaban abrazados, respirando agitadamente, ella sentada en el escritorio, el en la silla giratoria.

-¡Entonces no me dejes, nunca Mako, nunca!.- Se levanto el joven de la silla, abrazando a su amada, la cual le enredo las piernas alrededor de la cintura para después comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente mientras lo jalaba de la camisa.

-¡Oh, Mako, mi vida te amo!.- Dijo el joven en un susurro besándole el cuello, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba una de las entrepiernas de la joven que llevaba un shorts muy corto dejando a la vista mucha piel y con la otra mano le estrujaba uno de los senos a través de la blusa.

-¡Mmm mi amor!.- Gemía la joven mordisqueándose el labio inferior una y otra vez, mientras ambos escuchaban el sonido de la tela de la camisa de Motoki al rasgarse.- ¡Te amo!.- Susurro la joven inclinándose hacia atrás jalando a su novio de la camisa, incitándolo a que se acomodara encima de ella y le hiciera el amor de la manera mas salvaje, mientras la lap top cayo al suelo haciendo resonar el piso, sonido que ambos ignoraron.

El joven rubio se inclino, besando los labios de su amada penetrando su lengua en la boca de ella devorándola desenfrenadamente, llevando sus manos hacia las caderas de su amada, haciendo fricción de su miembro con el sexo de la joven a través de la tela de la ropa. Mientras la joven gemía desenfrenadamente.

Makoto sintió como el joven llevo sus manos desesperadas hacia el cierre del corto pantalón, sabia que el momento estaba cerca, y que pronto estarían piel a piel, culminando el acto de su amor, se separaron un poco por la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos mientras respiraban agitadamente.

-Te amo Motoki.- Susurro ella mirándolo a los ojos, mientras tomaba el rostro de su amado entre sus manos.- Te amo, por favor ámame mucho y no juegues conmigo.

Tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras, el joven medico se separo de su amada caminando del otro lado del escritorio para levantar la lap top y ponerla sobre el escritorio. No quería llevar la relación tan aprisa, cierto que deseaba a Makoto, desde antes de que fuera su novia, pero quería demostrarle que su amor era sincero, que veía algo mas en ella que sexo y quería que las cosas se fueran dando a su tiempo, aquella frase que ella le había dicho hace unos momentos: "Te amo, por favor ámame y no juegues conmigo" fue un duro golpe para el, seguro la joven estaría pensando que lo único que deseaba de ella era sexo.

-Perdón Mako, al menos creo que no le paso nada a tu lap top.- Dijo el rompiendo el silencio para caminar hacia su amada que con el rostro sonrojado se acomodaba el cabello revuelto.- ¿Me perdonas mi amor?.- Le pregunto el tomando sus manos entre las suyas mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Sabes que te amo, te amo de verdad.

La hermosa ojiverde miraba con molestia contenida a su novio, preguntándose como había sido capaz de interrumpir aquel momento por una "estúpida computadora portátil", como se había atrevido a dejarla así y todavía se atrevía a decirle que la amaba.

-No te preocupes Motoki.- Respondió ella con sequedad en su voz.- Me queda claro cuanto me amas y que tan grande y profundo es tu amor por mi.

El joven rubio tomo en brazos a su amada acariciándole el cabello, se había dado cuenta de que su novia estaba molesta, y le paso por la mente que quizá ella pensara que solo la quería para tener sexo.

-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer Motoki.- Dijo ella separándose de el.- Hay mucho trabajo en el restaurante, y una de las meseras se ha enfermado, así que iré a ayudar un poco en la cocina.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a atender las mesas.- Se ofreció el joven rubio tratando de hacer que su novia quitara la cara de molestia.- Sabes que cuando estudiaba y trabajaba en el Crown a veces la hacia de mesero.

-No Motoki.- Le respondió la joven.- Te acompaño a la salida… ¿Quieres?. Vete y nos vemos en la noche… ¿vendrás por mi?.

-Si, claro.- Respondió el dándole un beso en la mejilla.

**Departamento de Makoto y Rei, algunas horas después.**

El muchacho de cabello azulado se encontraba sentando en el borde de la cama, su cabeza estaba entre sus manos, su mirada perdida en el suelo donde el bolso color café reposaba todo estaba listo, el boleto de avión en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y su sus efectos personales empacados, solo restaba una cosa… despedirse.

Sabía bien que la hermosa pelinegra, reina de su corazón como alguna vez le confesó se encontraba firmando un contrato importante, ese que le daría el vuelco a su carrera, ese de que seguro querría compartir con él como lo hacía con todo. Sin embargo, Jonathan Tyler St Allerdyce, su verdadero nombre, su esencia, no estaría allí. Desde el primer momento que vio a Rei HIno sobre esa pasarela supo que su corazón le pertenecía, y jamás volvería a ser de él, pero su espíritu no pudo ser domado.

Sabía, también muy a su pesar que esta vez no habría vuelta atrás que pesar de que la sacerdotisa lo amara con todo su ser y se lo demostrara cada día, ella no lo perdonaría, no lo recibiría nuevamente en su vida porque así era con Rei Hino, todo o nada, blanco o negro, y no cabía en ella los matices. Sería hipócrita decir que él no sufría por dentro y todo por su culpa, porque era él el único responsable de sabotearse cada vez que algo bueno y que valía la pena se cruzaba en su camino, pero así era él, en algún momento, cercano o lejano, ella querría asentarse, formar una familia y vivir por ello, aunque sonaba hermoso realizarse como hombre de esa manera él simplemente no podía imaginarlo, tarde o temprano iba a lastimarla, tarde o temprano iba a hacer que ella lo odie y más temprano que tarde él decidió huir, escapar, alejarse, romper todo vinculo con ella y darle la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Sintió el ruido de la cerradura, el sonido de los tacones golpeando la madera, era ella, siempre ha sido ella. Como un cobarde que es, y no dejaría de serlo escondió su bolso bajo la cama, no podía hacerle frente, necesitaba una despedida sin llantos, necesita su risa, sentir sus besos por última vez.

-Tyler- lo llamó desde el gran comedor con voz alarmada, sin duda su instinto de miko o tal vez el de mujer estaba presente, temía que el chico no estuviese allí.

-En el cuarto- gritó el peliazul poniéndose de pie, creyó desfallecer cuando la hermosa pelinegra cruzaba por la puerta, ella siempre sería su Diosa de Fuego, la mujer de sus sueños, el amor de su vida, la mujer por la cual no pudo jugarse el todo por el todo.

-Aquí estás mi fénix- le dijo colgándose de cuello y besándolo con devoción solo como ella sabía hacerlo.

-Te extrañe…- esas palabras la sacudieron no era común las palabras de afecto de Tyler.- Te amo Rei- le dijo mirándola a los ojos, pero antes que ella pudiera articular palabra el joven la beso tiernamente atrayéndola a él, y ella solo se dejó llevar.

Poco a poco los besos de aquellos amantes fueron tornándose apasionados y salvajes, la joven enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado, mientras este le enredaba los dedos entre el cabello con fuerza besándola con pasión, mordiendo sus labios con ansiedad, deseando demostrarle lo que con palabras pocas veces se atrevía a decir.

-¡Oh mi Fénix!.- Gimió la sacerdotisa.

Ambos se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, respirando agitadamente mientras se miraban a los ojos, diciéndose lo que pocas veces se decían.

-¡Dime que no te iras, no de nuevo!.- Pidió la pelinegra mirándolo ansiosa, como si tuviera miedo de perderlo, como si su corazón de mujer supiera lo que el tenia en mente.

El joven peliazul no tuvo valor para responder y enredo sus brazos alrededor de la delgada cintura de ella besándole el cuello, arrancándole suspiros de placer que lo hacían desear ser mas seguro de si mismo y no abandonarla, de quedarse ahí y amarla para siempre.

La joven olvido todo el temor que por un momento invadió su corazón y se dejo amar, sintió como su amado metía una de sus manos por entre sus piernas levantándose un poco el vestido rojo que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

-¡Hazme el amor, ahora!.- Jadeo ella mordisqueándose los labios.

Tyler empujo suavemente a la joven sacerdotisa sobre la cama, y después le abrió suavemente las piernas acomodándose en medio de ellas, acto seguido se escucho el ruido de las zapatillas de ella cayendo al piso.

-Te amo.- Susurro la sacerdotisa cuando su amado acerco sus labios hacia los de ella rozándolos para después besarla desenfrenadamente una vez mientras con sus manos deslizaba suavemente los tirantes del vestido de la chica, la cual abrió sus piernas levantando sus caderas para hacer fricción con el miembro erecto de su amado, el cual pudo sentir a través de su ropa.- ¡Ámame y déjame amarte!.- Suspiro ella

El joven se inclino un poco sacándose estorbosa camisa dejando a la vista su torso desnudo a la vista de su amada, la cual se irguió un poco para acariciarle el pecho con la yema de sus dedos y llenarlo de besos, haciendo que su amado Fénix dejara escapar roncos gemidos de placer.

-¡Oh Rei, mi diosa!.- Gemía el joven sintiendo los labios de su amada sobre su pecho, mientras la ansiedad lo hacia tirar de los cabellos de ella.

Los besos de la joven fueron descendiendo hacia abajo, hasta que sus labios toparon con el cierre del pantalón. Con manos diestras la sacerdotisa bajo el cierre del pantalón de su amado, para después de un solo jalon bajárselo hasta que quedo a su vista el grueso miembro viril de su amado.

La joven ansiosa por darle placer y hacerle saber cuanto lo amaba llevo sus labios hacia el miembro del joven besándolo para después enredar su lengua en el falo endurecido, sintiendo la humedad del Fénix en su lengua, moviendo rápidamente su lengua dándole placer a su amado que gemía de placer.

-¡Rei, oh Rei!.- Gemía el joven echando la cabeza hacia atrás, comprobando una vez que su amada era fuego y pasión.

El joven sintió que estaba a punto de venirse y rápidamente tiro a la joven sobre la cama, mirando los tirantes caídos sobre sus hombres mientras el ya se encontraba completamente desnudo. Rápidamente tiro del vestido de su amada, comprobando que no llevaba sostén, tan solo sus pequeñas panties en color rojo las cuales salieron junto con el ceñido vestido, teniéndola así desnuda para el.

-¡Eres fuego amada mía!.- Le susurro al odio para después comenzar a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja mientras con sus manos estrujaba los senos endurecidos de la joven.

-¡Oh Tyler mmm!.- Gimió y grito la joven aforrándose a la espalda de su amado, mientras sentía como el miembro endurecido de su amado hacia fricción con la desnudes de su monte de Venus.

Tyler fue dejando un sendero de besos hasta llegar al cuello de su amada lamiéndola y mordisqueándola, de pronto levanto su vista, le gustaba ver el placer en el rostro de su amada y su cuerpo desnudo. Sus ojos lacerantes se posaron entonces sobre los redondeados senos de la joven lo cual lo hizo llevar su lengua hacia uno de los pezones de la joven, lamiéndoselo y mordisqueándolo desenfrenadamente mientras con sus manos acariciaba las caderas y los muslos de su amada, apretujándola contra su cuerpo.

-¡Fénix mmm!- Gimió la joven sintiendo el sudor de sus cuerpos mezclarse.- ¡Hazme tuya, por favor!.

El peliazul levanto su vista mirando los ojos de su amada, mientras le metía un mecho negro detrás de la oreja para después acariciarle la mejilla, mirándola con ternura, como si quisiera llevarse consigo esa imagen de su amada.

-¡Jamás dudes de mi amor Rei Hino!.- Le dijo después besarla desenfrenadamente en los labios, mientras lentamente iba introduciendo su miembro en el calido sexo de la joven, la cual con cada envestida gemía sin parar.

-¡Te amo, te amo!.- Jadeaba la joven entre beso y beso sintiendo como cada celular de cuerpo vibraba de placer al sentir como su amado la embestía cada vez con mas fuerza y profundidad, mientras con sus vigorosos brazos estrechaba su delicado cuerpo de mujer.

Pronto la joven sintió que los músculos de su vientre se contraían, sintiendo un placer que se extendió por cada miembro de su ser, mientras su amado se derramaba dentro de ella, dejando escapar un grito de placer.

-Te amo.- Susurro el joven tumbándose a un lado de ella, mientras con sus brazos la atraía hacia el, sin decirle una palabra mas.

-Te amo, gracias por quedarte conmigo.- Susurro la sacerdotisa sonriéndole, hasta que finalmente los dos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Mako's Garden, algunas horas después.**

Motoki esperaba afuera del restaurante mientras miraba salir a las meseras del restaurante de su novia, la cual le había pedido esperarlo afuera. Seguro Makoto estaba molesta, eso era obvio, al pedirle que no entrara, lo único que deseaba es que lo ocurrido en la tarde, no acabara con la relación.

Se preguntaba así mismo en que momento había perdido los estribos y había estado encima de la joven al borde de tener sexo desenfrenado sobre el escritorio de la oficina. Bien le habia dicho Seiya "demuéstrale que la amas, que no ves en ella solo sexo", pero claro todo eso se le había olvidado en un par de segundos.

Miro a su novia salir del restaurante y cerrar la puerta principal, para después dirigirse hacia el con la mirada en el piso.

-¡Hola preciosa!.- Susurro el pasándole una mano por su hombro desnudo.

-Llévame a casa, tengo sueño.- Dijo ella secamente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del lado del copiloto, pero el llegar el la detuvo del brazo antes de que subiera.

-¿Estas molesta conmigo Mako?- Le pregunto con temor a que la joven le respondiera que si, que si lo estaba.

Makoto se volteo para mirarlo, respiro profundamente y después dejo sacar el aire.

-No Motoki, no estoy molesta.- Le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro quería gritarle que si estaba molesta, que desearía matarlo, literalmente hablando, por haberla dejado caliente y alborotada.- ¿Tranquilo?.

El joven rubio llevo una mano hacia el rostro de la joven acariciándola, mirando sus pupilas verdes y sus cabellos castaño agarrados en una alta coleta.

-No Mako, no me mientas, tu estas enojada.- Le dijo con dulzura.- Te amo Mako, en verdad, no quiero que lo que sucedió esta tarde te haga enfadar o que tengas una idea equivocada de mi.

-Ya olvídalo, no paso nada.- Respondió ella conteniendo su ira.-

-Mako, te amo.- Dijo el tomando a la joven de los hombros, mientras la miraba a los ojos.- Se que tenemos poco de novios, que quizá me deje llevar, el dia que te pedí ser mi novia te dije que te amaba por lo que tu eres, por ser una chica linda, tierna, dulce y cariñosa, que lo que menos me importaba de ti era el sexo… bueno si quiero estar contigo pero… bueno… Mako no me mires así, te amo y quiero demostrarte que no todo es sexo… estoy dispuesto a esperar hasta que tu quieras, hasta que estés segura de que estoy contigo por amor y solo por eso.

-¿Hasta que este segura?... Sabes muy bien que no soy virgen.- Le dijo ella sonrojada.

-Lo se y no me importa.- Dijo el.- Me refería a que no voy a volver a tratar de forzar las cosas, se que estas molesta, que quizá piensas que quiero ir muy rápido… pero es que tu me calientas, pero te juro que si tu quieres…- El joven no pudo terminar de hablar, pues un beso de la joven lo interrumpió.

-Te amo.- Le susurro Makoto al oído después de que interrumpieran aquel beso.- No digas mas, me queda claro que me amas y yo te amo a ti.- Dijo la joven sintiéndose dichosa al estar en los brazos de su novio.

Motoki sonrío y le levanto la barbilla a su amada con una de sus manos para después besarla tiernamente en los labios, sintiendo su respiración y el sabor calido de su aliento.

**Departamento de Mako y Rei.**

El hombre abrió lentamente sus ojos para perderse en la oscuridad del cuarto, tenuemente iluminado por la luz que entraba a través del ventanal, sentía el frágil cuerpo de la chica junto a él, su suave fragancia, quiso quedarse unos instantes de esa manera para memorizar cada detalle, el sonido de su respiración, el roce con su suave piel, la dulce fragancia a rosas que desprendía su cabello. Con cuidado y tratando de no hacer ruido se deslizó fuera de la cama y se colocó su ropa, miró por última vez a la bella sacerdotisa y se inclinó para poder sacar de debajo de la cama su bolso, lentamente lo deslizó y lo cargó en su hombro, cada paso que lo acercaba a la puerta lo alejaba más de su oportunidad de ser feliz, sin embargo no se detuvo.

-¿Tyler?- oyó la voz somnolienta de la chica y eso lo hizo helarse, había pensado en escapar como un cobarde, y ahora fue atrapado.

-Rei…- murmuró, oyó como la chica se sentaba en la cama, sentía su mirada amatista clavada en él y no pudo enfrentarla porque sabía que si lo hacía terminaría quedándose, flaqueando en su huida.

-Te vas otra vez…- y como si ya supiera cada pensamiento del peliazul soltó la frase asertiva .– Mírame Tyler- le dijo con voz dura mientras se levantaba de la cama cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las blancas sabanas, el hombre no volteó, no podía.

-Te dije que me mires maldita sea!- gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos tomándolo del brazo obligándolo a mirarla.

-Yo…- trató de decir algo pero simplemente no había nada que decir.

-¿Por qué? Acabas de hacerme el amor acabas de decirme que me amas…- sollozaba la pelinegra ahogando su hermosa voz, la imagen de la chica le hizo dolor su corazón, sin embargo no podía detenerse, trato de caminar pero ella lo tomó mas fuerte.

-Por favor….- y con esas palabras Rei Hino, Sailor Mars, la Scout del Fuego rogó, le rogó a alguien.-No te vayas… por favor Tyler- su llanto se hizo muy fuerte para seguir hablando como comprendiendo la situación soltó su agarre y apoyó su espalda en la fría pared para dejarse caer al suelo.

-No me odies…- le dijo el peliazul saliendo del cuarto.

**Calles de Tokio.**

Al mismo tiempo, a esas horas de la noche, un automóvil en color azul metálico pasaba por las afueras del restaurante, donde una pareja venía en silencio tras haber discutido.

-No traigo mi reloj, pero seguro ya es tarde, el restaurante de Mako ya se encuentra cerrado.- Dijo el hombre peli plata tratando de romper el silencio.- Espera… ¿Esa que esta ahí no es Mako?... No sabia que tuviera novio.- Sorprendido de ver a la pelicastaña besándose apasionadamente con un hombre rubio.- Pero si es Motoki, el amigo de Darien.

-¡No puede ser, esto no puede ser!.- Grito Luna histérica dentro de auto.

-¡Tranquila Luna!... ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- Pregunto asustado Artemis alejándose del lugar.

-¡Makoto no puede tener novio, no puede, ella esta condenada!.- Grito Luna dentro del auto.- ¡Ella esta condenada a no encontrar el amor, a amar sin ser amada, a que la amen sin corresponder, ella no puede encontrar a la persona que esta atada a ella por medio del hilo rojo del destino, no!.

-Tranquilízate Luna.- Hablo fuertemente el hombre peli plateado.- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Makoto sufrió mucho por eso en el milenio de plata, creo que ya le toca ser feliz!

-¿Es que no entiendes?- Histérica ella.- La maldición que cayo sobre ella era muy clara, la maldición que cayo sobre ella el dia de su nacimiento, esta condenada a no encontrar el amor nunca, no encontrar el amor y derramar muchas lagrimas en nombre de amor… Motoki no puede amarla, no puede.

-¿Y que tal si Motoki de verdad la amara y ella a el?... ¿Qué tendría de malo?.- Cuestiono Artemis molesto. Cada dia se decepcionaba de lo egoísta que podía ser su mujer.

**Departamento de Rei y Makoto.**

Finalmente el automóvil de Motoki se detuvo frente al departamento donde vivía su amada. Habían arreglado sus diferencias, pero notaba un poco extraña y pensativa a su novia.

-Mako…- la llamó el muchacho.

-¿Sí?-

-Llegamos, ¿estás bien amor?- visiblemente preocupado puso su mano sobre la de la chica que descansaba sobre su pierna, la muchacha lo miró tiernamente y asintió.-Bien luego te llamo ¿sí?-

-Claro amor- se despidió del chico con un tierno beso en los labios para luego descender del vehículo, lo vio alejarse para luego seguir camino hasta la entrada del departamento que compartía con la pelinegra, ingresó al edificio y comenzó a caminar por el largo hall, tan ensimismada estaba que tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo haciendo que el hombre frente a ella dejé caer un gran bolso.

-Lo lamento señor…- se excusó levantando su mirada- ¿Tyler?-

-¿Makoto?- interrogó el joven, aun no la había visto personalmente y justo en este momento vino a encontrársela, extendió su mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

-¿Cómo estas Tyler?- saludó amablemente-Es un placer conocerte al fin- claro ella no sabía lo que él había hecho, ni siquiera él sabía con exactitud lo que estaba haciendo.

El muchacho asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa incomoda para desviar su azul mirada hacia su bolso.

-¿Dónde está Rei?- interrogó la chica que notó que algo no andaba bien.

-Arriba…- respondió clavando su mirada en la de la pelicastaña que se la sostuvo intimidante.-¿A dónde vas?- soltó con voz dura y seria.

-No lo sé…- y era la verdad.

-¿Regresaras por ella?- el peliazul se sobresaltó, apenas si conocía a la mujer delante de él y ella ya estaba imponiéndose sobre él, sin duda se parecía a Rei, más de lo que pudieran imaginar.

-No- respondió más con anhelo de mantener su postura que por certeza en su ser.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan narcisista Tyler? Eres egoísta…- soltó la chica sin mostrar emoción alguna en su bello rostro.

-No me conoces…- le dijo molesto.- Cállate- le hizo frente el peliazul, no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su vida y mucho menos a lo que Rei respecta.

-Seguramente huiste sin despedirte nuevamente-

-No saques conclusiones.- gruñó caminando hacia la salida.

-¿Por qué demonios haces esto?- lo detuvo la chica en un movimiento rápido tomándolo del brazo con fuerza sorprendiendo al hombre, no creyó que una mujer pudiera tener esa fuerza.

-No lo entenderías Makoto- le dijo zafándose del agarre de manera brusca.

-Pruébame, anda pruébame- le gritó con enfado en voz, definitivamente Tyler no sabía de lo que la chica era capaz por defender lo que siente suyo.

-¿Quién te crees mujer entrometida?- interrogó acercándose amenazante, pero lejos de asustarse la chica avanzó hacia él quedando frente a frente sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Al menos no soy una cobarde que huye de lo que no puede enfrentar-

-No se trata de eso…-

-¿Entonces?-

-¿No ves que no entenderías?- le gritó enfadado alejándose de ella.

-No quieres a nadie, mucho menos a Rei- inquisidora la pelicastaña sonrió de lado.

-No te atrevas a decir eso, yo amo a esa mujer- dijo poniéndose una mano sobre su corazón- y si me voy es para no lastimarla, es para no joderla y dejarla como estoy yo, ¿no sabes que no soy bueno para ella?- la mirada de Tyler se fue suavizando dejando ver sus ojos vidriados a causa de las lágrimas que asomaban.

-Tyler…- susurró la pelicastaña.

-Makoto, yo no puedo ofrecerle nada, no soy el tipo que se queda en un solo lugar y forma una familia, y tarde o temprano ella querrá eso, y yo simplemente no puedo dárselo.

-Hiciste que perdiera su tiempo… eso hiciste- le dijo con recelo en su voz, el muchacho descendió la mirada y se quedó callado unos instantes.-Qué poco hombre eres Tyler Black-

-Nunca la prometí nada…-

-Debería golpearte imbécil- ante la frase el chico se sobresaltó mirándola confundido.-No me mires así, sabes bien que debería hacerlo- la pelicastaña se acercó peligrosamente a él tomándolo del cuello de su chaqueta.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Nunca vuelvas por aquí, ni se te ocurra o te juro que yo misma me encargaré de sacarte a patadas del lugar, olvídate de mi amiga, olvídate del amor que alguna vez te tuvo porque no lo mereces.- lo empujó violentamente y pateo el bolso del muchacho tirándolo lejos.-Adiós Tyler-

El muchacho quedó sorprendido ante la actitud de la mujer frente a él.

-Eres todo lo que me dijo Rei que eras Makoto Kino- le dijo mientras recogía su bolso.-Cuida de ella por favor- y con esas simples palabras Tyler Black salió del edificio.

-O-O-O-

La hermosa pelinegra continuaba llorando, ya no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, cuánto tiempo estuve ahí tirada en el suelo, con sus rodillas cerca de su pecho abrazadas con sus brazos. La fragilidad de su corazón se reflejaba en su lenguaje corporal, ¿cuántas veces lloró en silencio? ¿Cuántas veces sintió su cabeza estallar a causa del llanto? ¿Cuántas veces el vacío invadió su vientre y la opresión aplastó su pecho? Muchas, pero nunca como esta vez, porque esta vez Rei Hino se sentía morir. No era un secreto que ella era una mujer de armas tomar, que cuando quiere algo lo hace con todo su ser, que cuando ama lo hace hasta que la última célula de su cuerpo diga basta.

Sus hermosos ojos amatistas estaban rojos, perdidos, sus párpados inflamados, todo ella era miserable, y nadie más que ella tenía la culpa porque ella dejó entrar al amor en su vida, luego que Darien le destrozara el alma, luego de que su padre la negara, luego de que su madre se fuera tan lejos, allí donde el cuerpo está de más y las almas se encuentran.

_Déjame entrar_

La chica se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de una mujer que le susurraba parecía que lo hacía junto a ella, sin embargo también parecía lejana a la vez.

_Déjame Princesa y cuando lo hagas el dolor desaparecerá…_

-No…- negó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza deseando que la voz desapareciera.

_No puedes resistirte, tú eres fuego…. Yo soy fuego…. _

-Déjame en paz- gritó tapando sus oídos hamacándose en el lugar mientras sentía que la voz se tornaba dulcemente peligrosa.

_Déjame darte Poder… ese poder que te hará dominar al mundo… te prometo que nada dolerá después._

-¿De verdad?-

_Sí, vamos Rei… danza conmigo…_

-¿Qué debo hacer?-

_Baja la guardia, bájala y yo haré el resto…._

-Pero….-

-Rei- oyó que alguien la llamaba, abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la comprensiva mirada ojiverde que la contemplaba con preocupación.

-Makoto…- pudo decir antes de romper en llanto, la pelicastaña se arrodilló a su lado abrazándola con fuerza, cuantas veces habían llorado así recordando los pesares de sus vidas, sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, la pelinegra temblaba de miedo, esta vez ambas debían unirse más que nunca, esta vez eran una.

-Yo estoy contigo amiga, nunca te dejaré caer- la apoyó Makoto dejando que una lágrima traicionera escapara de sus hermosos ojos, por primera vez Rei bajó la guardia ante ella y se lo agradecía porque solo así podría ayudarla.

**Estudios AHC, 10,30 am día siguiente**

El ídolo adolescente del momento ingresó al lugar con dificultad ya que fans por doquier pedían a gritos autógrafos, alguna mirada seductora del joven o quizá fotografías para luego poder pegar en su cuarto y suspirar por las noches imaginando que Seiya Kou es su príncipe.

-Buenos días Nabiki- saludó encantadoramente el joven de largo cabello azabache y ojos azules.- ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy?-

-Hola - respondió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosadas, era inevitable que el chico cause ese efecto en ella y en cada una de las mujeres con las que cruzaba palabra.-Algo agitada, verá están preparando el estudio H para la modelo Rei Hino y la ropa que debe usar para sesión fotografía aun no llegó- explicó con su típico tono de voz suave acomodando sus gruesas gafas.

-¿Rei está aquí?- interrogó sorprendido.

-Sí , llegó hace aproximadamente una hora.- comentó mientras revisaba unas planillas.

-Y dime Nabiki, ¿estás sola o la viste con alguien más?- dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada a la sacerdotisa.

-No señor, está sola su agente la trajo, pero tuvo que irse para arreglar el problema del vestuario. Puede encontrarla en el camerino junto al suyo, el que pertenecía al Sr. Taiki- Seiya le sonrió complacido por la información.

-Gracias hermosa, ¿qué haría este lugar sin ti?- encantador el muchacho se dirigió al lugar para saludar a la chica.

-Sr. Kou- suspiró enamorada la joven asistente mientras veía alejarse al objeto de su deseo.

Dentro del camerino marcado con un numero "9" en la puerta color blanca se encontraba una hermosa pelinegra tratando de aplicar maquillaje para disimular los círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos y la hinchazón de sus parpados, tomó el rubor rosado y lo pasó suavemente por encima de sus mejillas, había olvidado cuando fue la última vez que estuvo así de pálida. Quería escapar, irse lejos y a la vez no tenía fuerza para hacerlo porque al final Tyler la dejó sin nada, sin fuerza, sin ganas sin amor. Golpeaban a su puerta, ya lo había oído, de seguro era su agente o alguna de las cuantas personas del lugar, la noche que salió a cenar con él le propuso esta campaña, nuevo impulso a la carrera dijo, querían que además de modelar cantara y actuara y ¿para qué? Si ya no tendría sentido, no lo haría para él porque él la había dejado.

-Permiso, ¿estás vestida Rei?- escuchó mientras la puerta se abría mostrando en el reflejo del gran espejo la figura del apuesto hombre cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con desgano en su voz.

-Ay, hola y buenos días a ti también Rei- saludó Seiya con su ya conocida simpatía al tiempo que cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Seiya, por favor...- quiso decirle que no estaba de humor, pero simplemente hasta hablar le pesaba.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- interrogó preocupado acercándose a la chica.

-No me siento bien- respondió con un susurró que el chico pudo oír gracias a la cercanía de lo contrario hubiese pasado desapercibido.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo o llame a un médico?- su voz sonó demasiado urgente hasta el punto de sorprenderlo.-¿Quieres que llame a Tyler?- Rei dejó de respirar apenas el muchacho mencionó el nombre del motociclista, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida por el cantante que enseguida comprendió el por qué de su malestar.

-Lo lamento Rei, suelo ser inoportuno…- se excusó el chico, para su sorpresa la pelinegra no le dedico ningún comentario sarcástico, ni siquiera una mirada altanera solo estaba ahí, tan desprotegida.

-Seiya…- lo llamó.

-Dime Rei-

-En un segundo salgo- finalizó la chica, Seiya asintió y sonrió levemente de costado.

-Claro belle, cuando te sientas lista- y sin decir más se retiró del lugar.

_**Milenio de plata, planeta Kinmoku **_

_La habitación del trono estaba iluminada por las siete arañas de oro y cristal que conducían hasta el trono, donde la Princesa de cabello rojizo esperaba por sus tres comandantes. Las paredes vidriadas daban vista a la hermosa noche que tanto los tenía acostumbrados su planeta natal, Kinmoku. La imponente alfombra roja conducía a los tres hombres que estaban pronto a ser enviados como refuerzos hacía su perdición, debían hacerse presentes en el palacio de la Luna, la situación catastrófica lo meritaba._

_-Señora- saludaron al tiempo que se arrodillaban ante su Princesa. La hermosa joven de ojos amables les sonrió con dulzura, lejos de sentirse diferente a ellos por su jerarquía sentía afecto y se caracterizaba por tratarlos como iguales._

_-Por favor, pónganse de pie- les pidió con voz suave.-Debería ser yo la que me incline ante ustedes mis valientes Comandantes.- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie alejándose del trono y caminando hacia los tres hombres._

_-No diga eso Señora, estamos para servirle y con gusto moriremos por su causa.- habló con voz segura el Comandante de la Fuerzas Alfa._

_-Healer- lo llamó.-Por favor, necesito hablar con ustedes- dijo la soberana en tono suplicante, caminando en círculos eligiendo la manera adecuada de comenzar a hablar. –Serán enviados a socorrer a la Reina Serenity, la situación con aquella criatura llamada Phoenix esta fuera de control y ha habido muchas bajas…- hizo una pausa para evitar que sus lágrimas caigan de sus bellos ojos, su miedo iba más allá del Milenio de Plata, su temor era que no quede futuro para ningún ser viviente. Los hombres frente a ella esperaban instrucciones._

_-Maker, mi fiel piloto y estratega, usted dirigirá a las naves, sus hombres confían ciegamente en su capacidad-_

_-Sí señora- respondió el hombre de mediana estatura de cabello plateado y ojos verdes. La princesa caminó hasta quedar frente a su otro hombre de confianza._

_-Healer usted se reportará con las fuerzas del planeta vecino y será el encargado de la logística y planeación.-_

_-Sí Señora- respondió con voz potente aquel hombre de gran altura y hermosos ojos violáceos, al tiempo que se aferraba al amuleto que tenía entre sus manos, aquel mismo que su madre le había obsequiado orgullosa por su nombramiento, algo en él le decía que no volvería a verla._

_La hermosa mujer se dirigió entonces al último de los hombres presentes, al que sin duda tenía la mirada más cálida y había ganado su corazón desde el primer momento en que lo vio, se había enamorado de aquel hombre de profundos ojos azules, pero ello era un secreto que moriría con ella._

_-Fighter- pronunció su nombre hasta con devoción, situación que no paso desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.- Usted se reportará con la Princesa de Marte, será su guardia personal, ella es muy importante…¿entendido?- preguntó mirándolo fijamente._

_-Sí, Señora la protegeré con mi vida…- saludó haciendo una venia, los dos oficiales restantes lo imitaron y la princesa hizo un gesto con su mano permitiéndoles retirarse. Emprendieron el camino hacia la salida, pero la curiosidad que invadió al hombre de largo cabello negro pudo más. –Disculpe mi atrevimiento Princesa- habló captando la atención de todos los presentes, deteniéndose en el acto.-¿Por qué con ella mi Señora?- la verdad que eso no le incumbía él debía cumplir con sus ordenes sin recibir un porqué, pero esta vez algo le hizo hacer esa pregunta._

_-Porque ella es la Suprema Sacerdotisa- la respuesta lo sorprendió un poco, recordó a aquella hermosa mujer, la doncella del templo de largo cabello negro que lo hizo suspirar, sabía que era mucha responsabilidad. –Espero que estés a la altura de las circunstancias.- finalizó la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos._

**Hola a todos y todas! nueva entrega, bueno antes que las mars fan ataque a Made con un encendedor y un aerosol debo decir que soy completa y totalemnte responsable de Tyler y sus acciones para con la hermosa Rei hino, salvo el lemon! ese es de Made jaja (la unica parte en la que ella no sufre) y bueno... en cuanto a hacer a rei rogar, lo sé es duro fuerte, pero así quise que ocurriera! **

**Comprendo totalmente la esencia de Rei, pero creo que hasta la mujer más fuerte puede quebrarse con esos amores que llegan para ser tormentosos, en fin... ya tienen muchos datos, pero les recuerdo "nada es lo que parece chicos".**

**Saludos desde la austral Argentina.**

**Nick Rivers.**

**Hola a todos, también paso a dejar mis breves notas por aquí, aunque como se darán cuenta últimamente ando medio corta de palabras aunque no por eso dejare de agradecerles su apoyo.**

**En cuanto al lemon, gracias a Nicky por permitirme escribirlo (la verdad que ya moría de ganas de escribir uno hahaha). Pasando a otro punto, se que en esta historia Rei y Mako son las protagonistas, pero no por ello quiero desamparar al resto de las chicas, así que de pronto escribiremos escenas de ella, además les aseguro que tarde que témpano volverán a juntarse todas. Nicky siente un poco de pereza manejar al resto de sailors que no sean Mako y Rei, así que yo me estaré haciendo cargo de ellas.**

**Referente a mi querida Mako, se que la ven feliz, viendo corazones con su Motoki que por fin es su novio, pero ni sonrían Mako- Fans, que aun le falta darle la cara a Zafiro hahaha.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	9. Chapter 9 Con las mejores intenciones

**Con las mejores intenciones**

"_Tu miedo es mi alimento, tu inseguridad es mi regocijo y tu deseo… tu deseo es fuego"_

_**Milenio de Plata**_

_En el reino de Júpiter, en el salón del trono cuyas construcciones eran a base de cristal, esmeralda y hermosos jades, se encontraban reunidos los monarcas de los planetas que conformaban la galaxia, celebrando el nacimiento de la princesa de Júpiter, la heredera al trono, y también la futura líder de la siguiente generación de herederos encargados de la protección del sistema solar y del milenio de plata, mientras dentro de una cuna labrada en oro, cristal y esmeraldas una pequeña niña de apenas unos días de nacida dormía plácidamente._

_-Es hermosa nuestra hija mi querida Anat.- Sonrió el alto hombre musculoso de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros que de vez en cuando adquirían un destello violeta.- Y tiene tus ojos color esmeralda.- El hombre al ver la seriedad en el rostro de su esposa, la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro ondulado, le paso un fuerte brazo sobre su cintura atrayéndola a su torso musculoso para abrazarla.- No tienes que temer por nada amada mía, nada malo le ocurrirá a ti ni a mi hija, son la razón de mi existencia… ¿Dónde quedo mi hermosa guerrera que no teme a nada ni nadie?... Vamos Anat, sonríe hoy es el día en que presentaremos a nuestra hija como la princesa de Júpiter ante la sociedad._

_La mujer de cabello negro y ojos color esmeralda volteo su rostro para mirar a su marido correspondiéndole el abrazo, hundiendo su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del monarca de Júpiter._

_-Te amo Thor.- Sonrió dulcemente la mujer.-… Se que siempre he sido aguerrida y hasta cierto punto sanguinaria… pero bien dicen que la maternidad te cambia… Tengo miedo por nuestra hija… Tú sabes que hubo mucha oposición a nuestro amor, aunque tenemos a algunos de nuestro lado, hay otros que no estuvieron de acuerdo.-_

_De pronto se escucho como la hermosa recién nacida despertó, llorando con fuerza mientras movía sus manitas de un lado a otro, como si buscara protección. La hermosa mujer de ojos verdes volteo a la cuna, tomando a la hermosa bebe envuelta en una cobija en color rosa._

_-Ya esta mamá contigo mi pequeña princesita.- Le hablo la mujer a su pequeña hija, sosteniendo aquel frágil cuerpecito. La bebe sonrió tranquilizándose al escuchar las palabras de su hermosa madre como si las entendiera, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro angelical._

_-Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida Anat.- Agradeció el hombre besando la mejilla de su esposa, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba la frente de la princesa, quien le sonrió como si supiera que él era su padre._

_Al mismo tiempo, escondida detrás de uno de los pilares del imponente castillo de Júpiter, una mujer de cabello platinado peinada con dos coletas miraba con furia y recelo a la pequeña princesa que yacía en brazos de su madre, mientras el fuerte monarca del planeta de los truenos miraba amorosamente a la mujer._

_-Thor y Anat.- Hablo en voz baja la mujer mirándolos con ira.- Pagaran justo donde más les duele.- Sonrió maliciosamente la mujer.- ¡Princesa de Júpiter… yo te maldito, te maldigo a vivir toda tu vida sin encontrar el amor, a amar sin ser amada y ser amada por quien no ames… que el amor no llegue a tu vida como no llego a la mía y que vivas sola hasta el último día de tu existencia, cuando expires tu último aliento!-_

_Al mismo tiempo, alejada a unos pasos de la Reina de la Luna, la hermosa monarca del reino del amor, vestida con una túnica blanca, apretó a la hermosa bebe rubia que llevaba contra su cuerpo._

_-Así que era mentira que estabas arrepentida Serenity.- Pensó la monarca del planeta del amor y la belleza.- Yo liberare a la princesa de Júpiter de tu maldición… Así tenga que liberarse de ella hasta en su siguiente vida._

**Época actual, Departamento de Motoki **

El joven médico de rubio cabello y ojos azules, después de haber salido de la ducha se había puesto su pijama, un pantalón en color negro y una camisa en color gris. Había llevado la ropa del trabajo al cuarto de lavado, pues no quería que a la llegada de su amada, su departamento tuviera el "olor a hospital", como ella solía decir.

Miro el reloj mirando que eran las 8:40 p.m., faltaban 20 minutos para que su amada llegara, pero la conocida, sabía que era impuntual, que seguro estaría arreglándose todavía y que con algo de suerte le daría tiempo de terminar de poner la mesa, que era justo lo que estaba haciendo, y de paso vestirse con algo más apropiado, seguro su novia se vería hermosa y al menos el tendría que quitarse su pijama y vestirse un poco mas decentemente.

Camino hacia la cocina, abriendo el horno de donde saco el pie de cereza que había preparo para su amada, pues sabía que era el favorito de ella. Acto seguido se asomo a las cacerolas mirando que las papas fritas sazonadas con sal y vinagre estaban listas, así como el pescado a la plancha. Cocinar para Makoto hacia que sus nervios se alteraran, ella era egresada de la carrera de gastronomía, tenía un restaurante y un programa televisivo de cocina, sin duda una excelente chef.

Escucho de pronto el timbre de la puerta e indignado camino hacia la puerta esperando que no fuera algún inoportuno que fuera a quitarle su tiempo tan valioso.

-¡A quién demonios se le ocurre venir a interrumpirme en estos momentos!.- Gruño de mala gana, pero al llegar a la puerta y abrirla, su rostro que lucía enfado cambio su expresión pasando a la sorpresa y el nerviosismo.- ¡Mako, preciosa!... ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?... Aun faltaban poco menos de 20 minutos para nuestra cita.-

Dijo mirando de arriba abajo a su novia que vestía un vestido en color rosa pálido, ceñido a su cuerpo, el cual le llegaba a media pierna, con un ancho tirante de un lado y del otro lado con el hombro descubierto. Su cabello recogido en aquella coleta alta dejando a la vista sus aretes en forma de rosa que nunca se quitaba.

-¿No tenias ganas de verme?... ¿Es que acaso quieres que me retire?.- Pregunto la joven fingiendo molestia.- Porque si es así no te molesto.

-No es eso preciosa.- Le dijo el joven tomándola de los hombros para después darle un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.- Por supuesto que tenía ganas de verte, es solo que, aun no termino de poner la mesa, no me he vestido con algo más apropiado y…-

-Eres un desastre mi amor, los años no te cambian.- Dijo cariñosamente la joven entrando dentro de la casa, mirando como había ropa en el sofá, las cosas fuera de su lugar.- ¿Recuerdas hace algunos años cuando vine con Serena a limpiarte tu casa y cocinar para ti?.

-Si, por supuesto.

-¡El olor que viene desde la cocina es delicioso!.- Cerró los ojos la joven.-

-Espero no defraudarte.- Le dijo el joven caminando a su lado, parándose detrás de ella para pasarle sus brazos por la cintura y besarle una de sus mejillas.

-¡Motoki!.- Susurro la joven con los ojos cerrados sintiendo los labios de su amado sobre su cuello y los brazos de él sobre su cintura.

-Iré a vestirme.- Le dijo apartándose de ella- Me pondré algo más decente y ahora vengo para servirte la comida.

-Así quédate.- Le susurro ella tomándolo de la mano.- Yo también traigo mi pijama, supongo que se hará tarde y dormiré aquí.

-¿Aquí?.- Le pregunto el joven nervioso poniendo sus manos en la cintura de su amada apretujándola contra su cuerpo.- ¡Mako no me tortures, sabes que no podre soportar la abstinencia!-

-¿Qué dijiste?.- Pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Nada mi amor, solo dije que, podre resistir la abstinencia.- Le dijo acercándose a su labios para besarla mientras sus impulsivas manos le apretujaban el trasero a través del vestido.

-¡Mmm mi amor, no tan rápido!.- Susurro la joven apartándose de él. Después de todo tenía que darle una lección por haberla dejado caliente y alborotada la vez anterior.- Quizá tengas derecho a un premio… pero gánatelo.- Le dijo ella al oído lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, notando como el se estremecía.- ¿Quieres comer algo dulce?.- Lo miro la joven lascivamente.

-No te gustaría comer primero la cena que prepare para ti.- La joven se separo de él caminado unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Cómo me veo?.- Le pregunto dando una vuelta.

-¡Sexy, divina!.- Le susurro el joven.

-¿Cómo?-

-Quise decir, bella, hermosa.-

La joven le sonrió sosteniéndole la mirada y ante sus ojos se bajo el vestido en color rosado dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solamente por la ropa interior, un sostén que más que un sostén parecía un cubre pezones, atado con unos tirantes en color café y unas pantis pequeñas de hilos a los lados.

-¿Cómo me veo ahora?- Pregunto la joven caminado sensualmente hacia su amado, que la miraba boquiabierto, pasándole sus brazos por el cuello, mientras miraba como su novio pasaba saliva pues miro la nuez de su garganta moverse de arriba abajo.

-¡Divina, deliciosa!.- Dijo el mirando de arriba hacia abajo la diminuta ropa interior comestible, poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura de ella. Le subió una mano hacia el cabello quitándole la liga con que ataba su coleta, viendo los cabellos ondulados que la hacían ver más salvaje. Sintió como su amada acerco sus labios rosados a los suyos, como si fuera a besarlo, pero lentamente se separo de él.

-¿Recuerdas el otro día en la oficina del restaurante cuando me dejaste con las ganas?.- Le pregunto la joven caminado hacia el comedor, donde se sentó con las piernas abiertas, inclinándose hacia atrás ayudada por sus manos.- Eso fue muy cruel Motoki-.

**Templo Hikawa**

Las escalinatas de aquél lugar le parecían extrañamente más extensas, nunca le había pesado tanto subirlas sin embargo hoy sí. Luego del extraño episodio ocurrido hacia algunos días antes no se sentía igual, la hermosa pelinegra de largo cabello estaba inquieta y por alguna razón necesita refugiarse donde pasó toda su infancia, en el Templo donde creció. La extraña voz que _creyó_ oír no volvió a molestarla, claro que no menciono lo ocurrido con nadie, mucho menos con Makoto, puesto que no quería preocuparla.

Divisó a lo lejos a sus fieles mascotas, pero cuando éstos se percataron de su presencia chillaron violentos, como si no la reconocieran, como si hubiesen visto a un monstruo, la chica no emitió sonido alguno solo se quedó inmóvil faltando apenas tres escalones para llegar fue allí cuando el noble rostro de su abuelo se asomó.

-Mi querida Rei- la saludó con una sonrisa, sin embargo la chica pudo notar la preocupación en sus ojos, el amable anciano se puso frente a ella abriendo sus brazos para recibirla, la pelinegra corrió hacia él y calló rendida de rodillas refugiándose en el abrazo de su abuelo.

-Abuelo- fue lo único que pudo decir puesto que rompió en llanto al instante, el hombre no hablaba solo acariciaba el hermoso cabello de su nieta, sin duda algo extraño le ocurría, esa era Rei, "su" Rei aunque estaba extraña, su aura roja radiante se encontraba sin brillo pudo notar destellos negros alrededor de ella, sofocando el aura de la chica. Entraron al templo, el hombre ofreció asiento a su nieta y preparó un poco de té para calmar sus nervios, con manos temblorosas la pelinegra tomó la taza, pero en un descuido la dejó caer rompiendo en mil pedazos la porcelana.

-Lo siento- se disculpó comenzando a recoger los pedazos de aquella taza, cortando una de sus manos.-Ay- se quejó mirando como la sangre fluía de su blanca piel, su abuelo tomó delicadamente la mano de la chica posando un paño blanco sobre la herida para detener la sangre.

-Rei ¿qué te sucede?- interrogó visiblemente preocupado buscando la mirada de la sacerdotisa que estaba clavada en la fina tela blanca que poco a poco se teñía de rojo. –Hija no permitas que nada ni nadie ponga en duda quien eres- le dijo con eterna sabiduría captando la atención de la pelinegra.

-Algo me está ocurriendo y no puedo entender qué es exactamente, siento como si me estuviera volviendo loca- temerosa la sacerdotisa.-Todo lo que siento es nuevo, nunca antes he experimentado tanta inseguridad, tanto miedo.-

-El miedo paraliza Rei, no permitas paralizarte, no bajes la guardia- la chica abrió sus ojos amatistas sorprendida, esas palabras "bajar la guardia" eso le dijo la voz. –El destino ya está escrito, lo que deba ocurrir ocurrirá hija mía, pero no debes temer, ese sentimiento es la peor debilidad que alguien puede tener.-

-Abuelo…- murmuró.

-Hija grandes cosas te deparan, puedo verlo, pero antes deberás pasar por muchas cosas que pondrán a prueba tu voluntad, su lealtad y más que nada tu amor.-

-Necesito ayuda- admitió al fin.

-Y la tienes Rei, solo mira a tu alrededor y apóyate en las personas adecuadas, nada es lo que parece.- finalizó.

-¿Por qué hablas de manera tan enigmática?- preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Porque tú debes descubrir las cosas por ti misma, mira en tu interior y enfrenta lo que ocurre- habló con voz seria y segura, su mirada tierna cambió a una mirada dura, esa que usaba cuando hablaba en serio, muy en serio.-Abre tu corazón Rei, deja salir todo lo que te ahoga, lo que te inquieta, lo que te asusta, solo déjalo salir.- finalizó soltando la mano de su nieta, notando el extraño brillo en sus ojos, un brillo que lo hizo estremecerse, que lo intimidó. La chica comenzó a temblar de repente abrazándose ella misma.

-Tengo frío- dijo mientras sentía como gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, el anciano tocó la frente de su nieta, quedando perplejo.

-Tienes fiebre- habló con cuidado.-De repente-

-Necesito irme a casa- dijo con voz temblorosa, su abuelo la miraba fijamente como tratando de entender qué le ocurría a su nieta.

-Estas en casa- habló paciente, la chica negó con su cabeza quedándose pensativa unos segundos.

-Este lugar dejó de ser mi hogar hace mucho…- respondió.

-Rei, no digas eso- el hombre calló abruptamente mientras veía a su nieta alejarse, los cuervos fuera chillaron violentos nuevamente al verla para luego huir.

–Sé fuerte hija mía que el Gran Kami te acompañe- dijo para sí el hombre deseando que la fuerza suprema ayude a su nieta.

**Departamento de Motoki**

-No me hagas eso Mako, no.- Le dijo el joven viéndola detenidamente, sintiendo como su miembro se endurecía bajo el pantalón. Si Makoto lo estaba queriendo castigar, lo estaba logrando. Se acerco rápidamente a la joven, pero antes que este pudiera llegar a tocarla la joven levanto una de sus piernas haciéndolo detenerse.- ¿Qué es lo que te propones Mako?... ¿Por qué me haces esto y después me impides que me acerque?.- Le dijo sintiendo la piel del pie de la chica sobre su abdomen.

La joven se mordisqueo el labio inferior mirando lascivamente a su novio, si quería seducirlo ya lo había logrado, solo voltear a ver entre sus entrepiernas a pesar de la ropa pudo darse cuenta.

-Dijiste que querías comer primero la cena y no los chocolates amorcito.- Le guiño la chica el ojo.- Y así será, no quieres cenar, no hay chocolates.

El joven rubio tomo la pierna de la joven, con la que impedía que se acerca a ella y lentamente llevo sus labios a la curva de sus pies besándoselo.

-¡No lo hagas mmm!.- Gimió la joven sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus pies, descubriendo puntos sensibles en ese lugar que no sabía que existían. La joven levanto su otra pierna llevando su otro pie al hombro de su novio.- ¡Estas castigado, no me mereces mmm!.- Decía la joven con voz entrecortada.

Sintió como su novio entonces la tomo de ambas piernas, enredándolas alrededor de su cintura, teniéndola a su disposición.

-Te tengo Makoto Kino.- Le sonrió el joven llevando sus manos a los muslos de la joven apretujándoselos. La joven sonrió y se sentó sobre la mesa llevando sus brazos al cuello de su amado para abrazarlo y besarle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-¡Siempre me has tenido!.- Le susurro la joven al oído sintiendo como la piel de su novio se erizaba.- Solo que no has sabido aprovechar el momento.

-¡Mako, mi Mako!.- Susurro el joven acercándose a los labios de su amada, besándola desenfrenadamente, mordiéndole los labios mientras la apretujaba del trasero sintiendo su suave piel.

-¡Si, si soy tuya tu Mako!.- Le respondió la joven metiendo las manos por debajo de la camisa, tocándole la espalda, haciendo que el joven gimiera de placer.-

-¡Mako oh Mako, me vas a matar de placer!.- Suspira el muchacho que con solo sentir las manos de su amada sobre su espalda sentía desfallecer.

-¿Te gusta?.- Susurro la joven cerca de su boca, sintiendo su aliento mezclarse con el de ella.-

-¡Me encantas, me fascinas, me vuelves loco!.- Le dijo para después besarla arrebatadoramente en los labios deslizando su lengua en la boca de ella. La joven fue subiendo la camisa de su novio, quería sentir su piel contra la de él.

Motoki se separo un poco de novia y se saco la camisa para después sentir los labios de su amada sobre su pecho y músculos, así como las manos delicadas de la joven sobre su pantalón.

-¡Quiero todo, todo!.- Decía la joven besando cada rincón del tórax y el pecho de su amado. El hombre la tomo de la cabellera haciendo que la chica se detuviera para levantarle el rostro y mirarla bañada en sudor.

-¿Quieres todo Mako?.- Le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos con deseo.- Pues te daré todo preciosa.- Le dijo acercándose a sus labios besándola con pasión para después empujarla sobre la mesa, haciendo que la joven se recostara para acomodarse entre sus piernas.

La pelicastaña recostada sobre la mesa, se estremeció al sentir como su amado le lamia el cuello haciéndola estremecerse, mientras sus manos acariciaban ansiosamente sus muslos de mujer.

-¡Oh Motoki mmm!.- Gimió la joven.- ¡Ya no aguanto, cógeme, cógeme!.- Grito la joven con fuerza sintiéndose desfallecer.

El joven se detuvo un poco, si algo disfrutaba era ver el placer en el rostro de su amada y escucharla gritar su nombre. Llevo una de sus manos a la mejillas de la muchacha y le sonrió, mirándola sudada y sus cabellos castaños pegados a su cuerpo.

-¡No linda, primero te voy a comer!.- Le dijo tomándole uno de los senos redondos entre sus manos.- ¡No podría despreciar tan apetecible manjar!

-¡Oh dios!.- Gimió la joven cuando sintió los labios de su amado sobre sus senos, mordisqueando ansiosamente su cubre pezón.- ¡Eres deliciosa Mako!.- Le susurro para después pasar al otro seno y hacerle lo mismo, mientras con su mano le estrujaba el pezón antes cubierto por la ropa comestible.

-¡Mi amor, me quemas!.- Gemía la joven descontroladamente enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio sintiendo como su amado devoraba su otro seno, mientras con una mano le estrujaba el otro.

-¡Me encantan tus senos Makoto Kino!.- Le hablo retorciéndole los pezones mientras levantaba su vista lamiéndose el sabor a chocolate que aun tenía en los labios.

La joven se irguió un poco llevando sus manos al rostro de el, rozándole primero los labios con los suyos para después besarlo ansiosamente.

-¡Necesito tu boca, bésame!.- Susurro la joven con los ojos entrecerrados mordisqueando los labios de su amado sintiendo como este le correspondía el beso.

Lentamente la joven ansiosa llevo sus manos hacia el pantalón de su novio bajándole el cierra para meterlas entre su ropa interior apretujándole el miembro erecto y endurecido.

-¡Esto me gusta, quiero sentir esto muy dentro!.- Susurro la joven, sintiendo una mordedura en sus labios que la había hecho sangrar.

-¡Perdón nena!.- Le susurro el joven rubio lamiéndola la herida en el labio saboreando su sangre.- ¿Te lastime?

-¡No!.- Susurro la joven bajándole los pantalones.

El joven rubio la volvió a recostar sobre la mesa, abriéndole las piernas para arrancarle con la boca las pantis comestibles, dejando después a la vista su monte de Venus a donde llevo sus dedos ansiosos, abriéndole los pliegues para saborear con su lengua la humedad de su amada.

-¡Oh mmm!.- Gemía la joven sintiendo un delicioso placer en su vientre, y como sus piernas se humedecían.- ¡Te quiero… te quiero dentro!.- Suplico la joven ansiosa. ¡Te quiero adentro… ya no aguanto!

Motoki se acerco de nuevo a los labios de su amada, contemplando sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus pupilas dilatadas, tomo su miembro y lo acerco a la intimidad de la joven haciendo fricción.

-No sé si te lo dicho antes.- Le susurro a la joven mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- Pero te amo, te amo con locura Makoto.

-Y yo a ti.- Respondió la joven, sintiendo como su amado entraba lentamente dentro de ella, como tantas besas antes lo había deseado, besándole los labios una vez mas, enredando su lengua con la suya en un beso que parecía no tener fin.

-¡Te amo Motoki!.- Susurro jadeando la joven cuando se separaron un poco por la falta de aire, sintiendo como su amado entraba y salía dentro de ella, moviéndose con fuerza, llenándola de placer.

-¡Y yo a ti preciosa, te amo, te quiero en mi vida siempre!.- Le respondió el joven besándole el cuello tomándola de las piernas y apretujándole las caderas para hacer más profunda la penetración.

-¡Oh dios!.- Gimió la joven sintiendo como su amado la embestía con fuerza.

-¿Te estoy lastimando?.-

-¡Así me gusta, oh si!.- Respondió la joven entrecortadamente encajándole las uñas en la espalda, sintiendo como el momento culminante se acercaba.

Los músculos del vientre de la joven se contrajeron una y otra vez, haciéndola gritar al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo, registrando en su mente los roncos gemidos de su amado al llegar al clímax.

-¡Te amo Mako!.- Le susurro el joven tumbándose en el cuerpo de ella, abrazándola.- No quiero que pienses que es solo sexo, en verdad te amo linda.

-Lo se.- Susurro la joven abrazándolo, sintiendo el peso de él sobre su cuerpo.- Y soy feliz por ello. Gracias por amarme tanto. Nunca antes nadie me había amado, no de esta manera. En realidad siempre había creído que mi destino era morir sola.

-No lo digas Mako.- Levanto el joven su vista acariciándole una mejilla, mirando como los ojos de ella se humedecían.- Yo en verdad te amo, y aun nos falta mucho por vivir.

-Es que nunca he tenido suerte en el amor, siempre algo sale mal.- Dijo la joven.- Me fijo en el hombre equivocado, mi único ex novio…-

La joven no termino de hablar pues sintió un beso tierno sobre sus labios, apenas como un roce, una caricia.

-No es así mi Mako hermosa, yo te amo con locura.- Le dijo Motoki.- Muchas veces tenemos que tropezar con muchas piedras en el camino y me alegra que así haya sido para que hoy hayas llegado a mí. Moriría de celos viéndote con otro.

-Nunca me veras con otro, porque mi corazón es solo para ti Motoki Furuhata.

-Y el mío para ti, Makoto Kino.- Le susurro llevándole una mano en la entrepierna pellizcándole los muslos.- ¿Quieres repetirlo?.- Le pregunto mirándola con ternura y deseo.

-Si.- Susurro la joven en voz baja.- Pero ya no en el comedor, ahora en la cama.

**Día siguiente por la tarde**

La joven sacerdotisa de hermosos ojos amatista se encontraba en la cafetería ubicada justo en la esquina donde unos metros calle arriba se encontraba el Templo, su viejo hogar. Llevaba un lindo vestido color gris de mangas que llegaban hasta su ante brazo, ceñido al cuerpo que terminaba justo un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, llevaba un lazo color azul atado en su cintura, con zapatillas del mismo color y un gran bolso color negro con detalles en mental, su cabello caía por sobre sus hombros lo llevaba ondulado. Había terminado su segundo café cuando bufó impaciente, habían quedado en encontrarse en el lugar hacía ya media hora, es cierto que la joven llegó temprano, pero odiaba esperar, ¿no era esa la historia de su vida? Esperar por él. Descendió la mirada lentamente hacia la puerta de vidrio que auspiciaba de entrada, y ahí lo vio parado con su típica pose, una mano en su bolsillo, llevaba pantalones de vestir color negro, una camisa color celeste que resaltaba sus imponentes ojos azules, su cabello azabache estaba peinado prolijamente, en una de sus manos el portafolio negro sonde podía verse que de él salía la bata blanca que utilizaba en el hospital.

El joven le sonrió tiernamente, había estado observándola los últimos 10 minutos, sin lugar a dudas esa mujer siempre fue hermosa, pero los años hicieron un excelente trabajo con su anatomía, sus curvas eran perfectas, su hermoso rostro, más maduro, la hacía ver una mujer sumamente interesante, su boca en forma de corazón con ese color rojizo que la caracterizaba, comenzó a caminar acercándose a la chica.

-¿Te hice esperar mucho?- le preguntó con voz suave, procurando que si este era un sueño no despertar de él, la hermosa muchacha lo miró con algo de indiferencia en su mirada, así era Rei Hino puesto que si las cosas no eran como ella quería tendía a enojarse y más aún habiéndola hecho esperar, pero era parte de su encanto, encanto que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, mucho menos por él.

-Darien, ¿qué no sabes que es de la mala educación hacer esperar a alguien?- interrogó con voz dura pero en tono bajo.-más aún cuando tu eres el que cita a la gente.-

El muchacho tomó asiento frente a ella, trató de posar una de sus manos sobre la delicada mano de la chica que reposaba sobre la mesa, pero ésta la quitó rápidamente al notar la intención del chico, dejándola sobre su regazo, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por el joven mostrando la decepción en su mirada.

-Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?- interrogó directa clavando sus hermosos ojos amatistas en él haciéndolo estremecer, así era Rei, directa, siempre iba al punto y él sin embargo se caracterizaba por hablar en espiral, siempre admiró aquello de la sacerdotisa.

-Mira, es algo que tenemos… que tengo- se corrigió.- pendiente contigo- el joven médico comenzaba a balbucear, la muchacha sabía que Darien no se caracterizaba por hablar abiertamente de lo que le ocurría internamente, ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si ella conocía todo de él.

-Darien- lo interrumpió.-habla- su cara no mostraba emoción alguna, ella conocía aquello y sabia sacar ventaja, sin embargo sus ojos eran puertas a su alma y conocía perfectamente esa debilidad.

-Rei, esto es difícil para mi, es por eso que me cuesta hablar- comenzó- Mira yo comprendo nuestro pasado y lo respeto, el pasado más pasado el del Milenio- se explicó rápidamente mientras ella solo asentía.-Y sé que estoy casado, pero lo que trato de decir es que planeo divorciarme una vez que el bebe nazca- completó dejando a la pelinegra en jaque, por primera vez no sabía que decir, los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos hablaba y el momento se torno incomodo.

-¿Por qué me dices esto a mí?- preguntó con molestia.

-Porque una de mis razones para romper mi matrimonio es que yo nunca dejé de amarte Rei- ante la confesión la muchacha agachó la mirada y se removió en su asiento incomoda, molesta.- Yo nunca debí separarme de ti y mucho menos casarme con Serena…- el muchacho se vio interrumpido por el gesto de la mano de la muchacha frente a él que le pedía que se detuviera.

-Darien, ¿sabes? Jamás tuviste las agallas para luchar por mí, ¿por qué insistes ahora? ¿Por qué te empeñas en intentar contentarme con lo que dices? No me hace gracia.- descreída la muchacha.

-Porque te amo y sé que sientes lo mismo-

-Nunca más te atrevas a dar cosas por sentadas de mí- advirtió con voz segura.-No me interesa entrar en tu juego-

-¿Juego? Yo no estoy jugando, ya hablé esto con Serena- la mujer lo miró con extrañeza ¿podía ser que Darien había confesado lo que sentía por ella?-Hablé del tema del divorcio – dijo al fin haciéndola exhalar sintiéndose estúpida, él no había hablado de ella, no es que lo esperara, pero el hecho que él aun ocultara sus sentimientos le dolía.-Y solo quería comunicártelo, quiero pedirte….- hizo una pausa dubitativo no estaba seguro en cómo decir lo que quería sin sonar a suplica.- Quiero pedirte una oportunidad, dame una oportunidad…- soltó al fin.

-Así de fácil es para ti- comenzó a hablar en tono serio sorprendiendo al joven notoriamente.- Cuando tu decidiste casarte yo me hice a un lado y no interferí en tu felicidad, jamás interferí en tu vida, pero ahora que piensas separarte poco te importa mi condición, poco te importa que este en pareja que haya rehecho mi vida y vienes a imponer tu decisión sobre mi- dijo la chica con furia acumulada, si bien ella y Tyler ya no estaban juntos, el muchacho frente a ella desconocía aquello y eso fue lo que más le lastimo. El pelinegro no salía de su asombro, era cierto su actitud dicha de la forma que lo hizo la sacerdotisa era sumamente egoísta.

-Rei yo te respeto, pero no me pidas que renuncie a ti-

-Darien renunciaste a mi hace muchos años… demasiados- ambos se quedaron contemplando con amor en sus ojos, él siempre sería el gran amor de su vida, pero a diferencia del médico, ella sabía cuando ponerle punto final a las cosas, él, por su lado tenía en frente a la única mujer capaz de quitarle el aliento, la que lograba dar un vuelco en su corazón ponerlo nervioso y cuestionar cada momento que no pasaba a su lado.

-Darien- volvió a hablar la chica con dolor en su voz.

-Dime- su voz sonó lastimosa, sabía que lo que Rei le diría no le iba a gustar, porque así de bien se conocían.

-Tú no sabes lo que es amar- dijo moviendo su cabeza a sus lados lentamente descolocando al muchacho- Yo en cambio, se lo que es sentir amor, pasión por alguien y luego probar la desilusión-

-Rei- la llamó sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba a causa de la angustia, no toleraría que la joven lo rechace otra vez.-Por favor… dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que mis intenciones son sinceras-

-Mucha agua pasó por debajo del puente, la dejamos fluir demasiado- hablaba con semblante serio, aunque sus bellos ojos amatistas reflejaban dolor.-Resuelve tu vida sin esperar que yo esté ahí para levantarte, porque esa no es la solución.- terminó de hablar y se puso de pie sin darle al chico tiempo de nada, tiró unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió del lugar, Darien se levantó casi al instante para ir tras ella, otra vez ir tras ella, como siempre tras ella.

La hermosa pelinegra caminaba rápidamente calle abajo tratando de encontrar un taxi lo más rápido posible, sentía como las lágrimas quemaban sus ojos y no se permitía llorar en público, ante nadie. Oía al muchacho gritar su nombre tras ella, pero simplemente no podía voltear, no supo en qué preciso momento Darien la alcanzó tomándola firmemente por su delgado brazo y la volteo quedando sus rostros a escasos centímetros. El joven presionó el frágil cuerpo de la mujer contra su pecho sintiendo su corazón latir rápidamente, sus alientos se mezclaban embriagándolos, la pelinegra sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba, el cálido aliento del muchacho la derretía, Darien enredó una de sus manos en el negro cabello de Rei acortando la distancia entre sus bocas y depositó un tierno beso sobre los rojizos labios de la sacerdotisa mordiendo un poco la hermosa boca de la chica, un beso lleno de necesidad, de añoranza y sobre todo de amor, la pelinegra colocó ambas manos sobre el fuerte y marcado pecho del joven separándolo un poco para clavar sus ojos en los de él.

-Te amo Rei- susurró

-Entonces déjame ir- dijo con seguridad, el joven comprendió que no era bueno forzar las cosas que todo debía fluir por lo que aflojó su agarre viendo a la única mujer que realmente amaría alejarse.

**Departamento de Motoki**

_La oscuridad cubría todo el lugar haciendo a sus pupilas dilatarse, el silencio reinaba, podía escuchar el bombeo de su corazón acelerado, el viento caliente golpeaba su rostro dejando grietas en su piel, comenzó a dar unos pasos con extremo cuidado, la oscuridad siempre la asustó desde pequeña y aunque ya era una mujer adulta el mismo sentimiento paralizante la invadía. _

_-¿Dónde estoy?- habló la joven pelicastaña de hermosos ojos verdes como esmeraldas podía oír pasos detrás, pero no podía ver.-¿Quién anda ahí?- gritó fúrica para apaciguar el miedo de alguna manera. Nuevamente no se oía más que silencio, quietud, demasiada quietud._

_Poco a poco entre la oscuridad comenzó a verse un destello de luz, una pequeña llama alumbraba el sitio donde ella permanecía de pie._

_-Bienvenida Princesa- habló una voz potente, maligna que retumbaba por todo el lugar como si el sonido se acoplara._

_-¿Quién eres?- interrogó calmada pero con voz fuerte._

_-Veo que recuerdas menos de lo que imaginaba Júpiter- dijo la voz con altanería._

_-¿Phoenix?- interrogó asustada, al instante todos sus músculos se tensaron y se puso en posición de guardia. Escuchó una risa estrepitosa haciendo que la pelicastaña retroceda solo dos pasos._

_-Siempre tan prepotente, no cambiaste nada- se burló la voz._

_-Deja de hablar como si me conocieras y muéstrate cobarde- exigió la Sailor del planeta verde._

_-Yo ya me mostré, he estado frente a ti miles de veces, pero no pudiste ver más allá… nunca pudiste ver mas allá de tu propia nariz- rio divertida la criatura._

_-¿Qué pretendes?- los nervios se apoderaban de la joven, primer error y lo sabía._

_-¿No es obvio? Dominarlo todo- respondió con voz cínica. _

_-Maldita seas muéstrate- grito con todas fuerzas mientras las lagrimas hacían presencia en sus ojos._

_-Me das pena, no sabes reconocer un sueño de la realidad, que poco ha quedado en ti de la legendaria Líder de las Senshis por eso tu espada no te reconoce-acusó la criatura._

_-Yo no soy líder- negó con su cabeza sin dejar de perder de vista la llama, sus palabras no hacían más que confundirla haciéndola sentir insegura, seguía hablando con un espectro no lograba identificar donde se encontraba Phoenix. _

_-¡Ja! – soltó una carcajada-Me confirmas que no recuerdas nada y además que te han ocultado todo muy bien- la pelicastaña escuchaba las frases de Phoenix pero no podía comprender, no entendía a lo que ella se refería.-Te he visto con el joven mortal, lindo…- comentó la gran amenaza haciendo que Makoto se enfurezca aun mas._

_-Ni si quiera te atrevas a acercarte a él- le advirtió amenazante._

_-No me interesa él, es solo que me sorprende siempre estuviste maldita, condenada a morir sola y sin embargo en esta vida… - la criatura hizo una pausa de unos segundos que a Makoto le pareció eterna.- Bien por ti Júpiter- finalizó en tono frío._

_-¡Ya cállate, y dime quien eres!- se oyó nuevamente una risa sarcástica, la pelicastaña apretó sus puños con fuerza, no dejaba de mirar directamente a la llama delante de ella que parecía bailar al ritmo de la voz de aquel enigmático enemigo._

_-Sin duda careces del don de Mars, nunca fuiste muy perceptiva, en cambio ella sí, aunque de nada le sirvió- se burló nuevamente.- Mars, tan hermosa, tan débil, tan poca cosa…-_

_-Me estas colmando la paciencia maldita, dime ¿Quién demonios eres?-gritó con toda sus fuerzas._

_-Tú lo sabes, tú Princesa de Júpiter legendaria hija del Rey de Júpiter el Gran Thor, hija de la amada Reina Anat…soberana suprema de…- _

Makoto abrió sus ojos sobresalta, sudando frío, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho estaba aterrada, miró a su alrededor lentamente tratando de reconocer el lugar, estaba en el cuarto de Motoki sana y salva, giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrar al joven rubio profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué significo eso?- preguntó para sí agitada.- Thor… Anat-

**N/A: Nueva entrega muchachitos, debo decir que Made superó el RATED M con su lemon jajajaja LOCA!**

**Disfruten… REVIEW! ****Ah Made anda floja de notas porque su lap top anda algo mal pobrecita!**

**Nick Rivers**


	10. Chapter 10 La naturaleza del Traidor

**La naturaleza del Traidor**

_Ser traidor es algo que está en la sangre. Está en la naturaleza de cada persona.  
¿Es así? ¿Es algo que está en la naturaleza? ¿Qué es ser un traidor? Traidor es el que sabe lo que hace y aun así lo hace ¿no?  
¿Eres traidor si no tienes intención de traicionar? ¿Puede haber un traicionado sin un traidor? ¿El que traiciona a su traidor también es traidor?  
A veces alguien es traicionado pero sin que exista traición ni traidor ¿Cómo es posible?  
Es fácil entender que siente el traicionado, pero nadie hace el esfuerzo de entender al traidor, entender sus traiciones.  
¿Es traidor quien traiciona aun cuando lo haga por convicción?  
A veces traicionar es un mal necesario.  
¿Existe un traidor por naturaleza? ¿Cuál es la naturaleza de la traición? ¿Sublevarse contra la autoridad? ¿Colaborar con enemigos?  
Pero si esa autoridad es injusta, rebelarse contra ella ¿Es ser traidor?  
"Yo soy fiel a mí mismo" suelen decir los traidores para justificar sus traiciones.  
Yo creo que no existe la naturaleza de un traidor, sino la naturaleza de la traición.  
Traidor se puede ser por muchas razones, pero una traición siempre es una traición. Ser desleal a nuestros valores, claudicar en nuestra lucha, matar nuestros sueños, y vendernos en cuerpo y alma._

**Época actual Casa de Motoki**

Makoto abrió sus ojos sobresalta, sudando frío, sentía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho estaba aterrada, miró a su alrededor lentamente tratando de reconocer el lugar, estaba en el cuarto de Motoki sana y salva, giró su cabeza lentamente para encontrar al joven rubio profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué significo eso?- preguntó para sí agitada.- Thor… Anat-

Volteo a ver un reloj despertador que se encontraba a un lado del buro, y se dio cuenta de que este marcaba que ya eran las 5:00 p.m. de la tarde, dándose cuenta de que no había despertado todo el día hasta en ese momento. Aunque bueno, después de todo, la noche anterior a pesar de haber estado en la cama no había dormido, Motoki se había encargado de mantenerla despierta toda la noche.

Echó un vistazo dentro de las sabanas y se percato de que estaba desnuda, al igual que el. Miro enternecida a su novio, y llevo una mano a su rubio cabello, acariciándolo, tocando su rostro.

-Motoki.- Balbuceo en voz baja.

Aquel horrible sueño aun la agobiaba, le mortificaba que esa pesadilla fuera algo más que eso, ya una vez había perdido a sus padres, no quería perder a sus amigas, menos al hombre que su corazón había elegido, que no eres más que un médico, un simple mortal al que había escogido aun sobre Neflyte que era la reencarnación de un General y sobre Zafiro que era el príncipe de un planeta ya extinto.

Cerró los ojos, inhalando y exhalando aire, mientras se daba un masaje con sus manos en las sienes haciendo que su cabello suelto que ya estaba en desorden se desacomodara aun mas, necesitaba tranquilizarse y olvidar esa horrible pesadilla.

De pronto, sintió un cosquilleo en la línea de su espalda y abrió los ojos, giro un poco su cabeza y miro a Motoki despierto sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda.

-Mi amor.- Susurro ella suavemente, mirando como él se sentaba sobre la cama abriendo sus brazos para abrazarla fuertemente, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

-Mi Mako querida.- Le hablo en voz baja muy cerca del oído, mientras le acariciaba el cabello castaño.- Te amo tanto… gracias por lo de anoche.

-Gracias a ti por amarme.- Le respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos, hasta sentir como el acariciaba sus labios con los suyos.- Te quiero hacer el amor Mako.- Le susurro suavemente mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

Makoto empujo suavemente a Motoki sobre la cama, se acostó encima de él, sintiendo como la tomaba entre sus brazos apretujándola suavemente del trasero mientras ella lo besaba suavemente en los labios.

Escucharon de pronto el sonido de un teléfono celular, pero aun así trataron de ignorarlo, no querían que nada interrumpiera aquel momento, mas sin embargo el teléfono insistía, y Makoto que era la dueña de aquel celular estiro su mano hasta tomarlo y contestar, pero sin dejar de besar el pecho de su amado.

-¡Makoto!.- Soltó el joven un gruñido al sentir como su amada lo mordía suavemente en el cuello.

-¿Diga?...- Eres tu Rei… disculpa linda, no te preocupes por mi… no llegue a dormir a casa porque, bueno tu sabes me quede en casa de Motoki, aunque no precisamente durmiendo.- ¿Rei?...-

Escucho de pronto como la llamada se cortaba, así que decidió apagar el celular y lanzarlo lejos de la cama para poder disfrutar de su amor.

-Ya nadie nos molestara.- Hablo con picardía la joven, sentándose sobre su amado, mientras con sus manos le acariciaba el pecho desnudo…

-0-0-0-

El apuesto joven de cabello azulado, colgó el teléfono para salir de la cabina en aquella hermosa tarde. Había estado preocupado porque Makoto no se había aparecido en todo el día en el restaurante, pero ahora ya sabía lo que ella había estado haciendo.

-Y pensar que me preocupe por ti.- Se dijo a sí mismo, sacando la cartera de su pantalón, donde guardaba una fotografía de la hermosa joven pelicastaña de ojos verdes.

Había creído que aquellas dos semanas alejado de Tokio servirían para que la joven aclarara sus sentimientos, pero para su desgracia, el corazón de ella ya había elegido a otro.

**Milenio de Plata**

_La hermosa princesa de rubias coletas corría por los pasadizos de lo que aun quedaba del palacio lunar, sabía que fuera, cada uno de los habitantes del reino de la Luna luchaban contra Metalia y sus secuaces como así la nueva amenaza y que así, las guerreras de cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar luchaban por detener la invasión y proteger a la realeza del reino de la Luna, así eso costara sus propias vidas_

_De pronto, la princesa Serenity pateo un pilar que se encontraba en su camino, desquitando toda la ira y odio que sentía, no podía comprender como su amor, el apuesto Príncipe Endymion se había enamorado de esa mujer, de esa maldita mujer que solo era princesa de un planeta y no del majestuoso Reino Lunar, de esa maldita mujer que era una guardiana y cuya vida, según palabras de su sabia madre, la Reina Serenity, valía menos que la suya, pues si algo había escuchado Serena desde pequeña, era que las Sailor Senshis tenían como misión protegerla, puesto que no había vida más valiosa que la de los soberanos de la Luna_

_-¡Porque se enamoro de esa estúpida, de esa maldita guerrera de poca categoría porque!.- Rabiosa la princesa que lloraba y pateaba descontroladamente aquel pilar._

_Sabía que su llanto no podía ser escuchado, puesto a las afueras se escuchaban los ruidos de los habitantes del Reino, los ataques propinados por el enemigo y la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo, mas aun así, de pronto escucho una risa ensordecedora tras ella que la hizo girar._

_-De nuevo la princesa inútil llorando como siempre.- Miro aquella luz cegadora y resplandeciente rodeada de fuego, de la que parecía provenir la voz de una mujer que se dirigía a ella de manera altanera._

_-¿Phoenix?... ¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a mí de esa manera?... ¡Acaso no sabes que yo soy la princesa de la Luna, la persona más respetable e importante de este maldito universo!-_

_-Irónico… Se supone que eres la más importante, pero también la más inútil, tu estas llorando aquí por un hombre que sabes que no te ama, mientras afuera cada habitante del Reino de la Luna lucha por detener la invasión de Metalia, mientras cada una de esas princesas "estúpidas" como tu las llamas, luchan con la fuerza otorgada por sus planetas para detener la invasión-_

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?... Si estás aquí es porque derrotaste a Júpiter.-_

_-La princesa Júpiter, no se te olvida que todas son princesas, pero bueno si ya la mate o no eso no importa, no vine a hablar de ella.- Dijo Phoenix.- Mira, se que odias a esa otra princesa, de que no quieres ni que pronuncie su nombre, la odias porque ella es la dueña del corazón del Príncipe Endymion y eso lo sabes, así que vengo a proponerte un trato.-_

_-¡Yo no hago tratos contigo!-_

_-¿O no?... Entonces veo qué prefieres condenarte a ver felices a ella y a tu amado príncipe por la eternidad.- ironizó la criatura con altanería._

_-¡No si en la batalla esa estúpida princesa muere!.- Sonrió la Princesa de la Luna maliciosamente.- Ella debe morir protegiendo mi vida.- _

_-Quizá en esta vida todos perezcamos.- Sonrió Phoenix.- Pero al renacer y durante esta y cada una de las distintas vidas, Endymion seguirá amándola a ella._

_-¡Eso nunca!.- Rugió la rubia._

_-Mira Princesa llorona, el trato es el siguiente… De sobra sabes que en cada vida Endymion la amara a ella y no a ti, pero juntas podemos evitar que estén juntos… Esa guerrera Júpiter quiere acabar conmigo, es su misión, pero si tu y yo nos unimos, en el futuro podemos evitar que Endymion y esa no estén juntos por mucho que se amen.- propuso la maligna mujer._

_-¿Cómo?- interrogó interesada._

_-Permitiendo que yo renazca en todas las vidas, así yo viviré y me saciare del odio y el sufrimiento humano, ayudándote a mantener separados por la eternidad a Endymion y a…-_

_-¡No la menciones!- rugió fúrica._

_-¿Entonces aceptas el trato Princesa cobarde?-_

_-Si.- Respondió Serena._

_-Entonces, con el poder de tu centro lunar nos aseguraremos de que así sea.-_

_-¡Te concedo otra oportunidad de renacer Phoenix, cuando todos crean que has muerto, en realidad te quedaras dormida, para renacer de entre las cenizas cuando sea necesario!.- Dijo la princesa Serena levantando su centro lunar en alto._

_Al instante, una luz segadora, se expandió por todo el lugar, el fuego que emanaba del cuerpo resplandeciente de Phoenix y la luz platinada de los herederos de la Luna, sellándose así el hechizo que le otorgaba a Phoenix._

_-Renaceré al igual que aquél sentimiento entre Endymion y Mars….- _

-¡Serena!...¿Estás bien?.- Escucho la voz de Darien que la movía de los hombros.

-¡Darien!.- Exclamo ella asustada, bañada en sudor, echándose a llorar mientras su marido la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-Serena… ¿Qué te sucede estas bien?.- Pregunto Darien que debido al embarazo de su esposa, quería evitarle cualquier sobresalto o preocupación.

-Solo tuve… una pesadilla, pero todo está bien.- Dijo Serena sintiendo como su corazón latía desesperado, llevándose las manos al vientre. Temiendo que detrás de ese sueño, se escondiera algo de verdad.

**Casa de Motoki**

Makoto agacho su cara, rozando con sus labios los músculos del abdomen de su novio, haciéndolo gemir de placer y pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez. Si algo le gustaba era saber que podía enloquecerlo en la intimidad.

Sintió de pronto que su amado llevaba sus manos a sus muslos apretujándoselos con fuerzas para después acariciarle el trasero y finalmente detenerse en su intimidad donde le introdujo uno de sus dedos.

-Estás mojada.- Le hablo con aquel tono de voz que a ella tanto le gustaba.

-¡Motoki mmm!.- Exclamo la joven.

Makoto aparto las manos de su novio y levanto el rostro, tomando el miembro erecto de él entre sus manos, sintiendo su humedad y su grosor.

-Yo estoy lista siempre para ti.- Hablo la joven guiñándole el ojo.- Y tu estas demasiado… ¡Hot!.- Le sonrió para después acercar el miembro masculino a la entrada de su intimidad, frotándolo contra su sexo.- ¿Te gusta?

-Todo de ti me gusta.- Le respondió Motoki tomándole los senos entre sus manos, apretujándoselos con fuerza.-

-Mmm.- Gimió Makoto sintiendo como el le retorcía los pezones y lentamente fue introduciendo el pene de su amado a la intimidad de su sexo.

Motoki se irguió un poco y la tomo de las caderas apretujándola para hacer más profunda la penetración y ella llevo sus manos a los hombros de él, agachando su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, mientras su cabello castaño caía alrededor.

-¡Te amo!.- Susurro Makoto mirándolo a los ojos, mientras sentía las manos de él sobre su trasero, moviéndola de arriba abajo.

-¡Y yo a ti te adoro!.- Le respondió el besándole la suave piel de sus pechos.

-¡Oh!...¡Así mmm!.- Gimió ella aferrándose a la ancha espalda de su amado.

Motoki se irguió hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la cama, sintiendo todo el peso de su amada encima de él, y su cabello castaño rozándole la cara, mientras con fuerza seguía envistiendo la intimidad de su amada que lo besaba en los labios con pasión y desenfreno, acariciándole la lengua con la suya, sintiendo su aliento dulce y acido.

**Estudios ABC**

Había estado grabando toda la mañana, terminando la segunda sesión de fotografías, probado diferentes vestidos de alta costura para distintos eventos a futuro, es que debían tener todo cubierto, adelantarse a todo. Irónico fue lo que pensó la hermosa pelinegra de largo cabello mientras terminaban de peinarla, al tiempo que una mujer la maquillaba, una tercera persona entró al camarín trayendo más prendas de ropa, todos hablaban, gritaban, se interrumpían y simplemente ella no estaba allí. Su mirada ausente no era nuevo para todo el personal que en varias ocasiones habían trabajado con ella, la mujer se caracterizaba por ser amable, pero especialmente distante con todo y todos, eso hasta que estaba frente a la cámara, su postura se transformaba, sus gestos, su hermosa mirada amatista, era consciente que no existía hombre sobre la tierra que no quisiera una oportunidad con ella, pero sin embargo ella solo quería a uno, o tal vez si lo pensaba mejor estaría en una encrucijada.

Siempre que llegaba a Japón, su país natal se sentía especialmente bien, con paz interna, sin embargo esta vez no fue así. Sin su Fénix todo costaba más, estar, permanecer, transcurrir, respirar, callar, hablar, sonreír, no tiene noción de cuando se volvió tan adicta a ese hombre, pero estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo como todo lo que le hacía daño en su vida. "Mentira" pensó, si era mentira porque jamás dejó atrás a su amiga, a Serena ni a él, Darien, su… su primer amor y eso efectivamente le causaba daño.

_Flash Back 6 años atrás_

_Una fuerte tormenta azotaba las calles, la hermosa chica de largo cabello negro se encontraba limpiando las grandes habitaciones del Templo vistiendo su Chihaya, terminó de barrer y se detuvo a contemplar como el agua golpeaba contra el gran ventanal de vidrio, el sonido del teléfono timbrar la sacó de su trance haciéndola dirigirse hacia él pesadamente._

_-Diga- _

_-¿Rei?- oyó del otro lado de la línea._

_-Serena….- a decir verdad era la última persona que quería oír el día de hoy, su ánimo se encontraba por el piso, y no podría lidiar con problemas de otros.-¿Cómo estás?- saludó cortésmente, un grito de emoción del otro lado de la línea la hizo alejar el teléfono de su oído._

_-Voy a casarme Rei, me casaré con Darien- fueron las palabras que alcanzó a oír la mujer siguió hablando tal vez contando cómo había acontecido aquello, pero simplemente la pelinegra quedó en jaque._

_-Que bueno…- fue lo único que pudo responder, de verdad adoraba a su amiga, pero le dolía el alma de solo pensar en él y peor aún era el dolor de sentir que de alguna manera era injusta con Serena, por sentir amor por el mismo hombre, aquel sentimiento que crecía en su pecho._

_-Lo sé, nadie lo sabe aun, te lo conté a ti primero, ya que bueno… tú conoces a Darien también así que podrás imaginar lo apasionado que fue- el comentario de la rubia logro molestarla, ¿era acaso que Serena se estaba burlando de ella? Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados espantando aquellos pensamientos poco gratos._

_-Es curioso como siempre el amor queda donde debe, bueno de seguro tu estarás feliz con Jedite, pero eso me lo cuentas después ahora iré a contárselo a mis padres- chilló feliz._

_-Adiós Serena y de verdad me alegro por ti…- y esa era la verdad, sí se alegraba por su amiga, se alegraba por el resto, siempre por el resto._

_-Adiós Rei-_

_Colgó casi en cámara lenta, las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos y solo podía decirse una cosa "olvídalo Rei, solo olvídalo". _

_Fin del Flash Back_

La llamada de su agente hizo que volviera a la realidad, al presente, se puso de pie cubrió su pecho desnudo con solo unos collares de piedras preciosas que combinaban con su pequeñas pantis de diamantes y se dirigió al set donde se recostó en la alfombra roja mientras que los flashes la cegaban. Pero tal vez ese era su destino ser la imagen en el papel, la fotografía perfecta, la que a la vista de todos es exuberantemente bella y tiene todo lo que quiere, pero dentro, como toda imagen es vacía, y al final, la chica de la imagen se perdió en el tiempo.

**Budapest, Hungría**

La hermosa mujer de verde cabello ondulado apreciaba el amanecer desde el gran ventanal de vidrio de su amplia habitación de hotel, sus ojos color aguamarina se veían especialmente opacos el día de hoy, tal vez la preocupación y la culpa llegó a afectarla después de todo. Unos brazos afectuosos y seguros rodearon su cintura desde su espalda arrugando el vestido verde agua que traía puesto, tanto su mirada como su gesto permanecieron inalterables.

-¿Qué ocurre Michiru?- preguntó la alta mujer rubia de corto cabello con voz gruesa, pero susurrante, como solo le hablaba a ella.

-Lo de siempre…- respondió reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su compañera.- te quiero mucho ¿lo sabías Haruka?- la rubia sonrió enternecida si había alguien sobre la Tierra que le interesaba era esa mujer, la misma que le estaba diciendo las palabras que adoraba oír.

-Y yo a ti mi hermosa diosa del mar- respondió con su voz ronca mientras depositaba pequeños besos en el fino cuello de la peliverde.-¿Qué ocurre Michiru? Dime…- insistió nuevamente al ver que su compañera no respondía a sus muestras de afecto.

-No es nada, solo me preocupa Hotaru- comenzó a hablar sin soltarse del agarre que mantenía firmemente su compañera. -Según me dijo Setsuna su condición no mejora, es solo que esa niña esta tan ligada a este planeta, tan ligada a la energía vital que simplemente la enferma, la asfixia.- explicó con la vista perdida en el paisaje de la ciudad de Budapest, el ya conocido silencio invadió la habitación, esos silencios tan comunes entre ellas, acostumbraban a pasar horas oyendo el sonido del silencio para inspirarse, relajarse, disfrutarse, sin embargo este no era de aquellos.

-¿Cómo está todo en Japón?- soltó la senshi del mar de forma directa, la pregunta no tomó por sorpresa a Urano, sabía que tarde o temprano debían tocar el tema.

-Hablé con Luna, desde el ataque en el centro comercial todo ha estado calmo, mortalmente calmo- exclamó con extrema seriedad la mujer de corto cabello.

-La calma antes de la tormenta, una tormenta de fuego…-

-También me informó que debemos volver, debemos estar juntos de nuevo en Japón en los próximos días…- dijo la más alta de las mujeres, la peliverde solo asintió.

-Creo que debemos quedarnos aquí- soltó de repente la rubia haciendo que su compañera voltee velozmente para clavar su verde mirada en ella.-Aquí estaremos a salvo, no quiero que nos arriesguemos…- finalizó tomando el delicado rostro de la violista entre sus manos acercándolo al suyo.

-Haruka…- susurró rozando apenas sus labios contra los del amor de su vida.-No podemos dejarlas, no creo que sea lo correcto…- la mujer de cabello corto se alejó de ella casi violentamente golpeando sus manos contra la mesa de roble arrojando un florero al suelo rompiéndolo mientras el agua y las flores se regaban por el lugar.

-Esa criatura acabará con todos, podemos pensar en algo para escapar…- incrédula la ojiazul.

-Corremos peligro en cualquier lugar- comenzó a hablar delicadamente Neptuno.-Sea donde sea nos encontrará….- la motociclista negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

-No, en Japón estaríamos en el ojo de la tormenta, de esta manera ganaríamos tiempo Michiru, ninguna tiene sus poderes, pereceremos al instante.-

-Recordaste algo ¿verdad?- interrogó la peliverde con voz segura, Urano asintió levemente.

-Sí- respondió sin voltear a verla- …. ¿y tú?-

-Sí…- asintió con algo de desgano.

-Phoenix no estaba sola, tenía todo un maldito ejército junto a ella…- bufó la rubia apretando sus dientes, entrecerrando sus ojos, sabía muy bien que esto no era un juego de niños, y cuando el juego deja de ser de niños, fin de juego significa fin de juego.

-Los ángeles caídos- soltó la fina mujer clavando sus urbes esmeraldas en la rubia -Las almas que alguna vez corrompió supo aprovechar el momento en que Metallia nos atacó para destruir todo a su paso.- finalizó dejando que su voz se apague, el silencio se apoderó del momento nuevamente mientras los primeros rayos del Sol se reflejaban en el lugar.

-Esta es una Guerra en la cual no participaré…- insistió la ojiazul con recelo en su voz, la mujer de vestido verde se acercó hasta ella posando una mano sobre su hombro.-No están solas esta vez, según lo que vimos en ese mensaje los líderes mundiales también tratan de terminar con la amenaza-

-Deberíamos decirle lo que sabemos, ¿verdad?- comentó a modo de necesidad de aprobación, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, no al instante al menos. Poco a poco los labios de Haruka comenzaron a moverse mientras su compañera permanecía estática.

-No confío en ellas, no confío en nadie.- soltó soberbia, el comentario lejos de sorprender a Neptuno la llenó de seguridad pues no solo a ella la invadía aquel sentimiento.

-Yo tampoco Haruka- dijo sorprendiendo a su compañera.-Y mucho menos en Luna-

**Casa de Antigüedades Luna.**

La tienda de antigüedades de Luna y Artemis había cerrado más temprano aquel día, puesto que se habían citado ahí todos, para tener seria conversación sobre el poderoso enemigo que los acechaba, Phoenix.

Makoto se encontraba de pie, caminando en círculos, dispuesta a contarles a todos los presentes los sueños extraños que últimamente la atormentaban. No sabía si eran solo simple pesadillas creadas por su imaginación y su desesperaron al saber que ya no podía transformarse ni tenía sus poderes.

-¿Entonces podrías explicarnos qué clase de sueños has tenido Makoto?.- Le pregunto Luna con seriedad.- Solo hablas de los sueños que has tenido, pero no dices mucho con eso.-

-Pues primero eran sueños en los que despertaba asustada y no lograba recordar nada, solo sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho… Ahora son más descriptivos, en mis sueños he escuchado la voz de una mujer que me habla con altanería, una mujer cuyo rostro no puedo ver porque su cuerpo es resplandeciente y está rodeada de fuego.- Dijo Makoto.- En el sueño ella me ataca, yo trato de combatirla pero ella es poderosa… Ella me lastima y me hiere y cuando despierto me siento en verdad lastimada… como si la lucha en verdad se hubiera llevado a cabo.-

-¿Y eso es todo?.- La interrumpió Serena con nerviosismo.- Por favor Mako, es solo una pesadilla, no pensé que tú fueras supersticiosa.-

-¡Es que no es cualquier sueño Serena!.- Alterada Makoto.- No era solo eso, me decía cosas extrañas, me llamo Sailor Júpiter, líder de las senshis, me menciono dos nombres extraños Thor y Anat, también a la única que menciono de todas las senshis fue a Mars y no sé porque, finalmente me dijo que estaba condenada a morir sola y sin amor.-

Luna sintió palidecer después de escuchar lo último que dijo Makoto, y se llevo la mano a la frente, mientras sentía la mirada de Artemis sobre ella, pero aun así, trato de aparentar tranquilidad y se aclaro la garganta para hablar.

-Todo eso que dices no tiene razón de ser Makoto… ¡Es solo un sueño estúpido!.- Molesta Luna.- ¿Para eso convocamos esta junta, para que vengas a hablarnos de tus pesadillas nocturnas?-

-Luna, no le hables así a Makoto.- La reprendió Artemis.

Por su parte, Serena tras escuchar el sueño de Mako, se sintió incomodada, algo dentro de ella la hacía sentirse culpable sin saber por qué, Seiya la miraba poniendo atención, y Zafiro más que escucharla, al verla ahí, no podía concentrarse, puesto que una y otra vez se le venía a la mente el hecho de saber que había perdido toda oportunidad con ella.

Rei, por su parte, miraba dubitativamente a su amiga, preguntándose si sería bueno comentar sobre la voz que últimamente escuchaba, aquella voz que parecía llegarle como un susurro al oído.

-¿Te sucede algo Rei?.- Le pregunto Darien.- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No es nada Darien, todo está bien.- Respondió la sacerdotisa, sintiendo como Serena la miraba con celos.

-Eso no es cierto.- Interrumpió Seiya el silencio que se había formado entre los presentes.- Usted no me engaña Señorita Hino, comuníqueselo a su rostro.-

Rei sintió como si Seiya hubiera atravesado sus pensamientos y lo miro con molestia.

-Por favor Seiya no estamos para estupideces, así que no actúes como si me conocieras.- Respondió Rei de mala gana.

-Pues entonces tu no finjas que todo está bien.- habló con seriedad.

-Mira Seiya, hemos estado juntos como compañeros de batallas, pero nada más. Eso no significa que me conozcas, sabes que es muy poco lo que hemos convivido.- Molesta Rei Hino.- Creo que no hay más que hablar… ¿Podemos irnos ya Makoto?... Estoy cansada y tengo sueño… Además Phoenix al parecer a estado demasiado pasiva, y en cuento a Amy y Mina ya en dos días regresaran del extranjero.

-Yo también me voy.- Dijo Zafiro.- Mañana por la mañana tengo algunos asuntos pendientes que haer

Makoto miro levantarse a Zafiro, quien extrañamente se despidió de todos de manera general, cuando en cada reunión, se despedía de ella de manera especial que con el resto, sabía que algo andaba raro en el, así que corrió a encontrarlo, antes de que se alejara.

-Zafiro, espera.- Le hablo Makoto dándole alcance a la salida.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Makoto?.- La miro cabizbajo Zafiro.

-¿Estás bien?... Siento como si estuvieras molesto conmigo.- Dijo Makoto llevando una mano a la mejilla del joven, por el cual alguna vez sintió atracción, ahora sabía que no era más que solamente amistad y cariño.

-Enojado contigo no Makoto.- Le dijo aparatándole la mano suavemente.- Pero sabes que te amo, mas me queda claro que tu corazón a escogido al médico Furuhata, solo espero que te sepa hacer feliz… Yo por lo pronto necesito estar lejos, distanciado de ti, te aprecio… pero no puedo estar cerca, se que inevitablemente terminaría viéndote una y otra vez con Motoki, así que mañana no me esperes en el restaurante.

-Zafiro… ¿Quién te lo dijo?... Bueno, no es que te lo pensara ocultar, yo iba a hablar contigo cuando volvieras de Kyoto.

-No importa cómo me entere… Solo dame tiempo, por tu restaurante no te preocupes, seguiré llevándote la contabilidad, aunque eso será desde mi casa. Sabes que no necesito estar en la oficina del restaurante para hacerlo, eso solo era un pretexto para estar cerca de ti. Adiós Makoto.-

La hermosa sacerdotisa se unió con su amiga en la salida, se sentía extraña, incómoda solo quería estar lejos de todos.

-Makoto- la llamó con un tono serio que hacía mucho no utilizaba, la pelicastaña salió de su ensimismamiento y la miró fijamente.-Vámonos de aquí, por favor-

**Milenio de Plata 2 meses luego de la invasión**

_Llevaba horas contemplando el maravilloso paisaje que el planeta que había sido su hogar los últimos dos meses le obsequiaba, la maravillosa puesta de sol que a diferencia de su planeta natal tardaba 5 horas en concretarse. Tenía la mejor vista del lugar desde gran balcón adornado de plata y oro, aposento de la Princesa del planeta aguerrido. Hacía ya algún tiempo que su soberana le había encomendado la misión de proteger a aquella hermosa mujer, la Sacerdotisa._

_Tan compenetrado estaba que no oyó los delicados pasos detrás de él, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar y comenzó a cantar aquella melodía que su padre entonaba para su madre, adoraba cantar._

_-_ _Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn` Ambar metta!"…_ _Odotin minun palvottu hänen valkoinen tylli mekko, hänen pitkät hiukset alla ... suloinen prinsessa...__-detuvo la hermosa melodía que voz entonaba para abrir lentamente los ojos.-Princesa…- saludó volteando a verla._

_La hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos amatistas lo contemplaba en silencio, llevaba su blanca túnica con escote profundo en el pecho dejando apreciar la perfecta anatomía con la cual había sido agraciada. _

_-Fighter no quise interrumpirte...- se disculpó caminando hacia él, mientras la cálida brisa jugaba con su largo cabello azabache._

_-No lo ha hecho Señora- respondió él haciendo una reverencia protocolar casi automáticamente._

_-No me llames así- dijo atrayendo la serena mirada del comandante.-Nunca he sido buena para las formalidades- sonrió amable. -Llámame Mars.- el hombre sonrió y volvió a inclinar su cabeza en señal de respeto._

_-Mars…- susurró, ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando el lugar, hacia ya algún tiempo que él no se separaba de la sacerdotisa ni a sol ni sombra y nunca habían cruzado más de dos palabras, nunca más de lo necesario._

_-Fighter- lo llamó. _

_-Sí, mi Seño… Mars- se corrigió casi inmediatamente sin cambiar su semblante serio._

_-¿Qué era lo que cantabas?- el muchacho se sorprendió y luego sonrió gentilmente posando su profunda mirada azul en el horizonte._

_-Es una canción oriunda de mi planeta, es el idioma de mi planeta- explicó_

_-Ah- asintió la mujer un tanto sorprendida, ya nadie hablaba en la lengua de su lugar de origen._

_-Entiendo que aquí han creado un idioma único y universal cuando el reinado de la Luna unificó a los demás planetas- comenzó a hablar mirándola fijamente- respetando claro las escrituras antiguas de cada uno permitiéndoles usar su dialecto natal- finalizó posando nuevamente su mirada hacia el horizonte._

_El silencio los invadió solo el sonido de las cascadas y los pájaros revoloteando se oía, el comandante no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando la brisa trajo hacia él la fragancia a rosas que desprendía el cabello de la mujer a su cargo._

_-Canta para mi…- le pidió ella clavando sus urbes amatistas en el pelinegro haciéndolo parecer confundido.-Canta para que yo lo entienda- pidió ella. _

_El comandante dudó unos instantes y sin mediar palabra alguna caminó unos pasos y se coloco tras la mujer acercando su rostro al oído de la sacerdotisa, la princesa de aquel planeta no pudo evitar temblar, ese hombre la ponía nerviosa nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre excepto por su príncipe adorado._

_-Desde el Gran Mar hasta la Tierra Media he venido - comenzó a entonar el cantico de manera suave acariciando con su aliento la piel de la mujer.- En este lugar moraré, y mis herederos, hasta el fin del mundo…- la princesa cerró sus ojos solo concentrándose en las palabras de su guardia personal- mi adorada me espera con su blanco vestido de tul, su largo cabello al viento... mi dulce princesa…- un ruido la sacó violentamente del trance en el que se encontraba._

_La chica giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la fría mirada del General del Este, no tenía idea hacia cuanto estaba ahí parado, contemplando la escena, espiándolos._

_-Jedite- lo llamó._

_-Princesa- el hombre hizo una reverencia.-La esperan en el salón del trono para oficiar la ceremonia de bendición de los príncipes- dijo clavando su mirada en el comandante del planeta extranjero._

_-Enseguida iré puedes retirarte- habló en tono autoritario, el hombre volvió a inclinarse y salió del lugar no sin antes observar de arriba abajo al pelinegro._

_-No sabía que debíamos irnos- informó Fighter con respeto y frialdad a la vez.-Debe informarme Señora, cada cosa.-_

_-Yo debo oficiar la ceremonia entre el Príncipe Endymion y la Princesa de la Luna, la Reina Serenity me lo encargó es una ceremonia muy íntima…- explicó con dolor en su pecho y gran angustia en su voz._

_-Entiendo, pero si no le molesta me gustaría acompañarla- se ofreció el comandante con voz dura._

_-Claro…- la princesa solo asintió._

_Ambos salieron del aposento de la princesa de Marte, al salir el General del Este esperaba por ella sin dejar de observar amenazante al pelinegro, la hermosa sacerdotisa caminó unos pasos adelante quedando ambos hombres detrás. _

_-Cuidado extranjero- soltó el rubio soldado con voz de advertencia.-No sabes las consecuencias que podrían traer tus actos, no olvides tu misión aquí-_

_-No entiendo lo que me hablas general, pero no te preocupes jamás lo olvidaría- finalizó convencido que si era necesario moriría por protegerla. _

**Departamento de Mako y Rei**

Las hermosas jóvenes estaban sumidas, cada una en sus asuntos, luego de cenar, se dieron un relajante baño y era tiempo de volver a la vida real, esa que es muy diferente a la compartían con sus amigas, o colegas… lo que sea.

Makoto repasaba en la sala recostada en el gran sillón posando una de sus piernas el respaldo mientras otra se flexionaba al piso, los próximos temas a tratar en su programa junto a las recetas que presentaría, ciertamente lo sabía de memoria pero cualquier cosa era mejor que caer nuevamente en los pensamientos sobre Phoenix… o sobre Zafiro. Nunca fue muy buena manejando el rechazo, ni el propio ni el que ella pudiera ejercer sobre otro, simplemente le dolía saber que alguien se sentía triste por su causa, suspiró largamente y cerró sus ojos para descansar la vista.

En el cuarto continuo la hermosa modelo, se encontraba sentada en el suelo con sus piernas cruzadas, su mirada estaba perdida en el nuevo itinerario sin demostrar emoción alguna, su nuevo trabajo ese que impulsaría su carrera era aparecer en el video del nuevo single de Seiya y además la oportunidad de hacer un dúo junto a él. No era que no le agradara es solo que hacía un tiempo que se sentía especialmente agotada, desganada y extraña al sentirse cerca del menor de los Kou, como si algo en ella quisiera alejarse, como si él fuese una amenaza.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia los lados y posó su vista en el gran espejo frente, no pudo evitar observar su reflejo, había perdido algo de peso desde que Tyler se fue, pero simplemente no sentía apetito, agotó sus lágrimas puesto que lo lloró todo un río, ¿y qué gano? Nada, absolutamente nada. Poco a poco se puso de pie y caminó hacia su reflejo tocando el frío espejo con su delicada mano, sus ojos poco a poco se tornaron de un color negro y una extraña aura roja con destellos negros comenzó a cubrirla.

_-Eres difícil princesa…- hablaba ella misma con su reflejo, su voz hermosa y dulce era ahora grave y espeluznante.-sin embargo poco a poco me abro paso, solo necesitas un impulso que estoy segura será pronto…- sonrió con maldad.-Este cuerpo simplemente me encanta….-pasó una mano por sus piernas subiendo por su pecho.-no tienes idea de que estoy aquí, nadie tiene idea y eso…. Definitivamente me encanta- _

Las llamas envolvieron el cuerpo de la Sailor de Fuego y se extendió por todo el lugar, la pelicastaña que se encontraba dormitando en la sala se incorporó violentamente algo le dijo que se ponga en guardia, corrió como nunca hasta llegar al cuarto de su amiga, sus urbes esmeraldas se abrieron cual platos reflejándose en su verde intenso las llamas que cubrían el lugar.

Solo podía pensar en la pelinegra y sin importarle su ser cubrió con su brazo su rostro mientras se abría paso hacia la mujer, las llamas la envolvieron pero nunca sintió calor, tomó violentamente el hombro de su amiga atrayéndola hacia ella, y pudo verla, en sus ojos oscurecidos entre el miedo, la incertidumbre el reflejo violeta de sus hermosos ojos destello.

La sacerdotisa cayó sobre sus rodillas acompañada de la pelicastaña sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, la electricidad comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos, fuera del edificio una increíble tormenta eléctrica se desató de la nada, como nunca antes había ocurrido.

Sus cuerpos estaban rodeados de fuego y destellos eléctricos que poco a poco se fueron apaciguando hasta volver a la normalidad, sin dejar vestigios ni en sus cuerpos ni el lugar de lo que acababa de ocurrir, ambas respiraron hondo como si en esos escasos segundos lo hubiesen olvidado por completo.

El silencio las rodeó, las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, ya no había secretos Makoto lo sabía, Phoenix había estado allí, pero ¿por qué?.

_-Fuego y Trueno son uno….- oyeron al viento susurrar._

**N/A: Hola a todos! Espero que les guste el capítulo…. Serena es una perra ¿verdad? Publicaremos cada 15 días porque mi lap top no sirve. **

**Atte.**

**Madeimoselle Rousseau **

**Hola a todos antes que nada quisiera hacer unas aclaraciones primero la canción algo extraña que canta Fighter el comienzo al menos, lo saqué de la película "el señor de los anillos" es la canción que Aragorn canta en su coronación, luego agregué (de mi creación) una partecita más que es en idioma finlandés. Solo quería cubrirme puesto que no es de mi inventiva. Por otro lado me gustaría saber que les parece como va hasta ahora, creo que ha sido un capitulo bastante revelador para que comiencen a tejer los hechos… aunque falta mucho, creo que esto será una biblia jajaja.**

**Si quieren oír la canción en Youtube este es el link: **

**.com/watch?v=rtSwvhR-NOI&feature=related**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo… **

**Nick Rivers**


	11. Chapter 11 Amor y Sabiduría

**Amor y Sabiduría**

"_El amor es la sabia razón de la existencia" _

**Departamento de Makoto y Rei 00 hs.**

El silencio reinó por minutos que se hicieron eternos, poco a poco el agarre de la sailor del trueno fue destensando, la pelinegra solo se alejó de ella arrastrándose por el suelo hasta que su espalda se topó con la alta de cama de madera de roble. Ninguna se miraba, aún estaban aturdidas, sentían la electricidad recorrerle sus cuerpos junto al calor inconfundible de la combustión que genera el fuego. ¿Quién se atrevería a romper aquél silencio? Ellas no podían articular palabra alguna, fuera de la casa como la tormenta eléctrica llegó, desapareció dejando un cielo cubierto por un manto de estrellas, curiosamente el planeta rojo brillaba más que nunca esa noche ofreciendo un espectáculo único para todo aquel que pudiera apreciarlo.

Con lentitud Makoto se puso de pie y clavó sus urbes verdes en su amiga, pronto encontró sus ojos amatistas, no necesitaban hablar, la conexión entre ellas era tan fuerte que las palabras sobraban, estaban confundidas, aturdidas, asustadas y sobretodo extasiadas de un poder que jamás habían experimentado.

-Ella…- balbució la pelicastaña en lo que parecía ser una oración coherente. –Estuvo aquí…- finalizó temblando, por un instante sintió el poder de esa criatura y jamás nada la había asustado ni paralizado más, era algo increíble.

-Mako… ¿estás bien?- la pelinegra estaba preocupada por su amiga, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se arriesgó por ella y su corazón se sentía profundamente agradecido. La aludida solo asintió y la miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tuve miedo que algo te pasara- dijo al fin arrodillándose junto a su amiga, hundiéndose en un abrazo que duró varios minutos, ninguna se atrevía a romperlo, la una temía por la otra con un sentimiento que no lograban comprender aún, se separaron con lentitud extrema.

-Estoy bien, Mako ¿qué fue eso?- Rei lo sabia pero no se atrevía a decirlo, más su amiga no pudo responder, era obvio que estaba más confundida que ella.

-Mis poderes- dijo al fin la pelicastaña. –Sentí a mis poderes en todo su esplendor, la electricidad recorriendo mi cuerpo, la fuerza…- relataba, calló abruptamente analizando cada una de las sensaciones que sintió antes, algunas conocidas, otras…. Nuevas.

-Yo también lo sentí Makoto- rompió su trance la voz quebrada de la sacerdotisa.- Sentí la electricidad que me recorría, me sentí fuerte, pero a la vez sentí…. Mi fuego, mi fuego de Marte ardiendo- hablaba con la mirada perdida.

-Rei- la llamó titubeante para lograr que sus amatistas se posaran en ella nuevamente. –Yo también lo sentí, el calor interno, la pasión desbordada, el espíritu aguerrido- explicaba.- ¿Qué fue eso?-

Ninguna comprendía qué les ocurría, era una experiencia totalmente nueva, parecida a la primera vez que se transformaron con sus plumas, cuando invocaron a su planeta natal, pero solo que diferente, ¿diferente cómo? No lo sabían, no aun.

-Fue como si nuestros poderes….- comenzó a hablar la pelicastaña.

-Fueran uno- terminó la frase la amatista con seguridad.

-Phoenix estuvo aquí Rei, estuvo contigo- soltó al fin Makoto reuniéndose de valentía, debían afrontarlo. -¿No es la primera vez verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar.

La pelinegra solo negó con su cabeza mientras lágrimas se formaban en su rostro, la suave mano de su amiga limpio las resbaladizas gotas de agua salada que insistían en caer sobre la piel blanca de la pelinegra.

-Ya me había hablado antes….- dijo sorprendiendo a la ojiverde, sin embargo trató de controlar su gesto, no quería reprimirla. –Cuando Tyler se marchó la última vez, escuché una voz que me hablaba, me decía que la deje entrar Mako- recordó con pesar aquél momento en que se sentía desfallecer del dolor.

_Déjame entrar_

_No puedes resistirte, tú eres fuego…. Yo soy fuego…. _

_Baja la guardia, bájala y yo haré el resto…._

Júpiter no resistió más y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándola, meciéndola, como su madre hacia cuando ella tenía miedo. No quería pasar por esto, maldecía a todos los dioses por hacer pasar a Rei por algo así, justamente a ella, la más fuerte de espíritu, si esta era una prueba definitivamente era muy cruel.

-Estarás bien, nada te pasara- le dijo de manera automática, como si esas palabras ya hubiesen sido dichas por ella y dirigidas hacia la misma persona.

-Mako, me calle por miedo, no sé qué hacer… fui a ver a mi abuelo y él…. Creo que lo asusté…- rompió en llanto, era sabido que su abuelo era lo más importante que ella tenía, y no podía entender cómo ni cuándo se alejó tanto de él, de esa conexión espiritual que sobrevivía a la distancia.

-No te preocupes encontraremos que hacer… no estás sola- le dijo mirándola a los ojos con decisión como si intentara auto convencerse diciendo aquello. –Las dos encontraremos una solución- finalizó.

-¿No le dirás a Luna?- interrogó temerosa.

-No lo sé- dudó unos segundos entrecerrando sus ojos esquivando su mirada, su semblante se puso serio, como molesto. –Le hablé de mis sueños y los menosprecio, no sé que le ocurre, pero siento que no podemos compartir todo.- finalizó, volvió a posar su vista en su amiga y prosiguió. –Además encontraremos una solución todos juntos, sin necesidad de comentar este detalle, tal vez el hecho de nuestros poderes, pero no de la manera que sucedió-

La pelinegra asintió temerosa y quedó pensativa unos instantes.

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- la pelinegra estaba inquieta, con ese gesto al que Mako le temía tanto, ese semblante de confusión que no era común en Rei.

-No he tenido premoniciones. – dijo al fin. - no he tenido presentimientos, me cuesta leer el aura de la gente, siento que…. Mi equilibrio se perdió, lo perdí Mako y no entiendo cuando perdí el camino.- la sacerdotisa sufría, era obvio que ella sufría, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para calmar aquello. –Necesito a Tyler- soltó con un sollozo, el corazón de Makoto se encogió, si ella pasara por lo que Rei no toleraría tener a Andrew lejos, le sería imposible, la abrazó una vez más dejándola desahogarse.

-No va a vencernos- dijo con seguridad la amatista ahogando su llanto. –No lo hará.-

**Milenio de Plata, tiempo después de la invasión **

_El manto enrarecido del firmamento se extendía hasta ningún punto visible, la tinieblas cubrían el vasto lugar donde antes flores y vegetación variada cubría el suelo proporcionando el mejor paisaje, el aire denso y caliente quemaba la blanca piel que ahora sangraba, sus ojos azules brillantes y hermosos cual zafiros, ahora rojos a causa de las lagrimas y el polvo de las ruinas que insistía en colarse en su visión. Llevó su brazo aún sano, hacia el otro que yacía junto a su cuerpo presionándolo, en qué momento se había quebrado no lo sabía, pero no dolía ya no. Su traje de Eternal sailor estaba despedazado, la fina tela azulada colgaba en una punta de unos cuantos hilos, la herida junto a ella bañaba de color carmesí sus largas y blancas piernas. _

_Rechinó sus dientes a causa de la impotencia, estaba sola, todos los soldados habían caído, era la única de pie en el campo de batalla frente a esas dos figuras que parecían humanas, más no lo eran, sabía que no lo eran. Tomó malas decisiones, todos estarían desilusionados de ella, desvió su vista un instante hacia su derecha donde el cuerpo del General del Sur yacía, a unos metros de él estaba su cabeza, con sus ojos fríos aun abiertos enfocados en ella con la misma expresión de pánico que segundos antes había recibido a la muerte._

_Solo podía pensar en él, una y otra vez._

_-Zoicite- escapó de sus finos labios, la imagen del hombre la golpeaba una y otra vez, no había podido despedirse y ahora era tarde, todo acabaría para la hermosa princesa de la sabiduría, cuanto anhelaba tener solo unos segundos más para poder decir todo lo que callo, todo lo que creyó que diría luego porque el tiempo era lo que sobraba._

_Recordó aquella tarde en los jardines del castillo, bajo el gran árbol donde el columpio hecho de soga y adornado con pequeñas flores colgaba, su lugar preferido, donde se conocieron, donde confesaron sus sentimientos, donde él le robó aquél primer beso, el primero de muchos, con toda la ternura y pasión que su ser le permitía experimentar, donde él le propuso matrimonio, violando así las reglas del Rey, no acudiendo a él antes, sin embargo no importó cuando ella dijo "sí", aquél lugar donde se encontraron la noche que ella se entregó a él de la manera más plena, donde se juraron amor eterno. _

_Vio como las dos figuras ante ella se retorcían divertidas, cuerpos de mujer, ojos rojos como la misma sangre, inyectados de odio y una sonrisa socarrona adornando sus bellos rostros, no podía evitar pensar que en algún momento fueron como ella, mujeres de carne y hueso que vivían, respiraban, reían, lloraban y sobre todo padecían su existencia, por algo su espíritu fue débil dejando entrar a Phoenix en ellas corrompiéndolas y atándolas a una eternidad de sufrimiento y servicio sin causa aparente. Debía atacar el último ataque, con sus últimas fuerzas, pensó en sus amigas, en todos aquellos que como ella, estaban dispuestos a morir por defender la vida que tanto amaban._

_-Ojala Júpiter, Mars, Venus lo logren- murmuró elevando una plegaria, alzó la única mano sana al cielo y con la poca fuerza de su cuerpo dio todo invocó su arpa, era hora - ¡Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio!- gritó fúrica, su mismo ataque hizo que el polvo se levantara, cegándola, fue certera estaba segura, más la densa cortina de tierra no dejaba ver cuánto, recordó entonces pequeños trozos de su entrenamiento realmente frente a esto no sirvió de nada. El polvo se disipó de a poco dejando frente a ella a ambas criaturas su ataque fue fácilmente esquivado, si bien la sorpresa la invadió no se lo comunicó a su rostro que seguía con el mismo semblante serio, el viento se hizo más fuerte raspando su rostro, ya quedaba poco para el final, era el fin y lo sabía._

_Sus enemigos en rápidos movimientos llegaron hacia ella, sintió como una de las criaturas la tomaba por detrás, inmovilizándola, su aliento caliente cuál lava volcánica contra su nuca, la otra se coloco frente a ella propiciándole golpes certeros y tortuosos, cerró sus ojos, supo que estaba moviendo su cabeza, puesto que en la oscuridad veía destellos de luz, eso que ocurre cuando los orbitales se mueven aun cuando los parpados permanecen cerrados._

_Sintió un gran dolor en su abdomen, y el ruido inconfundible a huesos rompiéndose, dos costillas, quizá tres, calambres se extendían a través de sus músculos cansados. Cuando al fin pudo entreabrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro de la mujer frente a ella, mostraba sus dientes cual animal salvaje acechando a su presa. _

_-Vas a morir- las palabras escaparon de su boca con el mismo cinismo que alguna vez vio en la misma Phoenix, fue liberada de su agarre y con un rápido movimiento su enemigo, aún detrás, posó ambas manos en su cabeza, una sosteniendo el mentón y otra en la coronilla, el movimiento fue rápido y certero, rompió el cuello de la Sailor con la sencillez de partir una rama seca. El cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo, solo el viento movía sus cabellos, sin embargo el agua salada siguió cayendo de sus ojos por varios segundos más._

_-Y así concluye la vida de la Princesa de Mercurio, heredera a la corona, única hija, respetada soberana y buena amiga- se burló una de las criaturas para luego mirarse entre sí, cada vez faltaba menos. _

**Época actual, cafetería "The tea house" cinco días después **

Makoto se encontraba sentada en la mesa más alejada de una cafetería, donde un gran biombo cubría la mesa donde se encontraba. Después de haber terminado de grabar su programa de cocina, en vez de ir a su restaurante, había acudido a una cafetería donde se había citado con su amor del pasado: Neflyte.

Miro el reloj una y otra vez, sentía que comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que lo vio aparecer, vestido con un pantalón negro y camisa en color verde. Makoto pensó para sí misma que Neflyte era un hombre atractivo, ella creía en el amor verdadero y eterno, y no entendía porque al renacer en esta vida ella no se había sentido atraída por Neflyte y tampoco hubiera sentido nada al verlo. Por el contrario, algún tiempo se sintió confundida entre Zafiro y Motoki, aunque finamente su corazón había escogido al médico Furuhata.

-Hola Makoto.- Saludo Neflyte con una sonrisa, al mirar a la reencarnación de la princesa de Júpiter.- Te vez más guapa en persona que en televisión.

-¡Hola Nefly!.- Exclamo Makoto levantándose, saludándolo con un efusivo abrazo. Si bien aunque no sentía por él, lo que Motoki le hacía sentir, en el fondo guardaba un gran cariño por Neflyte.- ¿Cómo has estado?… ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu relación con Naru?… Me da gusto que hayas tenido tiempo de venir a Tokio.

-En realidad yo y Naru hemos estado pensando en regresar a Tokio, para vivir aquí. Ella extraña mucho a su madre.- Hablo Neflyte sentándose a la mesa.- Y pues, me va muy bien. En 6 meses voy a ser padre.

-¿Naru está embarazada?… ¡Muchas felicidades Neflyte!

-Bien… ¿Y a ti como te va Mako?… ¿Ya escogiste entre Black y Furuhata?

Makoto se sonrojo ante el comentario de Neflyte.

-Mi corazón pertenece a Motoki Furuhata.- Confeso ella.- Siempre lo he amado, desde el primer momento en que lo vi.

-Y me da gusto. En verdad mereces ser feliz…

Después de conversar sobre sus vidas, sobre trivialidades, Makoto miraba que el tiempo pasaba, hasta que finalmente te reunió de valor, para tocar el tema de Phoenix.

-Neflyte… Hay algo de lo que yo quiero hablar.- Titubeo Makoto.

-¿Es sobre Phoenix?… ¿Sobre el nuevo enemigo?

-¿Qué sabes sobre Phoenix?… ¿Tienes algún recuerdo del pasado?

Neflyte te quedo pensativo por uno momentos, como tratando de recordar algo. Si bien tenía vagos recuerdos de la época del milenio de plata, estos no eran muchos.

-Mira… Lo único que sé es que Phoenix posee el cuerpo de mujeres hermosas que han sufrido mucho y que a la hora de luchar, no es una sola, sino que luchan los espíritus de las mujeres que se ha llevado con ella.

-Es decir… ¿No es una sola persona?… ¿Phoenix es mas de una?.- Desconcertada Makoto y sintiendo como las manos le temblaban. Nunca antes había estado tan horrorizada frente a un enemigo.

-Phoenix es un solo enemigo.- Aclaro Neflyte.- Un enemigo poderoso, que se aprovecha como te he dicho de mujeres hermosas que han sufrido mucho… En muchas ocasiones se ha apoderado del espíritu de ya muchas mujeres, Phoenix es una sola, pero los espíritus de aquellas mujeres que murieron luchan a su lado.

Makoto abrió los ojos enormemente, imaginándose cosas que no quería ni pensar.

-Y en ese caso… Significa que si Phoenix está atacando es porque se ha apoderado ya del alma de una mujer hermosa, buena y que ha sufrido mucho por…- Makoto hizo una pausa y continuo hablando.- Que ha sufrido mucho por algo… ¿Cuál sería la solución en este caso para detener a Phoenix?

-Matarla.- Respondió mirando como Makoto lo miraba horrorizada.- Se que suena cruel… Pero siempre ha sido así, para eliminar a Phoenix y salvar a la humanidad siempre se ha tenido que acabar con la vida de la mujer que ha sido poseída.

-¡Pero no podemos!.- Titubeo Makoto.- La mujer que ha sido poseída por Phoenix no tiene la culpa de eso… No es culpable de su sufrimiento.

-Makoto, tranquila.- Hablo con serenidad Neflyte.- Pero es lo único que se puede hacer… Sacrificarla para evitar un mal mayor… No recuerdo mucho de nuestra vida pasada, pero de lo poco que aun tengo en la memoria, es que por su causa murieron muchos inocentes en la era del milenio de plata, por su causa cayeron en batalla algunas de las sailor senshi… porque al final, recuerdo que las ultimas que quedaban vivas eran Venus, Mars y tu.

-¿Qué no se supone que todos los que morimos caímos a manos de Metalia?…¡Ella era el enemigo, eso es lo que ha dicho Luna!

-Pues quizá ella tampoco recuerde bien del todo, y eso sinceramente me parece extraño.- Dijo Neflyte.- Pero más poderosa que Metalia y que cualquier otro enemigo lo era Phoenix. 

**Milenio de Plata años antes de la invasión**

_Dentro de una habitación de blancas paredes, adornadas con exquisitos ornamentos en forma de luna creciente y elegantes pisos de mármol. Sentadas en el lugar correspondiente que tenían cada una de las princesas del sistema solar, protectoras de la galaxia y de la princesa de la Luna, se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente, mientras Luna miraba enérgicamente al equipo de sailor senshis._

-¡Esa es mi última palabra!.- Grito Luna haciendo que las jovencitas callaran.- ¡Venus será ungida como la líder de las sailor de los planetas interiores y Plutón como la líder de las sailor de los planetas exteriores y se callan, esa es mi última palabra!

-¡Me opongo y rechazo mi puesto como líder de las sailor senshis interiores!.- Exclamo la princesa de Venus levantándose del lugar que le correspondía.- ¡Son siempre los descendientes de Júpiter quienes han asumido el liderazgo y yo no me siento preparada para asumir ese rol. No dudo de las capacidades de la princesa Plutón, pero al menos yo no me siento preparada y no pondré en riesgo mi amistad con la Princesa de Júpiter!

Luna, que llevaba un báculo en mano, se acerco a la princesa de Venus, mirándola con desprecio, golpeándola en el rostro con el báculo, haciendo que un hilo de sangre corriera por el rostro de la princesa, que solo se limito a morderse los labios en un gesto de ira.

-¡Como te atreves Luna, no seas estúpida!.- Grito Júpiter furiosa, levantándose de su lugar, acercándose a Luna, la sacerdotisa del Reino de la Luna.- ¡Tú no eres nadie para golpear a ninguna de nosotras!

-¡Es por eso que te hemos quitado el titulo de líder!.- La miro con desprecio Luna.- ¡Debes de ser una vergüenza para tus padres!

-¿Vergüenza?… ¡Y tú no eres más que una gata rastrera de la Reina Serenity!

Luna sintió que ardió de rabia y levanto su mano dispuesta a golpear a la princesa de Júpiter en el rostro, pero esta con la fuerza característica de los jupiterianos, la tomo del agarre antes de que llegara a tocarla.

-¡No te atrevas Luna!.- Le grito soltándole la mano.

-¡Tu eres quien no se debería atrever a tocar a Luna!.- Espeto la princesa de Urano encarando a Júpiter.- ¡Eres una insolente que te rehúsas a servir a quien tienes servir, pero si te atreves a tocar a un miembro de la realeza Lunar tendrás que pasar por encima mío!… Sinceramente no Venus o cualquiera de las princesas interiores puedan siquiera ostentar el titulo de Líder… Solo son unas débiles.

-¿Y acaso estas tu preparada para ser una líder Princesa de Urano?.- Molesta Mars de ver como trataban a Venus y a Júpiter.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?…¿Ser ungida como líder Urano?… Créeme que jamás te seguiría a ti como líder… Porque tu solo verías el liderazgo como algo de que vanagloriarte.

-¡No lo digas marciana!.- Salto una carcajada la princesa de Urano.- ¡No niegues que te regocijaste de gusto al saber que Júpiter era destituida, seguro tenias contemplado que eras tú a quien elegirían!

-Pues mejor líder que tu si seria.- Le espeto la princesa de Marte en la cara.- ¡Solamente que no seas tú, y si no estoy a favor de que Venus sea la líder no es porque dude de su capacidad, sino porque ella misma ha dicho no querer serlo!

-¡Urano, Marte, por favor dejen de pelear, no es la manera en que se resuelve un conflicto!.- Hablo Mercury, la princesa del hielo y la sabiduría.- ¡Lo mejor sería que el liderazgo se someta a votación, somos nosotras las princesas de nuestros planetas, las sailor senshi y somos nosotras quien por medio de voto deberíamos de elegir a nuestra líder y dejarnos de estúpidas tradiciones o de imponerle el cargo a alguien que no lo desea!

-Sabias palabras Mercury.- Respondió la seria princesa de Saturno.- Creo que sería la mejor manera.

-Además tener dos líderes me parece una estupidez, una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.- Dijo la princesa de Plutón.

-¿Quién se creen ustedes para refutar las decisiones de la soberana reina de la galaxia?.- Hablo Neptuno.- ¡Saturno, Plutón!… ¿Acaso ustedes están de parte de las inner!

-No es que estemos del lado de un bando.- Respondió la princesa de Saturno.- Solamente que somos nosotras a quien una líder debe dirigir, por lo tanto sería mejor si nosotros fuéramos quien decidiéramos.

-Bien Urano y Neptuno.- Hablo Luna mirándolas con agradecimiento.- Veo que son ustedes las únicas que son merecedoras de ostentar el titulo de princesas y sailor senshis… ¡Pero aquí la única palabra que vale es la de nuestra Reina Serenity y la de su futura soberana a quien deben respetar, la princesa Serena!

Dentro de la habitación, no se lograba llegar a un común acuerdo, por lo que se podía escuchar aun fuera, los gritos y discusiones provenientes de cada una de las princesas.

**Época actual, Cafetería "The tea house"**

Pasaron algunos minutos, entre los que ambos platicaban de uno y otro tema, hasta que Makoto entonces se armo de valor y pregunto otra de las cosas que le intrigaban sobre su pasado.

-Neflyte… En el pasado tu y yo… Éramos pareja.- Titubeo Makoto.- ¿Yo te amaba?… Es decir… ¿Nosotros nos amábamos?

Neflyte inhaló y exhalo aire, hasta que abrió la boca para contestar la pregunta de la pelicastaña.

-Si nos amábamos no lo recuerdo.- Dijo el.- Solo recuerdo que eras mi prometida… Eso es todo. Pero debo suponer que te amaba, por algo eras la mujer con la que iba a casarme.

Makoto se quedo pensativa por unos momentos, por lo que Neflyte dedujo que la joven, algo quería preguntar.

-¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

-Sí. Son dos cosas.- Dijo ella.- ¿Recuerdas algo de que yo haya tenido una maldición?… ¿Quiénes eran Thor y Anat?

-Sobre Thor y Anat, no recuerdo nada.- Le respondió Neflyte.- Y sobre que tu tuvieras alguna maldición. La verdad no recuerdo… ¿Pero porque habrías de tener una maldición.

Makoto se mordió el labio inferior y se limito a sonreír.

-Solo se me ocurrió pensarlo.-

**Estudios ABC **

Pensaba seriamente en mudarse al camarín, después de todo pasaba más tiempo allí que en su propia casa, las grabaciones para el video que realizaría junto a Seiya habían comenzado hacia algunas horas, en las cuales no tuvo que cruzarse con él. La verdad era que no quería verlo, no se sentía a gusto con él ni con nadie que no sea Makoto, había comenzado a cerrarse nuevamente, maldijo su suerte por regresar a Japón, tal vez lejos esto no hubiese pasado o tal vez sí, ya no lo sabía, después de todo nunca tuvo la certeza de nada, solo del amor que sentía por él. Volvió a posar su mirada en el dije que colgaba de una cadena entrelazada de oro blanco, la chispa de rubí, con un zafiro azul en medio le trajo los inevitables recuerdos de aquella noche.

_Flash Back_

_-Tyler es en serio, no me gusta esto- repetía una y otra vez la bella mujer de largo cabello ébano, el hombre detrás de ella estaba tapando sus ojos lo que le daba gran inseguridad al caminar, después de todo esos zapatos de tacón no estaban hechos para eso._

_-Deja de quejarte nena- la regañó con delicadeza. -¿Confías en mí?- _

_-Siempre- respondió sonriendo al tiempo que llevaba sus delicadas manos a los fuertes antebrazos de su novio, sí ya era su novio, desde hacía un año, 5 meses, 6 semanas y algunos días, no le avergonzaba admitir que contaba el tiempo que estaban juntos, después de todo era lo que más anhelaba._

_Por su parte el fuerte y apuesto peliazul trataba de llevarla con delicadeza dejándose embriagar por el suave aroma a jazmines que el cabello de la bella mujer desprendía, al fin se detuvieron y él se acercó a su oído._

_-Ya llegamos mi amor- susurró acariciando la blanca piel con su suave aliento. –Sorpresa Rei Hino- sus ojos fueron liberados de la oscuridad con extrema delicadeza, parpadeo un par de veces antes de centrar su mirada en la edificación frente a ella._

_-¿Un Templo Sintoísta?- soltó confundida._

_-Sí-_

_-¿Lo compraste?- bromeó no entendiendo lo que su novio se traía entre manos, mientras levantaba una ceja divertida, lo que hizo reír ruidosamente a su acompañante que se colocó junto a ella. _

_-No, pero creí que este era el lugar correcto para hacer lo que quiero hacer.-_

_La pelinegra se sentía cada vez más perdida, realmente no entendía a donde se dirigía todo esto, con su Fénix todo era posible. _

_-¿Planeas convertirte?- fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente él solo sonrió parándose frente a ella._

_-Si es necesario sí- habló con seriedad mientras clavaba sus hermosos ojos azules en ella._

_-Tyler…- intentó hablar pero fue silenciada por un delicado beso en su boca._

_-Rei, desde el día que te conocí, que te vi en esa pasarela – se corrigió.- supe que tú eras la indicada, tu eres todo en mi vida y no me avergüenzo de decirlo todos los días y agradecerle a lo que sea que haya arriba.- dijo señalando con su dedo índice al firmamento. – por ponerte en mi camino._

_-Tyler- balbució sonrojada. _

_-Lo que trato de decirte, mira no soy de los que tienen una gran boda, no me gustan ese tipo de formalidades, pero yo mi amor- dijo tomando su blanca y pequeña mano y colocándola sobre su fuerte pecho, donde se sentía a su corazón golpeando contra él descontroladamente. –Yo puedo prometerte lealtad, fidelidad eterna, mi amor por ti jamás morirá y quiero, necesito tenerte conmigo.-_

_-Te amo- soltó la pelinegra von total ternura. _

_-Rei es que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y quise traerte aquí porque sé que este lugar es importante para ti, más allá de todo y jamás faltaría el respeto a esa creencia.- hablaba con una seriedad particular en su voz, esa que solo utilizaba para referirse a lo que verdaderamente importa y a la vez con una ternura poco vista en el mismo Tyler Black. _

_Las lagrimas se amotinaron en los ojos amatistas, y comenzaron a caer cuando la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la bella mujer se mostro en su esplendor. _

_-Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- y así de fácil lo dijo._

_Unieron sus labios con suavidad, para luego ejercer un poco de más presión, Tyler posó su mano en la delgada cintura de la sacerdotisa aproximándolo a él mientras que con su mano libre peinaba hacia atrás los mechones negros que caían sobre ese bello rostro. La lengua masculina rozó a penas esos labios rojizos que tanto amaba y estos se abrieron permitiéndole la entrada a la gloria, intensificando el beso, apenas se separaron para tomar aire el peliazul sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un estuche algo grande para contener un anillo y se lo entregó a la chica, sin alejarse demasiado. La pelinegra lo abrió con entusiasmo y allí descansando sobre el terciopelo blanco se encontraba el collar de oro blanco, con el colgante más maravilloso, un rubí con bordes irregulares con un corazón de zafiro azul, subió el rostro sin borrar esa sonrisa que tanto lo había enamorado._

_-No somos comunes, jamás podría darte algo común- se explicó. –Otra cosa… feliz cumpleaños Rei Hino, mi amor, mi todo….-_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro amenazando con arruinar el maquillaje que había llevado horas, intentó calmarse y secar las gotas de agua salada con extremo cuidado, peinó su largo cabello por tercera vez y se dispuso a vestirse para la última toma del día, sería una sencilla al parecer solo debía permanecer sentada en un sillón con algún gesto que luego le indicarían, se puso unos pantalones color azul marino bastantes ajustados, y una blusa de mangas largas holgada blanca, unas botas de piel en marrón y su cabello suelto. Salió de su vestuario y se perfiló para el estudio, tenía aún la mirada perdida y eso no la previno de estrellarse directamente contra alguien, cayendo hacia atrás, pero unos fuertes brazos evitaron la caída.

-Disculpe yo…- la pelinegra comenzó a disculparse, pero solo consiguió que un hilo de voz saliera de su garganta, alzó su mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que la hicieron perderse un instante.

-¿Estás bien Rei?- preguntó con tono suave, nunca la había tenido tan cerca de él, aun tenía sus brazos tomando su pequeña cintura y esa mirada amatista clavada en sus ojos.

**Casa de Serena y Darien**

Serena bajo las escaleras de su casa, y al llegar a la sala miro a su marido durmiendo en uno de los sofá de la sala. Sabía que en media hora Darien tenía que ir de regreso al hospital, puesto que ese día se quedaría a hacer guardia, pues cada una vez al mes, le tocaba hacerlo.

Se acerco lentamente al sillón y se sentó en el borde de este, mirando dormir a Darien. Recordaba como cuando era una adolescente, muchas veces soñó con casarse con Darien, creería que con el matrimonio llegaría a completar la felicidad soñada y que de esa manera sentiría a Darien seguro para siempre, sin el latente temor de que alguien le fuera a arrebatar su amor.

Llevo una de sus blancas y delicadas al rostro de su marido, acariciando sus mejillas, se agacho un poco, acercando su rostro al de Darien, estaba a punto de besarlo, cuando miro que el joven medico abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con los ojos de ella.

-¿Qué hora es?- Rompió el silencio Darien, empujando suavemente a su esposa para sentarse.

-Aun falta media hora para que tengas que estar en el hospital Darien.- Sonrió Serena.

Darien hizo una mueca de desagrado y se levanto para después tomar la bata blanca que se encontraba en uno de los sillones.

-Debo irme Serena.- Dijo el.- Ya es tarde.

-Falta media hora… Además, en 15 minutos estarías en el hospital no esta tan lejos.- Dijo Serena.- ¿No sabes que día es hoy?… Hoy se celebra un mes más de nuestro matrimonio.

-Serena, ya tenemos cuatro años de casados.- Respondió Darien.-

-Cuatro años con 3 meses hasta el día de hoy.- Dijo Serena.- ¿No podrías no ir a trabajar y quedarte conmigo?… Podrías pedirle a Motoki que te cambie el día y cubrirlo cuando a él le toque.

-Serena, soy médico.- Dijo Darien.- Me tomo mi profesión en serio. No puedo estar cambiando guardias y turnos a mi antojo.

-Pero cuando Motoki te ha pedido que le hagas un cambio siempre lo aceptas… ¿Acaso el no puede hacer algo por ti?

-Cuando le he hecho un cambio de turno a Motoki es porque en verdad él ha tenido algo importante que hacer ese día.

Darien se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso casto en la frente, para después salir del departamento y dejar a su esposa, con aquel sentimiento de inmenso vacío en su corazón. Aquel sentimiento que pensó que llenaría cuando se casara con Darien, comprando que no fue así, aquel que pensó se llenaría cuando tuviera un hijo de él, y ahora que estaba embarazada, lejos de sentir más cerca a su marido lo sentía mas distante.

-Seiya.- Balbuceo con lagrimas que amenazaban de salir de sus ojos, recordando como antaño ya lo había rechazado por su amor por Darien. Fue entonces que se pregunto que hubiera sido si en vez de escoger a Darien, hubiera escogido a Seiya. 

**Estudios ABC**

-Seiya- murmuró, algo en ella se alertó debía soltarse, sin embargo su cuerpo no respondió, algo en la calidez que emanaba el pelinegro la hacía sentirse extrañamente reconfortada.

-¿Te lastimaste?- insistió él sin separarse, no sabía por qué, no entendía pero el tenerla tan cerca despertaba una sensación en su pecho de posesión, jamás había tenido esa perspectiva de ella, tan cerca sintiendo su cálido aliento contra su piel, sin embargo algo resultaba familiar.

-Sí, gracias- dijo al fin ella, separándose de él y librándose de su agarre. –Debo ir al piso.- se limitó a informar y comenzó a caminar.

-Lo sé, yo también grabaremos juntos- ambos se dirigieron al lugar, la pelinegra evitó la mirada del menor de los Kou en todo momento, hacía días que no se sentía ella misma y cada detalle la alteraba.

El director les indicó sus posiciones, ella debía estar sentada junto a Seiya mientras él cantaba, debía abrazarlo y acercarse a él como si fuera a besarlo, la toma se realizo varias veces por cuestiones técnicas, pero en repetidas ocasiones el director señaló que Rei debía verse como una mujer enamorada, como si realmente deseara a ese hombre y simplemente su gesto era sobreactuado.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó por cuarta vez, el director pidió que se tomen un momento y luego lo intentarían por última vez, intentó calmarse se sentía alterada, frustrada, ¿qué era lo complicado del asunto? Muchas veces trabajó con otras personas y simplemente en ese momento no estaba ahí, su mente estaba nublada.

-Oye Rei- sintió que el pelinegro la llamaba, ella solo lo miró de reojo. –Debes estar cansada lo entiendo, has tenido un viaje interesante, luego llegas y te encuentras con más trabajo, además de ciertas cosas que pasaron.- esto último lo dijo entre dientes intentado no darle tanta importancia. -Pero tranquilízate, no me gusta verte tan seria, te prefiero cuando me gritas- comenzó a entablar la charla con una sonrisa de lado al tiempo que la sacerdotisa volteaba a verlo con esas urbes amatistas que a cualquiera lo dejaría sin aliento.

-Mira cuando yo no puedo concentrarme recurro a momentos o personas en mi cabeza, solo piensa en alguien que realmente quieras besar- soltó un consejo sabio, pero que sabía que de alguna manera le dolía, puesto que no pensaba que sería tan repulsivo para la hermosa amatista.

-¿Y en quién piensas tu?- soltó de repente tomándolo por sorpresa, se removió incomodo en el asiento y luego aclaró la garganta.

-En nadie en especial- respondió mirándola a los ojos. –Si la chica de turno con la que tengo que grabar me gusta o al menos me atrae no necesito nada más.- explicó. Se quedaron en silencio luego de aquél comentario y fue cuando él pudo darse cuenta de que tan vacio sonó aquello, sin embargo era su elección, no podía permitir hundirse nuevamente en ese sentimiento que de maravilloso no tuvo nada, la observó por el rabillo del ojo, ella se veía agotada, estaba pálida y los círculos negros bajo sus ojos aunque maquillada, a tan corta distancia no podían ser disimulados, extendió suavemente su mano para tocar la mejilla de la pelinegra que al instante se sobresaltó, sin embargo no se alejó.

-¿Estás enferma Rei?- preocupado el cantante, su semblante cambió y se puso serio. –No parece que tengas fiebre- se puso delante de ella y clavó su mirada con mayor autoridad. –No estás comiendo bien ¿verdad?, no puedes descuidarte así, hablaré con Makoto, te podría pasar algo- y así el pelinegro siguió hablando, ella ya no lo oía, solo podía pensar que hacía tiempo nadie se interesaba así en ella, y ese sentimiento la hizo pensar nuevamente en Tyler.

La pelinegra solo lo observó en silencio, iba a responder pero el director y los asistentes llegaron y se dispusieron a intentar conseguir la última toma del día. Se colocaron en sus lugares, las luces estaban listas, la pista de música sonando y oyeron la orden de "ACCIÓN", esta vez la toma salía a la perfección, Rei se veía más distendida, enamorada y extremadamente sensual, pero lo mejor era que Seiya respondía aún mejor, como si esos ojos lo hubiesen embrujado, como si esa boca fuera agua fresca en medio del desierto, sin duda la mejor.

**Calles de Tokio, días después**

Los observaba minuciosamente, hacía varios días que lo hacía, siguiendo a cada uno de ellos, pero jamás se percataron de su presencia, no podía creer que estas personas fueron alguna vez las encargadas de proteger el imperio Lunar, ninguno estaba preparado para hacerlo. Había logrado hasta hacer un itinerario con los horarios de cada uno, qué es lo que hacían, a donde iban, con quién se frecuentaban, a la hora que iban a la cama si lo hacían solos o no, que les gustaba, que no. Y creyó que iba a ser agotador, pero resultó más fácil de lo planeado, aún así los veía muy ciegos, nadie notaba los verdaderos cambios entre ellos. El hecho de que la pequeña dama no naciera aún, estando su Princesa embarazada parecía no afectarles, no podía entender cómo no tenían preguntas con todo lo ocurrido, pero por otro lado recordó las sabias palabras que alguna vez alguien le dijo "todo en el vida llega" y sí, ya llegaría el momento que esa venda que cubría sus ojos se cayera y demostrara al fin la catástrofe que se aproximaba.

Volvió a posar su mirada en él, parecía tan agotado, sabía que cuanto más pensaba las cosas más se agotaba y eso era lo que ocurría, el futuro príncipe de la Tierra estaba agitado, algo le molestaba, pero no venía al caso qué. Dirigió entonces su mirada a su acompañante, la rubia de coletas, con un vientre aunque pequeño, ya notorio, esa debía ser la Princesa de la Luna, parecía distraída, ni siquiera había notado que algo afectaba a su esposo. Bufó por lo bajo.

Recorrió con la mirada hacia un costado, ahí estaban Luna y Artemis, no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a este último.

-El noble entre los nobles- dejó escapar con voz melancólica, pero su mirada se endureció al verla a ella, se había decepcionado tanto de ella, sin embargo era hora de olvidar lo que sentía y concentrarse en su misión. Había tenido oportunidad de ver a las demás Sailors, no entendía cómo o por qué Mercurio no tenía ideado aún un plan, cuál era el motivo de Júpiter para no tomar cartas en el asunto, por qué Venus se mostraba tranquila, impasible y sobre todo, qué le ocurría a Mars por qué no previno nada, por qué su intuición fallaba, eso no debía ocurrir, de todas las Sailors ella era la más perceptiva, la indispensable como única sacerdotisa que puede predecir fortunas o desastres en el futuro, ella siempre ha podido, pero esta vez algo andaba mal con ella y parecía que nadie lo notaba o tal vez ya a nadie le importaba, apretó sus puños, logrando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, Phoenix era peligrosa, era destrucción era apocalipsis y parecía que a nadie le interesaba.

En el momento que supo que las outter no estaban en el país sonrió para sí, era tan típico de ellas huir dejando solas al resto, pero siempre al final se arrepentían y volvían, porque a pesar de todo, algo de compasión les quedaba en sus corazones. Lamentó por lo bajo la mala salud de la pequeña Hotaru, lamentándose más aún por el desenlace que creía inminente. Pensó nuevamente en la Sailor del tiempo y elevó una plegaria.

-Ojala el Kami las ilumine- deseó con anhelo, aflojó sus manos, se dio media vuelta y se marchó, no tenía caso quedarse en ese callejón oscuro más tiempo, ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba, pero aún así debía mantenerse cerca, muy cerca.

**n/a: Hola a todo/as! Bueno luego de una larga ausencia aquí estamos con más de esta historia, hemos tenido algunas situaciones personales. Quiero decirles a todos lo que siguen esta historia que quédense tranquilos jamás dejaríamos una historia inconclusa, además ésta en particular ésta completamente planeada, desde el primer día sabías el desenlace y solo queda ir plasmándolo, ciertamente nos ayudaría saber qué opinan si les gusta lo que leen, si tienen inquietudes, en fin, ojalá dejen su opinión. Un saludo a todos y trataremos de actualizar antes de las fiestas, pero si no es así les deseo UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO! Que el año que viene sea mejor o tan bueno como este que se va…. (si actualizamos antes de las fiestas volveré a decir esto jajaja)**

**Saludos, Nick Rivers.**

**Notas Finales: Hola chicas, aquí reportándose Madeimoselle Rousseau, si antes de que alguien reclame, no hemos podido actualizar, en gran medida porque mi lap top tuvo unos fallos (pero ya la arregle) y también, porque no decirlo abiertamente, debido a mi pereza y a mi bloqueo mental, que gracias al Kami creo que ya se quito de lado. Como ya saben, las protagonistas de esta historia son Rei y Mako (obvio lo dice en el chapter), pero platicando con Nicky hemos llegado a la conclusión de darle más espacio al resto de Sailors, quienes ya me conocen, saben que no me gusta centrarme solo en la protagonista del fic (o en este caso las protagonistas), así que prometemos un poco más de las otras. Esperemos que les guste el capitulo y como cada quince días (que es como publicaremos) lucharemos por no hacer del fic una comedia (esa es Nicky hahaha) o un Lemon con tintes de angst (esa fui yo).**

Ya por último, y dejándome de tanto discurso mareador (es que ando inspirada haha), les recomiendo (si es que gustan claro) leer un nuevo fic que estoy escribiendo, se llama "Ángel Caído", tiene como protagonista a Makoto y como co-protagonistas a Amy y Rei. Si las puse a ellas tres como principales es porque a mi parecer son las tres inner menos tomadas en cuenta... ¿La trama?... Dos chicas asesinas sádicas (con motivos) Makoto y Rei quienes para variar viven en la misma casa que Amy (la chica policía que está investigando sobre dichos asesinatos). Si, se que quizá a muchos no les guste como genero el crimen, pero es un fic general, también hay angst, romance, lemon y drama.

Bien, por último, saluditos a todas.

Atte:

Madeimoselle Rousseau.


	12. Chapter 12 Tiempo de Cambios

**Tiempo de cambios**

_La razón se compone de verdades que hay que decir y de verdades que hay que callar. _

**Milenio de Plata años antes de la invasión **

_La noche era fría, más fría de las que alguna vez recordó, es que el palacio Lunar no gozaba del clima que él disfrutaba de su planeta, Júpiter era el planeta más privilegiado en cuanto a clima, mientras más viajaba y recorría, más amaba su planeta natal, el cual había abandonado por visitas protocolares hacía ya un año jupiteriano. _

_Su padre, el Rey de Júpiter había decidido entregar en tan solo unos días su reinado a su único hijo, el gran Thor, domador de caballos, el grande, es por ello que su misión como conciliador y presentación en los altos círculos se había forjado en el último tiempo, suspiró y clavó su mirada violeta al cielo oscuro iluminado por aquél planeta llamado Tierra, se veía especialmente hermoso esa noche, sus recuerdos no pudieron evitar volar hacia aquella hermosa joven que se había topado con él en los pasillos del palacio hacía solo unas cuantas horas._

_-Anat- _

_Mencionó con devoción, sabía quién era ella ahora, pero no lo supo en el momento que al chocar la muchacha había caído al suelo, llevó una mano a su frente y rió, "un verdadero estúpido en materia de conquistas" se dijo así mismo, el largo cabello negro de la mujer flotó en la caída junto a su hermoso vestido blanco y rojo vaporoso, pero lo que lo impacto fue esa chispa en sus ojos verdes. Trató de ayudarla a incorporarse, pero la orgullosa joven lo rechazó._

_¿Lo imaginó o ella lo había llamado "Estúpido cabeza de chorlito"?, sacudió su cabeza, sí lo había hecho, genial, una mujer llamaba así al heredero al trono de Júpiter, y no pudo evitar sonreírle, no pasó por alto que la muchacha se enfadó por aquel gesto y con mentón en alto lo esquivó, no sin antes mirarlo con desdén y ahí lo supo, esa jovencita sería para él. Sorpresivo fue cuando uno de los guardias que presenció a lo lejos dicho episodio le comunicó quién era ella, palideció, temió por integridad y por unos segundos se imaginó a su padre gritando a los cuatro vientos lo despistado que podía ser y las consecuencias que esto traería. _

_Ella no era cualquier mujer, pero no por saber su rango y condición fue lo que la hacía especial, más bien esa muchacha ya le parecía única, por su belleza y sin duda su carácter. _

_Unos brazos alrededor de su cuello lo sacaron de sus pensamientos._

_-¿Qué ocurre querido Thor?- la suave y melodiosa voz de la princesa Serenity heredera al trono Lunar lo llamó con especial dulzura._

_Giró para ver a la mujer de cabellos platinados y hermosos ojos violáceos, su delicada inocencia sin duda le jugaba a favor en cuanto a belleza, sin embargo y a pesar de los intentos por corresponderla, no había podido hacerlo, y ahora menos que nunca, no con esa muchacha dando vueltas en su cabeza._

_-Princesa- la saludó haciendo una reverencia, la oyó reír._

_-No hagas eso tonto. – le dijo con tono pícaro. –No sabes cómo he esperado tu llegada.- se acercó a él peligrosamente, y un brillo en sus ojos violetas lo paralizó, con sutil y especial delicadeza la alejó un poco de sí._

_-No es correcto Princesa.- _

_-¿Qué cosa? Por favor Thor, todos esperan que nosotros nos casemos, no creo que sea mal visto una cercanía de este tipo- dijo mordiéndose su labio. _

_Y esa era la verdad, tanto el pueblo, como los gobernantes esperaban una alianza entre la Princesa de la Luna, soberana suprema y el Príncipe Thor, heredero al trono de Júpiter, planeta por excelencia protector del reinado, cuna de líderes. Sin embargo, y aún ante las insistencias de su padre, él no amaba a Serenity, ella le parecía una persona maravillosa, pero no podía obligarse a amarla, en ese instante la imagen de aquella joven de largo cabello negro y hermosos ojos verdes cruzó por su mente. _

_-Lo lamento Serenity- dijo él con pesar desviando su mirada del rostro de la chica. –Pero yo no te correspondo de esa manera, eres una persona maravillosa y especial para mí, pero no de la manera para desposarte.- las palabras de Thor se clavaron en su pecho como dagas hirviendo, era un secreto a voces que ella lo amaba desde la infancia y pese a todos sus intentos el príncipe no la notaba. _

_La princesa estaba inmóvil, lo miraba con un dolor indescriptible, pero sabía que si hacia algún escándalo perdería no solo su posibilidad de matrimonio, si no también cualquier simpatía que él pudiera tenerle. _

_Sonrió con melancolía, evitó la mirada del futuro rey, era mejor que no descubriera en su mirada que ella no se rendiría, pensaría en algo, unas risas le hicieron voltear en dirección al este, donde Thor ya había pasado su vista, dos mujeres hablaban y reían, no era difícil distinguir que una de ellas era una doncella, y la otra, la otra era la todopoderosa Anat. _

_Podría reconocerla donde sea, sin embargo sus pensamiento poco felices para con la muchacha de cabello negro fueron interrumpidos por un suspiro que salió de los labios del príncipe, no era tonta, Anat era bellísima y no permitiría que Thor se acerque ella, haría lo que sea para separarlos, no los dejaría ser felices, de repente el príncipe comenzó a caminar en dirección a la mujer dejándola atrás, apretó sus puños con furia, maldijo en sus adentros a la muchacha, al príncipe y todos aquellos que propiciaran su amor._

_Dos meses después se anunciaba el matrimonio entre el ya consolidado Rey De Júpiter y la Princesa Anat, la unión de dos potencias, no pasaría mucho a que dieran herederos a la corona, y aquello era lógico, fue cuando lo decidió si su maldición no los alcanzó a ellos, al menos lo haría a su descendencia. _

**Época actual, departamento de Diamante**

Diamante se encontraba sentado frete al escritorio negro que se encontraba dentro de la habitación de blancas paredes que compartía con su Amy, tecleando en la computadora portátil para responder a un correo electrónico que le había enviado su representante donde le informaba que en la próxima semana tendría algunos eventos a los que acudir como firma de autógrafos y algunas entrevistas que dar. Desde que se había lanzado al aire los promocionales de su película "Corazón de Dragón", en el cual él era el protagonista había perdido un poco de su privacidad la cual empezaba a echar de menos. Se estaba haciendo común que últimamente, al llegar a un restaurante o algún lugar público acompañado de Amy se le acercara alguna fanática para pedirle un autógrafo o tomarse una fotografía con él, lo cual a veces llegaba a exasperarle, pero claro, ese era el precio de la fama y lo estaba pagando.

-¡Maldita maquina!.- Gruño molesto al ver que la pantalla de la computadora se ponía en negro.- ¡Dame imagen maldito aparato endemoniado!

Amy que se encontraba recostada en la cama, estudiando para un examen que tenía en la facultad en los próximos días se levantó y caminó hacia donde estaba su novio, posando sus manos en los hombros de él.

-Mi amor, que rápido pierdes la paciencia.- Dijo Amy mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Diamante sonrió al escuchar la dulce voz de su novia. Ciertamente desde que se le había dado una oportunidad de rehacer a la vida, había cambiado mucho, ya no era la misma persona cuya mente estaba corrompida por el gran sabia, pero como un humano que ahora era, conservaba lógicamente defectos como cualquier persona.

-Mi amor.- Habló Diamante dando vuelta en la silla giratoria para quedar frente a su novia y tomándola en sus brazos la obligo a sentarse en sus piernas.- No sé cómo me soportas… tengo un carácter endemoniado… ¿Verdad?.

Amy sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso en los labios.

-Así es mi amor, tienes un carácter endemoniado. Sería bueno que trates de controlar tu ira.- Dijo Amy.

-Entonces es bueno tenerte a ti que eres tan paciente conmigo.

Diamante y Amy se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos y comenzaron a besarse desenfrenadamente. Diamante sintió la necesidad de tocarla, hacerle el amor y la levanto en sus brazos para depositarla suavemente en la cama.

-Te amo.- Susurro Amy respirando agitadamente mientras sentía como Diamante besaba su cuello y bajaba lentamente los tirantes de su vestido. Ambos sabían lo que pasaría de un momento a otro, pero entonces se escucho el sonido del timbre de la puerta, trataron de ignorarlo, pensando que sería un vendedor que se retiraría, pero el timbre sonó una y otra vez por lo que Diamante se levanto con cara de frustración.

-Ni modo querida.- Dijo Diamante.- Creo que ya será en otra ocasión… Iré a ver a quién demonios se le ocurre venir a molestar tan temprano.

Diamante bajo hasta la sala y al abrir se encontró con su querido hermano menor, con Zafiro. Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, puesto que Diamante estaba en Nueva York, pero no era precisamente en ese momento que hubiera querido tenerlo de visita.

-Hermano.- Balbuceo Diamante entrecortadamente.

-¡Diamante!.- Exclamo Zafiro.- Que gusto me da verte.- Zafiro se separo un poco de su hermano y al verle la camisa desabotonada supuso que había llegado en mal momento.- ¿Interrumpí algo?… Porque si es así puedo venir en otro momento.

-Claro que no Zafiro, ya te extrañaba, pasa.

**Marrakech, Marruecos**

En el corazón de "La perla del Sur" rodeado al sudeste por las montañas nevadas, el único lugar del mundo donde su hechizo cae sobe sus visitantes, entre los antiguos castillos y grandes jardines, los turistas se amontonaban en la entrada del gran autódromo esperando por la carreras más importante de cada año que esta vez se desarrollaría en Marruecos "El Campeonato Mundial de Motociclismo de Resistencia" , en el cuál los representantes de las más importantes marcas mostrarían todo y darían todo.

Aún en su camerino privado el hombre del cual todos esperan que gane el gran premio se encontraba pensativo, antes de cada carrera siempre meditaba, tan contrario a lo que todos pensarían, necesitaba conectarse con él mismo, recordar qué hacía allí, dicha costumbre se intensificó al conocerla, pero no había por qué pensar en ello, ahora estaba solo.

"_El éxito es la realización progresiva de un sueño"_

Le había dicho alguna vez, nunca notó la falta que ella le hacía hasta ahora, su cable a tierra, estaba a miles de kilómetros de él y no solo en distancia, logró con su acto, egoísta o no, que Rei lo arranque de su corazón, estaba seguro de ello.

-Tyler- lo llamaron desde la puerta, apenas abrió sus ojos y sin moverse los dirigió hacia la persona que lo solicitaba, Alex Johnson, su joven asistente, el muchacho apenas superaba los 18 años, era delgado y no muy alto, cabello castaño corto, piel blanca y unos enormes ojos color cafés que solo competían con el tamaño de su sonrisa, el aspecto soñador y la bondad irradiaban del joven, una persona digna de confiar y que hacía su trabajo no importa qué, razón por la cual el equipo lo había contratado y la razón de Tyler para dejarlo manejar ciertos asuntos que él consideraba suyos.

-¿Qué sucede Alex?- respondió sin inmutarse.

-Te necesitamos en el taller, al parecer el Sr. Hiu quiere comentarte algo.- comunicó ante la cara de enfado de su superior, era muy sabido que Tyler era un perfeccionista y que a horas antes de la carrera le tuviera que comentar algo, no le agradaba.

-Estaré ahí en un segundo.- dijo al fin mientras volvía a su pose de meditación.

-Está bien Tyler.- dicho esto cerró la puerta, pero al voltear chocó contra alguien, algo aturdido levanto la vista.- Sr. Tenoh- se sorprendió el muchacho ante la presencia de Haruka Tenoh, corredor estrella y compañero de quipo de su superior.

-Hola pequeño- saludó con voz profunda mientras que detrás de él, una mujer de cabellos aguamarina le sonreía amablemente.

-Srita. Kaioh- se inclinó ante ella con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Con permiso pequeño, estoy buscando al Fénix, ¿está aquí?-

-Sí Sr. Tenoh, pero está meditando.- informó el muchacho aún más sonrojado ante la mirada de la hermosa mujer que siempre acompañaba a la rubia.

-Deberé esperar entonces.- repuso y el niño solo sonrió y siguió su camino no sin antes inclinarse con respeto.

-Qué curioso muchachito, ¿no crees Haruka?- dijo la peliverde con una sonrisa.

-Curioso sí, pero dista de ser un muchachito ya está creciendo.- repuso para luego girarse hacia la puerta y golpear con firmeza.

Algunos pasos se escucharon y de pronto la puerta se abrió dejando ver al increíble Tyler "Fénix" Black enfundado ya en su traje rojo y negro con un gran símbolo azul en su pecho, este era como una pica y dentro de ella un ave en llamas se extendía en su esplendor.

-Tenoh- saludó el corredor con una gran sonrisa mientras estrechaban sus manos. -¡Qué sorpresa! Me habían dicho que seguías en Budapest, no estaban seguros que correrías.-

-No me perdería esto por nada Fénix.- respondió con media sonrisa mientras Tyler se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

-Hola Michiru, ¿cómo has estado?- saludó en cuanto vio a la mujer.

-Bien, gracias Tyler, ¿y tú?- respondió ya dentro del lugar cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Algo cansado, últimamente los cambios de clima me están afectando más de la cuenta, ¿han notado lo extraño que es?- dijo el peliazul con una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- interrogó Haruka con cierto interés.

-Los cambios climáticos- reiteró.- por momentos hace mucho frío, pero luego de repente un aire caliente como si fuera fuego golpea, han reportado pérdidas de cosechas y grandes maremotos, en fin solo lo leí esta mañana.- repuso restándole interés mientras ambas senshis se miraban con preocupación. –Y bien, ¿a qué debo tu presencia Tenoh?- interrogó con cierto brillo en sus ojos, si bien eran compañeros y compartían la pasión por la velocidad, no solían sentarse a charlar ni mucho menos, sin duda Haruka se traía algo entre manos y él no sería el chivo expiatorio de nadie, la senshi de Urano sonrió de costado, envestida en su traje verde y azul, con su personalidad masculina la que todos conocían en su lugar de trabajo tomó asiento y se cruzó de piernas atrayendo a Michiru hacia ella.

-Sólo saber cómo estabas, fue una pena que hayas estado por Tokio cuando nosotros tuvimos que viajar.- dijo sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí?- soltó con cierta pizca de desconfianza, él era un hombre de instintos y su instinto le gritaba que saliera de allí.

-Bueno porque tú sales con Rei Hino, ella es amiga de unos…. Conocidos.- escoger esa palabra no era para nada casual, todo en ella era calculado, y esta visita también lo era, desconfiaba muchísimo de las inners, y temía que en algún momento de tonta pasión cegada por la entrega, la antigua sacerdotisa del Templo Hikaga hubiese dicho más de la cuenta, aunque no era solo eso, simplemente Haruka Tenoh no confiaba en nadie de ese círculo y eso incluía a su viejo colega, Tyler Black.

-Sí… es cierto - respondió el peliazul bajando su mirada, y como la intuición era asignatura aprobada para ambas mujeres éstas lo entendieron de inmediato: volvió a arruinar todo. ¿Pero… y si no? y si esta vez la sailor de fuego lo dejó, ¿si esta vez el estúpido Darien Chiba cumplió su amenaza de abandonar a su princesa?

Era mucho más fácil sacarle información a un ignorante total que a cualquiera de esas muchachitas, que a Luna o a ese otro que llaman Artemis, el que sin duda no las apoyaría jamás.

-¿Sucede algo Tyler?- interrogó inocentemente la hermosa peliverde atrayendo la mirada del hombre, un brillo especial se vio en ella, definitivamente no era una persona fácil de manipular y ya estaba al tanto de que sea lo que sea con esas preguntas solo querían información, para qué no lo sabía ni le importaba, pero no hablaría de Rei con ellos, no hablaría de Rei con nadie, porque Rei era sólo de él, jamás la compartiría ni siquiera en una charla.

-Nada malo- soltó con una sonrisa de costado. –Solo que Hiu me llamó hace un rato al taller y temo que esté esperando por mí.- se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia la mujer rubia. –Nos vemos en la pista Tenoh, ese trofeo es nuestro- sonrió con convicción mientras el mismo gesto aparecía en la cara de la ojiazul.

-Claro que sí Fénix, claro que si.- asintió mientras el hombre saludaba a Michiru con un gesto y salía del lugar.

Ambas quedaron en silencio, hasta que con la misma calma y la misma sonrisa en su rostro Neptuno rompió el silencio.

-Tyler… un muchacho...- lo pensó un segundo para encontrar la palabra acertada, siempre la palabra justa, -peculiar… no me cae bien- sentenció ante la mirada atenta de Haruka. –Hay que mantenernos cerca….-

**Departamento de Diamante, Japón**

Diamante se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala, mientras escuchaba como su hermano le relataba lo sucedido con Makoto.

-¿Entonces ya no trabajas con ella? - Pregunto Diamante.

-No.- Dijo Zafiro.- Lo que sucede es que me ofrecieron un trabajo en otra compañía pero bueno, le sigo llevando la contabilidad a Makoto porque le tengo aprecio, solo le mando los estados de cuenta y los balances vía Internet.

Diamante conocía a su hermano, sabía que si había abandonado su trabajo en el "Mako's Garden" no era precisamente por aburrimiento de estar en el restaurante. Muchas veces había notado que le agradaba en demasía la compañía de Makoto Kino.

-¿No será que lo que en realidad deseas es evitar a Makoto?-

Zafiro se sobresalto ante el comentario de su hermano, ciertamente nunca le escondió que Makoto le parecía atractiva y que le gustaba, pero nunca hablo de sentir algo por ella.

-Claro que no.-

-Hermano, no me mientas.- Dijo Diamante.- Conozco a mi pequeño hermano… Te enamoraste de Makoto Kino… ¿Cierto?-

Zafiro dibujo una sonrisa forzada y tomo una bocanada de aire.

-Para que te voy a mentir Diamante.- Balbuceo con pesar.- Makoto es una mujer muy linda, amable con sus empleados y con todo mundo, alegraba el día de todos en el restaurante con su sonrisa, es dulce, tierna y cariñosa… Pero un amor entre tres no sustenta y ganó el médico Furuhata.-

Diamante dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano, esa era su manera de demostrarle el cariño.

-Siempre supe que esa chica te gustaba Zaf, Makoto es una mujer muy linda como tú lo dices, te enamoraste de ella, pero veras que después lo superas. Los desamores son parte de la vida.-

-Lo sé.- Dijo Zafiro.- No quiero perder la amistad de Makoto, pero por lo pronto creo que manteniendo un poco de distancia estaré mejor. Cuando sienta que lo he superado podre acercarme de nuevo a ella.-

-¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Amy en Nueva York?- cambió el tema.

Diamante iba a responderle la pregunta a su hermano, pero entonces la voz de Amy los interrumpió, haciendo acto de presencia con una falda en color negro, medias del mismo tono y un sweater en color azul.

-Hola Zafiro.- Saludo Amy al ver en casa a su cuñado.

-Hola Amy, que gusto verte de nuevo.- Respondió Zafiro.- ¿Vas a salir?

-Así es, iré a reunirme con las chicas.- Dijo Amy.- Gusto en saludarte y a ti mi amor te veo en la noche.- Se dirigió finalmente Amy a Diamante para darle un beso antes de despedirse.

**Cafetería Sakura's Garden**

El día era nublado, y el sol estaba oculto esa tarde, por lo que hacía que el clima de verano que ya estaba saliendo para pasar al otoño fuera agradable. Sentadas a las afueras de una cafetería, en una mesa alejada de los demás comensales, se encontraban Mina, Serena, Amy, Rei y Makoto. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no compartían tiempo a solas como cuando eran unas adolescentes de 14 años y eso debido a que hasta ahora no se había presentado un nuevo enemigo que pusiera en peligro a la galaxia y porque no decirlo, también, por las obligaciones que consigo llevaba la vida profesional de cada una.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienen que decirnos?.- Pregunto Serena posando sus ojos en Rei y Makoto que eran quienes habían invitado al resto a la reunión en dicha cafetería.- Hace mucho que no nos reunimos como en los viejos tiempos solo con el afán de convivir. Es algo relacionado con el nuevo enemigo… ¿Cierto? - Pregunto temerosa Serena.

-No precisamente por nuestra parte.- Respondió Makoto que si bien había tenido contacto con Phoenix, el hecho de hablarlo con el resto de las chicas le daba un poco de incomodidad, pues no sabía cómo lo fueran a tomar.

-Tranquila Serena.- Puso Mina una mano en el hombro de su amiga.- Hace meses que no te veo porque yo estaba fuera de Tokio, pero noto que ya no tienes esa chispa de alegría que antes te caracterizaba… ¿Sucede algo malo?

Serena se quedo pensativa, recordando las pesadillas que había tenido donde ella hacia un pacto con Phoenix. No quería pensar que en el pasado ella hubiera hecho algo tan terrible como eso, lo cual ahora amenazara la paz del universo, en el cual vivían sus amigas, sus padres, su marido y ahora también su futuro bebe.

-No es nada.- Dijo Serena.- Es que esto de que Phoenix no dé la cara me tiene intranquila. Además… ¿Por qué hemos hecho una reunión aquí y no en casa de Luna?… Creo yo que ella debería estar aquí para guiarnos.

-No Serena.- Dijo Rei.- Si hicimos esta reunión aquí fue precisamente para evitar que Luna esté presente en esta plática.

-Esto no me gusta nada.- Dijo Serena.- Luna siempre ha estado con nosotros, es quien nos guía.

-Mira Serena, en el pasado éramos mas inexpertas de lo que ahora somos.- Habló Makoto.- Le agradezco mucho a Luna el hecho de que nos haya guiado, que nos haya instruido como senshis, que nos haya hecho saber quiénes fuimos en el pasado y cuál es nuestra misión ahora para con el universo… Pero creo que ya somos lo suficientemente adultas y con algo más de madurez para tomar decisiones al respecto… Somos nosotras quienes hemos muerto en cada batalla, quienes hemos peleado así que creo que las decisiones las debemos tomar nosotras y no Luna. Además por lo que se ve ella sabe tan poco como nosotras.- Makoto poso su mirada en Amy y Mina quienes habían estado fuera de Tokio para ver si Phoenix hacia su aparición en otra parte del mundo.- ¿Cómo les fue en sus respectivos viajes chicas?… ¿Notaron algo extraño?

Amy y Mina ya les habían contado por teléfono sobre los sucesos que habían visto en el lugar que cada una había visitado, pero en fuera de eso no había nada más que decir.

-En realidad no volví a presenciar algo extraño.- Dijo Amy.

-Yo tampoco.- Dijo Mina con seriedad.- ¿Pero qué es tan importante que ustedes dos tienen que decirnos?.-

Rei carraspeo un poco y comenzó a hablar:

-Lo que sucede es que he perdido mis poderes sintoístas.- Confeso Rei dejando atónitas a Mina, Amy y Serena.- No me lo explico… Ciertamente estuve alejada del templo por dos años, pero nunca deje de orarle al Kami, siempre estuve entrenándome en mis tiempos libres… Y es extraño, porque una Miko nunca deja de ser lo que es.

Serena se sintió atemorizada ante lo que escucho decir a Rei.

-¿Ya no has tenido visiones?.- Pregunto Serena temerosa.- Años atrás tú eras siempre quien presentía cuando un nuevo enemigo estaba al acecho.

-Lo sé Serena.- Dijo Rei.- Y eso a mí me preocupa y me llena de impotencia… Me preocupa que Phoenix aparezca de pronto y que nosotras no nos demos cuenta y nos tome por sorpresa.

-Cierto.- Dijo Mina.- Y nuestras plumas transformadoras ya ni si quiera funcionan. No tenemos poderes y ante esos estamos igual que el resto de los humanos.

Makoto dibujo una media sonrisa y finalmente te animo a hablar.

-Yo he tenido sueños con Phoenix chicas.- Confeso Makoto.- Bueno… No sé si sean sugestiones, pero esos sueños se muestran tan reales… La veo luchar contra mí y siento su enorme poder que me paraliza, que me hace temblar de miedo y me hace sentir impotente al saber que las personas que amo puedan estar en peligro.

-Eso debe ser un simple sueño solamente.- Sonrió Serena con nerviosismo.- Es solo un sueño Makoto, es normal, no hay momento en que no dejemos de pensar en Phoenix… seguro solo es eso, estas sugestionada.

-Sé que quizá no le tomen importancia a lo que les estoy diciendo.- Dijo Makoto.- Pues no tengo poderes de Miko como Rei y tampoco soy muy devota de orarle al gran Kami, pero así son las cosas chicas… La he soñado.

-¿Has visto su rostro?.- Pregunto Serena.- Según Kunzite el nos había dicho que Phoenix se apoderaba el cuerpo de mujeres hermosas que han sufrido mucho, robándoles la voluntad y carcomiéndoles la mente para utilizarlas y hacer lo que se le venga en gana.

Makoto recordó que en sus primeros sueños no había visto a Phoenix, pero recordó el último encuentro que tuvo, dentro de ella sabia o creía saber a quién andaba rondando Phoenix.

-No le vi la cara.- dijo Makoto.- Ex extraño… pero así fue. Solo espero que esto pase rápido sin mayor percance.

-¿Hay algo más que quieran decirnos?.- Pregunto Amy.- Rei, Makoto.

-Yo y Makoto hemos recuperado nuestros poderes.- Dijo Rei dejando sorprendidas a Amy, Mina y Serena.- ¿Por qué nos miran así?… ¿Es que ustedes no?

-He intentado usar la pluma mágica transformadora.- Dijo Amy.- Pero es como si fuera cualquier objeto inservible, no funciona.

-En mi caso tampoco.- Dijo Mina.- ¿Cómo es que a ustedes les funciono?

-Fue extraño.- Dijo Rei.- Ni siquiera usamos nuestras plumas mágicas. Estábamos conversando y de pronto, nos sentimos rodeadas por una fuerza superior… Fue extraño, sentí mi poder elevarse, más poderoso que antes… También pude sentir los poderes de Makoto, como si fueran parte de mi… Como si el trueno fuera parte de mi.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?.- Desconcertada Serena.- El trueno es el poder de Makoto, el tuyo es el fuego.

-Por extraño que parezca yo sentí mi propio poder… pero también sentí el fuego recorriendo mi interior.- Dijo Makoto.- Como si una parte de mi pudiera dominarlo, aunque no tan bien como lo haría Rei.

-Y tu Serena.- La miro Rei a los ojos.- Eres nuestra princesa… ¿No ha despertado el poder en ti?

Serena al sentir la mirada de Rei sobre ella se sintió apenada, no por el hecho de que sus poderes no despertaran, sino por algo superior a eso, fue una sensación de remordimiento, como si dentro de sintiera haber hecho algo contra Rei.

-No.- Dijo Serena.- Todo es extraño. Mis poderes no han despertado, y mira, estoy embarazada y esperando un hijo varón. No es que no desee a mi hijo, lo amo sin importar su sexo… Pero es extraño.

-Muchas cosas son extrañas.- Dijo Amy.- Es como si todo este tiempo desde que descubrimos quienes somos hubiéramos estado engañadas. Siento la sensación que detrás de todo lo que sabemos hay mentiras que se confunden con la verdad.

-¿Acaso estas sugiriendo que Luna miente?- Pregunto Serena un poco molesta.

-No quise decir eso.- Dijo Amy.- Quizá haya cosas que ni siquiera la misma Luna sepa.- Amy clavo sus ojos en Makoto y Rei.- ¿Por qué a esta reunión solo nos convocaron a nosotras y no al resto de ex sailors?

-Amy, veras, ustedes más que nuestras compañeras de equipo son nuestras amigas.- Dijo Makoto.- Y la verdad no confiamos mucho en ellas… Bueno, no es que no confiemos pero…

-Ellas tienen otros ideales.- Dijo Rei.- Siempre habían querido luchar por separado y nosotras siempre hemos estado unidas.

-¿Recuerdan acaso cuando la dama Nueve estaba dentro del cuerpo de Hotaru y Michiru y Haruka querían sacrificarle?

Las chicas asintieron y Makoto continuo hablando:

-Se que ellas al igual que nosotras han luchado por un bien común, que es el bienestar de nuestro universo.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero desde ese momento me di cuenta de que su estilo de ver la cosas es muy diferente… A ellas nos les importaría sacrificar a nadie en pos de la justicia.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que debemos proteger a la mujer que sea poseída por Phoenix? - Pregunto Serena.

-No se trata de protegerle.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero recordemos que ante todo Phoenix es una mujer, como ustedes o como yo, puede ser cualquier joven que se nos cruce en la calle… ¿Merece la muerte por ello?… Creo que no y viendo como actuaron Haruka y Michiru en el pasado es por eso que me abstengo de querer contárselos.

-Creo que Makoto tiene razón.- Dijo Amy.- Ahora lo que me intriga es saber porque fue que ustedes si recuperaron sus poderes y nosotras aun no.

-Eso es algo que sencillamente no podemos explicarnos Amy.- Dijo Rei.

Las cinco jóvenes se quedaron en silencio, pero entonces Minako fue la que rompió el silencio:

-Bueno chicas, estamos esperando a que Phoenix aparezca, pero no sabemos cuándo lo hará. No podemos pasárnosla con preocupación y cara de amargura.- Dijo Mina.- Por lo que propongo… ¡Hablar de sexo!.- Exclamo ante la cara de enfado de todas… ¿Qué?… ¿Por qué me ven así?… Nadie va a ser la primera en contar algo.

-Mina, por favor, no nos interesa saber.- Dijo Amy.

-¡Ay Amy no seas tímida!.- Exclamo Mina dándole un codazo.- Anda, dinos… ¿Qué se siente estar en los brazos de Diamante?… ¿Cómo es en la cama?… ¡Hay es que esta todo lleno de tatuajes, solo puedo imaginármelo como un tigre!

Amy se ruborizo ante el comentario de Mina, fue entonces que Rei hablo para hacerla callar.

-¡Minako por favor!.- Exclamo Rei.- Estas incomodando a Amy.

-¿Qué tiene de malo chicas?.- Exclamo la rubia.- El sexo es algo muy natural… ¿Por qué no nos dices como es tu Fénix en la cama Rei?… Aunque también me gustaría saber cómo es un medico en la cama y creo que eso nos lo pueden resolver Serena y Mako…. ¿Han jugado al rol de la enfermera sexy?… ¡Kami, debe ser muy erótico hacerlo en el escritorio de un consultorio y con un hombre que conozca a la perfección el cuerpo humano y sus puntos sensibles!…

-¡Mina!.- Exclamaron las cuatro molestas.

-Ya pues, perdón, podemos hablar mejor de mi Kuncito osito bombón.

**Calles de Tokio**

Tomó por tercera vez sus anotaciones, ¿qué sentido tenía chequearlas? Sabía muy bien a donde se dirigía, había estado ahí miles de veces antes, pero en este tiempo solo una vez, el día que su misión comenzó, el día que la vio, que los vio, y que sin duda la decepción lleno su ser.

Quería sentir esperanza, pero todo parecía ser tan negro en el futuro de la humanidad, no pudo evitar recordar a las personas que le brindaron su amor, a las personas que hicieron de un lugar inhabitable el más hermoso hogar, su familia en su tiempo. La sonrisa de sus primos, sus innumerables tíos, sus tantos abuelos, es que luego del ataque las personas huyeron a lugares alejados y allí se refugiaban donde podían, y esos grupos que al principio eran extraños, luego terminaron siendo una gran familia, de esas más unidas que las por el lazo de sangre.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, "Antigüedades Luna" decía el cartel sobre la entrada, el lugar era sin duda un fiel reflejo del estilo de su dueña, la tienda era mediana, pero era evidente que muy completa, se podría conseguir lo uno quisiera allí, no importa qué, miró el aparador con interés, una hermosa tiara dorada con el centro en rojo le hizo recordar a la que llevaban las Sailors, aquellas increíbles mujeres que luchaban por el orden y equilibrio del universo, por tercera vez en la mañana suspiró, los había estado observando durante semanas, y no había ningún adelanto aparente, ya todas estaban reunidas en Japón a excepto de las 4 outters, pero no le sorprendía, jamás, puesto que las conocía mejor que a cualquiera, en especial a Urano, apretó sus puños, los recuerdos lo golpearon como ráfagas de viento.

_-"Eres una vergüenza, deshonraste nuestra existencia, nuestra lucha, nuestra razón de vida"-_

Las palabras de la rubia aún seguían haciendo mella en él, miró su reflejo, su piel mestiza, su cabello oscuro como el ébano, sus ojos carmesí, sin duda su altura llamaba la atención, pero no le importó tenía que salir de las sombras aunque sea unas horas, no recordaba mucho de lo que era el mundo sin Phoenix y para él que se esté viviendo en tiempos de paz era nuevo, nació durante la amenaza, creció entre guerras, dolor y muerte y por primera vez veía el sol brillar sin miedo a que éste se oscurezca.

Él venía de ese futuro devastado por la amenaza, fue el encargado de llevar ese mensaje a los únicos capaces de hacer algo al respecto, al comienzo se sintió maravillado al verlos a todos, solo unos pocos habían sobrevivido y los restantes pasaban su tiempo en los campos de batalla, las increíbles Sailors y sus aliados se habían convertido en una leyenda, en una historia que pasaba de boca en boca, convirtiéndolos en héroes y heroínas, eligiendo cada uno a su favorito, sonrió al recordar que él admiraba a Sailor Mercurio, ella era su favorita, y en este tiempo pudo verla, a la frágil mujer que ella representaba, una niña aún, muy diferente a la Amy que llegó a ver en el futuro, ésta, a diferencia de su contraparte de su tiempo, aun tenia esperanza en su rostro.

Si bien contaba con saber qué le deparaba el futuro, sabía muy bien que este no estaba escrito, que cada uno podía cambiarlo y eso es lo que buscaban advirtiéndoles lo que ocurriría en su tiempo, sin embargo se sorprendió sobre algo, los ataques de Phoenix ya deberían haber comenzado hace un tiempo, ya todas las potencias mundiales tendrían que estar enviando comunicados a los pueblos, tropas a zonas de conflicto, sin embargo eso no estaba ocurriendo, una vez más comprobaba esa frase que tanto le habían dicho era cierta "las cosas que deben ocurrir, ocurrirán, pero no siempre se darán de la misma forma".

Los movimientos dentro de la tienda captaron su atención, el hombre de tez blanca en exceso, su cabello platinado, esos ojos nobles estaba ahí.

Artemis cumplía sus labores como cada mañana, Luna había salido a comprar ciertas nuevas adquisiciones y él decidió quedarse, dio un vistazo a la tienda, todo estaba en orden, su sueño estaba realizado, la tienda propia y justamente de antigüedades, la única cosa que le fascinaba, le hacía recordar su trabajo en el Palacio de Venus, cuando aún no era consejero del rey allá por el glorioso Milenio de Plata, él era un simple aprendiz de magia y paseaba entre los talleres de sus maestros llenos de cosas que para muchos eran inservibles, pero no para él, esa vasija antigua para él era tan valiosa como el mismo oro puesto que contenía una historia inscripta en ella, sonrió, últimamente los recuerdos de su vida pasada se entremezclaban demasiado.

Parpadeó.

Del otro lado del aparador de vidrio lo vio, una figura que captó su atención, ese hombre parado allí con melancolía en su mirada, tan perdido en sus pensamientos le recordó súbitamente a alguien, pero no pudo identificar a quién. Observó sus ropas, negras. Observó sus ojos tan extraños y en ese momento un escalofrío lo recorrió, por un segundo volvió a escuchar las palabras de su esposa el día que el extraño mensaje fue entregado, la descripción de ese hombre.

Sin duda, eran deducciones, pero él era experto en ellas, por un segundo quiso acercarse, pero no sabía si su vida correría peligro, ¿y si no? y si ese joven pudiera ayudarlos, pudiera darle pistas o decirles al fin qué hacer, el ruido del agua hirviendo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sonrió de lado, su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada, tal vez un turista algo excéntrico.

Por un segundo, antes de voltear sus miradas se cruzaron, solo un instante y eso fue suficiente.

o-o-o-o-o

_El príncipe Endymion corría de un lado a otro, tropezándose de vez en cuando con los escombros de lo que fuera el palacio Lunar y con algún que otro cuerpo inerte de alguno de los que fueron ciudadanos del Reino. Sabía que la batalla contra Metalia estaba perdida, que ya nada había que hacer, la mayor parte de la galaxia se encontraba destruida y los ejércitos de Youmas habían dejado en ruinas cada uno de los reinos, eso sin contar la cantidad de personas que habían muerto en esa lucha._

-Tengo que encontrarla.- Balbuceo para sí mismo el príncipe de la Tierra buscando a la dueña de su corazón con la mirada.

Si bien todo ya estaba perdido, quería encontrarla a ella con vida y rescatarla, protegerla de todo y todos aunque con eso se le fuera la vida. Sabía que era una guerra en la que tarde o temprano perecería, pero el amor por aquella enigmática mujer le daba la fuerza para no flaquear.

Escucho de pronto una sonrisa cínica y burlona por lo que saco su espada poniéndose en guardia para atacar. Aquella risa sin duda sonaba a sus oídos burlona y siniestra, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que no era Metalia.

-¿Quién eres?.- Pregunto con furia.- ¿Por qué no te muestras cobarde?

-¿Tu hablando de cobardía Endymion?.- Escucho la voz seguida de la risa sarcástica que antes había escuchado.- ¡Eres patético!…¿Cómo es posible que me hables de cobardía cuando eres tu quien siempre ha sido un cobarde?

Endymion sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que lo hizo caer bocabajo mientras dejaba escapar un alarido de dolor. Sabía que estaba herido, pues pudo sentir la sangre salir de la herida.

-¡Cobarde, me apuñalas por la espalda!.- Exclamo mientras con dificultad se ponía de pie.

-¿Me quieres ver?.-Se escucho una fuerte carcajada.- ¡Pues aquí estoy!.- Seguido de la voz, el príncipe miro una luz cegadora y resplandeciente que le provocaba dolor en los ojos.

Era una enigmática y hermosa mujer rodeada por las llamas del fuego, no le podía sostener la vista, puesto que su resplandor le encandilaba, pero pudo sentir la fuerza que de ella emanaba.

-¿Phoenix?.- Pregunto desconcertado.- ¿Entonces eres verdad?… ¿No eres solo una leyenda?

-Soy real y me forme por el egoísmo que habita en el corazón de los humanos. El egoísmo y el dolor es lo que me alimenta.- Escucho de nuevo la voz arrogante de aquella mujer.- ¡Eres un cobarde príncipe Endymion, no supiste luchar y defender lo que realmente amabas por cobarde, por aceptar un compromiso impuesto!… ¡Mírate, eres solo un despojo, un títere que acepta su destino sin pensar en forjárselo por si mismo!… ¡Por personas como tu es que existe la decepción, la tristeza y el egoísmo!

-No entiendo de que hablas.- Balbuceo con esfuerzos el príncipe de la Tierra.

Phoenix le lanzó una llamarada de fuego que lo hizo salir volando para finalmente estamparse a metros de distancia donde se encontraba antes.

-Siempre serás un cobarde príncipe Endymion, en esta vida y en todas serás un cobarde y por tu cobardía perderás lo que amas.- Dijo Phoenix.- Y yo estaré ahí para recordarte tu cobardía gracias a la Princesa egoísta que escogiste por cobarde y que ha hecho un pacto conmigo.

-¿Serena?.- Balbuceo Darien.- ¡No, no, eso no puede ser!

Darien se despertó sentándose sobre la cama mientras las gotas de sudor corrían por su frente.

-¿Phoenix?… ¿Serena?.- Balbuceo desconcertado.- No es posible. Eso tiene que ser solo una pesadilla. Serena no sería capaz… ¿ O sí?… No, la madre de mi hijo no haría eso.

**Departamento de Seiya**

Cambió los canales por cuarta vez sin detenerse en ninguno en particular, eso pasaba cuando aunque hubiese buenas cosas en la televisión su mente estaba en otro sitio. Se sintió extraño todo el día y creyó que acudiendo a ver a su amigo estaría mejor, pero claro que no, porque desde que llegó hace ya unas tres horas Motoki se encontraba solo en la sala mientras su querido y sorpresivo amigo Seiya se preparaba para una de sus tantas citas.

Se hundió en el amplio sillón intentando no pensar que habría pasado en él la noche anterior, ya que cuando entró encontró una tanga de hilo dental en una de las lámparas de pie, llevó sus manos a su rostro y cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado, pero también frustrado el único día libre y no vio a Makoto porque ella estaba grabando su programa de cocina que sin dudas no vería nunca más, solo lograba crisparle los nervios esa ropa tan reveladora.

-.¿Y cómo me veo?- la voz de su amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, como siempre Seiya tardaba horas para salir con un simple pantalón negro y una camisa azul.

-Como un gigoló.- acotó mirándolo de reojo, es que era sumamente increíble hacía solo dos noches le había dicho que intentaría asentar cabeza y ahora no dejaba de comportarse como una mujer fácil y desesperada.

-Envidioso.- lo llamó mientras se miraba al espejo.- hoy saldré con una muchacha que conocí grabando el video de mi canción.- ante el comentario Motoki parpadeó.

-No será….- sus pensamientos viajaron al dia que Mako que le contó que Seiya estaba grabando con Rei. -¿Acaso una de las chicas Chiba logró filtrarse?- interrogó con una ceja en alto, claro que su amigo lo miró confundido en su mente maquinaba esa frase y sin duda no lograba entenderla. –Rei, si sales con ella-

-Ahhhh- exclamó.- no, cómo se te ocurre Motoki, no soy suicida, ¿viste a ese loco de cabellera azul?- interrogó refiriéndose al motociclista. –Jamás se me cruzaría hacer tal cosa, peligraría mi integridad.-

Ya la cabeza de Motoki estaba llena de gotas que caían.

-No te preocupó tu integridad antes cuando te metías con otras chicas con novios.-

-Esos novios no eran psicópatas que lograron cumplir mi sueño de golpear a Chiba.- respondió finalmente. –Oye Motoki.- captó la atención de su amigo.- te ves cansado ¿mucho trabajo en el hospital anoche?-

-No, amigo- suspiró.-Anoche no tuve guardia, solo que no dormí mucho se me dio pro hacer limpieza general de mi apartamento.- explicó mientras Seiya se sentaba frente a él sobre la mesa de café.

-¿Tanta basura había?- interrogó con una sonrisa irónica.

-No.- sonrió, el cantante era bastante sutil para sacar lo que verdaderamente le molestaba a uno. –Solo que entre ropa de mi armario que no usaba, encontré cosas de Reika.- soltó con pesar.

-Oh-

-Está bien, no pasa nada.- reaccionó ante la incomodidad de su amigo. –Es difícil por momentos ¿sabes? Yo ahora estoy con Makoto y la amo muchísimo, pero no quita que me da mucha tristeza que Reika no haya podido continuar con su vida.- habló con pesar en su voz y ambos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes. Seiya lo miró de reojo y carraspeó.

-¿Te preguntas como hubiese sido si ella no hubiese… bueno…-

Motoki sonrió ante la pregunta de su amigo, noches enteras lo escuchó hablar de cómo hubiese sido su vida si tan solo Serena lo hubiese escogido y ciertamente sí pensó en eso, asintió y enfocó su mirada en el suelo.

-Pero eso era antes, ahora, me duele sonar egoísta…- dijo, y clavó su mirada en la azul de su amigo. –Pero me siento tan feliz con Makoto que me siento vivo de nuevo, ya todo lo que pienso es en ella, y en nuestra vida juntos…-

El silencio los envolvió, sin duda el pelinegro no podía comprender aquello, si bien Serena le había gustado y creyó amarla, nunca tuve la oportunidad en probar si aquello era real o un simple capricho, por lo que eligió guardarlo en su corazón como una etapa de un loco amor no correspondido, por su lado el médico analizaba sus palabras y aunque feliz por su relación actual, la culpa lo atacaba de vez en cuando.

Súbitamente Seiya se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Motoki- lo llamó desde allí.

-Si-

-Lástima que no prolongaste tu soltería, podrías salir juntos…- finalizó logrando una carcajada de su amigo.

-Ya te llegará el momento amigo y cuando pase, no podrás pensar en otra cosa.- rebatió el rubio estirando sus brazos en alto mientras arqueaba su espalda.

-¿En qué cosa? ¿Salir?-

-No, hablo que cuando la mujer indicada llegue, no habrá escapatoria.- rió ante aquello.

-Gracias al Kami soy más veloz que ella porque no me alcanzo-

-Yo no estaría tan seguro….- murmuró mientras las fotografías para publicitar el disco sobresalían de un sobre de madera sobre la mesa, en ella el cantante tenía una mirada especial que jamás le vio y junto a él… la muchacha de cabello ébano y ojos amatistas.

**N/A: Bueno después de mucha ausencia, perdón por ello, acá volvimos con esta peculiar historia, agradecemos de corazón a todos ellos que se toman la molestia de dejarnos un review, o simplemente hacernos saber su presencia. **

**El espíritu de Minako de "en otoño se usa novio" se transportó jajaja y también la ira de Makoto del mismo fic en Diamante… debo decir idea de Made, creo que es suficiente que lo toleren en mi fic ya, ella es la culpable de esas ideas ;)**

**Mi colega Made, anda sin internet momentáneamente, así que sólo dirá: "Hola soy Made, les mando saludos chicas" **

**Me despido, Nick Rivers**


	13. Chapter 13 La rueda de la fortuna

"**La Rueda de La Fortuna"**

_El tiempo es el que te entrega la felicidad pero este mismo será el encargado de quitártela._

**Selva Amazónica.**

Entre la espesura llena de árboles y clima húmedo de la selva amazónica, tres hombres vestidos como exploradores, los cuales llevaban escopetas, así como gafas de sol caminaban por entre la selva tomando alguna y otra fotografía, siguiendo a un cuarto hombre que al parecer fungía como guía turístico.

-Esto es perfecto.- Murmuró uno de los hombres de aspecto latino en ingles tomando una fotografía a la flora de lugar.- ¿Falta mucho aun para llegar al rio Negro?- Preguntó el hombre al explorador que iba explicando a detalle todo sobre la selva amazónica así como advirtiéndoles de la existencia de animales propios de la región como jaguares, pumas entre otros animales salvajes.

-Solo un poco más.- Respondió el guía turístico.- Como les iba explicando, el rio Negro se localiza al oeste de la ciudad Manaus, si seguimos caminando en esa dirección estaremos aproximadamente en 10 minutos mirando el río.

-Eso es bueno saberlo.- Respondió otro de los hombres, el cual a pesar de hablar en inglés, por su acento se podía notar que era francés.- El calor comienza a parecerme insoportable, llegando me tomare un buen baño en el rio Negro.

Los cuatro hombres siguieron caminando, hasta que pronto sus ojos comenzaron a ver el caudaloso rio y a orillas de el a una mujer al parecer mal herida, vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra desgastada, sucia del rostro y con algunas heridas.

-¡Es una mujer!- Gritó uno de ellos.- ¿Está mal herida?

Los cuatro hombres se acercaron, mirando entonces a la mujer quien poseía hermosos rasgos asiáticos, cabello castaño enmarañado y unos ojos verdes.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien señorita?- Preguntó uno de los hombres en inglés.

-Me duele todo.- Respondió la mujer en el mismo idioma.- Agua, agua.

Uno de los hombres acercó una botella a los secos y deshidratados labios de la joven, la cual dio tragos desesperados de agua.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí señorita?.- Preguntó otro de los hombres.- ¿La han herido?

-El avión se hundió… cuanto tiempo… ha pasado.- Balbuceó con debilidad en su voz.- Motoki.

Uno de los hombres miró como la mujer estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos y le dio algunas palmaditas en el rostro.

-Señorita… la ayudaremos… Solo díganos… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Reika… Nishimura… japonesa.

La mujer mal herida no pudo seguir hablando y olvidándose de seguir explorando uno de los hombres la tomó en brazos.

-Rápido, tenemos que ayudarla, llevarla a un hospital lo más rápido que sea posible.

-0-0-0-

Mientras tanto, entro del cuarto de baño del departamento de Motoki, él y Makoto se encontraban desnudos dentro del jacuzzi, el recargando su torso desnudo en el duro mármol de las paredes, rodeando con sus brazos a su querida Makoto, quien tenía el cabello húmedo y los ojos casi a punto de cerrársele después de haber hecho el amor ahí dentro.

-Mako.- Balbuceó Motoki notando que su novia cada vez tardaba más en responderle.- ¿Tienes sueño preciosa?- Le preguntó.

-Mmm.- Respondió Makoto con un sonido que Motoki supuso era de flojera.- Me dejaste agotada, eres insaciable.

Motoki sonrió y beso el cabello húmedo de su novia.

-Pues tú te mirabas muy contenta.

-¿Contenta?- Habló ella con una risita.- Creo que esa no es la palabra que define correctamente como me siento… es más que eso…me siento feliz, extasiada, completa, es como si me hiciera volar y tocar el cielo.

-Tú me haces sentir lo mismo.- Respondió el dejando escapar un bostezo.- El fin de semana no tengo trabajo en el hospital.

-Eso me da gusto. La vida de un medico es demasiado absorbente.

-Sí que lo es.-Dijo Motoki.- Amo mi carrera, aunque odio que cuando haya urgencias tengamos que desbaratar nuestros planes.

Makoto tomó una de las manos de su novio entrelazándola con una de las suyas, besándole el dorso.

-No digas eso mi amor. Sé que amas tu profesión y yo amo lo que haces.- Dijo ella.- Tu también has tolerado tener que verme en televisión y que más de algún hombre me vea, bueno, tu sabes cómo…

-Eso es porque tengo una novia hermosa, aunque sí, me muero de celos.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero, bueno… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer el fin de semana?... Quiero pasar el día contigo.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos al cine.- Respondió Makoto.- Me da igual que película sea, pero tengo ganas de sentarme en una de las butacas, comer palomitas, dulces y refresco y besarte… ¿Sera posible que mi novio me consienta en eso?

-Por supuesto hermosa.- Dijo Motoki.- ¿Alguna otra petición que tenga mi dueña?

Makoto rió ante el comentario de Motoki.

-Si.- Respondió Makoto.- Me gustaría que mi dueño, el señor Motoki de Kino, aceptara que invitáramos a Rei… mi amor… por favor, ella ha estado muy triste desde que el patán de Tyler se alejó de su lado… Sé que querrías salir conmigo a solas pero…

-¿Yo no he dicho que no?- La interrumpió Motoki.- De hecho me parece buena idea, Rei es tu amiga y debes procurar apoyarla cuando más sola y triste se siente, eso habla bien de ti y hace que me sienta más orgulloso de mi chica… Aunque, ya sabes cómo es ella, supongo que quizá se sentiría incomoda con nosotros dos… ¿Qué te parece si invitamos a Seiya?... Digo, después de todo el fin de semana no tiene nada que hacer o eso creo… le hablare mañana temprano y le preguntare.

-¡Genial idea!- Exclamó Makoto.- Así seremos cuatro y no tres.

Makoto dejó escapar un suspiro y de pronto sintió las manos cálidas de Motoki sobre sus senos, acariciándoselos suavemente, tocándole los pezones y pellizcándoselos como solo él sabía hacerlo.

-Mmm.- Gimió ella.- Motoki.

-¿Ya no tienes sueño?- Preguntó el besándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Me lo has quitado.- Respondió Makoto con voz entrecortada sintiendo como las manos de él se dirigían a la cálida humedad de su cuerpo, acariciándola con los dedos.- Oh… ahí… sí.

-Este es mi lugar favorito.- Susurró Motoki.- Justo donde me gusta estar.

-Motoki…ahhh.- Jadeó ella apoyando sus manos en cada lado de la tina, moviéndose de tal manera que el agua salpicara la cortina que dividía el jacuzzi del resto del cuarto de baño.- ¡Me torturas!

Makoto se separó un poco de Motoki, volteándose para quedar frente a él, quien poso sus manos fuertes en la cintura de ella.

-Yo también puedo sorprenderte.- Dijo Makoto acariciándole las líneas que marcaban sus músculos con la yema de sus dedos.- Quizá podría un día de estos atarte en mi cama.- Continuó hablando Makoto hasta posar sus manos en el miembro viril de él, sintiéndolo endurecido entre sus manos.- Y darte placer.- Siguió hablando Makoto mientras con la yema de sus dedos le acariciaba la parte más sensible de su cuerpo a Motoki, escuchando los roncos gemidos que salían de su garganta.- Quizá un día de estos me podría disfrazar de… ¿cocinera sexy?

Andrew apretujo el trasero de ella y se acercó al vientre plano de ella, llenándolo de besos.

-No. Cocinera sexy no.- Respondió el.- Eso ya lo eres… ¿Qué tal de una Sailor Scout?

Makoto se le quedo mirando desconcertada por aquel último comentario.

-¿Quieres que me disfrace de Sailor Moon?.- Le pregunto.- _¡Kami, no puede ser posible que le excite ver a Serena, mi amiga!.- Pensó la joven en silencio._

-¡No!- Exclamo Motoki.- Jamás te pediría que te disfrazaras de ella, tú eres más hermosa.

-¿Entonces las otras te parecen muy lindas?- Pregunto Makoto sintiendo la punzada de los celos. ¿Cómo era posible que su novio fantaseara con sus amigas?

-Son lindas sí, pero a mí me gustaría que te disfrazaras de una en especial.- Le dijo Motoki mientras la hacía agacharse para besarle los senos.- No de cualquiera, de las más sexy y hermosa… de Sailor Jupiter.

-¿Qué?- Desconcertada la joven, sintiendo que si seguía hablando podría delatarse sola.- ¿Te gusta Sailor Jupiter?... ¿Te parece linda?... ¿Atractiva?- Pregunto Makoto sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón eran cada vez más fuertes y separándose un poco de su novio para mirarlo a los ojos.

El joven rubio se le quedo mirando a los ojos, contemplando sus facciones, el puente de su nariz pequeña y sus labios rosados y ligeramente hinchados a causa de sus besos.

-¡Mako, preciosa no seas celosa, solo es un comentario!- Le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.- Solo dije que es la más hermosa de las sailors, al menos para mí… Además, si lo pienso bien hasta se parece a ti…-

-¡Motoki!...-

-Pero tú eres hermosa mi amor, no seas celosa, no tienes nada que envidiarle a nadie.- Le dijo mirándola amorosamente.- Olvida lo que dije preciosa, te amo, solo a ti, y para mí no hay mujer más bella y sexy que tu… ¿De acuerdo?... Tan solo dije que el disfraz era sexy… Además las sailor scouts no existen… ¿O tu qué crees?

Makoto sonrió al escuchar que su novio decía que Sailor Jupiter le parecía hermosa, pero que a pesar de todo era solo ella a quien amaba.

-Claro que no existen mi amor. Es un mito. Solo eso.

Motoki llevó una de sus manos al cabello húmedo de ella y la acercó hacia él, besándole los labios apasionadamente, para cuando se separaran por la falta de aire mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo Mako.- Susurró el con voz entrecortada.- Me gusta que seas tan sincera conmigo, tan transparente y sin secretos, le haces honor a tu nombre Makoto.

Makoto al escuchar el comentario de su novio sintió un poco de culpa dentro de ella y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Motoki si algún día supiera que ella era Sailor Júpiter y que no se lo había confesado nunca.

-¿Sucede algo mi amor?- Cuestionó Motoki.

-Nada.- Respondió Makoto.- Es solo que te amo Motoki, me alegra tenerte en mi vida.

-Y yo a ti. Me siento orgulloso de tener a una novia que además de hermosa es linda, tierna, dulce y sincera, transparente y sin secretos.- Dijo Motoki.- ¿Sabes?... Sin temor a equivocarme, te puedo decir que esta es la mejor etapa de mi vida. Sé que Zafiro es un buen hombre, aunque sé que siente por ti algo especial, ciertamente sentía celos de que trabajaras con el… pero dejando mis celos de lado, deseo que encuentre a una buena chica… y gracias por haberme escogido mí. Ahora nada podrá separarnos.

Makoto sonrió sintiéndose plena y realizada, segura de que nada ni nadie empañaría la felicidad de ella y Motoki.

-Te quiero hacer el amor.- Susurró Motoki con voz ronca acercándola hacia si para besarle fiera y pasionalmente el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían el hermoso cuerpo de la joven.

-Tócame, así.- Jadeó Makoto entregándose una vez más a su novio.

-0-0-0-

**Dias despues…**

**Hospital General de Tokio**

La cafetería del hospital estaba atestada de personas, algunos empleados, otros personas comunes que solo pasaban un rato allí esperando que las buenas noticias lleguen o al final, las no tan buenas. Era mediodía y la larga fila para abonar en la caja parecía interminable, bufó y llevó su mano libre a el bolsillo de su pantalón negro de dónde sacó su billetera, llegó su turno y dejando con cuidado la charola cargada de algunos aperitivos nada nutritivos entrego el dinero a la señorita del otro lado que le sonrió arrugando su nariz marcando las graciosas pecas que se extendían sobre ella.

-Que tenga buen día Dr. Furuhata.- saludó con entusiasmo, a lo que el aludido le sonrió amable e inclinó su cabeza.

Buscó con su mirada una mesa libre, al fin al final de cafetería cercana al baño de hombres había una, suspiró resignado el digerir alimentos cerca del cuarto de baño no era exactamente la mejor manera de pasar su almuerzo, que de por sí no se veía nada apetitoso, pero ese día Makoto no pudo prepararle nada, y eso lo tenía aún más molesto.

Corrió la silla de caño y asiento blanco de cuero y se sentó, se dispuso a quitar el plástico transparente que envolvía su emparedado de atún cuando oyó una voz conocida que lo hizo alzar su vista. A tan solo unos metros de él, su gran amigo Darien Chiba, vestido con su bata blanca y cargando una charola no mucho mas nutritiva que la propia, buscaba desesperadamente un lugar para sentarse, rio de lado y alzó su mano.

-Aquí Darien.- vociferó atrayendo la atención del pelinegro que le sonreía y así se acercaba hacia él, esquivando a los pocos que se cruzaban en su camino hasta dar con la mesa al lado del baño para hombres.

-Una exquisita ubicación Motoki.- dijo a modo de saludo con aire de broma.

-Gracias Darien, la reservé esta mañana.- respondió con el mismo humor el rubio.

Tomó asiento y ambos se acomodaron para comenzar con su almuerzo, el sonido del televisor demasiado cercano para serles cómodo a la vista acompañaba al ruido causado por el plástico romperse.

-¿Y cómo va todo amigo?- rompió el trance que los atrapó intentando no tragar un pedazo de envoltorio justo al emparedado. -Hace mucho que no hablamos amigo, antes lo hacíamos más seguido.-

-Ni que lo digas Darien, yo he estado muy bien a decir verdad.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Supe lo de Makoto, más que nada porque los he visto juntos por aquí, no sabes cuánto me alegra, ella es una muchacha muy buena.- dijo con sinceridad en su voz y en su mirada.

-Sí, lo es y a decir verdad estamos muy bien, me siento muy feliz. Pero vamos tu eres el que debe estar saltando en una pata, serás padre amigo.- exclamó feliz arrancándole una sonrisa al pelinegro.

-Lo seré y es tan increíble, todos los días se descubre algo, déjame decirte amigo, nunca me sentí tan…. Esperanzado. - soltó dejando a Motoki un tanto confuso, como si la sola palabra no fuera la acertada, como si al referirse a esperanza, esta estuviera ligada a su contra parte, desesperanza, sacudió su cabeza regañándose interiormente por tener pensamientos tan poco coherentes, que sin saberlo era exactamente lo que su amigo quiso decirle.

-Un bebé siempre es buena noticia, aunque…- iba a decir algo cuando él mismo se interrumpió no sabiendo si sería correcto.

-¿Qué Motoki? – se extraño el hombre frente a él. -Anda.- lo empujó con una sonrisa.

-No, es solo que los noté algo extrañados cuando les comunique que sería un varón.- dijo exponiendo la duda que hacía tiempo lo venía persiguiendo.

-Oh, eso…. No es nada.- negó son su cabeza acomodándose en su silla.- solo que estábamos seguros que sería una niña y Serena estaba entusiasmada, pero estamos muy felices amigo- finalizó con una honesta sonrisa, callando los demonios internos que sufrieron al comienzo de la noticia, momentos en los cuales toda la credibilidad de Luna y Artemis estaba manchada.

-Lo sé, es genial y ¿cómo lleva el embarazo Serena?- interrogó con genuino interés.

-Bien, ya sabes con ciertos altibajos lógicos de las hormonas, pero bien, está muy feliz también.- dijo con una media sonrisa.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, y fue ahí cuando el rubio estudio la mirada de Darien, se conocían hace años, compartieron mucho juntos y sin embargo, hacía tiempo lo sentía un extraño, ya no era el Darien sarcástico, el divertido y bromista, estaba frente a otro Darien, uno que era un total extraño para él y aunque intentaba convencerse que eran ideas suyas, todos los días la impresión volvía a surgir.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- interrogó el pelinegro al sentirse objeto de observación.

-No, no es nada, lo lamento…- se excusó bajando su mirada, para luego alzarla nuevamente. -¿Estás bien tu amigo?- interrogó con seriedad dejando confuso al pelinegro, conocía a Motoki demasiado como para decir que esa pregunta significaba mucho más de lo que creía.

-Ya te dije que si… - sonrió Darien, pero la mirada azul de su amigo aun calaba en él y pronto la sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro desapareció. –Estoy feliz por el bebe.- se limitó a decir apagando su gesto.

-Sacando eso Darien, ¿cómo estás?- insistió el rubio frente a él, el silencio los envolvió como si la respuesta a una simple pregunta significara todo y más, como si al decir en voz alta la respuesta exacta el final de una era estuviera atado a aquellas palabras, al fin abrió su boca, pero hizo lo que mejor sabia hacer, evadir.

-¿Qué quieres saber Motoki?- interrogó devolviendo la pregunta, dejando a un Motoki extrañado por dicha actitud, Darien solía ser directo, conciso, no así.

-Lo que te pregunté, solo eso, Darien tu siempre fuiste muy bromista, una persona graciosa, y hace mucho rato te noto un tanto apagado.- soltó para luego dar un sorbo a su bebida cola.

-Estoy bien Motoki…-

El rubio entendió que ya no debía intentarlo más y se dispusieron a comer en silencio, Darien intentaba no pensar en las palabras de su amigo, pero ciertamente él se sentía diferente desde hace mucho, más exactamente al poco tiempo de contraer nupcias con Serena y eso lo afectaba en todos los estratos de su vida, el trabajo lo estresaba el doble, no se sentía descansado, el tiempo junto a Serena terminaba siendo perjudicial para ambos.

Por su parte Motoki se llamó a silencio, conocía a Darien y sabía que no estaba pasando por un buen momento, no es que el embarazo no lo fuera, si no su vida en general y aunque estaban algo distanciados de un tiempo a la fecha, lo apreciaba, y es por ello que tomó fuerzas para preguntar de la manera que lo hizo.

El bullicio de la cafetería se acallaba un poco, señal de que algo interesante estaría pasando en televisión, notó la mirada de su amigo perdida en las imágenes y con un poco de esfuerzo Motoki estiró su cuello para ver lo que todos miraban. Sorpresa la suya cuando en plena pantalla estaba su querida novia con un revelador vestidito batiendo crema. Su gesto se torno de hastío y chistó con la lengua dejándose caer en la silla de manera violenta.

-Lo lamento.- oyó que su pelinegro amigo decía encogiéndose de hombros. –Debe ser complicado.- soltó con una sonrisa al entender que la molestia de Motoki era justificada, no era nada fácil ser novio de una de las mujeres más deseadas del medio.

-Ni lo digas, estoy a punto de poner una bomba en ese estudio.- ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír de su ocurrencia, cuando de repente una pegajosa melodía estalló en el lugar, las personas parecían aun mas atrapadas y Motoki reconoció la voz de Seiya en ella, y de nuevo la mirada de Darien se perdió en el televisor, solo que estaba vez su mirada expresaba mucho, emoción, nostalgia, confusión, notó que su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente, en clara señal de exaltación. Motoki no supo que decir, la actitud de su amigo lo dejó confundido, desvió nuevamente su vista al aparato que a todos había hipnotizado.

Las imágenes eran el adelanto del nuevo sencillo de Seiya, en él una hermosa pelinegra era cortejada por su amigo, las escenas parecían muy intimas, incluso con destellos de erotismo, la hermosa mujer reía en una escena, reconoció sin esfuerzo a Rei Hino, la mejor amiga de Makoto, y de las chicas, la que alguna vez fue novia de Darien.

Las imágenes desaparecieron para dar lugar a los comerciales, y fue cuando el pelinegro relajó su gesto y enfocó su azul mirada en la charola frente a él, de a poco fue ascendiendo hasta encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo frente a él, no tuvieron que decir nada Motoki lo sabía todo, o al menos lo intuía y no había manera de escapar de la situación.

-Darien.- oyó la voz del rubio y solo se quedó en silencio como respuesta.

-Las acciones siempre tienen consecuencias….. Como así también la inacción, camina con cuidado.- dicho esto se puso de pie y tomó su charola. –Espero tengas bien día amigo, un afectuoso saludo a Serena.- y dicho esto el rubio desapareció entre las mesas.

Nunca comprendió muy bien aquello de "causa efecto" como cuando ligó su vida a Serena, y se alejó del rumbo que él quería para su vida, una vida ligada a dos más ahora, indivisibles al menos con una de ellas, la de su hijo, y juró que lucharía por hacer lo correcto.

**Estudios ABC**

Las personas dentro del set se esparcían cual hormigas para cada extremo, la hora del receso había llegado al fin, dejándolos descansar de las arduas tareas diarias y es que grabar no era tarea de solo unas pocas personas, técnicos, camarógrafos, personal de maquillaje y vestuario trabajaban incansable, ni hablar de los peluqueros que retocaban a cada minutos el cabello de los protagonistas de las escenas.

Poco a poco el lugar quedó desierto y la hermosa pelinegra envestida en un hermoso vestido color negro, con escote en forma de corazón sin mangas y entallado hasta la cintura donde éste se abría con varias telas que llegaban hasta media pierna, se dirigía hacia su camerino, los zapatos de tacón comenzaban a molestarle luego de varias horas de grabación, tocó la puerta, ya que hacía un tiempo que compartía su lugar de relax con su compañero de trabajo.

Oyó la voz dentro que indicaba que podía pasar, abrió la puerta con sigilo y de igual manera la cerró.

Dentro, el lugar era espacioso, bastante constada de dos mamparas que servían de vestidor, dos grandes mesas amuradas a la pared junto con grandes espejos y luces sobre ellas, las paredes eran rojas y todo los muebles bastante modernos la hacían ver sumamente genial. Seiya se encontraba sentado en uno de los amplios sillones mientras parecía afinar una guitarra. La joven tomó asiento intentando no dejarse caer bruscamente sobre el mullido sillón de cuero blanco y recargó su cabeza en la pared, deshaciéndose de sus altos zapatos negros.

-Toma.- la voz del pelinegro la sacó de su ensimismamiento al tiempo que le ofrecía un almohadón color naranja y rojo. –Te harás daño si no.- Rei sonrió ante el gesto y tomó el objeto que Seiya le alcanzaba al tiempo que el cantante le devolvía el gesto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus preocupaciones, por su lado ella pensaba en todos los cambios que sufrió el último tiempo, lo sola que se sentía, y a la vez, tan cansada, como si a pesar de dormir, no recuperara fuerzas.

Por el otro lado, él solo se limitó a observarla de reojo, sin inmutarse, la vio allí con sus ojos cerrados, sus tupidas pestañas que rozaban sus mejillas y no pudo dejar de observarla, compartía mucho tiempo con ella a lo largo de los días, sin embargo se sorprendía lo poco que sabía de ella, y algo en él se despertaba, una curiosidad creciente por saber más sobre Rei Hino, no recordó momento en el pasado en el cual hubiese cruzado palabra alguna con ella y eso lo hizo sentirse extrañamente desalentado, de pronto y sin entender bien por qué, comenzó a entonar una canción siendo un misterio de donde la conocía, pero la necesidad imperiosa de hacerlo se tornó inquietante.

-Desde el Gran Mar hasta la Tierra Media he venido - comenzó a entonar el cantico.- En este lugar moraré, y mis herederos, hasta el fin del mundo…- la suave melodía atrapó a la sacerdotisa, haciendo que sus violáceos ojos se claven en Seiya, esa melodía removía algo en ella, algo que no comprendía, como si antes, tal vez en otra vida, hubiese presenciado la misma canción.- mi adorada me espera con su blanco vestido de tul, su largo cabello al viento... mi dulce princesa…-

Seiya calló abruptamente, y siguió con su mirada al par de ojos que lo observaba.

-¿Qué era?- pudo articular al fin la pelinegra sin dejar de mirarlo. -¿Qué era lo que cantabas?- interrogó nuevamente sintiendo como una sensación de angustia crecía en su pecho.

-No lo sé, solo vino a mí… - respondió sincero, compartiendo, sin saberlo, la misma sensación que la joven frente a él.

El silencio y la incertidumbre los envolvió, se quedaron mirándose mutuamente sin saber por cuanto tiempo, quizá segundos, quizá minutos, hasta que al fin la pelinegra suavizó su rostro y esbozó una bella sonrisa.

-Pues es muy linda.- dijo casi susurrando, como si temiera que alguien los oyera.

-Gracias Rei.- agradeció con sinceridad el joven sin dejar de contemplarla, como si dejar de ver esos ojos amatistas fuera el peor castigo que podrían imponerle.

-Tienes un talento muy especial.-

El muchacho sonrió y agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza mientras continuó tocando su guitarra, entonando suaves notas, solo que en algún punto se detuvo, como si no supiera cómo continuar la melodía que quería interpretar, varios minutos estuvo allí, hasta que al fin la voz de la amatista se alzó.

-Inténtalo con sol menor.- el comentario lo sorprendió, pero antes de replicar, siguió el consejo esbozando una gran sonrisa después, el ajuste sonaba perfecto.

-Gracias, hacia días que intentaba que suene así… ahora tiene coherencia.- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza levemente.

-Suele pasar.-

-No sabía que tocaras la guitarra.- dijo confundido, intentado hacer memoria si alguna vez la vio con el instrumento, la muchacha negó con su cabeza y se acomodó mejor en el sillón subiendo sus piernas hacia un costado, recostando sus rodillas para un lado, y sus pies en otro.

-No lo hago, solo tengo oído para eso, solo suelo escribir canciones, a veces compongo y muy rara vez canto.- dijo logrando quedar pensativa, jamás había contado aquello con tanta ligereza, no muchos lo sabían, ni siquiera Tyler.

-Pues deberías hacerlo más seguido, tienes una voz hermosa.- se sinceró el pelinegro, sintiéndose muy cómodo en la plática, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se sentó de costado para quedar frente a ella.

-Gracias Seiya.- sonrió al decir eso, una sonrisa hermosa, que logró atraparlo por unos segundos, desviando la atención de sus ojos, se acomodó nuevamente sobre su asiento cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Hace mucho compones?- interrogó enfocando toda su atención en la chica, quien pareció dudar unos instantes, llevándose un dedo a su mentón.

-Verás.- comenzó al fin.-cuando tenía 15 años en mi escuela se hizo un festival y yo quedé a cargo de la parte musical, fue cuando me anime a cantar algo que compuse yo misma, especialmente para la ocasión, pero no recuerdo un momento exacto, creo que desde niña me gusto mucho escribir.- hablaba empequeñeciendo sus hermosos ojos como intentando rememorar cierto punto en su vida muy lejano.

-Algún día me gustaría oír algo de tu autoría Rei Hino.- se animó a decir el muchacho con una galante sonrisa.

-No lo creo.- negó la pelinegra sacudiendo su cabeza mientras hablaba.

-Oye, que egoísta, yo te muestro lo que hago- soltó como si la sola frase fuese suficiente para chantajearla, la pelinegra soltó una carcajada que dejó a Seiya hipnotizado, el saberse causante de aquél gesto simplemente lo llenó de satisfacción.

-Gracioso tú le muestra al mundo lo que haces, aunque sin mi ayuda esa melodía seria un fiasco Seiya Kou.- dijo con aires de altanería tan comunes en ella.

-Entonces creo que debo ponerte en los créditos.- siguió la broma el cantante.

-Y dividir las ganancias.- completó ella, dibujando una sonrisita irónica, al tiempo que levantaba una ceja.

-Oh, ya veo, Rei Hino es una mujer de negocios.-

-No, solo soy una chica Seiya.- dijo levantando sus hombros.

-Una muy especial Hino.-

La chica agradeció tal halago inclinando su cabeza, rompieron el contacto visual y quedaron nuevamente en silencio, una atmosfera de confianza los envolvía, y curiosamente ambos estaban felices por ello, tal vez una buena amistad nacía.

-Seiya.- oyó la melodiosa voz de la sacerdotisa llamándolo, atrayendo su mirada.

-Dime Rei.-

Vio como la chica se llevaba ambas manos a su abdomen y arrugaba su nariz.

-Muero de hambre….- dijo con cierta pena en su rostro, haciendo reír al muchacho.

-Creí que ustedes las modelos no comían.- el pelinegro se puso de pie y extendió su brazo ofreciéndole su mano a la joven. –Ven, vamos por algo de comida.- sin decir más Rei tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

-Oye.- el muchacho se paró en seco, haciendo que Rei se golpeara contra la ancha espalda de Seiya.

-¿Qué?- interrogó ella confundida mientras la azul mirada de Seiya se dirigía a los pequeños pies descalzos de Rei.

-Estás descalza.- le dijo señalando a sus pies.

-No me hagas obligarte a usar esos tacones, para demostrarte como me siento Kou.- advirtió con jocosidad.

-Está dicho.- se limitó a decir con gesto satisfecho.

Ambos salieron del camerino, sin darse cuenta aún tomados de la mano.

-0-0-0-

**Noche del mismo día.**

Darien se encontraba sentado en el sofá en color beige de su casa, mientras en sus manos sostenía un libro de embriología que había adquirido años atrás cuando aún era un estudiante de medicina. Esa rama de la biología, como otras tantas siempre le había agradado, pero ahora que iba a ser padre el tema le apasionaba en demasía. Ciertamente las cosas no eran como él las hubiera imaginado antes de saber que era la reencarnación del príncipe Endymion de la tierra, jamás hubiera imaginado casarse con una mujer como Serena, y aun después de enterarse y asumir el destino que ya estaba prescrito, le sorprendió en demasía que el ultrasonido develara que él bebe que ella y su esposa esperaban no era la tan ansiada pequeña dama, sino un bebe varón, pero aun con todo estaba ilusionado, sería su primer hijo, parte de él.

-Darien.- Lo llamo su esposa con voz dulce.- ¿Qué haces mi amor?

Darien tomo una bocanada de aire y cerro el libro dejándolo sobre el sillón. Recordó la conversación que había tenido esa mañana en el hospital con Andrew, su mejor amigo desde que ambos eran unos universitarios, esa conversación donde el de manera muy sutil le había pedido no hacer sufrir a Serena, más en el estado en que se encontraba.

Ciertamente le tenía cariño a su esposa, pues con la convivencia ella se había ganado un lugar en su corazón, pero ese cariño no era amor, no es del tipo de amor que se le tiene a una mujer, del que él le tenía a Rei Hino, un amor que habia descubierto cuando ella se había alejado de Tokio, cuando la había perdido tras casarse con Serena. Mas sin embargo, Serena estaba embarazada, y procuraría llenarla de felicidad, porque ella no era mala y lo merecía, además en su vientre llevaba al hijo de ambos.

-Leía un libro sobre embriología.- Respondió Darien con una sonrisa.

Serena caminó hasta llegar al sofá y se sentó justo a un lado de su marido.

-Quizá no es lo que esperábamos.- Dijo Serena llevando una de sus manos a su vientre que aún no era notorio.- Las cosas no están sucediendo como debería de ser, pero sea como sea amo a este hijo, quiero enfocarme en eso en vez de estar pensando porque no es una niña.

Darien dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y llevó una de sus manos al vientre de la rubia, acariciándole el vientre, ella tomó la mano de él y levanto su rostro clavando sus ojos azules en los de su marido, regalándole una sonrisa, ese gesto le parecía tan íntimo y hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca emocionalmente.

Dentro de su corazón tenía la esperanza de que con la llegada de su bebe las cosas cambiaran, que Darien fuera diferente, que ese hermoso bebe los uniera y llenara sus días de felicidad. Pues aunque Darien era su marido, muchas veces a pesar de estar tan cerca de él, sentía como si estuvieran lejos el uno del otro.

-Son nueve semanas.- Interrumpió ella el silencio.

-En esta etapa él bebe comienza a moverse.- Dijo Darien.- Aunque es posible que todavía no sientas sus movimientos, así que no te alarmes Serena. Sus parpados comienzan a fusionarse, aunque todavía no están separados, aparecen sus rodillas, codos, brazos y piernas y también comienzan a formarse sus huellas digitales.

Serena sonrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, tomo una de las manos de su marido entrelazándola con la suya.

-Nuestro pequeño Endymion ya se mueve.

Darien la miró con extrañeza y arqueó una de sus cejas.

-¿Endymion?

Serena soltó una risita al ver la expresión en el rostro de su marido.

-Sí, me gustaría que se llame Endymion, que lleve el nombre que llevaste en tu vida pasada. De alguna manera, aunque no sea Rini, el será el heredero de Tokio de Cristal.- Serena se quedó pensativa unos segundos.- Aunque con todo esto, a veces dudo que Tokio de Cristal llegue.

-Así mejor.- Dijo Darien pensativo.- No me gustaría que mi hijo cargara con ese peso sobre sus hombros… me gustaría que tuviera la dicha de ser un hombre común… que pudiera ser libre, hacer lo que desee.

Serena se quedó pensativa ante las palabras de Darien, de cierta manera ese comentario había sido como una espina en su corazón.

-¿Sientes que ser la reencarnación del príncipe Endymion es un cargo sobre tus hombros?- Preguntó Serena con cierto temor en su voz.

Darien se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de Serena, no había medido las palabras antes de hacer ese comentario, en el cual sutilmente renegaba de ser la reencarnación del príncipe Endymion.

-No precisamente.- Dijo Darien tratando de recomponer lo dicho.- Bueno… es que quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo… quizá el no desee ser príncipe o un rey… tu sabes que eso conlleva muchas responsabilidades… me gustaría que fuera libre de tomar las mejores decisiones para su vida, sin pensar en que tiene que cumplir con ciertas obligaciones que la mayoría no tienen.

Darien notó que en el rostro de su esposa había tristeza, quiso hacerla feliz, pero no sabía cómo hacerla feliz cuando ni siquiera el lo era.

-Darien.- Habló ella sintiendo la garganta seca.- ¿Eres feliz?

Darien sonrió y le dio un beso casto en la mejilla.

-Claro que soy feliz.- Dijo Darien.- Voy a ser padre y eso es algo que me llena de dicha.

Darien abrazo a su esposa estrechándola entre sus brazos y Serena hundió su rostro en el pecho de él. Dentro de sí sentía que Darien no se sentía feliz del todo con ella, pero esperaba que fuera pasajero y que ese hijo los uniera.

-0-0-0-

Kunzite abrió la puerta, había estado contactando algunas citas para próximas presentaciones que tenía un mes y había llegado tarde a casa, sin siquiera haberle llamado a su novia, pues se le había quedado el celular sin batería.

-¿Mina?- La llamó mientras cerraba la puerta. Al darse cuenta de que su novia no respondía supuso que estaba dormida. Lentamente se quitó los zapatos y los dejó tirados en la entrada, para caminar con pasos quedos y suaves con la intención de ir a la cocina a prepararse un emparedado de atún y después ir a dormir junto a su hermosa novia.

Pasó por la sala y al llegar al comedor el cual era al estilo occidental, de fina caoba pintada en color crema, miró la mesa puesta con dos platos, palillos, una charola en el centro, velas y un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas en el centro. Sonrió para si mismo ante el detalle de Minako, algo que le pareció demasiado tierno.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, besó el rubio cabello de su novia y ella al instante se movió y abrió sus ojos azules.

-¿Kun?.- Preguntó ella mirándolo como una niña que ha sido reprendida.- ¿Por qué has llegado tarde?... Hoy es nuestro aniversario.- Lo miró ella con un puchero.

Kunzite dibujo una media sonrisa y se rasco la cabeza.

-Creo que eso fue hace dos meses Mina.

-¡No!.- Exclamó Minako.- Justo un día como hoy tuvimos nuestra primera pelea de novios… ¿No lo recuerdas?

Kunzite dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Sinceramente no lo recordaba.

-¡Kun!

-Pero te amo hermosa.- Dijo el levantándola entre sus brazos.- ¿Acaso no eres mi diosa venus, mi diosa de la belleza?

Minako enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kunzite y lo beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres comer?- Lo miró ella con una sonrisa.- La receta la he sacado de programa de Mako-chan.

Kunzite tragó saliva, pues sabía que los intentos de cocinera de su novia siempre eran un fracaso, la última vez que lo había convencido de comer uno de sus platillos, cuyas recetas había escuchado en el programa de su amiga Makoto, había quedado terrible, el sabor era asqueroso, pero el con tal de ver su sonrisa había comido todo, aunque eso le había causado estar en cama una semana.

-¿Por qué mejor no hacemos otras cosas?- Dijo el mientras le besaba el cuello.- No es precisamente comida lo que deseo comer.

Minako asintió y Kunzite caminó con ella en brazos hasta llegar a la habitación de ambos, en la cual depositó suavemente a su novia.

-Espérame un momento mi diosa Venus.- Dijo el.- Iré al baño.

Kunzite antes de salir del cuarto puso a cargar su teléfono celular, Mina escuchó de pronto que un mensaje de texto le llegaba y curiosa como era lo abrió y decidió leerlo.

"_Querido Kun, fue muy grata tu compañía el día de hoy Eres increíble corazón."_

Minako borró el mensaje de texto sin saber bien por qué y dejó el celular justo donde estaba, sintiendo como si una daga se hubiera encajado en su pecho. Sintió una incertidumbre invadirla y miles de ideas se le cruzaron por su mente... Aun con el ceño fruncido, intentó dibujar una sonrisa, que aunque pareciera ingenua, no lo era.

-0-0-0-

**Londres, Inglaterra**

La pequeña oficina era fría, más fría de lo que alguna vez recordaba, en ella solo se encontraban un escritorio, dos sillas oscuras y una camilla. Las paredes blancas cual mausoleo se alzaban a cada lado de ella, en frente una pequeña ventana por donde se filtraba escasa luz solar por entre las hendijas de la persiana americana. Dirigió su mirada rubí a la camilla donde se efectúan controles médicos y un escalofrió la recorrió.

Introdujo su mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta color azul francés y de allí sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco, donde dos iniciales bordadas en dorado sobresalían de la fina tela blanca, lo estrechó contra su corazón, siempre tan cerca de él, no era el objeto, si no a quien pertenecía y a quien se lo había dado, esa persona que supo ganarse su confianza y sobre todo su amor, cuánto desee tenerlo junto a ella, pero imposible era e imposible sería. Guardaba recelosa aquel objeto que aún tenía impregnada la fragancia masculina que siempre lo caracterizó, y cual niña que comete una travesura solo lo admiraba a solas, cuando nadie la veía, o al menos eso creía.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de tu letargo prohibido y con un movimiento rápido guardó el pañuelo en el mismo bolsillo interno y se puso de pie.

-Srita. Mehio – saludó el hombre frente a ella, alto de cabello cano y ojos azules, en su rostro pocas arrugas surcaban el final de sus amables ojos, delgado y de gran altura, elegante y con manos delicadas. –Siento haberla hecho esperar, pero he tenido una emergencia.- explicó mientras se quitaba la blanca bata colgándola a un lado de la puerta donde un perchero amurado hizo su aparición, en los labios rosas de Setsuna Mehio se formó una sonrisa, había escapado a su minuciosa vista.

El galeno le indicó que tome asiento y así lo hizo, la mirada rubí de la mujer se posó en la corbata color azul oscuro, tal como el traje que ella llevaba, la camisa celeste del médico lo hacía ver casi etéreo, en contraste con su piel, el hombre comenzó a hablar, pero ella ya no lo oía, sabía bien lo que ocurría.

-¿Entiende Srita?- insistió el galeno ante la falta de atención de la peliverde.

-Disculpe, estaba distraída.- ella nunca se distraía, sin embargo ese día fue extraño, demasiado para ella.

-Le decía que los estudios de la pequeña Hotaru no dieron con el problema y que necesitaremos que este más tiempo en observación por lo que extenderé el tiempo de internación.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo doctor?- interrogó con gesto ilegible y mirada perdida en los ojos del hombre frente a ella.

-No lo sabemos con exactitud.- dijo con seriedad, bajando sus hombros en claro signo de desaliento.

-Doctor, Hotaru es una niña, y como tal necesita una vida normal, y me temo que el permanecer acostada en una cama de hospital no es lo que quiero para ella.-

-Entiendo, pero…-

-No, usted no entiende, Hotaru necesita vivir doctor, y el tiempo invertido aquí, invadiendo su frágil cuerpo no fue lo que esperamos, y exijo que Hotaru tenga calidad de vida, y no pase más tiempo en este lugar, ni en ningún otro donde esté conectada a aparatos y máquinas que digan cuando respira y cuando su corazón golpea en su pecho doctor.-

-Srita. Mehio…- soltó en sentida compasión.

-Ella sabe cuándo su corazón late, y lo hace estando con sus seres amados y es por ello que regresaremos a Japón, donde mi pequeña tendrá una vida como la merece… el tiempo que sea….-

-No será mucho ese tiempo.-

-Será lo que deba ser Doctor.-

Se despidió del galeno con un cordial saludo, caminó a paso lento, pero firme, golpeando sus tacones con la blanca cerámica bajo ella, salió del hospital central y como si una bocana de aire golpeara y calara hondo en sus pulmones, inspiró para luego romper en llanto, buscó entre sus ropas el blanco pañuelo y limpio sus lágrimas con él, deseando que fueran las dulces manos de su amado, tan lejos se encontraban…

**Nicky: No sé qué decir… ¿Se te ocurre algo made?**

**Made: Ay Nicky, si tú eres la cómica, tienes que saber que decir.**

**Nicky: ¡Al fin publicamos!... Dejamos en pausa a estos personajes, su contrato peligra con nosotras.**

**Made: Ja, ni lo digas, Andrew jamás me dejaría… ¡Andrew es MIOOO!**

**Nicky: Si es tuyo… Pero cambiando de tema… Seiya ha tenido denuncias graves, se filtró información de que Made quería deshacerse de él, y un telón se cayó convenientemente mientras el, Andrew y Kun tomaban café.**

**Made: Ejem… yo no fui, además acepte gustosa su contrato pues cobraba mucho menos que Tamahome… ¿Por qué creen que Tamahome actúa en pocas escenas en ángel caído?**

**Nicky: Es que se le subio el estrellato a la cabeza, pero no señor, si quieres matamos a todos y ya, peste bubónica o lo que sea…**

**Made: Eso sería como aburrido Nicky, nos quedaremos sin actores.**

**Nicky: Podemos actuar nosotras… Made y Nicky con estrellas en sus ojos.**

**Made: Ay, pero no tendríamos galán porque los matamos… aunque… ¿Podría resucitar a Andrew y tener mi propio lemon con él?**

**Nicky: ejem… made, no creo que las lectoras quieran saber tus fantasías… eso después lo pensamos… mientras tanto.**

**Made: ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
